Naruto: Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Matteens
Summary: Todo el mundo merece una nueva oportunidad y ellos lucharán por ella frente a todas las adversidades... [NaruSaku] [Capítulo XXV: Adiós Asuma-sensei] [13/03/2019]
1. Capitulo I: Lazos

Bien, antes que nada quiero presentarme. Nunca antes había subido nada a este lugar, simplemente me dedique a leer las grandes obras que otros usuarios han publicado, hasta hoy que decidí finalmente comenzar a publicar esta historia que estoy escribiendo, ya la he publicado en otra pagina, pero ahora también la subo aquí y espero que les guste y comenten que les parece! Sin mas, acá les dejo el primer capitulo...

 _ **Naruto: Una Segunda Oportunidad.**_

 _ **Capítulo I: Lazos.**_

 _En una de las habitaciones del Hospital de Konohagakure, se encontraba un joven pelirrubio de no más de trece años con todo su cuerpo vendado, acostado sobre una de las camas de dicho nosocomio, observando el techo con la mirada perdida..._

 **Flashback.**

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso no entienden quien es Orochimaru!? ¡Vuelvan a Konoha ahora mismo! - Exclamaba el joven rubio, bajo la lluvia en el Valle del Fin, estando frente a una chica pelirrosada y a un joven pelinegro.

\- No estorbes dobe, no me detendrás. - Contestó el pelinegro, dirigiéndole una mirada fría como el hielo.

\- Teme... Sakura-chan... ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición! - Volvió a gritar el rubio, apretando los puños con rabia mientras caían algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento Naruto... No puedo dejar solo a Sasuke-kun... Por favor, no interfieras. - Susurró la pelirrosa con algo de tristeza por su amigo.

\- Lo siento por ustedes... Los dos son las personas más importantes que tengo, nunca tuve una familia, pero el equipo siete es una familia para mí. No dejare que mi familia tome un camino equivocado, si tengo que morir aquí que así sea, pero no descansare hasta que vuelvan a la villa. - Contestó Naruto, con determinación observando a sus dos amigos.

\- Entonces así será dobe... Tendré que eliminarte para cortar nuestros lazos. - Susurró el Uchiha, activando el Sharingan, mientras la pelirrosa se hacía a un lado.

 _Así comenzaron a luchar sobre el arroyo del valle del fin, situado en los límites del País del Fuego._

 _Los dos shinobis se enfrentaban en una muestra de taijutsu sumamente igualada._

\- Sasuke, no sigas este camino, solo te perjudicaras. Si quieres ser más fuerte quédate aquí, entrenemos juntos con Kakashi-sensei – Susurraba el pelirrubio, mientras lograba conectar un golpe en el rostro del Uchiha.

\- Eres una molestia dobe... ¿Acaso no entiendes? En Konoha solo seré débil. No me importan nuestros lazos, solo deseo ser fuerte para vengarme de mi hermano. - Contestó Sasuke, conectando un puñetazo en el estomago del pelirrubio.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Orochimaru solo te usará, ¡El te entrenara para luego quedarse con tu cuerpo! - Exclamó, respondiendo con una patada al hígado del pelinegro.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! Si tengo que entregar mi alma a Orochimaru para lograr mi venganza, que así sea, nada me detendrá. - Respondió, conectando nuevamente un golpe en el rostro del Uzumaki.

\- Entonces... ¿¡Qué pasará con Sakura-chan!? ¿Acaso dejaras que Orochimaru se apodere de ella? - Preguntó, esquivando los puñetazos que le proporcionaba el Uchiha.

\- Lo que haga Orochimaru con Sakura no me interesa, es un estorbo pero en algún momento, cuando logre cumplir mi venganza, tendré que revivir a mi clan, ese será mi segundo objetivo. - Contestó con frialdad, impactando un combo de golpes en el rostro de Naruto, ante su incredulidad.

\- Maldito... ¡Sakura-chan no es un objeto! - Gritó con rabia, siendo rodeado por un aura de chakra rojo como la sangre, sorprendiendo al Uchiha. - Orochimaru te cegó Sasuke, el odio te cegó... Puedo entender que tú caigas en ese camino, pero no pienso permitir que arruines la vida de Sakura-chan! - Exclamó, acercándose a Sasuke a una velocidad impredecible incluso para el Sharingan, comenzando a golpear salvajemente al Uchiha, provocando diversos cortes y hematomas en su rostro.

\- Hmph veo que por fin pelearas enserio dobe... Veamos que puedes hacer... - Susurró, mientras que el sello de orochimaru se extendía por todo su rostro, para luego volver a intercambiar golpes con Naruto.

 _Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, golpeándose el uno al otro. El nivel de ambos era muy parejo. Los dos mostraban golpes y heridas en todo el cuerpo, luego de un último intercambio de golpes, ambos se separaron, Naruto subió sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Hashirama, mientras que Sasuke subió a la de la estatua de Madara._

\- Llego el momento de acabar con esto dobe... - Susurró el Uchiha formando una secuencia de sellos, mientras su rostro se volvía totalmente gris a la vez que de su espalda aparecían una especie de manos, que utilizaba como alas.

\- Que así sea Sasuke, los llevare de regreso a la aldea. Es una promesa de por vida... - Contestó el pelirrubio mientras extendía su mano formando una esfera perfecta de chakra, al momento en que su cuerpo se cubría totalmente por un chakra rojizo, más denso que el anterior, formando el aspecto de un zorro, mientras que al mismo tiempo surgía una cola de chakra, aumentando en gran consideración su poder.

\- **¡CHIDORI!** \- Exclamó el pelinegro, acercándose al Uzumaki con su poderosa técnica, dispuesto a impactarla contra él.

\- **¡RASENGAN!** \- Gritó el jinchuuriki del Kyubi, impactando su técnica contra la de su compañero, formando una densa esfera de chakra, provocando una gran explosión.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

- _"Fui débil... Deje que las dos personas más importantes para mí se pierdan en la oscuridad... Juro por mi camino Ninja que no descansaré hasta traerlos de regreso a Konoha"_ \- Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez. - Espérenme Sasuke... Sakura-chan, pronto iré por ustedes. - Susurró, apretando sus puños llegando a lastimarse mientras que visualizaba la imagen de sus amigos en su mente.

\- Mírate, te han destrozado chico... - Susurro un hombre mayor de una larga cabellera blanca sentado en el marco de la ventana.

\- ¡Ero-sennin! - Exclamó el rubio, sorprendido por la presencia de su maestro.

\- Vine a decirte algo importante Naruto. A partir de hoy te tomo como mi discípulo oficial. Te entrenaré para convertirte en un Shinobi poderoso. Recibí información acerca de Akatsuki... Al parecer en tres o cuatro años vendrán por ti, debes estar preparado. - Comentó el Sannin recibiendo la atención de su alumno.

\- No me importa... Tres años es mucho tiempo, debo rescatar a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke de Orochimaru. No tengo tiempo para entrenar. - Contestó mientras tomaba las bandanas ninja de sus compañeros en sus manos.

\- Al parecer Orochimaru solo puede usar su Jutsu de reencarnación cada tres años y en nuestro último enfrentamiento pude ver que ya había reencarnado, por lo tanto tenemos tiempo. - Afirmó el peliblanco, dejando expectante al Jinchuuriki – Sin embargo... Olvídate de Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos se fueron por propia voluntad, no importa lo que intentes ellos no cambiaran de decisión... - Susurró cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en su antiguo compañero de equipo y mejor amigo – Si piensas en traerlos de vuelta, olvídalo. Solo un idiota lo intentaría. - Sentenció.

\- ¡No serán nada para ti, pero son mis amigos! - Exclamó el rubio.

\- ¿¡Tus amigos te dejarían así!? ¡Mírate y preocúpate por tu situación actual! - Contestó, mientras seguía recordando su conflicto con Orochimaru – _Yo tampoco pude convencer a mi amigo Naruto... Luego de la agonía solo me quedó la impotencia y el remordimiento. No quiero que pases por lo mismo_. - Se decía así mismo – Si vas tras Sasuke y Sakura, entonces no te entrenaré y te prohibiré la salida de la aldea. Eres especial Naruto, posees al Kyuubi dentro de ti y eres uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki. Pronto te deberás enfrentar contra shinobis más peligrosos que Orochimaru, debes estar preparado. Olvídate de ellos. Ser shinobi no es solo saber jutsus y ser poderoso. Para ser shinobi debes aprender a tomar las decisiones correctas. Si vives como shinobi, te convertirás en sabio. Si sigues siendo un tonto, cada vez te será más difícil vivir en este mundo.

\- De acuerdo... - Susurró, llamando la atención de su maestro – Si eso es ser sabio ¡Seré un tonto de por vida! - Exclamó, sorprendiendo al Sannin – Aunque este solo, crearé más jutsus increíbles y salvare a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke como sea. Y les pateare el trasero a esos Akatsuki. - Afirmó, sorprendiendo aún más a su maestro.

\- _Veo que no podré convencerte... Naruto, espero que logres las metas que tu maestro no ha conseguido, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a traerlos de vuelta, después de todo... El camino del alumno es el de su maestro, no?_ \- Pensaba para sí mismo con una sonrisa, mirando al atardecer bajo la mirada expectante del rubio – Si intentaras entrenar solo, lo único que te saldrá será un estúpido Jutsu Sexy – Comentó, ganando un bufido de su alumno – Es una tontería. Es tan tonto que tal vez funcione... Prepárate a trabajar en cuanto salgas del hospital, tonto. Nos vemos. - Se despidió mientras saltaba por la ventana, tomando camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

 _Luego de unos días de estar en observación en el Hospital de Konohagakure, el joven rubio pudo recibir el alta, para así dirigirse hacia su pequeño departamento, donde comenzó a guardar los distintos elementos que necesitaría para iniciar el viaje con su sensei._

 _Al pasar unos minutos el joven ninja ya estaba preparado para emprender su nueva aventura, por lo tanto se dirigió a las puertas de la Aldea, donde ya se encontraban esperándolo su sensei Jiraiya junto con la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senjuu._

\- Al fin llegas chico, empezaba a creer que ya te habías arrepentido – Comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Para nada Ero-sennin, sabes que yo no me retracto de mis palabras. No descansaré hasta cruzar por esta puerta junto con Sakura-chan y el idiota de Sasuke, es una promesa de por vida. – Exclamó con determinación, provocando el orgullo de los dos Sannin.

\- Créeme Naruto, si mantienes esa determinación no habrá nada que no puedas lograr. – Susurró la Godaime, acercándose al joven – Cuídate niño, vuelve siendo el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea y prométeme que no se te pegaran los hábitos del pervertido de tu maestro. – Comentó, abrazando al pelirrubio, mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

\- Claro oba-chan, volveré, cumpliré mi promesa y no te quedara más remedio que nombrarme Rokudaime Hokage – Contestó, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos Naruto, hay que comenzar lo antes posible con nuestro entrenamiento. Tsunade, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que ocurra llámame a través de uno de los sapos, nos mantendremos comunicados con cartas, posiblemente regresemos en tres años… - Comentó Jiraiya, comenzando a caminar y alejándose de la aldea con una mano levantada en señal de saludo, mientras era seguido por su joven alumno ante la mirada de confianza y esperanza de la Hokage.

 _Grandes desafíos se acercaban, nadie sabía lo que le depararía el destino al Jinchuuriki del Bijuu más poderoso del mundo…_

 _Mientras tanto en un lugar lúgubre, en las afueras de Otogakure, se encontraban dos jóvenes, frente a un hombre mayor de rostro pálido y otro hombre de pelo color plata…_

\- Así que al fin te has decidido Sasuke-kun, has venido en busca de poder y lo obtendrás… - Susurró el hombre de rostro pálido con una sonrisa maliciosa, ante la atenta e imperturbable mirada del Uchiha.

\- Entréname Orochimaru, no perdamos tiempo. – Contestó, manteniendo la mirada ante la lúgubre presencia del Sannin.

\- Perfecto Sasuke-kun, comenzaremos con nuestro entrenamiento ahora mismo… - Musitó, mientras notaba la presencia de la joven pelirrosa – Veo que has venido acompañado, es una lástima que tu no tengas ninguna habilidad especial Sakura-chan, pero no nos sobran cuerpos para experimentar, por lo tanto serás de utilidad kukuku… - Comentó el Sannin, lamiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo en que su acompañante peliplata reducía a la Haruno – Llévala a los calabozos Kabuto ¿Tienes alguna objeción Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó, manteniendo su mirada maliciosa hacia el Uchiha, formando un incomodo silencio.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó la pelirrosa intentando zafar del agarre de Kabuto, mientras observaba a su compañero de equipo y amor platónico.

\- Humph, haz lo que quieras con ella, a mi no me importa, a partir de ahora no me interesa tener lazos con nadie – Sentenció el Uchiha fríamente, comenzando a caminar hacia lo profundo de la cueva sin siquiera observar a su compañera.

\- Eso pensaba. Kabuto, llevatela y aplícale sellos inhibidores de chakra, luego nos seguiremos encargando de ella, ahora comencemos el entrenamiento de Sasuke-kun. – Ordenó el Sannin, mientras acompañaba a su nuevo alumno hacia dentro de la cueva, mientras ambos dejaban a Sakura llorando por la impotencia a la merced de Kabuto, percibiendo la fría realidad de su situación...

Bueno, hasta aca el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les parecio... Pronto subiré el próximo cápitulo. ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo II: El Regreso

Bueno, antes que nada muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, aca dejo este capitulo que espero que les guste! Mi idea es ponerme al corriente para igualar la cantidad de capitulos que tengo publicados en la otra página con los de aqui, asi que creo que el próximo capitulo lo voy a subir en unos pocos días!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II: El Regreso.**_

 _Habían pasado tres largos años luego de la partida de Naruto Uzumaki y su sensei Jiraiya de Konohagakure. El día a día en la aldea fue normal, incluso demasiado normal y aburrido para algunos pocos debido a la ausencia del rubio. También fueron días oscuros y tristes por las pérdidas del joven Uchiha y de Sakura Haruno. La generación del equipo siete había crecido y madurado a base de golpes, siendo que actualmente la gran mayoría lograron convertirse en Chunnin de nivel avanzado y algunos incluso consiguieron el ascenso a Jounin. La Godaime Hokage hacía lo posible por no deprimirse día a día por la ausencia del joven Jinchuuriki y de su gran amigo peliblanco, al mismo tiempo en que no había día en que no se reprochara el no haber podido hacer nada para rescatar a los dos jóvenes Gennins que habían caído en manos de Orochimaru y habían provocado la desolación del joven Uzumaki._

 _Sin embargo, llegando los días en los que se cumplirían los tres años de partida del rubio, su ánimo iba creciendo cada vez más, con la esperanza de volver a ver al niño que se había ganado su cariño y al hombre que en secreto amaba._

 _Mientras tanto a unas decenas de kilómetros de Konohagakure, se encontraban dos individuos caminando tranquilamente por un sendero rumbo a la aldea. Uno de ellos medía cerca de 1.80cm, poseía una alborotada melena rubia y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, de unos 16 años, mientras que el restante medía casi dos metros, tenía el cabello blanco y llevaba un gran pergamino en su cintura. Si, ellos eran Naruto y Jiraiya respectivamente, alumno y maestro se dirigían nuevamente a su aldea luego de un largo viaje y varios años de arduo entrenamiento._

\- Bueno Naruto, pronto llegaremos a la aldea, estamos a poco menos de treinta kilómetros… ¿Estas nervioso? – Pregunto el Sannin, observando a su alumno.

\- Para nada sensei, me siento totalmente preparado para lo que me espera. – Contestó el rubio con determinación.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta oír, pero sabes que no será fácil… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó

\- Claro que lo sé, pero no por nada me deje el alma entrenando e intentando volverme lo más fuerte posible. Traeré de vuelta a mis amigos, salvaré a Sakura-chan, sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas y mucho menos cuando se trata de ella… - Respondió el Uzumaki algo perturbado.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _El joven rubio se encontraba en una cueva subterránea totalmente obscura, que poseía varias habitaciones, a simple vista no había ninguna presencia en ese lugar pero él no podía dejar de escuchar una voz en su cabeza, la voz de ella…_

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Sálvame por favor! – Exclamaba esa voz cada vez más fuerte.

 _Empezó a recorrer desesperadamente cada habitación, revisando una por una sin encontrar rastros de donde provenía esa voz, hasta que logró llegar a una habitación secreta donde se encontraban varios calabozos y en ese momento observó algo que lo dejó estático y en shock._

\- Sakura-chan… - Exclamó, mientras se despertaba exaltado y totalmente transpirado por los nervios – Maldición, otra vez esa pesadilla… Aguanta Sakura-chan, juro por mi vida que te salvaré – Susurró apretando fuertemente las sabanas de su cama con sus puños.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Tranquilo tonto, recuerda que tengo a mis informantes, sabemos que ella se encuentra con vida. Pronto la rescataras… - Susurró Jiraiya, intentado darle ánimos a su alumno.

\- Eso espero sensei, eso espero. No sé qué haría si no logro salvarla, ella es…

\- Lo sé niño, la amas demasiado, créeme que te entiendo mejor que nadie – Musitó con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro pensando en la Hokage, mientras golpeaba el hombro de su alumno en señal de apoyo – Y como te entiendo mejor que nadie y eres mi mejor alumno, se que lo lograrás, nadie podrá interponerse a eso si luchas con tu corazón Naruto.

\- Gracias sensei, quiero llegar ya mismo a Konoha para poder comenzar a buscarla cuanto antes… - Comentó el rubio, mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Seguro que cuando lleguemos a la aldea nadie te reconocerá niño, has crecido y madurado muchísimo Naruto, te fuiste como un niño tonto y cabeza hueca y ahora vuelves hecho todo un hombre y un shinobi espectacular, puedo decir que me has igualado e incluso hasta creo que me superaste, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, estoy orgulloso de ti al igual que deben de estarlo tus padres – Comentó el Sannin, revolviendo los cabellos de su joven alumno, sacándole una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Una carrera hasta las puertas de la aldea? – Preguntó el Uzumaki, divertido.

\- Uff y yo llenándome la boca de idioteces, al final no has madurado para nada... – Susurró cerrando los ojos, cuando de repente el rubio desapareció en una nube de polvo - ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa idiota! ¡Espérame! – Exclamó, comenzando a perseguir a su alumno a alta velocidad mientras soltaba una carcajada.

 _Alejado de Konohagakure, en algún lugar desconocido de Otogakure se encontraban entrenando dos shinobis, uno de unos 16 años de edad, de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, junto con un shinobi aparentemente de avanzada edad, de pelo largo y negro como la noche y de ojos semejantes a los de una serpiente._

\- Me sorprendes Sasuke-kun, estas mejorando rápido… - Comentó el hombre serpiente, con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Hmphh debo eliminar a mi hermano cuanto antes Orochimaru. – Contestó el Uchiha fríamente.

\- A este paso no tardaras mucho en superarlo Sasuke-kun, el poder de tus ojos se incrementa cada día más. – Respondió el Sannin – _Y pronto será mío…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, sonriendo sádicamente.

 _No muy lejos de allí, en un obscuro y recóndito lugar en lo que parecía ser un calabozo dentro de una cueva se encontraba una mujer sentada sobre el piso encadenada contra la pared desde sus piernas y brazos. Tenía el pelo rosado y a simple vista se la notaba en un estado deplorable, tenía marcas de tortura y de golpes por todo su cuerpo y en su mirada no se reflejaba nada más que la desolación de su herido y golpeado corazón._

\- _Soy una estúpida…_ \- Se dijo para sí misma, mirando fijamente el suelo del lugar – _Por seguir a ese maldito… Por obsesionarme con mis sentimientos de niña termine en este lugar._ – Se lamentaba, mientras caían lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, algo que era una triste costumbre en la joven desde hace tres años – _Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás. Los extraño. Mamá, papá… Ino… Kakashi-sensei lo siento… Naruto…_ \- Susurró, con algo de esperanza en sus ojos cuando varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El equipo 7 se encontraba completo, en la azotea de un edificio en Konohagakure luego de velar los restos de quien fuera en vida el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, fallecido en combate frente a Orochimaru. Sasuke y Sakura observaban como a unos metros Naruto discutía con Kakashi._

\- Sasuke-kun, gracias por rescatarme de las manos de Gaara – Agradeció la pelirrosa, muy sonrojada...

\- Yo no te salve. - Contestó el pelinegro, secamente...

\- Vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas modesto – Se reía la kunoichi, nerviosamente...

\- Hmmp... El que te salvo fue Naruto, no descanso hasta que estuviste a salvo... Luchó de una manera increíble, nunca lo había visto luchar así, y mucho menos me imaginé que sería tan fuerte...

\- ¿¡Lo hizo por mi!? - Susurro, asombrada por las palabras del Uchiha – _Naruto..._ \- Pensaba, mientras observaba al rubio, mostrando un gran cariño...

 ** _Flashback x2._**

 _Los tres Gennins se encontraban en el Valle del Fin, el Uchiha y la pelirrosa estaban sobre la estatua de Madara Uchiha, mientras que el Uzumaki se hallaba enfrentado a ellos, sobre la estatua de Hashirama Senjuu, el Shodaime Hokage._

\- Teme... Sakura-chan... ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición! – Gritó Naruto, apretando los puños con rabia mientras caían algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento Naruto... No puedo dejar solo a Sasuke-kun... Por favor, no interfieras. - Susurró la pelirrosa con algo de tristeza por su amigo.

\- Lo siento por ustedes... Los dos son las personas más importantes que tengo, nunca tuve una familia, pero el equipo siete es una familia para mí. No dejare que mi familia tome un camino equivocado, si tengo que morir aquí que así sea pero no descansare hasta que vuelvan a la villa. - Contestó Naruto, con determinación observando a sus dos amigos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _Al terminar de recordar, la pelirrosa no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños._

\- _Naruto… Perdóname… Nunca te valoré como debía. Siempre pensé que eras solo un estorbo en mi vida, cuando el único estorbo era yo misma. Tú siempre me cuidaste, sin importar incluso tu propia salud. Aunque te hacía sufrir nunca me negaste tu apoyo. Fui una estúpida a tomar esa decisión. Lo tenía todo… Mis padres, amigos y una persona que me valoraba y me brindaba su apoyo incondicionalmente. No lo supe valorar. Lo perdí todo por intentar conseguir la atención de Sasuke, por saciar mis ganas de ser correspondida por un amor infantil cuando no era nada más que un capricho de niña. Nunca me lo perdonaré… Quiero una segunda oportunidad… Naruto, sálvame por favor…_ \- Se decía a si misma, mientras seguía llorando observando el techo de esa obscura cárcel buscando algo de luz y esperanza en su ojos.

 _Mientras tanto, ya en las puertas de Konohagakure se encontraban Naruto junto a Jiraiya cruzando la entrada de la aldea, siendo observados por todos los que pasaban ocasionalmente por ese lugar._

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Muéstrenme sus credenciales! – Gritó uno de los Chunnin que se encargaban de controlar el ingreso a la aldea, recibiendo un buen golpe en su cabeza por parte de su compañero.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Acaso no los reconoces!? ¡Ellos son Jiraiya-sama, uno de los Sannin junto con su alumno! ¡Muestra más respeto! – Exclamó enfurecido el otro Chunnin, echándole la bronca a su compañero para luego dirigirse a los nombrados – Lo siento Jiraiya-sama, el empezó esta semana con este trabajo, Hokage-sama seguramente querrá verlos en su oficina… - Musitó con mucho nerviosismo por la presencia del Sannin, provocando una gota en la cabeza de Naruto.

\- No se preocupen, igualmente aquí tienen nuestras credenciales – Contestó Jiraiya, entregándole los papeles a los shinobis – Ahora vamos a ver a Tsunade… Espero que sus pechos no hayan perdido su majestuosidad en estos años… - Susurró con cara de pervertido moviendo sus dedos, provocando la resignación de su alumno.

\- No cambias nunca ero-sennin, no dejes que la vieja te escuche hablar así porque si no te hará volar por la aldea como siempre… - Comentó el jinchuuriki, comenzando a caminar hacia la torre de la Hokage, siendo seguido por su maestro.

 _A si maestro y alumno comenzaron a caminar por la aldea en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade. Fueron observando todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en esos tres años de ausencia. Habían agregado el rostro de la Senjuu en la montaña de los Hokages, también se notaba un gran crecimiento en la población de Konohagakure. Había una mayor cantidad de puestos comerciales de los que recordaban. Las refacciones que se comenzaron luego del ataque de Sunagakure y de Orochimaru habían sido terminadas, dándole un toque más moderno a la aldea. Más allá de estos cambios, se notaba a los aldeanos muy felices y tranquilos, eso alegro un poco a los shinobis mientras pensaban en la tormenta que se aproximaba por el conflicto con la organización criminal Akatsuki y el enfrentamiento con el tercer Sannin._

 _Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la Torre Hokage, donde luego de subir las escaleras tocaron la puerta del despacho de la Godaime._

\- ¡Adelante! – Se escuchó desde dentro de la oficina, por lo que ambos abrieron la puerta, encontrando a la rubia muy concentrada en una montaña enorme de papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio, sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos shinobis.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que veo como te tomas enserio tu trabajo oba-chan! – Comentó Naruto, llamando la atención de la Hokage y dejándola sin palabras.

\- Na… Na… ¡Naruto! ¡Jiraiya! ¡Han vuelto! – Exclamó Tsunade con alegría, levantándose de su asiento para luego abrazar al joven Gennin.

\- ¡Oye! ¿No hay un abrazo para mí? – Preguntó el Sannin, observando el saludo que recibía su alumno.

\- Claro que si idiota. – Contestó la Hokage abrazando a su compañero, provocando su sonrojo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado oba-chan? – Preguntó el Uzumaki, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Con mucho trabajo, ya incluso sueño con el papeleo que debo firmar – Respondió, suspirando resignada, provocando la risa del joven - ¿Ustedes? ¿El entrenamiento ha rendido sus frutos? - Preguntó seriamente, observando a los dos.

\- Claro que si Tsunade, este tonto ahora está a mi nivel e incluso hasta me atrevo a decir que me ha superado. – Contestó el peliblanco con gran orgullo, sorprendiendo a la Hokage.

\- Me alegra oír eso Naruto… - Comentó la Senjuu, observando al rubio.

\- Si, me he esforzado mucho en estos años. Me prepare para rescatar a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke, no puedo fallar. –Susurró, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

\- Y no lo harás Naruto – Se escucho una voz desde la ventana de la oficina – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra volverte a ver – Saludó un shinobi peliplata, entrando al lugar.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamó el rubio al ver a su antiguo sensei.

\- Eres muy oportuno Kakashi. – Comentó la Hokage, provocando la sonrisa de Jiraiya al darse cuenta de sus intenciones – Como sabes Naruto, soy la Hokage y no me puedo guiar por simples comentarios. Para los hechos aún eres un simple Gennin, por eso antes de comenzar con tu búsqueda y de asignarte misiones te someteré a una prueba…

\- ¿Una prueba? – Preguntó el Uzumaki.

\- Si, deberás enfrentarte a Kakashi en una batalla. Según tu desempeño yo misma te ascenderé a Jounin y te asignare un equipo para comenzar con la búsqueda de tus compañeros. – Informó la Hokage, provocando la sonrisa del peliplata y del joven rubio.

\- Así que una batalla… Estoy ansioso por ver cuánto has mejorado Naruto – Comentó el guerrero Sharingan.

\- Kakashi-sensei, esta vez no me vencerá – Contestó el jinchuuriki con una gran determinación.

\- ¡Bien! La batalla será en el campo de entrenamiento número siete en la madrugada de mañana, mientras tanto descansen, quiero que ambos peleen enserio. – Exclamó la Sannin.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintieron ambos shinobis, para luego abandonar el despacho de la Hokage.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aca llegamos. Espero que les haya gustado! Las reviews claramente estan bien bienvenidas! Muchisimas gracias por leer, saludos!


	3. Capítulo III: El Discípulo de Jiraiya

Bueno, antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios! Con respecto a la personalidad y los pensamientos de Sakura lo único que tengo para decirles es que eso se va a ir descubriendo con el pasar de la historia, en principio los primeros capítulos se centraran en los cambios de Naruto y su esfuerzo para rescatarla, quizás algún recuerdo o comentario de ella, pero muy específicos. Luego podré desarrollar mas las secuelas y todo lo que ha sufrido Sakura en esos tres años. Aclarado eso, y luego de volver a agradecer por como han recibido mi fic, les dejo el nuevo capitulo!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III: El Discípulo de Jiraiya**_

 _Luego del reencuentro con Tsunade, Naruto se dirigió a su antiguo departamento para descansar un poco, ya que se encontraba algo fatigado por el viaje y además debía estar en optimas condiciones para afrontar el desafío que le esperaba el día siguiente. Su pelea frente a Kakashi Hatake, probablemente uno de los ninjas más fuertes de toda la aldea junto con su sensei Jiraiya y la Hokage. Kakashi era respetado en todo el mundo por sus habilidades, reconocido como el ninja copia, el rubio sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz su antiguo sensei, ya que en muchas ocasiones lo vio actuar desde primera fila. Eso lo emocionaba aun mas, quería demostrarles a todos que todo el esfuerzo de esos tres años no habían sido en vano, quería demostrar que no volvería a ser débil, como lo fue aquella noche en el Valle del Fin en donde comenzó todo su calvario. Venciendo a Kakashi demostraría que estaba listo para enfrentar a Orochimaru, salvar a Sasuke y a Sakura y así cumplir su promesa._

 _Al llegar a su departamento pudo reafirmar la idea que venía rondando por su cabeza, todo estaba cubierto por una inmensa capa de polvo debido al paso del tiempo. Con resignación comenzó a limpiar, mientras preparaba unas cuantas raciones de ramen instantáneo. Luego de un par de horas de limpieza al fin había dejado su hogar como nuevo. Guardo todas las cosas que había llevado en el viaje en su lugar. Cuando tomó lo último que quedaba dentro de su mochila se dio cuenta que era la antigua foto del equipo siete. La observó con una sonrisa nostálgica, llevando prácticamente toda su atención hacia el rostro de la niña peli rosada. Luego de unos minutos suspiro y apoyo la foto en la mesa que tenía al lado de su cama, mientras se acostó con la idea de rendirse ante el poder de Morfeo, no sin antes susurrar el nombre de su compañera de equipo._

 _Mientras tanto, en la Torre Hokage, Jiraiya y Tsunade se encontraban hablando tranquilamente mientras compartían una botella de Sake, ambos tenían el rostro algo serio, mientras observaban la aldea a través de la ventana de la oficina._

\- ¿En verdad crees que Naruto esté listo? – Preguntó la Hokage.

\- Claro que si Tsunade. El está listo y no puede esperar hasta lograr su cometido. Desde que ella se fue, aunque él no se lo demuestre a los demás, esta devastado por dentro. Esa chica es el motor del corazón de ese tonto y hasta que no logre rescatarla no podrá ser feliz. – Contestó el Sannin con nostalgia pensando en su alumno.

\- El amor que siente Naruto por esa chica es algo muy difícil de encontrar… El problema es si en verdad ellos desean volver a la aldea. Si no es así, se le hará difícil convencerlos. – Comentó la rubia, para luego dar un sorbo largo a la botella de Sake.

\- No tengo dudas en que la chica desea volver, según mis informantes ella lo está pasando muy mal, Orochimaru la tiene prisionera y la suele utilizar para sus experimentos… - Respondió seriamente mientras cerraba sus ojos – En cambio, la situación del Uchiha es totalmente distinta y Naruto lo sabe, el no volverá así como así. Ese chico esta consumido por el odio y el rencor, ya no es más el niño que era antes de ser marcado por Orochimaru. Naruto entrenó hasta desfallecer con la idea fija en su cabeza de que tarde o temprano deberá enfrentarse a él… - Suspiró mientras tomaba de un sorbo la totalidad de su botella.

\- Ese chico… Cada vez que habló acerca de él recuerdo a Orochimaru… La historia se repite, dos amigos destinados a luchar y una chica que toma decisiones erradas, cegada por la neblina de sentimientos en su corazón – Susurró con amargura, terminando su botella de sake.

\- Es verdad, ¿Sabes por qué acepte a Naruto como mi discípulo? – Preguntó el peliblanco.

-¿Porque es el hijo de Minato? – Consultó la Hokage.

\- No, la razón principal por la cual lo acepte como mi discípulo es porque cada vez que lo veo, me veo a mi mismo – Contestó, sorprendiendo a la Sannin – Un chico que desde un principio era considerado un inútil por sus compañeros e incluso hasta por su propio sensei… Enamorado perdidamente de su compañera de equipo y rechazado en infinitas oportunidades, ya que ella estaba enamorada de su otro compañero. Traicionado por su mejor amigo, la persona a la cual consideraba como si fuera su hermano… Si te lo pones a pensar por dos segundos… Naruto es igual a mí, yo soy la única persona que lo comprende completamente, como él es el único que me comprende a mí. Por eso me vi con la obligación de ayudarlo hasta el cansancio para que no sufra lo mismo que me tocó sufrir a mí, para que salve a su amigo de la oscuridad y logre la atención de la mujer que ama. Mi obsesión como su sensei es que el pueda triunfar en lo que yo falle… - Susurró, mirando fijamente hacia la obscuridad del cielo nocturno, iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

\- Eres un gran maestro Jiraiya, aunque tú tampoco debes rendirte. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estarías dando a tu alumno? Quizás Orochimaru no vuelva nunca, eso es verdad. Pero quizás ya lograste la atención de la mujer que amabas. – Comentó la Hokage algo sonrojada, tomando la mano del Sannin - Pero por esa especie de escudo protector que tenemos ambos en nuestros corazones debido al dolor que soportamos, no nos dimos cuenta o incluso intentamos ignorar esos sentimientos por miedo y ya me harté de tener miedo Jiraiya. – Susurró con determinación mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañero.

\- Tsunade… ¿Tú? – Intentó preguntar cuando fue cortado por la presión de los labios de la Hokage contra los suyos, sorprendiéndose, para luego volver en sí y así corresponder el beso, a la vez en que abrazaba a la rubia. Sintiendo la plenitud en su dañado corazón.

 _Así la luna fue testigo de la declaración de amor de ambos Sannin. Finalmente, luego de años y años de espera y sufrimiento, Tsunade había asumido completamente sus sentimientos hacia Jiraiya. Desde hace mucho tiempo que ese sentimiento estaba presente en su corazón, pero la partida de Orochimaru y luego las muertes de Dan y su hermano menor habían creado un escudo interno que evitaba acercarse como ella en realidad quería a su antiguo compañero. Por el lado de Jiraiya, la situación era algo distinta, el nunca había negado sus sentimientos hacia Tsunade. Pero luego de fracasar en el rescate de su amigo Orochimaru, termino por rendirse en la carrera para conquistar el corazón de su compañera. Pasó años y años refugiándose en el calor que le ofrecían otras mujeres, pero nunca había podido olvidar lo que sentía por la Hokage._

 _Al fin, luego de tanto dolor, quizás la vida cubierta de heridas y sufrimiento de los Sannins comience a dar un cambio. Finalmente ambos estaban dispuestos a ser felices juntos._

 _A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, a la espera del ninja copia que hacía honor a su fama de persona extremadamente impuntual, ya que habían pasado dos horas del horario convenido y aún no había rastros del Jounin._

\- Perdón por el retraso, es que me cruce con una anciana y tuve que ayudarla con sus compras – Saludó el peligris con una sonrisa, apareciendo en una bola de humo y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la Hokage.

\- Aunque pasen los años aun no puedes cambiar tu impuntualidad sensei… - Comentó el rubio con una gota en su nuca.

\- Ahora que estamos todos aquí, las reglas de la pelea son simples. Peleen con todo, no se preocupen por las heridas, para eso estoy yo. El primero en quedarse inconsciente o en rendirse es el que pierde. ¡Comiencen! – Exclamó la Hokage, alejándose varios metros de los dos shinobis siendo acompañada por Jiraiya.

\- He esperado mucho tiempo para este momento Kakashi-sensei – Susurró el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa, ajustándose su bandana ninja.

\- _Sin duda ha cambiado, puedo notar su rostro más maduro. Solo con su simple presencia me indica que deberé tomarme esta pelea realmente enserio…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo el ninja copia, destapándose el ojo en el cual poseía el Sharingan.

\- Me alegra que te lo tomes enserio sensei, ahora verás los frutos de mi entrenamiento. – Comentó, mientras corría hacia su antiguo maestro, formando el sello característico de su técnica más común - **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** **(NA/ Técnica del Clon de Sombra)** – Exclamó, creando tres copias exactas de el mismo, las cuales fueron directo a atacar al peliplata.

\- _Eso no bastara conmigo Naruto_ – Se dijo así mismo, deshaciéndose de los clones fácilmente.

\- Caíste sensei – Susurró, apareciendo en las espaldas de Kakashi - **¡Rasengan!** **(NA/ Bola Espiral)** – Gritó, estampando su técnica favorita en la espalda del Guerrero Sharingan, provocando que este desapareciera en una nube de humo, mostrando un pedazo de tronco de madera – Mierda, un Jutsu de sustitución.

\- _Uso a los clones de distracción para realizar un ataque sorpresa en mis espaldas, bien pensado Naruto_ \- Pensó con una sonrisa, comenzando a realizar una secuencia de sellos. – Ahora es mi turno Naruto… **Suiton: Suyruudan no Jutsu** **(NA/ Elemento Agua: Técnica del Dragón de Agua)** – Exclamó, formando así un dragón de agua de unos diez metros de altura que se dirigió directamente al cuerpo del rubio, logrando golpearlo de lleno. Pero para la sorpresa de Kakashi, este desapareció en una nube de humo. - _¿Otro clon? ¿Pero en qué momento?_ – Se preguntó, cuando recibió de repente un golpe de puño directo en su rostro, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

\- No debe bajar nunca la guardia sensei – Aconsejó el rubio, observando al peliplata – Cuando lo distraje con los primeros tres clones, realice el cuarto que fue el que luego lo ataco con el Rasengan por la espalda, yo me mantuve escondido hasta que surgió esta oportunidad – Explicó, sorprendiendo a su maestro. – ¿Le parece si terminamos con el calentamiento y nos ponemos serios? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba uno de sus kunais, siendo copiado por su maestro.

\- Que así sea Naruto. – Contestó Kakashi, para comenzar con una pelea de taijutsu a un nivel muy avanzado. Todos los golpes de Naruto eran esquivados por Kakashi gracias a su Sharingan pero con algo de dificultad, mientras que el peliplata tampoco podía impactar ningún golpe contra el rubio, el Uzumaki esquivaba los ataques del Hatake con maestría a una velocidad increíble. – _Realmente es muy veloz, aunque use el Sharingan se me dificulta seguir sus movimientos_ – Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras se concentraba en esquivar cada golpe del rubio, cada vez con mayor dificultad.

\- Te tengo sensei – Susurró, luego de lograr impactar un golpe en el estomago del peliplata, haciéndolo retroceder mientras formaba sellos - ¡ **Futton: Reppushou!** **(NA/ Elemento Viento: Puño Ciclón)** – Exclamó, lanzando varios metros hacia atrás a su sensei provocándole diversos cortes en su cuerpo debido al filo del viento.

\- Vaya… No me esperaba eso. ¿Así qué Futton no Jutsu eh Naruto? Veamos qué haces con esto… - Musitó, luego de recomponerse comenzando a realizar otra combinación de sellos – **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **(NA/ Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** – Gritó mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia el rubio a alta velocidad, cuando este tomó una posición de manos que sorprendió al Hatake - _¿¡El sello del tigre!?_ – Se preguntó para sí mismo algo sorprendido.

\- **¡Katon: Kitsune Endan!** **(NA/ Elemento Fuego: Misil del Zorro de Fuego)** – Exclamó, lanzando de su boca una ráfaga de fuego con forma de zorro, la cual a gran velocidad atravesó la bola de fuego, cancelando la técnica del Jounin, incrementando su nivel y dirigiéndose hacia el peliplata.

\- Maldición – Susurró mientras formaba sellos - **¡Suiton: Suijinheki!** **(NA/ Elemento Agua: Muro Acuático)** – Musitó, al mismo tiempo en que un gran muro de agua se formaba frente a él, logrando vaporizar parcialmente la técnica del rubio aunque terminó por quemarse parte de su chaleco. – Vaya, ya dominas dos naturalezas de chakra Naruto, estoy orgulloso – Comentó Kakashi, sonriendo por debajo de su máscara a su alumno, cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a quebrarse - _¿¡Pero qué!?_ – Se preguntó, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

\- **Doton: Arijogoku no Jutsu (NA/ Elemento Tierra: Técnica del Hundimiento)** – Exclamó, mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el suelo, provocando la rotura del piso en donde se encontraba el ninja copia – Otra vez bajaste la guardia Kakashi-sensei… - Susurró con una sonrisa determinante.

\- _No esperaba para nada que haya incrementado tanto su nivel en estos años… En verdad me impresionas Naruto. La mayoría de los ninjas tardan prácticamente toda su vida en lograr dominar su tercer naturaleza de chakra, tú lo lograste solo en tres años… Además ha realizado técnicas muy poderosas de los tres elementos, ni siquiera puedo distinguir cuál es su naturaleza principal de chakra. Eso sumado al Rasengan… Sin duda te convertiste en un shinobi extremadamente fuerte Naruto…_ \- Pensaba para sí mismo, analizando a su alumno y enorgulleciéndose cada vez más de su mejoría. – Sin duda mejoraste Naruto, pero no puedo perder ante mi alumno – Musitó, mientras terminaba de realizar una combinación de sellos, cuando de su mano derecha comenzó a surgir una gran cantidad de rayos - **¡Raikiri! (NA/ Relámpago Cortante)** – Exclamó, dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad hacia el rubio, mientras este extendía su brazo, formando una esfera en la palma de su mano, algo que sorprendió notablemente al Hatake.

\- **¡Futton: Rasengan! (NA/ Elemento Viento: Bola Espiral)** – Gritó, chocando directamente su técnica con la de su sensei, provocando una gran explosión y una gran cortina de tierra lo que les imposibilitaba ver qué era lo que había sucedido a Jiraiya y a la Godaime Hokage. Cuando se disipo la tierra y el humo de la explosión se pudo ver a Kakashi debilitado contra una piedra con su brazo chamuscado y una mueca de incredibilidad.

\- _Increíble… Ha logrado lo que ni Minato-sensei, Jiraiya-sama ni yo conseguimos… Perfeccionó el Rasengan, algo prácticamente imposible…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, sin poder creerlo, cuando vio la mano extendida de su alumno, ofreciéndole ayuda para ponerse de pie, aceptándola con gusto – Me has vencido Naruto, te convertiste en un shinobi grandioso – Susurró el ninja copia, con una sonrisa sincera hacia su alumno.

\- Eso aún no lo sé Kakashi-sensei, primero debo rescatar a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke, solo en ese momento podre determinar qué clase de shinobi soy… - Contestó el jinchuuriki con algo de seriedad y determinación observando el cielo.

 _Mientras tanto, algunos metros alejados de lo que había sido el campo de batalla, los dos Sannins se encontraban manteniendo una charla luego de haber comprobado el nivel del Gennin rubio._

\- ¿Qué opinas de mi alumno Tsunade? – Preguntó riendo al ver la mueca de incredibilidad de la Hokage al ser testigo de la mejoría del jinchuuriki.

\- Impresionante… Es hasta absurdo como ha incrementado su nivel en tan poco tiempo. – Susurró la Godaime, aún impresionada.

\- Y déjame decirte que tanto tú como Kakashi no han visto nada aún. El es mucho más fuerte de lo que demostró hoy… - Comentó el peliblanco orgulloso de su discípulo.

\- Me cuesta creer en lo que dices, pero viniendo de Naruto no me sorprendería… ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte en estos tres años? – Preguntó, observando detenidamente a su compañero.

\- El tiene un método de entrenamiento muy poco ortodoxo pero demasiado efectivo… Es tan poco ortodoxo que te aseguro que solo él puede entrenar así. Como sabes, gracias a su tremenda cantidad de chakra, el es capaz de crear cientos de clones de sombra. Naruto utiliza la mayor cantidad de clones que pueda crear y los hace entrenar junto a él, así la experiencia y el conocimiento que adquiere en cada entrenamiento cuando deshace los clones se centuplica, por lo tanto las técnicas que la mayoría de los shinobis tardarían años en conocer, él las puede aprender en algunas semanas e incluso en unos días. Sin dudas el chico que parecía ser un tonto cabeza hueca, finalmente termino siendo todo un genio, pero todavía un poco cabeza hueca… - Explicó el Sannin, riendo pensando en la ocasional inmadurez que mantenía a veces su joven alumno.

\- Vaya, pero aún así la fatiga mental que genera el hecho de deshacer al mismo tiempo esa cantidad enorme de clones suele ser terrible e incluso a veces llega a ser fatal – Comentó la Hokage, observando desde lejos a Naruto.

\- Recuerda que estamos hablando de Naruto. Si antes de estos tres años sorprendía su capacidad de seguir adelante en las complicaciones y soportar tanto el dolor físico como el emocional, hoy por hoy nadie puede interponerse en su meta, como te dije, esa chica pelirrosa es su vida y en estos momentos está siendo una fuente de motivación total para Naruto. El no va a dejar que nada ni nadie impida rescatarla, por eso se esfuerza tanto y es por eso que no se va a dejar desfallecer por un simple entrenamiento duro. Si tiene la posibilidad de aprender algo que le sea de utilidad para lograr su objetivo no dudara en entrenar y esforzarse hasta el final para ser mejor – Susurró con una sonrisa, observando hacia el cielo – Sin duda, se ha convertido en el tipo de persona que querían tanto Minato como Kushina, ha sufrido más que nadie y lo ha soportado, siempre con esperanza y fe, siempre pensando en no defraudar a los demás, en no defraudar su camino ninja… - Musitó, observando cómo su alumno ayudaba a recomponerse a Kakashi.

\- Tienes razón, claramente se ha vuelto muy parecido a Minato, como también ha heredado el carácter de su madre y su forma de ser, aunque aún así desde que volvió no lo he vuelto a ver sonreír de verdad y eso no creo que cambie hasta que traiga de regreso a esa chica… - Comentó, mientras observaba el suelo – Sabes… En estos tres años no me pude dejar de recriminar el no haberlo ayudado a evitar que esos dos se vayan… Creo que es el momento de redimirme. – Dijo, llamando la atención de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Tsunade? – Preguntó el peliblanco, sin saber a qué quería llegar su compañera.

\- Jiraiya… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Naruto en aprender algo de ninjutsu médico? – Preguntó, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

\- Vaya, así que eso tienes pensado… - Susurró con una sonrisa – Apuesto a que el cabeza dura de mi discípulo lo lograría en solo tres días. – Respondió, observando a la Hokage.

\- Yo digo que tardará cinco días… Entonces es una apuesta. – Sentenció la rubia, acercándose a donde se encontraban Naruto y Kakashi – Te felicito Naruto, sin duda lo que decía Jiraiya es verdad, te has vuelto muy fuerte. Es un placer anunciarte que no tengo ninguna duda sobre ascenderte a Jounin en este mismo instante, pero no solo por tu poder. En esta pelea demostraste ser capaz de planear diversas estrategias en segundos frente a un poderoso oponente, supiste sacar ventaja sobre los conocimientos que tenías de tu oponente, peleaste con madurez y demostraste un nivel de lucha excepcional. Todo lo que un Jounin de Konohagakure debe tener. – Comentó la Hokage, provocando las sonrisas de orgullo en los dos senseis del rubio.

\- Gracias Hokage-sama – Susurró el Uzumaki, haciendo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a la Hokage por su formalismo.

\- Kakashi, tu ya eres libre pero quiero que estés atento, te llamaré para que concurras a mi despacho muy pronto – Ordenó la Hokage, mientras el ninja copia desaparecía en una bola de humo, no sin antes saludar a su alumno y a Jiraiya – Mientras que tu Naruto… Tengo algo que proponerte. – Murmuró la Godaime, observándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa oba-chan? – Preguntó, provocando una vena en la frente de la líder de Konoha.

\- Teniendo en cuenta la situación de tus dos compañeros, creo que debemos esperar que uno o incluso ambos necesiten asistencia médica una vez que los encuentres… - Comentó, llamando la atención del Jinchuuriki –Más aún en el caso de Sakura. Ella debe estar siendo usada para los experimentos de Orochimaru y quien sabe que más… - Susurró, mientras Naruto contenía su rabia – Por lo tanto he estado pensando en algo que te será de mucha ayuda, incluso después de que cumplas tu promesa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que propones oba-chan? – Preguntó, sin entender.

\- Quiero enseñarte a usar el ninjutsu médico Naruto. – Respondió, provocando el asombro del rubio – Por lo que pude notar en la batalla que mantuviste con Kakashi, has mejorado notablemente en tu control de chakra, ya prácticamente no lo desperdicias… Eso, sumado a tu inmensa cantidad de chakra y a tu increíble regeneración sería una combinación perfecta para que tengas nociones del ninjutsu médico, ya que podrás curar a tus compañeros como también te podrás curar a ti continuamente. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó la Hokage.

\- Claro que si Tsunade, tomaré todo lo que pueda aprender y que este a mi alcance para poder cumplir mi promesa. Verás como logro dominarlo en poco tiempo oba-chan… - Respondió, con una sonrisa desafiante, mostrando toda su determinación.

\- Perfecto, entonces oficialmente comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento medico Naruto. – Sentenció, con una sonrisa de lado a lado - ¿Quieres que comencemos a entrenar ahora mocoso? – Consultó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del Jinchuuriki.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Entonces comencemos, pero no será en este lugar. Sígueme Naruto. – Ordenó la Sannin, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la aldea, seguida por el joven recientemente ascendido a Jounin y por Jiraiya.

 _Así los tres comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose nuevamente en la aldea, algo que sorprendió al rubio ya que creía que iban a entrenar en un lugar más alejado. Al caminar, pudo comprobar las miradas de los aldeanos hacia la Hokage, notó que todos la miraban con admiración y orgullo, más aún cuando pasaron frente al Hospital de la aldea, en donde todo aquel que prestaba sus servicios allí la saludaban con mucho cariño e inclusive algunos le hacían una reverencia al pasar. Fue allí cuando recordó el momento en el que junto con su maestro habían logrado convencerla para aceptar el cargo de Godaime Hokage, recordaba que ningún médico podía curar a Rock Lee, ya se habían dado por vencido y nadie le garantizaba que seguiría con su vida normal de ninja, pero al llegar Tsunade pudo curarlo en apenas unos días, al igual que a Sasuke._

 _En cierto momento y en pleno centro de la aldea la Godaime frenó su marcha, enfrente de la entrada de la Biblioteca Ninja de Konohagakure._

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí oba-chan? – Preguntó el rubio, sin comprender que tenía que ver la biblioteca con su entrenamiento.

\- Aquí comenzará nuestro entrenamiento Naruto. – Contestó la Hokage con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Quéeee!? – Exclamó el jinchuuriki, cayéndose al suelo.

\- El ninjutsu médico es distinto a cualquier otro tipo de técnicas. Para poder dominarlo primero debes estudiar y entender todo acerca del cuerpo humano y su funcionamiento, como así también acerca de las enfermedades, venenos y antídotos, por ende debemos empezar lo antes posible, tendrás muchos libros para entretenerte mocoso. – Comentó, provocando la carcajada de su compañero.

\- Bueno Naruto, espero que te diviertas leyendo, yo me voy no pienso quedarme aquí sentado como un tronco observando cómo tú te entretienes. – Musitó el Sannin, aun manteniendo su carcajada.

\- ¿Seguro ya te vas? Luego de darle todos los libros a Naruto, había pensado en que podríamos ir a algún sitio juntos Jiraiya… - Susurró la Hokage, sorprendiendo al rubio y provocando el sonrojo del peliblanco.

\- Entonces con gusto te esperaré Tsunade… - Respondió, aún sonrojado y haciendo sonreír a su discípulo.

\- _Veo que al fin lo lograste sensei… Me pone muy feliz por ti_ – Pensó el Uzumaki para sí mismo – Bueno, no los quiero entretener más, dime que es lo que tengo que leer oba-chan.

\- Veamos… Debes leer esto – Contestó separando un libro, mientras seguía observando la biblioteca – Ah y esto también… ¡Este es básico así que también!... Y este… " _Medicina For Dommies_ ", no este no… " _Anatomía avanzada_ ", también servirá… - Y así siguió por veinte minutos, separando finalmente dos pilas de libros de aproximadamente dos metros de altura, asustando a Naruto y a su maestro – Creo que esto es todo… No es tanto… - Susurró, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo de la impresión.

\- Creo que me tendrán entretenido por bastante tiempo… - Musitó el Jinchuuriki, observando la cantidad de libros con una gota en su nuca.

\- Una vez que termines ven a buscarme para seguir con la otra parte del entrenamiento Naruto. Ahora… ¿Nos vamos Jiraiya? – Preguntó la Hokage, para luego saludar al rubio y así partir hacia la cita con su compañero, dejando solo al nuevo Jounin en la biblioteca.

\- Vaya… ¿¡Cómo hago para terminar todos estos libros antes de que pase todo este siglo!? – Gritó, entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Cállate niño! ¡Estás en una biblioteca! ¡No en un estadio ninja! – Exclamó la bibliotecaria, una anciana de muy avanzada edad con anteojos y cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Lo siento… - Contestó el rubio algo sonrojado – _Veamos… Estos son… 38…39…40 libros… ¡Ya lo sé! Haré cuarenta clones y cada uno leerá uno de los libros, así haré mucho más rápido..._ – Pensó para sí mismo, formando una cruz con dos dedos de cada mano – **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Técnica del Clon de Sombra)** – Susurró, creando cuarenta copias exactas de el mismo, para luego indicarles que tomen cada uno un libro y se sienten en algún lugar de la biblioteca para comenzar a leer. – Empecemos… - Musitó nuevamente el original, comenzando a leer el libro "Ninjutsu Médico Básico".

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre estoy abierto a criticas u observaciones! Muchísimas gracias y saludos!


	4. Capítulo IV: Entrenamiento

Bueno, muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste! Ya dentro de muy poco empieza la acción!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV: Entrenamiento.**_

 _Luego de casi doce horas, Naruto se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, rodeado por cuarenta libros y casi una centena de tazas de café. Después de mucho esfuerzo y neuronas quemadas, el rubio había logrado finalizar con la lectura de todos esos libros gracias a la ayuda de sus clones. Una vez que deshizo la técnica, no pudo evitar desmayarse debido a la cantidad de información adquirida de repente en su cabeza. Ya era cerca del mediodía en Konohagakure y algunos estudiantes empezaban a concurrir al lugar, observando con diversión al jinchuuriki dormido en la mesa, mientras se le caían varios hilos de baba y no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de la pelirrosa._

\- ¡Naruto nee-chan! - Exclamó un chico joven, de unos doce años, despertando al Uzumaki de repente.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Basta de libros! - Gritó el rubio al despertarse exaltado, logrando la atención de toda la gente presente en la biblioteca – Etto... ¡Konohamaru! - Susurró, al ver el causante de su vergüenza.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Naruto nee-chan! – Comentó el nieto del Sandaime, conteniendo su risa provocada por el rostro del jinchuuriki.

\- ¡Si, vaya que has crecido mocoso! – Exclamó el pelirrubio, frotándose los ojos para intentar ocultar sus ojeras - ¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? – Preguntó, observando al joven.

\- Pues… ¡Me he convertido en Gennin y estoy a punto de rendir el examen para Chunnin! ¡No debes distraerte, porque si no seré Hokage antes que tu Jefe! – Gritó el Gennin, provocando una carcajada en el Uzumaki.

\- Sabes que eso no pasara mocoso… Ayer me ascendieron a Jounin, y nunca dejaré de luchar por convertirme Hokage… Aunque hoy por hoy mi objetivo principal es otro… - Susurró con seriedad.

\- Relájate Naruto nee-chan, seguro lograras traer de regreso a Sakura nee-chan. Después de todo el próximo Hokage debe tener una esposa ¿No es así? – Preguntó Konohamaru con cara pervertida, provocando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro del pelirrubio.

\- Mocoso idiota… - Susurró, para luego ver la hora en el antiguo reloj de la biblioteca – Mierda, se me hace tarde, debo ir a ver a oba-chan. Nos veremos luego Konohamaru y por cierto, si logras pasar a la última fase del examen Chunnin, si quieres búscame y yo me encargaré de entrenarte mocoso… ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Genial Naruto nee-chan! ¡Claro que quiero que me entrenes! ¡Quiero aprender un nuevo híper mega sexy Jutsu para derrotar a mis enemigos! – Exclamó el joven con estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Idiota, esta vez te enseñare jutsus de verdad… Debo irme, luego nos vemos Konohamaru. – Se despidió para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 _Luego de despedirse del joven Gennin, Naruto comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konohagakure, dirigiéndose a la Torre Hokage para encontrarse con Tsunade y seguir con su entrenamiento. Mientras caminaba pudo notar realmente todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en la aldea en esos tres años de ausencia. Las obras de reconstrucción que se habían iniciado por la invasión de Sunagakure finalmente habían finalizado. También la mayoría de los edificios comerciales se habían modernizado, al igual que las casas de los aldeanos. Se notaba un gran ambiente pacífico entre todos los habitantes de la aldea, todos disfrutaban de la paz que se vivía actualmente, ya que no había ningún conflicto importante presente, aunque simplemente el hecho de que el Sannin Orochimaru estuviera vivo siempre era motivo de temer. Naruto sabía que esa paz era algo totalmente momentáneo, ya que pronto Akatsuki comenzaría a moverse y el mundo volvería a sucumbirse en la oscuridad de la guerra…_

 _De repente, al sentir ese aroma reconocible desde kilómetros para el joven rubio, no pudo evitar detenerse para observar con detenimiento el lugar que se encontraba justo enfrente de él. "Ichiraku's Ramen". El lugar, al contrario de todo lo que había visto anteriormente en la aldea no había cambiado para nada, estaba totalmente igual que como lo recordaba hace tres años atrás. La tentación pudo con el jinchuuriki y termino entrando al lugar, para deleitarse con su comida favorita, la cual no había podido probar por tres largos años. Al entrar saludo al viejo Teuchi y a su hija Ayame, encargados de cocinar en el lugar, quienes al notar el regreso de su cliente favorito no pudieron evitar contener su alegría._

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Mi cliente favorito ha vuelto! – Exclamó el viejo, con una gran sonrisa - ¡Vaya que has crecido! ¡Espero que estos años no hayan cambiado tu amor por el Ramen!

\- ¡Claro que no viejo, eso tenlo por seguro! – Respondió el rubio.

\- Te hemos echado de menos Naruto-kun – Susurró Ayame, algo sonrojada al notar los cambios físicos del joven Uzumaki.

\- Yo también los he extrañado… ¡Viejo prepáreme ese Ramen que solo tú sabes hacer! ¡Pienso reventarme en este mismo momento! – Exclamó, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro Naruto! ¡Esta tanda es cortesía de la casa! – Gritó, mientras comenzaba a preparar el Ramen.

\- ¡Eres el mejor viejo!

 _Así, después de terminar con más de diez tazones de Ramen, el joven pelirrubio saludo a Teuchi y a Ayame, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la Torre Hokage._

 _Después de unos minutos, ya se encontraba frente a la Oficina de la Hokage donde llamó a la puerta y luego de obtener permiso de parte de la Godaime, ingresó a su despacho._

\- Naruto… ¿Ya terminaste con los libros? – Preguntó la Hokage al observar al joven, ya que creía que le iba a llevar un poco más de tiempo.

\- Si oba-chan, fue la noche más larga de mi vida… - Contestó con pereza, mostrando sus ojeras y haciendo reír a la rubia.

\- No te quejes Naruto, no eran tantos libros… Bien, ya que estas aquí yo creo que es momento de entregarte algo… - Susurró, mientras buscaba algo en las cajoneras de su despacho – Aquí esta…

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó el rubio, con gran intriga.

\- Como sabes, los Jounin de la aldea deben llevar un uniforme característico… Y como tú has conseguido ese rango en el día de ayer, me pareció oportuno entregarte esto, es el uniforme de Jounin de tu padre Naruto – Respondió, entregando las ropas al joven Uzumaki, quien las recibió con gusto y nostalgia – Puedes guardarlas o usarlas, te pertenecen a ti mocoso…

\- El color azul no es mi estilo, pero me puedo acostumbrar… - Susurró con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias oba-chan, y claro que lo usaré, haré que este orgulloso de mi, sea donde sea que este. – Comentó con determinación.

\- Habiéndolo conocido, te puedo asegurar que ya lo está Naruto, te has convertido en el tipo de shinobi que tu padre soñaba… - Musitó, mientras observaba al rubio – Bueno, ahora vayamos al laboratorio de la Torre, allí empezaremos con la segunda parte de nuestro entrenamiento. – Informó la Godaime, comenzando a salir de la oficina, siendo seguido de cerca por Naruto.

\- Pero oba-chan… ¿Quién se encargará de todo aquí? – Preguntó, algo incrédulo.

\- Tu estate tranquilo… ¡SHIZUNE! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA! – Exclamó la Hokage, asomando su rostro por el pasillo, llamando a su asistente quien se hizo presente en el momento, algo agitada.

\- ¡Hai Tsunade-sama! – Exclamó la pelinegra, con algo de miedo al ver el rostro de la Hokage.

\- ¡Encárgate de todo el papeleo, debo salir! – Ordenó la Sannin, provocando un bufido en su asistente quien se veía que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

 _Así fue que Hokage y Jinchuuriki partieron hacia el laboratorio que se encontraba en los subsuelos de la Torre Hokage. Una vez allí, el rubio se sorprendió ya que por más de que hubiera visitado la torre mil veces para molestar al Sandaime y luego otras mil mas tras convertirse en shinobi, nunca se había percatado de este lugar del edificio. Pudo observar cómo tanto las paredes como el suelo eran de color blanco, en un extremo se encontraban almacenados varios cuerpos humanos en una cámara donde eran mantenidos a temperaturas bajo cero, para congelar los cadáveres y así reducir el proceso de descomposición, ya que eran materia de investigación e incluso algunos debían ser sometidos a la autopsia. También había diversos instrumentos de cirugía e investigación científica. En el centro de la sala había una gran mesa de acero donde pudo deducir que en ese lugar se realizaban las autopsias. Cuando se acerco a la cámara donde se hallaban los cadáveres, un golpe dentro de ella lo asusto a más no poder…_

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Oba-chan! ¡Aquí hay zombies! – Exclamó el rubio con un gran miedo, escondido detrás de la Hokage, quien lo miraba con resignación.

\- No son zombies baka. Las personas luego de morir mantienen en funcionamiento algunos impulsos nerviosos en el cuerpo que suelen durar algunas horas o incluso días tras su defunción. Es por eso que algunos cadáveres mueven alguna de sus extremidades e incluso a veces se levantan en medio de las autopsias – Comentó, aguantándose la risa al ver la cara pálida del joven Jinchuuriki – Bueno Naruto, ahora basta de juegos, llego el momento en que aprendas a usar el Iryō Ninjutsu (NA/ Ninjutsu Médico). Debido a que no tenemos mucho tiempo, y ya que tu idea no es ser un ninja médico en un futuro, me limitaré a enseñarte lo básico, lo que te será de utilidad a la hora de pelear y recuperarte. – Susurró, mientras se acercaba a una de las jaulas que había en la habitación, donde se encontraban varios hamsters, que eran los que los shinobis utilizaban para sus pruebas. Al observar detenidamente, pudo notar que uno de ellos se encontraba lastimado en dos de sus pequeñas patas, por lo que no podía moverse. Abrió la pequeña jaula y tomó al pequeño hámster entre sus manos, para llevarlo al centro de la mesa de acero, donde este se quedo totalmente quieto, ya que estaba muy bien entrenado para soportar distintas pruebas. – Como ves, este pequeño hámster se encuentra lastimado en sus dos patas, lo que le impide caminar naturalmente. Lo podremos curar si utilizamos el Shosen Jutsu (Palma Mística), este Jutsu consiste en acumular el chakra en las manos y transmitirlo por una herida o en la zona lesionada que queremos curar, esto acelera el proceso de cicatrización del organismo, logrando cerrar hemorragias externas o internas y también músculos, tendones y huesos. La concentración y el moldeo de chakra en las manos están en función de la gravedad de la lesión. Esto requiere un gran control de chakra, ya que si envías una cantidad excesiva de chakra al cuerpo del paciente puedes dejarlo inconsciente y ocasionarle más daño del que sufre – Explicó la Hokage, observando atentamente al Uzumaki, quien la escuchaba muy concentrado.

\- Creo que voy entendiendo… - Susurró el rubio, mirando fijamente al pequeño hámster.

\- Para que esto funcione, más allá de las cuestiones técnicas, debes querer sinceramente curar al paciente, si lo haces sin ningún sentimiento tu chakra no responderá y no será curativo. Esta es una técnica que sale del corazón de cada usuario, al usuario debe preocuparle realmente las personas, sino simplemente el Jutsu no funciona. Te darás cuenta fácilmente cuando lo domines, ya que tu chakra exteriorizado se convertirá en color verde una vez que comiences a curar la herida. Para que lo entiendas mejor, yo curaré una de las patas de este hámster, tú te encargarás de la restante – Indicó la Godaime, para luego poner sus dos manos sobre la pequeña pata izquierda del hámster y comenzar con el proceso, donde rápidamente sus manos se cubrieron por un aura verde y en cuestión de segundos Naruto pudo notar como la pierna del hámster que había curado Tsunade ya no tenía ninguna falencia.

\- Vaya, eso ha sido rápido… - Susurró el Uzumaki.

\- Ahora es tu turno Naruto, no te frustres si no lo logras en los primeros intentos, es algo que suele llevar su tiempo. – Comentó la Hokage, tras dejarle su lugar al rubio, quien repitió el mismo proceso que la Sannin.

\- Hey amiguito, no te preocupes, ya verás cómo te curaré para que puedas volver a jugar con tus amigos – Susurró con una sonrisa, observando fijo al hámster quien le devolvía la mirada atentamente – _Sin duda no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie, a ningún ser vivo, al ver ese sufrimiento me recuerda un poco a mi infancia. Siempre que veía a alguien lastimando a Sakura-chan me sentía un inútil. La única manera de protegerla que se me ocurría era recibiendo los golpes por ella… Quiero poder hacer algo más que eso para ayudar a mis amigos, para proteger a las personas que quiero y creo que este Jutsu es la clave… Debo dominarlo._ – Pensó para sí mismo, mientras concentraba su chakra en las palmas de sus manos centrándose totalmente en la lesión del pequeño hámster, cuando sus manos, para sorpresa de la Hokage, se cubrieron por un chakra color verde muy intenso. Curando por completo al pequeño animal, quien se veía mejor que nunca y se refregaba en las manos del rubio, como muestra de agradecimiento y provocando la alegría del jinchuuriki.

\- _In… Increíble… Lo ha dominado a la primera y sin ningún esfuerzo… ¿Será esa determinación innata en el que lo ayudo a lograrlo?_ – Tsunade no podía dejar de mostrarse incrédula, ese rubio era la segunda vez que lo impresionaba de esa forma. Primero logrando dominar una de las técnicas más poderosas del Yondaime Hokage en solo una semana hace tres años atrás, y ahora dominando el Shosen no Jutsu en apenas un par de horas, en apenas un intento. Nadie había sido capaz de ello, ni siquiera su mejor alumna Shizune, ni siquiera ella misma.

\- ¿Qué te pareció oba-chan? – Preguntó el jinchuuriki con una gran sonrisa, acariciando al pequeño hámster que había logrado subir hasta sus cabellos demostrando la fortaleza de sus pequeñas piernas, parecía que el chico le caía muy bien.

\- Fue impresionante mocoso, lo has logrado dominar a la primera. Por más de que esa herida era muy pequeña, poder dominar el Shosen no Jutsu a tu primer intento es algo de lo que podrías alardear. Será el momento de subir un poco el nivel. – Comentó la Hokage, con un gran orgullo en su mirada, al parecer perdería una nueva apuesta…

 _Luego de varias horas en el laboratorio, el Uzumaki superaba cada prueba que le ponía en frente la Hokage, desde curar a peces a punto de morir, hasta curar animales más grandes como perros y gatos. Finalmente, cuando el sol comenzó a caer la Hokage decidió que era suficiente por hoy, ya mañana le enseñaría como preparar algunos antídotos y venenos básicos, sin duda el nivel de Naruto la había sorprendido. Su habilidad con el ninjutsu médico no era excepcional, pero solo había pasado unas horas desde que lo había aprendido y ya había podido curar a animales de gran tamaño. Creía que era una lástima que el Uzumaki no se dedicará a ser ninja médico ni estuviera interesado en ello. Lo entendía. Los objetivos de Naruto eran muy distintos a los de un ninja médico con oficio. Sabía que tenía un gran potencial, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio era un guerrero. Si su potencial en el ninjutsu médico era grande, su potencial con las habilidades de batalla era aún mucho más enorme y comprendía que dedicarse de lleno al ninjutsu médico le obstaculizaría en el alcance de sus objetivos. Por eso solo se dedico a explicarle lo que le pudiera ser de utilidad, teniendo en cuenta a los enemigos que posiblemente enfrentaría, teniendo en cuenta a Orochimaru y a Akatsuki._

 _Por el lado del rubio, una vez ya fuera de la Torre Hokage decidió caminar un poco por la aldea._ _Observó como el ambiente nocturno de Konohagakure comenzaba a despertar. Todos sus comercios prendían sus luces, invitando a consumir sus productos y comidas, había mucha gente. Varios se quedaban observándolo, pero no de la forma en que lo hacían cuando era niño, sino una más indiferente, ya no lo veían con odio, incluso varios se alegraban por volver a verlo en la aldea y muchas aldeanas y kunoichis lo observaban con una mirada más lasciva. En los tres años que había pasado con su maestro ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas pero eso no quitaba que en cierta forma lo pongan incomodo, no por algo que sintiera, sino por el hecho de que no le provocaba absolutamente nada. La única mujer por la cual él tenía interés en ese momento estaba muy lejos de la aldea, y eso ciertamente lo entristecía. Por más que por fuera hiciera parecer que todo estaba bien, sabía que por dentro era todo lo contrario. La extrañaba, la extrañaba por los mil demonios, extrañaba el simple hecho de observarla, de hacerla reír con alguna estupidez… Extrañaba sus regaños y si, debía admitirlo, también extrañaba un poco sus golpes. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar esos momentos, donde a pesar de no ser correspondido, el solo hecho de tenerla a ella a su lado lo hacía sentir completo. Siguió caminando inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que de repente un perro de gran tamaño lo ataco por la espalda, tirándolo de cara el piso y empezando a lamerlo en el rostro._

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Quítenmelo! – Se quejaba el rubio intentando esquivar la lengua del canino quien lo lamia por todo su rostro y no paraba de mover su cola en señal de felicidad.

\- ¡Guaaau! ¡Guaaau! – Ladraba el perro, con ganas de jugar con el jinchuuriki, quien aun no se podía reincorporar.

\- ¡Akamaru! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Deja ya a esa persona! Espera… Na… ¿Naruto? – Preguntó incrédulo el joven de pelo castaño con marcas rojas en su rostro al observar con detenimiento a la victima de su canino amigo.

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Deberías controlar a Akamaru! ¡Se ha convertido en un perro gigante! – Exclamó Naruto con los ojos como platos al notar los cambios del perro de su compañero.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si no ha crecido nada… - Contestó el Inuzuka, observando a Akamaru.

\- ¿¡Queeeeeé!? ¡Si antes lo llevabas encima de tu cabeza! – Gritó el Uzumaki incrédulo al escuchar la respuesta del chico perro.

\- Veo que no has cambiado en nada Naruto, no te has dado cuenta que yo también estoy aquí. – Comentó un joven de voz lúgubre, tapado por un abrigo y unos oscuros lentes de color negro, que se veía completamente serio.

\- Eh… Como te llamabas… Ah sí ya lo recordé… ¡Shino! – Exclamó, provocando la molestia del joven del clan Aburame, ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

\- Na…ru…to-kun me alegra que regresaras… - Susurró tímidamente una chica ojiperla, muy sonrojada mientras observaba al jinchuuriki.

\- A mí también me alegra volver a verlos chicos… - Contestó el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa, al observar a los miembros del viejo equipo número ocho - ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Bueno, hemos quedado con todos los chicos para cenar en una barbacoa… ¿Vienes? Todos se alegrarán, te hemos echado de menos Naruto… - Propuso el Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa al ver nuevamente a su viejo amigo.

\- Claro, suena divertido. Además ya quiero ver que cambiados están todos… - Susurró con algo de nostalgia.

\- Créeme, no han cambiado en nada – Contestó el chico perro, mientras reía pensando en sus amigos.

 _Así el equipo 8 junto al rubio se dirigió a la famosa barbacoa "Barba Q", ubicado en pleno centro de la aldea. Una vez que entraron al lugar pudieron ver que estaba muy concurrido, ya no había mesas libres, pero al observar en el fondo del restaurant identificaron a todos sus compañeros en una gran mesa. Naruto los observó desde lejos y pudo comprobar que lo que decía su amigo del clan Inuzuka era cierto, todos seguían iguales. Chouji seguía comiendo como ninguno y se notaba que no se le había pasado por la mente comenzar con su dieta, aunque se veía en mejores condiciones de cómo lo recordaba cuando eran niños. En cambio Lee seguía igual de raro, conservaba la misma vestimenta con la diferencia de que ahora también llevaba el chaleco de Chounin, mientras que Neji seguía igual de serio que siempre. Por el lado de las chicas, pudo notar cómo se habían desarrollado, no era ninguna novedad el decir que Ino Yamanaka era posiblemente una de las Gennin más bellas hace tres años, y debía admitir que eso tampoco había cambiado. En tanto Tenten… Bueno Tenten a su vista seguía igual que siempre, aunque realmente nunca mantuvo mucho trato con ella ni le había prestado suficiente atención. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue al observar como Shikamaru, que se notaba que seguía siendo un flojo, tenía tomada de la mano a una joven de pelo castaño claro como la arena, quien luego de pensar un poco notó que era ni más ni menos que la hermana mayor de Gaara._

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Miren quien se nos une a la fiesta! – Exclamó el Inuzuka feliz, tomando por los hombros al pelirrubio, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de su generación.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Has vuelto! – Exclamaron todos los presentes con alegría, saludando al joven jinchuuriki, que respondía gustoso a todos los saludos.

\- Si chicos, he vuelto hace dos días, perdón pero no he tenido tiempo de saludarlos antes – Se disculpó el Uzumaki, sonriendo mientras se tomaba la nuca y buscaba un asiento, quedando al lado de Kiba y enfrente de Shikamaru.

\- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Naruto, solo hace dos días que regresaste a la aldea y ya te han ascendido a Jounin, realmente eres problemático, te felicito amigo – Comentó el joven Nara, sonriendo y percatándose del uniforme que llevaba el rubio desde que había finalizado el entrenamiento con la Hokage.

\- ¿¡Queeeeeé!? ¡Ya te han ascendido a Jounin! ¡Fui el primero que te vio y no me di cuenta de tu uniforme, que idiota! – Exclamó el Inuzuka, golpeándose el rostro.

\- Bueno, si, fui ascendido en el día de ayer. La vieja quiso comprobar el resultado de mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sensei y me puso como prueba enfrentarme a Kakashi-sensei – Comentó el Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

\- ¿Venciste a Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó la joven Yamanaka, incrédula ante los dichos de Naruto.

\- Sí, bueno aunque fue difícil, después de todo pude vencerlo – Contestó el rubio, con humildad y algo avergonzado por la atenta mirada de todos.

\- ¡La llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun brilla más que la de todos nosotros juntos! – Exclamó Lee, provocando la carcajada de todos.

\- Vaya… Entrenar con un Sannin debe ser increíble, seguro te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte Naruto… - Susurró el Akimichi, mientras no dejaba de comer su porción de carne.

\- No pude darme el lujo de tomarme estos tres años a la ligera Chouji… Tuve que entrenar día a día, hasta desfallecer… Entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei es duro, pero me motivaba con el simple hecho de… - Musitó, mientras cerraba los puños y comenzaba a sentirse nostálgico, ya que en ese momento recordaba que era el único miembro del equipo siete que se encontraba en esa mesa.

\- Lo entiendo Naruto, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo… Lograrás traerlos de vuelta, tienes todo nuestra confianza y todo nuestro apoyo, eso tenlo por seguro. – Comentó el Hyuuga tranquilamente, comprendiendo y sorprendiendo al Jinchuuriki, ya que lo recordaba cómo alguien más frío.

\- Gracias Neji, eso espero… Es lo único que deseo… - Contestó, mientras era observado atentamente por Ino, que compartía su sentimiento de nostalgia ya que echaba mucho de menos a su mejor amiga, y por Hinata, quién para sorpresa de muchos al ver la actitud del rubio, cambio su rostro, mostrándose algo indignada.

 _Luego de ese momento nostálgico, la noche siguió muy divertida para todos. Ninguno paró de contarle anécdotas sobre los tres años que estuvo ausente al rubio, pasando desde los encuentros in fraganti a Tsunade en su oficina durmiendo o incluso pasada de copas hasta los nuevos métodos de entrenamiento exóticos y súper raros de Gai-sensei y Lee. También le contaron a Naruto que todos habían subido de rango. Tanto Neji y Shikamaru se habían convertido en Jounin al igual que el rubio, mientras que los demás ostentaban el cargo de Chunnin. Después de unas horas Naruto se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta que se venía guardando a Shikamaru desde el momento en que lo vio al entrar al lugar. Le preguntó desde hace cuanto estaba saliendo con Temari, quienes se sonrojaron al escuchar la pregunta y contestaron que desde los exámenes Chunnin del año anterior, donde fueron los encargados de organizar todo, al igual que el de este año. A partir de allí comenzaron a salir. Luego Temari le contó que había ocurrido con sus hermanos, el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar que Kankurou se había convertido en un Jounin de alto nivel, ostentando incluso un cargo en el consejo de la aldea, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el escuchar que Gaara, el chico que era un jinchuuriki al igual que él, se había convertido en el Kazekage de Sunagakure. Eso lo alegro muchísimo, ya que él sabía mejor que nadie como había sufrido el jinchuuriki de la aldea de la arena y el hecho de que ahora haya sido aceptado por todos los habitantes de Sunagakure sin duda lo motivaba a querer cumplir el mismo camino que su amigo, claro que antes debía resolver varias cuentas pendientes como rescatar a sus compañeros, que era su objetivo principal, como eliminar a Akatsuki y a Orochimaru._

 _Luego de varias horas, cuando ya el amanecer estaba llegando nuevamente a Konohagakure, todos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos hogares, excepto el rubio ya que al salir del lugar la joven Hyuuga le había pedido si podían hablar a solas por unos minutos._

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos, espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo! Saludos a todos y de nuevo, gracias por comentar y leer!


	5. Capítulo V: Sentimientos

Bueno, primero que nada pido disculpas por la demora, estuve de vacaciones y recién hoy volví a tener internet. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y el hacerse un tiempo para leer esta historia, muchisimas gracias! No los entretengo mas, aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste!

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _Capítulo_** _ **V: Sentimientos.**_

\- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – Preguntó el Jinchuuriki, a su compañera quien lo observaba tímidamente y sonrojada pero con determinación en su mirada.

\- Naruto-kun... Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo... Algo que tengo dentro mío desde hace varios años... - Susurró, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio – Yo... Desde niños te he observado, he visto como te esforzabas para superar todas las adversidades que se te han presentado y vi cómo conseguías todas tus metas. Siempre te he admirado... Admiro tu determinación y tu valor para enfrentarte a cada obstáculo que se cruza en tu camino... Naruto-kun... Yo... Te amo... - Musitó por último, observando el suelo totalmente sonrojada, esperando la respuesta del Uzumaki.

\- Yo... Me siento halagado porque sientas eso por mi Hinata – Comentó, provocando que la ojiperla lo observe fijamente a sus ojos – Pero lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. Como ya debes saber yo amo a alguien más... Lo lamento – Susurró, para luego sorprenderse por el semblante de la Hyuuga.

\- ¿A quién amas? ¿¡Hablas de esa chica que no le importó para nada tus sentimientos!? ¿¡Hablas de esa chica que se dio el lujo de traicionar a nuestra aldea!? - Exclamó Hinata, logrando aturdir totalmente a Naruto debido a la agresividad de la ojiperla – No seas tonto Naruto-kun, tú no puedes amar a esa traidora. Nunca le importaste, y seguramente si logras convencerla a ella junto con Sasuke-san para que regresen a la aldea, te dejará de nuevo por él. ¡Despierta Naruto-kun! ¡Madura de una vez! - Gritó, ganándose la mirada más gélida que pudo imaginarse de parte del rubio.

\- Si, yo amo a Sakura. La amo perdidamente. ¿Sabes por qué la amo a ella y no a ti? Porque mientras como tú dices, observabas como superaba las adversidades, ella no se escondía para mirarme. No, ella me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ella fue de las pocas personas que se acercó a mi cuando nadie lo hacía. Cuando tenía cinco años, ella fue mi primer amiga, la primer persona que se acercó a jugar conmigo cuando todos me odiaban y me observaban con odio. Desde ese día no pude dejar de amarla. Mientras que tú me observabas, ella me hacía reír junto con Sasuke, era parte de los únicos momentos de mis días en donde no estaba solo. Ella apartó la soledad de mi, mientras tú me observabas escondida detrás de un árbol – Susurró el rubio, manteniendo su mirada fría hacia la Hyuuga, quien había comenzado a llorar - ¿Creíste que nunca me había percatado de tu presencia? ¡Claro que lo hice! Y muchas veces esperé y esperé para que te acerques y me hables, pero eso nunca pasó. Por más de que ella haya tomado decisiones que me hayan hecho doler, eso no quita que en gran parte es gracias a ella que soy lo que soy y no un estúpido buscando venganza y odiando a todo el mundo. Sakura me demostró que todo el mundo debe tener una segunda oportunidad. Ella fue la que me rescató de la maldita soledad y de mi mismo. Por eso ahora es mi turno de salvarla. Y por más de que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo y prefiera estar con Sasuke, lo entenderé. Si ella es feliz con él, yo también lo seré, porque lo único que me importa es su felicidad, porque la amo con todo lo que soy - Sentenció, descargando todo lo que tenía dentro ante la mirada de la ojiperla - No soy quién para juzgar los sentimientos de los demás como tú tampoco lo eres. Pero si no puedes entender que yo amo a otra persona, estoy totalmente seguro de que lo que tú dices sentir por mí no es amor, quizás sea admiración, no lo sé, pero no es amor. Por lo tanto eres tú la que necesita madurar Hinata. Debes distinguir la admiración del amor, no busques en mi algo que no te puedo dar y tampoco te obsesiones, porque quizás pierdas a alguien que te ama de verdad y luego no podrás arrepentirte... - Culminó el Uzumaki, dándole la espalda a la chica pelinegra, para comenzar a retirarse hacia su hogar, mientras que la chica no paraba de llorar aún en la puerta de la barbacoa.

 _Luego de esa "emotiva" conversación, el rubio llegó a su departamento y se fue directo a su habitación, donde se propuso dormir después de un día totalmente exhaustivo. Le alegraba haber visto a sus amigos luego de tres años, pero el hecho de saber que era el único miembro del equipo siete en la aldea lo angustiaba, al mismo tiempo que también lo amargó la discusión que mantuvo con Hinata... Quizás había sido un poco duro, pero sin duda las palabras de la Hyuuga lo habían fastidiado en sobremanera. Además, sinceramente creía que ella no sentía amor por él, no como el si lo sentía hacia Sakura, sino más bien aseguraba que era admiración. Al mismo tiempo recordó las miradas que le dedicaba Kiba a la ojiperla en la cena... Realmente esperaba que su compañera se diera cuenta de los sentimientos del Inuzuka hacia ella. Tras esos pensamientos termino rindiéndose al sueño, mañana sería otro día, el sabía que se acercaba la tormenta..._

 _Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Konohagakure, más precisamente en los alrededores de Otogakure se encontraba la joven pelirrosa, dueña de todos los pensamientos del Uzumaki, encadenada y exhausta. Hacia unos momentos había sido víctima de los juegos macabros del discípulo de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, la habían azotado y torturado de muchas formas, como también este se encargaba de realizar diversos experimentos científicos utilizando su cuerpo. Incluso en algunas ocasiones había sido abusada por él. Sin duda era un infierno para ella. Sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba día a día, a veces pensaba que ya no había razón para resistir... Quería rendirse y tomar el camino fácil, una decisión cobarde quizás pero en su situación actual era una idea que se le cruzaba diariamente por su mente. Había sufrido demasiado. Desde niña había sufrido el bullying de los otros niños de la aldea debido a su amplia frente y su extraño color de cabello. Luego le había tocado sufrir el rechazo del que creía era el chico del cual estaba enamorada, y también se había sentido una inútil, un estorbo para todos sus conocidos. Pero ahora era distinto, no había comparación. Sabía que lo que estaba viviendo era un calvario, nadie se merecía esto, ni siquiera ella que había tomado tantas decisiones erradas en su vida. Cada vez que recordaba los rostros de sus carceleros sentía como comenzaba a irradiar un profundo odio en su interior. Cada vez que pensaba en su antiguo compañero de equipo, la persona por la cual se había escapado de la aldea, sentía asco. Tanto por él como por ella misma. Los únicos momentos en los que se tranquilizaba un poco era cuando recordaba las anécdotas que había vivido en Konohagakure... Las peleas con su amiga Ino y sus padres, las enseñanzas de su sensei Kakashi y las aventuras vividas con Naruto... Naruto... Cada vez que pensaba en él un hilo de luz surgía en su alma, la esperanza que tenía en su corazón llevaba su nombre marcado a fuego..._

\- _Naruto... ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Te encontrarás bien? Espero que no me odies por la decisión que tomé, aunque si lo haces te entendería completamente... Es egoísta pero sueño con que tú seas quien me salve..._ \- Susurró para ella misma, cuando de repente comenzó a recordar.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Una niña con un extraño color de cabello se dirigía al parque de Konohagakure. Se encontraba sola, ya que sus padres habían ido a hacer unos mandados, por lo tanto, para no aburrirse había conseguido el consentimiento de sus padres para ir a jugar un rato al parque. Estaba emocionada,_ _quien sabe, quizás ese día conseguiría algún amigo. Muchos niños y niñas la molestaban por el tamaño de su frente y por su extraño color de cabello, lo cual la hacía sentirse muy insegura de sí misma y le dolía._

 _Al llegar al parque pudo observar en el centro como un niño de pelo rubio se hamacaba, estaba solo, mientras los demás niños y adultos lo rodeaban y lo observaban de una manera extraña. En ese momento la niña no entendió el porqué de esas miradas, solo vio que ese niño parecía muy triste. Luego de unos minutos, cuando todos se fueron del parque vio que ese niño seguía inmóvil en la hamaca, por lo que decidió acercarse._

\- ¡Hola! - Exclamó la niña pelirrosa, tomando por sorpresa al niño rubio.

\- Ho... Hola... - Contestó con timidez el niño, observándola algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Mis padres están ocupados y para jugar al sube y baja se necesitan dos personas... - Comentó la pequeña, con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Deberías alejarte... La gente dice que soy un monstruo... - Contestó el rubio, mirando al suelo muy triste.

\- ¿Monstruo? Los monstruos son feos y dan miedo y tú eres un niño bastante guapo. No creo que seas un monstruo. - Respondió la niña, sorprendiendo al rubio y provocando una gran sonrisa en el.

\- ¡Entonces claro que quiero jugar contigo! - Exclamó muy animado, levantándose rápidamente de la hamaca, para dirigirse hacia la niña – No te he visto nunca por la aldea... ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y tú? - Contestó, repreguntando.

\- Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. Encantado de conocerte Sakura-chan – Musitó el niño, con una gran sonrisa.

 _Así ambos niños comenzaron a jugar en el sube y baja, luego en las hamacas y también jugaron a los ninjas. Pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose juntos, la estaban pasando genial cuando de repente un grupo de cinco chicos se les puso en frente a ambos y comenzaron a molestarlos._

\- ¡Miren! ¡Los dos monstruos de la aldea son novios! - Exclamó uno de los niños, que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ese niño y el monstruo de la frente gigante son novios! ¡Deberíamos golpearlos a los dos para que aprendan que los monstruos como ellos no pueden venir a jugar aquí! - Gritó otro de los niños, incitando a los demás a seguir molestando al pelirrubio y a la pelirrosada.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de molestarme por mi frente! - Exclamó la niña pelirrosa, comenzando a llorar ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Te lo mereces por tener esa frente tan grande! - Contestó otro de los niños, provocando la carcajada de los suyos.

\- Idiotas, hicieron llorar a Sakura-chan... váyanse ahora... - Susurró el pelirrubio, con su cabello tapando sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- ¿O sino qué maldito monstruo? - Preguntó el líder del grupo quedándose justo en frente del jinchuuriki.

\- ¡Si no se las verán con mis puños! - Exclamó, golpeando fuertemente en el rostro al niño que tenía en frente, provocando la sorpresa de sus amigos, quienes veían como su líder era golpeado fácilmente por el niño rubio.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Retirada chicos, el monstruo nos matará! - Gritó uno de los niños mientras lloraba y comenzaba a irse corriendo seguido de los demás integrantes del grupo.

\- ¡Le contaré a mi mamá maldito monstruo! - Exclamó el líder mientras se iba junto con los demás, con su ojo morado y cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Idiotas... - Susurró el rubio, viendo como los bravucones se iban, para luego mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan? - Preguntó, sin entender los motivos de las lágrimas de la pelirrosada.

\- Porque ellos tienen razón... Mira mi frente... ¡Soy un monstruo! - Exclamó la ojijade, sin parar de llorar.

\- ¿Pero qué cosas dices Sakura-chan? Los monstruos son feos y dan miedo, y tu eres la niña más guapa que he visto... - Contestó el Uzumaki, rememorando las palabras que hacia unas horas la pelirrosa le había dicho a él, provocando su sonrojo, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas – Además tu frente no es fea... Pienso lo contrario, creo que tienes una frente hermosa – Comentó el niño, provocando la sorpresa de la niña, ya que nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido – Y no le tengas miedo a esos tontos, si vuelven a aparecer ¡Yo te protegeré, es una promesa de por vida! - Exclamó, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun... - Respondió, con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro y con una sonrisa sincera hacia el rubio.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Hija ven, debemos volver a casa, ya está oscureciendo! - Exclamó una mujer mayor de cabello pelirrosado al igual que la niña, por lo que Naruto pudo suponer que se trataba de su madre.

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! - Exclamó la pelirrosa – Naruto-kun... Espero que pronto volvamos a jugar juntos y gracias por defenderme de esos tontos – Susurró la niña, con una sonrisa mirando a los ojos del rubio – Espero volver a verte, adiós... - Se despidió la pelirrosa, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al niño, provocando un gran sonrojo en el.

\- ¡Adiós Sakura-chan! - Exclamó el jinchuuriki con una gran sonrisa, saludando a la niña que, sin saberlo había alegrado su corazón roto.

 _Así la niña se acercó a sus padres, donde cada uno la tomo de una de sus manos para comenzar a dirigirse a su hogar. Antes de alejarse del parque la pelirrosa miró hacia atrás y pudo ver al niño rubio observándola y saludándola con sus manos, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa. Finalmente había llegado el día en el que pudo conocer a su primer amigo, fue la primera vez que alguien no la juzgó por su frente... Algo insignificante, pero para la niña pelirrosada significaba mucho, tanto que a partir de ese día comenzó a estar mucho más segura de sí misma gracias a ese niño..._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- _Ahora lo recuerdo... ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese día? ¡Soy una tonta!_ \- Exclamó para sí misma, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos – _Naruto fue mi primer amigo... Fue el primero que me defendió de esos niños que me molestaban... Y fueron sus palabras las que me dieron seguridad en mi misma. Luego conocí a Ino, pero eso fue antes. Lo había olvidado por completo._ \- Susurró, mientras apretaba su pecho sin dejar de llorar – _Naruto... Ahora estoy segura que tú me rescataras. Ese día... Prometiste que siempre me protegerías, y tú nunca rompes ninguna promesa... Mira por lo que tengo que pasar para darme cuenta de lo que en verdad siento. Soy una niña tonta. Te extraño mucho Naruto, por favor sálvame..._ \- Pensaba mientras observaba el oscuro techo de su celda, al mismo tiempo en el que no dejaba de pensar en su rubio compañero.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aca llegamos! Espero poder subir el proximo capitulo la semana que viene, ya falta poco para que comience la acción! Espero que les haya gustado! Saludos y gracias a todos!


	6. Capítulo VI: La Misión

Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar y seguir el fic como siempre! Me da muchos ánimos leer sus comentarios y ver como siguen esta historia! Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, a partir de ahora arranca la acción!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI: La Misión.**_

 _Era un nuevo día en Konohagakure, el sol comenzaba a salir y con él los aldeanos empezaban a abrir sus comercios como también se podían ver a varios shinobis dirigiéndose a la Torre Hokage para recibir misiones. En un apartamento, algo alejado del centro de la Aldea, más bien en la zona urbana, los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana comenzaban a molestar al rubio jinchuuriki de la aldea. De a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pereza, ya habían pasado tres días luego de esa charla con Hinata y aún se encontraba un poco afectado. En los días anteriores había logrado dominar el ninjutsu médico que Tsunade le enseñó, pudo aprender a la perfección no solo el Shosen no Jutsu, sino que también pudo comprender otros tipos de ninjutsu médico, tales como el bisturí de chakra y la elaboración de antídotos para contrarrestar distintos tipos de venenos. Luego de dar un par de vueltas a su cama pudo levantarse, para dirigirse hacia el baño y así tomar una ducha. Cuando salió de ducharse, se vistió con el uniforme de Jounin que había sido de su padre y ahora le correspondía a él, estaba terminando de colocarse sus sandalias cuando alguien tocó el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación, llamando su atención._

\- Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama lo requiere urgente en su despacho para asignarle una misión – Informó el Anbu, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

\- _Que extraño que la vieja me requiera urgente..._ Deberé apurarme. - Susurró para si mismo mientras terminaba de vestirse y así salir por la ventana de su habitación saltando de edificio en edificio dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia la Torre Hokage.

 _Mientras tanto, en la Torre Hokage se encontraban reunidos la Godaime junto con su compañero de equipo y confidente Jiraiya. Ambos se encontraban muy serios, la Hokage observaba con atención al Sannin, apoyando su mentón entre sus manos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos._

\- ¿La fuente es confiable Jiraiya? - Preguntó seriamente.

\- Totalmente confiable Tsunade, me lo ha informado mi contacto en Akatsuki. El mismo escuchó esas palabras desde la boca de otro de los integrantes de la organización. - Informó el Sannin, observando a su compañera.

\- Entonces es nuestra oportunidad... Su oportunidad. - Comentó la Hokage con una sonrisa.

\- Y estoy seguro que no la desaprovechara... - Afirmó el peliblanco, devolviendo el gesto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina.

\- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó la Godaime, viendo pasar al joven pelirrubio.

\- ¿Me necesitaba Hokage-sama? - Preguntó Naruto, sorprendiendo a los presentes por la forma en la que había hablado.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió que de repente me tratas con respeto mocoso? - Consultó la Hokage con algo de gracia.

\- Bueno... El anbu que me fue a buscar me dijo que me necesitabas para una misión urgente, así que creí que ahora que soy Jounin debo cuidar mis modales en estas situaciones... - Contestó el Uzumaki, algo sonrojado, provocando la carcajada de su maestro.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Al fin el mocoso de mi alumno ha madurado! - Exclamó el Sannin, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de su discípulo.

\- Idiotas... - Musitó la Hokage observando a los dos mientras peleaban – Ejem... Naruto, Jiraiya ha conseguido información de Akatsuki que quizás sea de tu interés... - Susurró, llamando la atención del rubio.

\- ¿Información? - Preguntó.

\- Si, como debes saber Orochimaru anteriormente formaba parte de Akatsuki, pero luego por motivos que desconocemos decidió alejarse de la Organización por lo tanto ahora es un claro enemigo de ellos, ya que sabe muchas cosas sobre Akatsuki que nadie conoce. - Comentó, mientras era observada atentamente por el jinchuuriki – El informante de Jiraiya nos hizo saber que en una semana dos miembros de Akatsuki, conocidos bajo el nombre de Deidara de Iwagakure y Sasori de Sunagakure, se reunirán con un espía que poseen infiltrado en la guarida de Orochimaru, con la misión de acabar con el de una vez por todas. La reunión se llevará a cabo aparentemente en el puente Tenchi, ubicado en el País de la Hierba, en las inmediaciones de Kusagakure – Informó, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

\- Será nuestra oportunidad para encontrar a Orochimaru, obtener información de él y averiguar la ubicación de todas sus guaridas como así también del Uchiha y de Sakura, ya que si la reunión es en ese lugar, suponemos que una de todas sus guaridas estará en las inmediaciones. Además también es nuestra oportunidad para realizar un ataque sorpresa a Akatsuki y eliminar a dos de sus miembros... - Concluyó el Sannin con la explicación, dejando expectante a su alumno.

\- Por lo tanto, Uzumaki Naruto. Esta será tu primera misión de rango S como Jounin. El líder de la misión será Kakashi. Tu equipo estará conformado por Kakashi Hatake como líder, Nara Shikamaru, Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y dos shinobis más que luego te presentaré. Será una misión de caza, reconocimiento e infiltración. Los objetivos principales son conseguir toda la información posible de Orochimaru y eliminar a ambos Akatsukis. Luego si se puede eliminar a Orochimaru o a Kabuto Yakushi, mucho mejor. Ahora vete y prepara tu equipo Ninja, en una hora debes estar en la puerta norte de la aldea – Ordenó la Hokage, con voz firme.

\- ¡Hai! - Exclamó Naruto seriamente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

 _El rubio salió disparado de la Torre Hokage hacia su departamento, saltaba de casa en casa con una gran velocidad. El día estaba llegando, lo presentía. Ese día que tanto había esperado para rescatar a su compañera estaba próximo._

 _Una vez que llegó a su departamento, comenzó a preparar todo su equipo ninja. Guardo en su pequeño bolso ninja varias Shuriken, bombas de humo y algunos sellos explosivos, como también algunos kunais de tres puntas que antiguamente eran de su padre, pero su maestro se los había regalado para su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Luego, se acercó a su mesa de luz para observar la foto del antiguo equipo siete, se centro en la imagen de Sakura y no pudo evitar llenarse de determinación, sabía que era su oportunidad. Antes de marcharse hacia las puertas de la aldea, abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz, donde se encontraban dos bandanas de la aldea, las dos de color azul, una tachada por la mitad que era la que le pertenecía a Sasuke y la otra que era la que le pertenecía a Sakura. Las tomó y observó por unos segundos y luego decidió atarse ambas, una en cada brazo. Así, una vez listo, tomó sus cosas y salió de su departamento rumbo hacia las puertas de la aldea, como tenía tiempo de sobra ya que aún faltaba media hora para el encuentro con el resto de su grupo, decidió caminar tranquilamente por el centro de la aldea._

 _Luego de unos minutos caminando, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, y para su sorpresa eran dos de sus compañeros de misión._

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Ya estás listo? – Preguntó un joven pelinegro con peinado de piña – Eres muy problemático, siempre fuiste de los que tardaba mas en prepararse para las misiones – Comentó, pasando sus brazos por su nuca.

\- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Neji! – Exclamó el pelirrubio, observando a sus dos compañeros de equipo, el joven Nara llevaba el mismo uniforme de Jounin que el jinchuuriki, pero a diferencia de este, su jersey era negro, mientras que el Hyuuga iba vestido con las ropas de su clan, que consistían en un pantalón ninja marrón oscuro junto con una camisa blanca cruzada.

\- Vaya Naruto, si hasta no pareces un inútil con tu uniforme de Jounin… - Susurró el Hyuga fríamente, para luego sonreír.

\- Y tú con tu uniforme sigues pareciendo el mismo genio de siempre Neji… - Contestó con una sonrisa – Me alegro de formar grupo con ustedes dos en esta misión, me recuerda a la misión de hace tres años… - Susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica, cuando el Nara le golpeo amistosamente su hombro.

\- Esta vez será diferente amigo, verás como cumplimos con éxito esta misión… Será una especie de revancha por la anterior. – Comentó el Nara, mientras sus dos compañeros asentían.

\- Estén alertas, alguien nos está espiando – Musitó el Hyuga seriamente, observando hacia sus costados.

\- Sí, yo también me percate… - Contestó Shikamaru, sin bajar su guardia, cuando observó algo acercarse por las espaldas del Jinchuuriki - ¡Cuidado Naruto! – Exclamó con fuerza, alertando a su amigo.

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó el rubio, dándose vuelta y viendo que algo se le acercaba a gran velocidad mientras formaba sellos - **¡Doton: Doryuuheki! (NA/ Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)** – Musitó, formando un gran muro de tierra con el cual logró protegerse tanto a él como a sus compañeros - ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – Preguntó, observando como el ataque que se dirigía a él se deshacía en lo que parecía ser tinta.

\- ¡Muéstrate! – Exclamó Neji, con su Byakugan activado, mirando hacia el frente, donde un joven pelinegro de tez pálida los observaba fijamente.

\- Han reaccionado muy rápido ante mi ataque sorpresa… - Susurró el misterioso pelinegro.

\- ¿Quién eres maldito? – Preguntó el Uzumaki, observándolo con rabia.

\- Sin dudas tiene la bandana de la aldea. Debemos capturarlo para que lo interroguen – Comentó Shikamaru, formando un sello, mientras su sombra comenzaba a moverse – Vamos por el Naruto. – Susurró seriamente, mientras el pelirrubio comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad hacia el misterioso atacante, quien lo observaba con una extraña sonrisa mientras dibujaba en un pergamino.

\- **Ninpo: Choju Giga (NA/ Arte Ninja: Pergaminos de Bestias Salvajes)** – Susurró, mientras cinco grandes bestias de tinta aparecían desde su pergamino, dirigidas a gran velocidad hacia el rubio.

\- Eso no servirá conmigo… - Musitó Naruto, mientras formaba sellos, sin dejar de correr hacia el pelinegro – **¡Futton: Reppushou! (NA/ Elemento Viento: Puño Ciclón)** – Exclamó, lanzando varias ráfagas de viento cortante desde sus puños, que lograron disolver a las bestias - ¡Ahora verás! – Gritó, a pocos metros del enemigo, sacando uno de sus kunais mientras lo cubría con su chakra Futton. El pelinegro desenfundo su tanto que portaba en su cintura y golpeó el kunai del rubio con él, sin esperar que su arma fuera cortada en dos debido a la naturaleza de chakra del kunai de Naruto. Intento alejarse dando un paso hacia atrás pero en ese momento se percató que la sombra del joven del clan Nara estaba a punto de atraparlo, por lo que debió dar un gran salto hacia atrás para escapar de esa técnica, al mismo tiempo vio que el Hyuuga se estaba acercando con su Byakugan activado, por lo que decidió guardar su pergamino nuevamente en su cintura, mientras era observado atentamente por el jinchuuriki.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Naruto-kun – Musitó, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo ante la mirada de los tres Jounins.

\- Mierda, se nos ha escapado – Susurró Neji, observando a sus compañeros.

\- Nos estamos retrasando, debíamos estar hace diez minutos en la puerta de la aldea… Luego informaremos esto a Kakashi-sensei, que problemático. – Comentó el Nara, mientras el Hyuga y Naruto asentían y seguían su rumbo hacia la entrada de la aldea.

 _Así los tres shinobis siguieron su camino hacia el lugar de reunión con sus demás compañeros, para poder comenzar con la misión. En el camino ninguno de los tres habló, ya que tanto Shikamaru como Neji iban pensando en quien sería el shinobi que anteriormente los había atacado, mientras que Naruto estaba centrado totalmente en la misión venidera._

 _Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, pudieron observar que no solo los integrantes del equipo los estaban esperando, sino que la Hokage, junto con el Sannin Jiraiya también se encontraba allí. Al prestar atención sobre quienes estaban, pudieron ver a Kakashi, que sería el líder de la misión y a Ino, la ninja médico del grupo, quienes estaban junto a un shinobi de pelo castaño que llevaba alrededor de su rostro un extraño protector y vestía con el uniforme de Jounin, y a su lado se encontraba el misterioso shinobi pelinegro que los había atacado hace un momento._

\- ¡Tu! – Exclamó Naruto, señalando al pelinegro con furia - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Preguntó en un tono amenazante, siendo observado por todos los demás.

\- El es uno de los miembros del equipo Naruto – Comentó Kakashi, observando a su alumno.

\- ¿Por qué nos atacaste hace unos minutos? – Preguntó Shikamaru seriamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- Solo quise comprobar sus fuerzas, ya que estaremos en el mismo equipo. – Contestó, con una sonrisa falsa.

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamó la Hokage, asustando a los cuatro shinobis - ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Kakashi les explicará los detalles de la misión! ¡Presten atención! – Gritó, mientras golpeaba en la nuca al joven Uzumaki.

\- Ejem… - Tosió el ninja copia – Como ya sabrán, tenemos información fehaciente que dos miembros de Akatsuki se reunirán con uno de sus espías infiltrado en las filas de Orochimaru en una semana. La reunión supuestamente se llevará a cabo en el Puente Tenchi, en el País de la Hierba. – Informó el peliplata, logrando la atención de todos. – Nuestros objetivos principales serán eliminar a ambos Akatsukis y conseguir todo tipo de información acerca de los planes de Orochimaru, como también acerca del paradero de Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Será una misión difícil ya que sumado a los Akatsukis, posiblemente nos enfrentemos con los aliados de Orochimaru e incluso existe la posibilidad de cruzarnos con el mismísimo Orochimaru y su discípulo, Yakushi Kabuto. Por eso es esencial el rol de cada uno de ustedes para lograr el éxito de la misión. Ino, tú como sabrás serás la médica del grupo, por lo tanto serás la que menos entrará en batalla – Comentó, mientras la Yamanaka asentía seriamente – Neji, tu nos guiaras con tu Byakugan y nos informarás que es lo que ves, también deberás estar atento en el camino al puente, ya que seguramente habrán trampas.

\- ¡Hai! – Exclamó el Hyuga.

\- Sai – Llamó Kakashi, logrando la atención del misterioso pelinegro – Por lo que se me informó, tus habilidades son perfectas para realizar reconocimientos tanto en tierra como en el aire, por lo tanto tú te encargarás de esa tarea – Ordenó, siendo observado por el joven de tez pálida con su característica sonrisa falsa. – Yamato, una vez que tomemos contacto con los enemigos tú los espiaras, ya que en ese ambiente eres el mejor que conozco, luego también entrarás en las batallas – Comentó, observando al Jounin restante, quien lo miraba con admiración – Y por último, Shikamaru, tú serás el estratega del grupo, deberás planear una emboscada para cuando debamos actuar mientras que Naruto y yo seremos la fuerza bruta del equipo – Finalizó, observando a todo el equipo.

\- ¿Qué formación usaremos sempai? – Preguntó Yamato con curiosidad.

\- Yo iré a la cabeza del grupo, seguido por Shikamaru y tú. Detrás de ti irá Ino, justo en medio de la formación debido a que si llegado al caso en que suframos una emboscada, podremos evitar que la ataquen a ella de una manera más eficiente, detrás de ella irá Naruto y detrás de todo ira Neji cubriéndonos las espaldas con su Byakugan, mientras que Sai nos seguirá en los aires con una de sus técnicas – Informó, dibujando en la tierra con una rama lo que sería la formación.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Confío plenamente en ustedes! Sé que podrán cumplir con éxito esta misión – Comentó la Hokage, mientras Jiraiya asentía, opinando igual.

\- Naruto, concéntrate y ten fe, lo lograran – Susurró el peliblanco, golpeando el hombro de su alumno con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé Jiraiya-sensei – Afirmó el Uzumaki, con una mirada determinante.

\- Muy bien, en marcha chicos – Ordenó Kakashi, colocándose en formación para salir de la aldea a gran velocidad junto a todo el grupo.

\- Espero que lo logren sin complicaciones – Susurró la Hokage, viendo al grupo partir, mientras tomaba la mano del peliblanco.

\- Lo lograran Tsunade… Ya quiero ver al tonto de mi alumno sonreír sinceramente de nuevo. – Musitó el Sannin, observando el cielo despejado.

\- Seguro volverá con ella. Ambos sabemos que si de la información que obtengan en esta misión, Naruto averigua en donde tienen como prisionera a la chica, irá a buscarla sin importar nada. Por eso, además de esta misión, le encomendé la tarea de que si logra dar con ese dato, sea el solo quien se infiltre en ese lugar para rescatar a Sakura. – Comentó la pelirrubia, logrando la atención de su pareja.

\- En otras palabras… Le diste esa misión para que pueda argumentar el no volver a la aldea en el momento en que vuelva el resto del equipo, ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó el Sannin.

\- Exacto, si no le hubiera dado esa misión y el luego de obtener esa información hubiera actuado impulsivamente yendo a buscarla sin ninguna orden aparte, los viejos del consejo junto con Danzo podrían presionar para declararlo como renegado. Por lo que al otorgarle esa misión secreta, nadie puede ir contra el porqué está cumpliendo mis órdenes directas – Respondió la Hokage, provocando la sonrisa del peliblanco.

\- Al parecer has pensado en todo Tsunade-hime – Susurró, mientras tomaba por la cintura a la pelirrubia.

\- Yo también, al igual que tú, quiero ver de nuevo su verdadera sonrisa y como Hokage no debo dejar nada librado al azar, mucho menos cuando se trata de algo tan importante para él – Contestó la Godaime, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Jiraiya, mientras ambos volvían a observar la salida de la aldea, deseando que todo saliera como lo esperaban.

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subire el siguiente capìtulo! Saludos a todos y como siempre gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo VII: Amistad

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Aca les traigo el último capítulo anterior al comienzo de la acción! Muchisimas gracias por leer y más a los que han comentado! Espero que les guste!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII: Amistad.**_

 _Había pasado ya casi medio día, en el que todo el grupo de Konohagakure no había parado de correr, solo se habían detenido unos minutos para refrescarse, para luego seguir su camino. Ya estaban casi a un cuarto de camino y sabiendo que aún les quedaba seis días más para el día del enfrentamiento, Kakashi dio la orden de bajar el ritmo y comenzar a buscar un lugar adecuado para instalar el refugio para pasar la noche. Al recibir la señal de Kakashi, todos dejaron de saltar sobre las ramas para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente sobre un sendero en medio del bosque, luego de que Neji inspeccionó la zona con su Byakugan, rompieron filas y se relajaron un poco. Delante de todo iba Kakashi junto con Yamato, planificando algunos puntos de su misión mientras que eran seguidos por todos los jóvenes un poco retrasados. Estos iban hablando tranquilamente, aunque la más animada era Ino, charlaban sobre cosas triviales ya que aún no se habían puesto al día lo suficiente con Naruto. Ino y Shikamaru contaban anécdotas como cuando Asuma-sensei obligó a Chouji a que haga dieta y luego de una semana en la que supuestamente la llevaba bien, el Nara había encontrado al Akimichi en una especie de búnker en su casa, dormido en el suelo y rodeado de cientos de paquetes de papas fritas vacíos, cosa que provocó la carcajada del rubio junto con la del Hyuuga, que tampoco había escuchado dicha anécdota._

\- Nee Naruto… ¿Crees que lograremos encontrar a mi amiga? – Preguntó la Yamanaka, con una sonrisa nostálgica, cambiando drásticamente de tema por uno más sensible para el rubio.

\- No, no lo creo Ino… Estoy seguro de que la encontraremos – Contestó el Uzumaki, sonriendo al igual que su amiga, mientras observaba el cielo.

\- Estos años la eche mucho de menos… Tengo muchas cosas que contarle, pero antes me las pagará por todo esto, ya aprenderá… - Susurró, apretando sus puños.

\- Te entiendo Ino… No tienes idea de lo mucho que yo la extraño – Comentó el jinchuuriki, provocándole una sonrisa a la Yamanaka, ya que ella, como casi todos, sabía acerca de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su amiga pelirrosada – Todo esto me pone muy nostálgico, me recuerda cuando hacia las misiones con Sakura-chan y el idiota de Sasuke… Extraño esos tiempos – Musitó, mientras no dejaba de ver el cielo, cuando sintió la mano de Shikamaru en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Shikamaru, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

\- Aún no entiendo como tienen tantas ganas de ver a esos traidores, uno que se fue para servir a Orochimaru en busca de poder y la otra que se fue para ser la zorra de la serpiente – Comentó fríamente el joven de tez pálida, sorprendiendo tanto al Nara y al Hyuga como también a Kakashi y a Yamato, quienes temían sobre la reacción tanto de Naruto como de Ino tras ese comentario.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste maldito!? – Exclamó Ino, conteniendo su rabia.

\- Lo que escuchaste, por más que les pese ambos son traidores. Y llegado al caso en el que vuelvan a la aldea serán juzgados como tales, y el delito de traición en la villa es de pena de muerte. – Respondió, provocando más rabia en la pelirrubia, quien estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para atacarlo, pero sorprendentemente fue detenida en el momento justo por el jinchuuriki, quien para sorpresa de todos, mantenía una postura seria y calmada.

\- Déjalo Ino… - Susurró Naruto, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- ¡Pero Naruto! ¡No voy a permitir que este idiota hable mal de Sakura! – Gritó, protestando intentando correr el brazo del rubio que la detenía.

\- No vale la pena. El no conoce ni a Sakura-chan ni a Sasuke, es entendible que tenga ese pensamiento – Dijo con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a todos – Además no olvides que estamos en una misión muy peligrosa, por lo tanto debemos priorizar el trabajo en equipo y pelear entre nosotros en estos momentos no ayudará – Comentó, logrando que Ino se calmara y demostrando que había madurado, algo que Kakashi aún no podía creer – Y tú… Si te oigo decir nuevamente eso acerca de Sasuke y de Sakura-chan… Te prometo que irás corriendo a pedirle por favor a Ino que sea ella quien te golpee – Susurró con una voz gélida, provocándole realmente miedo a Sai, quien había sentido la presencia siniestra del jinchuuriki.

\- Lo siento Ino-san, a partir de ahora mediré mis palabras – Contestó el pelinegro. Sudando frio por las palabras del Uzumaki.

\- Solo procura no seguir diciendo estupideces – Respondió la Yamanaka, mientras se adelantaba un poco caminando.

 _Luego de esa tensa charla, siguieron caminando por unas horas. Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que sabía que Sai en parte tenía razón, llegado al caso en el que tanto Sakura como Sasuke regresaran a la aldea, ellos serían juzgados por traición y en el mejor de los casos les correspondería una pena de varios años en prisión. Aunque era algo que ya había pensado, por lo menos para esta misión. Sabía que intentar persuadir a Sasuke sería una pérdida de tiempo, conociéndole bien, no era alguien a quien se convence fácilmente cuando ya tiene tomada una decisión, Naruto había asumido que su amigo había elegido el camino del odio y la oscuridad, y sería todo un reto sacarlo de allí, en el cual la preocupación por lo que le suceda después en Konoha era totalmente secundaria, ya que eso aún estaba lejos de pasar. En cambio, el caso de Sakura era totalmente distinto, ella actualmente es una prisionera de Orochimaru, por lo tanto la pena que le correspondería seguramente se atenuaría por eso, aunque el plan que tenía en mente iba más allá. Si todo salía bien, existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera presenten cargos contra Sakura. El ya le había planteado lo que tenía planeado a Tsunade y es por eso que ella le dio esa misión especial. El plan consistía en recopilar toda la información posible de los refugios de Orochimaru, como así también acerca de todo lo que tenga que ver con sus investigaciones y experimentos ya que, por más que los métodos que utilizaba el Sannin eran considerados de los mas macabros y temibles que pudieran existir, nadie en el mundo shinobi dudaba de su genio y de la habilidad que poseía para la investigación del ninjutsu. Una vez con dicha información reunida, esta sería entregada a la Hokage y al Consejo de Konoha por la pelirrosa y así tendría la posibilidad de liberarse de los cargos que podría presentar dicho Consejo. Incluso Kakashi estaba al tanto del plan y le parecía perfecto, tanto que también se sorprendió al comprender que el rubio no solo se había fortalecido y madurado en estos años, sino que también se había vuelto mucho más pensante. Era cuestión de tiempo, el sabía que esta era su gran oportunidad para rescatar a la persona que amaba, y no la desaprovecharía._

 _Después de caminar tranquilamente por varias horas, llegaron a un prado rodeado por varios árboles, ideal para montar el campamento del grupo allí. Cuando los chicos se disponían a comenzar a armar sus tiendas de campaña, el Jounin de cabello castaño y de rostro extraño se acercó y los frenó._

\- Eso no será necesario chicos, guárdenlo – Comentó Yamato con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No pienso dormir en la intemperie! – Contestó la joven Yamanaka, escandalizada.

\- No dormiremos en la intemperie ni mucho menos, por estos motivos echaba de menos hacer misiones contigo Yamato – Musitó el ninja copia dejando ver una sonrisa a través de su máscara, mientras Yamato comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus manos.

\- ¡ **Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu**! **(Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares)** – Exclamó, haciendo aparecer una enorme casa hecha con madera, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

\- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba… Mokuton no Jutsu, la habilidad del Shodaime Hokage… - Susurró el Nara, sorprendido al ver la técnica de Yamato.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Esa técnica era el Kekkei Genkai del Shodaime. – Comentó el Hyuga, igual de sorprendido que el joven Nara.

\- Es una larga historia… - Contestó Yamato, sonriendo – ¡Ahora entren y elijan sus habitaciones! – Exclamó manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Usted si que sabe Yamato-taicho! – Gritó felizmente Ino, provocando la carcajada de sus compañeros debido al cambio de su actitud.

 _Así todos entraron a la casa que había creado Yamato, donde dejaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a descansar por unos momentos, luego decidieron que Naruto sería el que haría la primer guardia ya que era el que menos estaba sintiendo el cansancio. Una vez escondido el sol y luego de cenar lo que cada uno había preparado desde la aldea, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto el pelirrubio, quién decidió salir y recostarse en el techo de la vivienda para hacer la guardia, mientras observaba la luna y no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos._

\- _Ya falta poco… Aguanta Sakura-chan…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en la chica pelirrosa y comenzando a recordar.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Era una tarde nublada en Konohagakure, se sentía un ambiente cubierto de tristeza. Hacía solo unas horas se habían velado los restos del Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y de todas las víctimas del ataque de Sunagakure. El equipo siete estaba al completo en la parte más alta de uno de los edificios del centro de la aldea. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura llevaban un uniforme totalmente negro en conmemoración a los caídos. Podía verse como el rubio tenía gran parte del cuerpo vendado debido a las heridas que había sufrido en su batalla contra Sabaku no Gaara, el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi de la aldea de la arena. El rubio se encontraba discutiendo con su maestro, cuando de repente la pelirrosa los interrumpió._

\- Nee Naruto, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – Preguntó la Gennin, algo avergonzada.

\- Claro Sakura-chan – Contestó el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa, mientras el ninja copia los dejaba solos a ambos para ir a charlar con el joven Uchiha.

\- Sasuke-kun me contó todo lo que hiciste para salvarme… Gracias – Susurró la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa sincera hacía el rubio, provocándole un gran sonrojo.

\- No debes agradecer nada Sakura-chan… Yo… Nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo y daría mi vida con gusto para salvarte si fuese necesario… - Respondió el jinchuuriki, sorprendiendo a su compañera, logrando provocarle un leve sonrojo.

\- Baka… - Musitó con una sonrisa, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando paralizado a su compañero – Bueno, Kakashi-sensei, debo irme a mi casa, mi madre me espera… - Se despidió, tomando rumbo hacia su hogar, al mismo tiempo en el que el rubio aún no recuperaba la conciencia.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _Luego de recordar ese día no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la mejilla en donde había recibido el beso de la pelirrosa aquella vez._

\- Te prometo que te rescataré Sakura-chan, y sabes que nunca rompo mis palabras – Musitó al aire, mientras extendía su puño cerrado hacía las estrellas.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, tendremos éxito y lograrás traerla de regreso – Comentó el peliplata, haciendo aparición de la nada, asustando notoriamente al Uzumaki – Vaya… Y así haces guardia… - Susurró con una gota en su nuca observando a su alumno.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Avise la próxima vez que te presentes así! – Exclamó el rubio, haciendo un escándalo y estando algo sonrojado ya que su maestro había escuchado sus dichos.

\- Cierto que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas y sabes, te entiendo que estés así, en este bosque y mas a estas horas de la madrugada suelen aparecer varios espíritus vagando por entre los arboles… - Comentó como si nada, provocando que su alumno se ponga pálido, para luego comenzar a reírse por su reacción – Por más de que hayas madurado mucho todos estos años, hay cosas que veo que no cambiaron… En parte me alegra – Musitó, revolviendo los cabellos del Jinchuuriki.

\- Jeje si hay cosas que no cambian… - Susurró mientras volvía a mirar el cielo.

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora me toca hacer la guardia a mí así que ve a descansar, mañana tendremos un largo viaje como hoy – Comentó, observando al cielo igual que su alumno.

\- Esta bien, ya me estaba agarrando un poco de sueño… Te dejo solo con tu libro de pervertidos Kakashi-sensei – Musitó, riéndose para luego entrar nuevamente a la casa y así poder dormir de una vez por todas.

\- _Idiota_ – Se dijo para sí mismo, viendo al Uzumaki irse, mientras sacaba de su bolso el Icha Icha – Sakura, Sasuke, espero que estén bien… - Susurró, volviendo a observar la luna por un segundo, para luego centrarse en su querido libro.

 _Así pasó la noche en medio del bosque, todos los integrantes del grupo lograron descansar bien por lo tanto, al despertarse en la mañana y luego de desayunar volvieron a ponerse en marcha, retomando su formación inicial, saltando a gran velocidad entre los árboles._

\- Si seguimos a este ritmo lo más probable es que lleguemos antes de lo pensado – Comentó Yamato, sin dejar de saltar entre los árboles.

\- Será mejor llegar antes, así nosotros podremos preparar el escenario de la pelea y así estar más atentos – Contestó el joven Nara.

\- Shikamaru tiene razón, nos enfrentaremos a shinobis muy poderosos, debemos tomarnos todas las precauciones posibles – Respondió Kakashi, observando a todo el grupo.

\- ¡Entonces aumentemos la velocidad! – Exclamó Naruto desde su posición, al momento en que todos comenzaban a saltar más rápido.

 _Luego de unas horas, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer el grupo llegó hasta un pequeño pueblo, ubicado a no más de seis horas del Puente Tenchi. Al llegar decidieron frenar para descansar y pasar la noche allí, ya que debido a que habían mantenido un ritmo muy elevado durante el viaje todos estaban bastante exhaustos. Mientras caminaban por lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, pudieron observar a lo lejos un cartel de aviso sobre la ubicación de unos baños termales en la zona._

\- No me vendría mal ir a los baños termales ahora… - Susurró el Nara, con pesadez en su voz debido al cansancio.

\- Opino igual Shikamaru, muero por un baño y un poco de relajación – Comentó el rubio, bufando con pesadez en sus piernas.

\- Bueno chicos, han mantenido un muy buen ritmo hoy. Recorrimos en un día y medio lo que deberíamos haber hecho en tres días, por lo tanto se merecen un descanso. Vayan a los baños termales, Yamato y yo nos encargaremos de reservar las habitaciones del hotel en el centro del pueblo – Explicó Kakashi, observando al resto del grupo, ganándose una mala mirada de Yamato.

\- _Kakashi-sempai yo también quería ir a los baños termales…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, llorando por dentro.

\- ¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamó la chica Yamanaka feliz, para luego marcharse rápidamente hacia los baños termales, siendo seguida de cerca por los demás.

\- Bueno Yamato – Susurró, observando la nube de polvo que había levantado su grupo cuando se marcharon rápidamente hacia aquel lugar – Vayamos a reservar el hotel, quiero echarme una pequeña siesta – Musitó, bostezando y provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca del Anbu.

\- Hai Kakashi-sempai – Asintió, después de todo el peliplata era el líder en la misión.

 _Mientras tanto, a poca distancia del hotel del centro del pueblo, los jóvenes shinobis ya se encontraban en los baños termales. Una vez en el lugar y luego de pagar la entrada a dichos baños el grupo se dividió, los chicos fueron a la parte de hombres mientras que la kunoichi pelirrubia se dirigió a los baños de mujeres._

 _Luego de unos minutos, en los baños de hombres se encontraban Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Sai totalmente relajados dentro del estanque de agua caliente. Los tres amigos hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, mientras Sai se hallaba más retraído._

\- Así que en una misión con Asuma-sensei Chouji intentó espiar a Ino mientras tomaba un baño… Vaya, no sabía que él fuera un pervertido… - Susurró el pelirrubio, riéndose tras la anécdota que había contado el joven Nara.

\- Ese día Chouji adelgazo varios kilos debido al miedo y a la paliza que le dio Ino… Yo le recomendé que lo haga más seguido, quizás así si pueda solucionar su problema con el sobrepeso – Comentó Shikamaru, mientras reía junto al jinchuuriki.

\- No se rían, pasar por ello no es una buena experiencia. Una vez en una misión con Gai-sensei también estábamos descansando en unos baños termales en el País del Té cuando el idiota de Lee comenzó a hacer sus payasadas. En un momento le dio una patada sin querer a la pared de madera que separaba los baños de hombres de los de las mujeres, tirándola totalmente abajo… Aun recuerdo la paliza que nos propino Tenten ese día. Ese idiota, aun me las debe pagar – Musitó el Hyuuga con rabia, haciendo reír aun mas a Naruto como también a Shikamaru.

\- Darle una patada a la pared sin querer… Típico de Lee – Comentó el Uzumaki, sin poder dejar de reírse, mientras era observado atentamente por Sai.

\- ¿Y tú Naruto? Siendo el alumno de Jiraiya-sama imagino que también debiste haber pasado por algo parecido – Preguntó Neji, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia el rubio.

\- En realidad yo era el que siempre rescataba al pervertido de mi sensei, aunque en una ocasión, hace dos años, en un pueblo algo extraño cercano a Iwagakure en el que la mayoría de habitantes eran mujeres… Y cuando digo la mayoría me refiero a que había un hombre por cada diez mujeres debido a un conflicto reciente con otro pueblo. Si, se lo que piensan, era el paraíso para ero-sennin... – Susurró el rubio, recordando dicho día y haciendo reír a sus amigos, imaginándose el rostro del Sannin ante tal situación – Luego de un día de arduo entrenamiento nos dirigimos a los baños termales de dicho pueblo. Nosotros éramos los únicos hombres en nuestra sección y al parecer era el aniversario del lugar por lo que se ofrecían descuentos para las mujeres en los baños termales, por lo tanto la parte de mujeres estaba superpoblada e incluso había fila afuera para entrar. A ero-sennin no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que comenzar a espiar por un agujero que había en la madera que separaba a los baños, cuando de repente estornudó... Cuando me quise acordar todas las mujeres del pueblo nos estaban persiguiendo para molernos a golpes, finalmente tuve que realizar una técnica para salir de allí y lograr escapar, sino posiblemente no estaría en este lugar ahora mismo… - Comentó, provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros, incluido Sai, mientras se les venía a la mente la imagen de Naruto corriendo por todo el pueblo escapando de una horda de mujeres furiosas.

\- Vaya, eso sí debió ser extremo… Las mujeres son muy problemáticas. Aún recuerdo como era Sakura en nuestra época de Gennin, siempre fue la de personalidad más agresiva, probablemente si te hubiese encontrado haciendo alguna cosa de ese estilo ella si te hubiera asesinado. – Musitó el Nara, recordando a la joven pelirrosa, más precisamente recordando cuando Ino se reunía con ella, eso sí era de temer…

\- Si, eso ni lo dudes. Una vez en una misión, Sakura-chan creyó que Sasuke y yo le estábamos mirando el escote a la mujer que teníamos que escoltar, la cual debo decir que le hacía pelea a la vieja en ese sentido… Sakura-chan nos observó y sin decirnos nada, nos proporcionó la paliza de nuestras vidas. Luego de eso estuvimos observando el piso durante todo el resto de la misión… - Contó, sin poder contener su carcajada, recordando esos tiempos.

\- En verdad, me provoca algo de intriga ese vínculo que tenías con tus compañeros Naruto-kun. – Comentó el joven pelinegro, sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué? Después de lo que han hecho… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en traerlos de regreso? – Preguntó Sai, siendo observado atentamente por todos los allí presentes.

\- Porque son mis amigos Sai… Son las primeras personas con las que he formado un vinculo en mi vida, ellos me rescataron de la soledad que estaba viviendo y ahora es mi turno de rescatarlos a ellos… - Contestó el Uzumaki, observando el cielo.

\- ¿Amistad? ¿Qué te genera ese sentimiento? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Lo mismo que todos… ¿Acaso tú no tienes algún amigo? – Repreguntó el Jinchuuriki.

\- No, en la Raíz nos entrenan desde un principio para no sentir ninguna emoción. Por lo tanto yo no siento nada de eso, además de que tampoco he tenido ningún amigo, solo recuerdo a mi hermano, pero también he olvidado que sentía cuando estaba con él… - Contestó Sai.

\- Vaya… Eso es… Triste Sai… - Comentó el pelirrubio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Consultó.

\- La amistad, el amor… Esos sentimientos son los que provocan que uno se vuelva más fuerte y sea feliz. Un ninja en una ocasión me dijo… "Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que quiere proteger… es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte" – Contestó, siendo observado al mismo tiempo por el Hyuuga y el Nara.

\- Es un interesante punto de vista, aunque yo no tengo a nadie a quien proteger, solo vivo para cumplir las órdenes de Danzo-sama… - Susurró, observando al Uzumaki.

\- Esa misma persona también me enseño que solamente a través de los ojos de otras personas es que nuestras vidas tienen sentido, cuando no hay nadie que te mire o que se voltee a verte, es como si no existieras. Quizás también es por eso que solo pienso en salvarlos, ellos fueron los primeros que se voltearon a verme y me tendieron sus manos para ayudarme, son los que dieron sentido a mi vida. Sasuke es como un hermano para mí y Sakura-chan… - Musitó, largando un gran suspiro.

\- Esos sentimientos… Sería interesante experimentarlos en algún momento, quizás así si recuerde que era lo que sentía por mi hermano. El problema es que yo no tengo nada por lo que luchar, ni tampoco tengo amigos con los que generar ese vinculo… - Comentó Sai.

\- Tranquilo, desde hoy nosotros seremos tus amigos Sai, y espero que puedas recordar lo que sentías por tu hermano. – Contestó Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sai mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda, al mismo tiempo en que tanto Shikamaru como Neji asentían.

\- _Amigos…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro, observando las nubes.

 _Después de unas horas de bañarse en los baños termales, los jóvenes decidieron marcharse hacía el hotel donde Kakashi y Yamato habían reservado. Por el camino, Sai se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo de lo que le dijo Naruto aparentemente había hecho eco en su conciencia y en su corazón, pero aún no sabía el motivo. Al llegar al hotel, se encontraron con Kakashi quien les indico las habitaciones que les correspondían, siendo que habían reservado tres, una en donde dormiría solo Ino por ser la única mujer del grupo, en la otra dormirían Kakashi junto con Yamato y por último, en la restante descansarían Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Sai. El sol recién estaba cayendo y comenzaba a dar paso a la noche, por lo que algunos decidieron salir del hotel y otros quedarse y descansar. Naruto se marchó para recorrer el pequeño pueblo al igual que Ino, mientras que Sai decidió descansar en el pequeño parque del hotel para comenzar a dibujar algo que se le había venido a la mente, en tanto los demás se quedaron en sus habitaciones para dormir un poco._

 _Luego de unas horas volvieron a reunirse todos para cenar dentro del hotel, para después irse a descansar definitivamente, ya que al día siguiente deberían seguir con la misión y necesitaban reponer todas sus energías, ya que seguramente sería un día movido…_

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les guste y como siempre, cualquier crítica o apreciación será bienvenida! Les agradezco nuevamente a todos los que siguen y comentan el fic, en el próximo capítulo les prometo acción! Saludos a todos!


	8. Capítulo VIII:¡El Arte es una Explosión!

Hola! Aca les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Como les prometi, a partir de ahora arranca la acción! Antes que nada quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, y también aclarar que en el capítulo anterior decidí lo de los baños termales para descontracturar y para que se comience a ver la forma de pensar de Sai, además lo hice porque llevaban adelantados dos días con respecto a la fecha del encuentro, por lo que tranquilamente podrían haberse tomado un día mas para preparar emboscadas y demás. Aclarado aquello, espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Comienza la Acción. El Arte es una Explosión.**_

 _Ya era un nuevo día y el grupo de Konohagakure ya se encontraba saltando a toda velocidad por entre los arboles del extenso bosque que se extendía hasta el Puente Tenchi. Kakashi, el líder, estimaba que solo quedaban unos 80 km para recorrer y llegar a su objetivo. Al parecer iba todo muy tranquilo, no se habían topado con ninguna trampa ni nada por el estilo, cosa que tenía algo intranquilo al jinchuuriki, ya que todo transcurría muy fácilmente, demasiado…_

 _Luego de unos diez minutos, Neji realizó una seña al grupo debido a algo que había descubierto con su Byakugan, algo que Naruto ya había presentido._

\- Kakashi-sensei, a dos kilómetros se nos acerca un shinobi a toda velocidad. Es extraño, ese sujeto no tiene una red de chakra común… - Susurró el Hyuga, observando hacía atrás.

\- Mierda… ¿¡Sai, alcanzas a observar algo desde allá arriba!? – Preguntó, observando hacia el cielo, enfocando su atención en el pelinegro quien se encontraba montado sobre una gran bestia de tinta en los aires.

\- No Kakashi-sempai, desde aquí los arboles me dificultan la visión. Espere… - Contestó observando un pequeño punto blanco en el cielo detrás de su posición a gran distancia – ¡Algo se acerca desde el aire! – Exclamó.

\- Naruto, Yamato, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, los quiero en sus posiciones y concentrados, al parecer nos encontraremos con el enemigo… - Comentó Kakashi, comenzando a extraer uno de sus kunais de su bolsillo.

\- Ino, quédate atrás, nosotros nos encargaremos – Ordenó el joven Nara, observando a su compañera.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió la Yamanaka, quedando detrás de todos los ninjas.

\- Sin duda son los dos Akatsuki, el que se acerca entre los arboles seguramente sea Sasori de Sunagakure y el que viene por los aires es Deidara de Iwagakure. – Comentó el Uzumaki, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Sasori de Sunagakure… Si es él estaremos en problemas. En mi última visita a Sunagakure mantuve una conversación con Kankurou, mientras supervisábamos a los Gennin que harían el examen Chunnin allí. Él me contó que ese Sasori fue el creador de sus marionetas. Es uno de los shinobis más poderosos que ha dado Sunagakure en toda su historia. Además de que ha ganado fama por sus métodos macabros para perfeccionar el manejo de las marionetas, llegando a crear las llamadas marionetas humanas que construye en base a sus enemigos o en base a personas que haya asesinado. Además es sumamente peligroso luchar contra él, porque según se sabe utiliza un veneno extremadamente poderoso que en el más mínimo contacto contra el organismo de su oponente puede llegar a ser fatal. – Explicó el Nara, siendo escuchado atentamente por los demás.

\- Ósea que podríamos suponer que él, como todos los marionetistas, es un luchador de largo alcance ya que utiliza sus marionetas para hacer daño, por lo tanto su punto débil probablemente sea la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o a media distancia… - Susurró Kakashi, intentado formular una estrategia.

\- Pero aún así no sabemos nada de su compañero, solo que es de Iwagakure – Añadió el Hyuuga.

\- Sabemos que puede movilizarse por los aires, por lo tanto también podemos suponer que es un usuario de ninjutsus de larga distancia… - Musitó el jinchuuriki, al tiempo en que algo le llamó la atención en el tronco del árbol en donde se encontraban parados – _¿Pero qué?_ – Se preguntó, observando a dos extrañas arañas de color blanco, que parecían observarlos fijamente, al momento en que saltaron acercándose al grupo de Kakashi - ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó, tomando a Ino para ponerla detrás de él mientras formaba sellos al igual que Yamato - **¡Futon: Kami Kaze no Tate! (NA/ Elemento Viento: Escudo Divino de Viento) –** Gritó, creando un escudo de viento para protegerse, antes que esos extraños insectos explotaran, al mismo tiempo en que Yamato terminaba su técnica.

\- **¡Mokuton: Jukai Heki! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Pared Densa de Madera)** – Exclamó, formando una pared de gran tamaño con varios pilares de madera que surgieron desde el suelo, en el momento justo en el que los insectos se inmolaron, protegiendo a todos los miembros del equipo de la fuerte explosión.

 _Luego de haberse disipado la nube de tierra y humo, el Jounin desactivó su técnica. Al reincorporarse pudieron observar a un tipo extraño, de no más de un metro y medio de altura, pero con una gran joroba, el cual llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas y una bandana de Sunagakure tachada por la mitad, lo que indicaba que era un Shinobi renegado de aquella aldea. Mientras que a su lado, pero aun en el aire sobre lo que parecía ser un extraño pájaro, se encontraba un hombre pelirrubio, de cabello largo con el mismo uniforme que el anterior shinobi, pero con un rostro divertido, mientras que en su frente llevaba la bandana ninja de Iwagakure que al igual que su compañero, se encontraba rasgada por la mitad._

\- Akatsuki… - Susurró el Hatake, observando seriamente a dichos enemigos, mientras Sai aterrizaba con su bestia de tinta, colocándose junto a los shinobis de Konoha.

\- Lo siento Kakashi-sempai, no pude evitar que ese shinobi realice su técnica… Es muy rápido con ese pájaro en el aire… - Comentó Sai, mientras observaba al Akatsuki rubio.

\- ¡Ninjas de Konohagakure! Veo que por fin podremos divertirnos un poco Sasori… - Musitó el shinobi renegado de Iwagakure – Han sido testigos de mi arte. El arte es una explosión, si no saben valorar eso, morirán – Comentó, observando a los shinobis de Konoha.

\- Cállate Deidara y no te confíes, después de todo tenemos en frente al gran Ninja Copia Kakashi Hatake y al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Si te confías morirás. – Contestó tajante Sasori, dirigiendo su mirada específicamente hacia el Uzumaki.

\- Kakashi-sensei, debemos separarlos. Creo que lo mejor sería que Neji, Shikamaru, Ino y yo nos encarguemos de Sasori, mientras ustedes deberían encargarse del otro, ya que Yamato-sempai y Sai también pelean a larga distancia – Susurró el pelirrubio, llamando la atención de sus compañeros – Creo que con nuestras técnicas podremos contrarrestar el poder de Sasori, además Shikamaru podrá idear una buena estrategia para derrotarlo.

\- Me parece una buena idea Naruto – Asintió el peliplata, levantando su bandana ninja para dejar ver su Sharingan de tres aspas, mientras que los demás shinobis se ponían en posición – Naruto, tú estarás a cargo del grupo. Yamato, Sai, nosotros nos encargaremos de Deidara – Ordenó el Jounin.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintieron los nombrados.

\- Hmmph, al parecer vamos a comenzar… - Susurró Deidara, con una sonrisa, mientras observaba al usuario del Mokuton que comenzaba a formar sellos a gran velocidad.

\- **¡Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Técnica del Gran Bosque)** – Exclamó, transformando su propio brazo en madera, del cual salieron varios pilares de madera que comenzaron a dirigirse y a perseguir a Deidara, causando que este se vuelva a montar a su pájaro hecho de arcilla para esquivar dicha técnica, mientras que sin darse cuenta, el joven pelinegro se encontraba dibujando rápidamente en uno de sus pergaminos.

\- **Ninpo: Choju Giga (NA/ Arte Ninja: Pergaminos de Bestias Salvajes)** – Susurró, creando un enorme pájaro de tinta, que se dirigió directamente a perseguir al Akatsuki, alejándolo parcialmente del lugar, para ser perseguido por los shinobis de Konoha que se enfrentarían al Akatsuki pelirrubio.

\- Vaya, han logrado separarnos… Igualmente no entiendo que es lo que pretenden. Su líder los ha condenado, un par de mocosos inútiles no podrán derrotarme. Hoy será el día de sus muertes. – Susurró Sasori con una voz lúgubre, manteniendo firme su mirada ante los jóvenes.

\- No lo escuchen. Ino mantente detrás de nosotros, recuerda que posiblemente deberás ocuparte de nuestras heridas luego del combate – Ordenó el Uzumaki, logrando el asentimiento de la Yamanaka.

\- Chicos, sin duda, estén atentos. Ese tipo solo es un disfraz, el original esta dentro suyo por lo que supongo que debemos destruir esta marioneta para que el salga a luchar – Explicó el Hyuga con su Byakugan activado, observando atentamente a su oponente.

\- Recuerden que no nos debe herir con sus armas, ya que probablemente estén bañadas en veneno – Comentó el Nara.

\- Entonces, debemos derrotar primero a esta marioneta para que el verdadero Sasori salga… Debemos lograr acercarnos a él. Debemos crear una distracción para que yo pueda acercarme e impactarle alguna de mis técnicas… - Susurró el Uzumaki, sin perder al Akatsuki de vista.

\- Creo que tengo una estrategia. Yo comenzaré a perseguirlo con mis jutsus, mientras Neji me protege frente a sus ataques, al mismo tiempo que tú intentas acercarte a él para golpearlo con algún Jutsu poderoso – Explicó Shikamaru, siendo observado atentamente por sus compañeros.

\- Me parece una buena estrategia, aunque primero debemos asegurarnos a que nos estamos enfrentando – Contestó Neji.

\- Eso déjenmelo a mí – Respondió el pelirrubio, formando un sello en cruz - **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (NA/ Técnica de los Clones de Sombra)** – Exclamó, creando seis replicas idénticas a él.

\- Veo que al fin terminaron de hablar, aunque no me vencerás con simples clones mocoso – Susurró el Akatsuki, poniéndose en posición de batalla, mientras los clones del Jinchuuriki comenzaban a correr hacía el. Con maestría en sus movimientos el Akatsuki logró deshacerse de los clones con suma facilidad, utilizando diversas armas como senbons, shurikens y su propia cola de acero – No me vencerás en el cuerpo a cuerpo jinchuuriki – Sentenció, sonriendo con malicia hacia los shinobis de Konohagakure.

\- Sin duda lo más peligroso son sus armas, ya que como suponíamos están bañadas en veneno. Luego sus movimientos físicos son bastante predecibles, con un ataque rápido creo que podría acercarme. – Comentó el Uzumaki, informando a sus compañeros acerca de las habilidades de su oponente.

\- Entonces comencemos… - Susurró el joven Nara, formando un sello – **Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu (NA/ Arte Ninja: Técnica de la Posesión de Sombra)** – Musitó, mientras realizaba su técnica, la cual se extendía rápidamente sobre el suelo para atrapar la sombra de su enemigo.

\- Hmmph, no me atraparás con esa técnica tan simple – Susurró el Akatsuki, mientras abría su boca al momento en el cual miles de senbons envenenados surgían de ella a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacía Shikamaru.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Exclamó el Hyuga, interponiéndose en el ataque del Akatsuki hacia el Nara, comenzando a girar sobre su eje rápidamente con su Byakugan activado - **¡Hakkesho Kaiten! (NA/ Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)** – Gritó, realizando su técnica para así lograr que ninguna de las armas de Sasori hiera a su compañero, luego, cuando finalizó su técnica, extendió su brazo, dirigiendo una de las palmas de sus manos hacía el Akatsuki - **¡Hakke Kusho! (NA/ Palmas del Vacío)** – Exclamó, lanzando una potente ráfaga de chakra, que logró desestabilizar a Sasori y lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

\- Al parecer los he subestimado un poco… - Susurró, mientras observó como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, ya se encontraba a poco más de un metro, dispuesto a impactarle un puñetazo cargado con su chakra - ¡Muy lento! – Exclamó, al momento en que de uno de sus brazos comenzaba a salir varios compartimientos con miles de senbons envenenadas, una cantidad superior a su ataque anterior, logrando impactarle de lleno al Uzumaki – Ahí tienes maldito jinchuuriki, el veneno no tardará en hacer efecto, en poco menos de dos minutos ya no podrás mover ni un solo músculo – Comentó, con una sonrisa siniestra, al mismo tiempo en que Shikamaru mostraba un gesto de satisfacción.

\- Kagemane no Jutsu, completo – Susurró, al momento en que su técnica lograba atrapar a la sombra de Sasori – Bajaste la guardia, mi sombra utilizo la sombra del cuerpo de Naruto para hacerse más extensa y así llegar hacía ti sin que te percataras – Explicó, aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Pero aun así, por más que me hayas atrapado, tu amigo no resistirá mucho tiempo – Contestó arrogantemente, mientras observaba como Neji sonreía ampliamente al tiempo en que el que parecía ser el cuerpo de Naruto, explotó en una nube de humo - _¿¡Kage Bushin!? ¿¡Pero cuando!?_ – Se preguntó.

\- ¡Ahora Naruto! – Exclamó el Nara, mientras el Uzumaki se hacía presente desde debajo de la tierra.

\- ¡Toma esto maldito! – Gritó, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo del Akatsuki mientras en esta se formaba una gran esfera de chakra azulado - **¡Oodama Rasengan! (NA/ Gran Esfera Espiral)** – Exclamó, logrando impactar de lleno su técnica contra la marioneta haciéndola añicos y provocando una gran explosión, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, volviendo con sus compañeros.

\- Bien hecho Naruto – Felicitó la Yamanaka, observando aún la polvareda.

\- Bien hecho ustedes chicos, ahora no le quedará otra que mostrarse de verdad – Comentó el Uzumaki.

\- Estén atentos, esto aún no ha terminado – Susurró el Hyuga con su Byakugan activado – Es extraño, antes creí que no podía observarla por algún tipo de interferencia por parte de su marioneta, pero ahora lo compruebo… Este tipo no tiene red de chakra – Comentó sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué rayos dices Neji? – Preguntó el rubio, sorprendido.

\- Este tipo es prácticamente una marioneta. Solo tiene una parte humana incrustada en donde debería estar su corazón y una fuente de chakra, y eso es lo que le permite realizar sus técnicas, pero luego es absolutamente una marioneta – Explicó, mientras la polvareda aún no se desvanecía por completo.

\- Hmmph… Han descubierto mi secreto. Hace mucho tiempo que no me tocaba pelear utilizando mi verdadero cuerpo. Yo he llegado al punto culmine del arte. He convertido mi cuerpo prácticamente en una marioneta, gracias a esto no puedo morir ni envejecer, los límites del tiempo y la vida humana ya no significan nada para mí – Comentó con una sonrisa macabra, mientras la polvareda se disipaba por completo, dejando ver a un individuo que no aparentaba más de veinte años de edad, de cabellos rojos, cubierto por la capa característica de Akatsuki – He de admitir que los he subestimado, sin dudas serán unos grandes especímenes para añadir a mi colección. Son muy fuertes, por lo tanto utilizaré mi arma más poderosa, deberían sentir orgullo de presenciar mi verdadero poder en persona, ya que nadie aún ha vivido para contarlo – Musitó, mientras mostraba un pergamino que llevaba dentro de su capa, para luego invocar lo que contenía dentro que era una marioneta algo especial, muy distinta a Hiruko, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru y a Naruto.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó el Nara.

\- ¿¡Ese es…!? – Preguntó el Uzumaki, asombrado.

\- Les presento al Sandaime Kazekage, el Kage más fuerte que se ha visto en la historia de Sunagakure. ¡Este será su fin! – Sentenció el Akatsuki, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

 _Mientras tanto, alejados algunos kilómetros de la batalla que llevaban lugar el grupo de Naruto frente a Sasori, se encontraba el resto del grupo de Konohagakure, persiguiendo al Akatsuki restante a gran velocidad a través de los arboles, mientras el pelinegro lo perseguía desde los aires._

\- ¡Es muy rápido Kakashi-sempai! – Exclamó Yamato, sin disminuir la velocidad, al mismo tiempo que pudo observar como Deidara creaba algunos pájaros en sus manos, para luego dirigirlos hacia los dos Jounins.

\- ¡Cuidado Yamato! – Advirtió Kakashi, leyendo los movimientos de esas extrañas criaturas con su Sharingan, esquivando a cada uno con maestría al igual que su compatriota, no por nada eran dos reconocidos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU - ¡Ahora! – Exclamó el peliplata.

\- ¡Hai Kakashi-sempai! – Asintió mientras formaba sellos - **¡Mokuton: Jurin Taiho! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Gran Desmoronamiento del Bosque)** – Exclamó, al tiempo en que gracias a su técnica, los arboles del bosque comenzaron a crecer, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba el Akatsuki, quien esquivaba los ataques desde su pájaro de arcilla con suma dificultad.

\- ¡Sai, es tu turno! – Indicó el ninja copia, mientras que el joven pelinegro apareció justo en frente del Akatsuki con su pájaro de tinta, mientras dibujaba en su pergamino a gran velocidad.

\- **¡Choju Giga: Hisho! (NA/ Pergaminos de Bestias Salvajes: Vuelo)** – Exclamó, creando decenas de pájaros de tinta que atacaron rápidamente al enemigo pelirrubio, provocándole varias heridas a su pájaro de arcilla, logrando que este explote y haciendo que el Akatsuki caiga hacía el bosque.

\- Mierda… Sí que son una molestia… - Susurró Deidara, logrando caer de pie sobre la tierra y observando al frente, encontrándose con los tres shinobis de Konoha, centrándose en el joven pelinegro – Hmmph, debo admitir que tu arte es bastante interesante. Tenemos estilos parecidos, aunque el mío esta a un nivel más elevado… ¡El arte es una explosión! – Exclamó, abriendo sus manos, haciendo aparecer una serpiente de arcilla en cada una de sus manos, dirigiéndolas hacia los shinobis - **¡Kibaku Nendo: Hebi!** (NA/ Arcilla Explosiva: Serpiente).

\- ¡No dejen que esas cosas se nos acerquen! – Ordenó Kakashi, sin perder de vista a las serpientes con su Sharingan, mientras daba varios saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de la técnica del Akatsuki, siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

\- Yo me encargaré – Susurró Yamato, mientras terminaba una secuencia de sellos - **¡Mokuton: Sawara Kugi! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Clavos de Ciprés)** – Exclamó, formando varios clavos de madera que se extendieron desde el suelo, golpeando a las dos serpientes, provocando sus explosiones. Así, Kakashi aprovechó la polvareda de la explosión para escabullirse dentro de ella y así acercarse al Akatsuki.

\- **¡Katon: Karyuu Endan! (NA/ Elemento Fuego: Misil del Dragón de Fuego)** – Exclamó, lanzando una gran y veloz llamarada que surgió desde la polvareda a gran velocidad hacia Deidara, quien logró esquivarla con dificultad, dando un gran salto hacia uno de los arboles mientras observaba como se fundía la tierra debido al contacto con la elevada temperatura del fuego.

\- Malditos… - Susurró, para luego percatarse que el pelinegro no se encontraba a su vista - _¿Dónde…?_ – Se preguntó, para luego recibir un duro golpe en su cabeza desde su punto ciego por parte de Sai, así comenzó a esquivar los golpes que le dirigía el miembro de Raíz, para luego alejarlo de una patada directa en el estomago, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás – _Solo unos minutos mas y podré realizar esa técnica, debo resistir, esto se está volviendo complicado…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras observaba como sus manos no dejaban de masticar arcilla.

\- No solo es bueno peleando a distancia, también tiene un taijutsu muy bueno… - Susurró Sai, mientras se levantaba con dificultad luego de recibir ese golpe de parte del Akatsuki.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Sai? – Preguntó Kakashi, ayudando a reincorporarse al pelinegro, mientras observaba con atención al pelirrubio – Yamato, tenemos que acabar con él lo más pronto posible, este tipo es muy peligroso – Comentó, mientras el Jounin asentía, dándole la razón.

\- Si seguimos utilizando ninjutsu como hasta ahora nos quedaremos sin chakra pronto Kakashi-sempai, debemos acercarnos y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo – Susurró – Quizás así podremos encontrar el momento justo para derrotarlo…

\- Yo lo atacaré de frente, ustedes creen una distracción para que pueda acercarme – Ordenó el líder del equipo, tomando un kunai desde su estuche.

\- Esta bien, Sai, ¡Prepárate! – Exclamó el Jounin de pelo castaño, tomando posición de batalla nuevamente.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió Sai, mientras abría su pergamino y comenzaba a dibujar rápidamente – **Choju Giga: Ranjishi** **(NA/ Pergaminos de Bestias Salvajes: Leones Salvajes) –** Susurró, creando cinco leones que surgieron desde su pergamino y comenzaron a dirigirse con movimientos felinos y a gran velocidad hacía Deidara, mientras Yamato terminaba de realizar una secuencia de sellos.

\- **¡Doton: Doryuso! (NA/ Elemento Tierra: Lanzas de Roca)** – Exclamó, creando varios picos de roca y tierra surgidas desde el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el Akatsuki, quien logro esquivarlas, mientras que creaba unas pequeñas arañas para lanzarlas hacia la técnica de Sai, logrando que los leones se disuelvan en tinta y así escapar del peligro, cuando de repente Kakashi apareció en frente suyo, para comenzar una batalla de taijutsu, donde el peliplata tenía demasiada ventaja debido a su gran habilidad y a su Sharingan, con el que lograba predecir todos los movimientos del rubio, para luego impactarle varios golpes directos en su rostro y estomago, incrustándolo en el tronco de uno de los arboles, para así dejarle el paso a Yamato, quien nuevamente volvió a formar sellos.

\- **¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Atadura del Árbol)** – Gritó, mientras comenzaba a manipular los arboles cercanos a la posición del rubio, quien se encontraba aun incrustado en uno de los arboles, atrapándolo y comenzando a presionarlo cada vez mas utilizando el tronco de cada árbol.

\- Este es tu fin Akatsuki… - Susurró el ninja copia, mientras extendía su mano derecha cubierta de relámpagos, luego de realizar sellos - **¡Raikiri! (NA/ Relámpago Cortante)** – Exclamó, acercándose a gran velocidad a Deidara con la intención de acabar con su vida, cuando observo con su Sharingan que su enemigo comenzó a sonreír.

\- _Justo a tiempo…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, abriendo sus manos para lanzar una gran cantidad de arcilla justo antes que el ninja peliplata impacte su técnica favorita contra su pecho, para luego romper los troncos de los arboles que lo tenían atrapado – Hasta aquí llegaron idiotas – Susurró, ante la atenta mirada de los shinobis de Konohagakure - **¡C2!** – Exclamó con fuerza, dándole forma a toda la arcilla que había expulsado, formando un dragón gigante, de varios metros, sorprendiendo a sus rivales, para luego subirse sobre el lomo de su creación.

\- Impre… Impresionante… Nunca había visto algo parecido – Susurró Yamato totalmente sorprendido, observando la creación del Akatsuki.

\- Esto se pondrá feo… - Musitó el pelinegro, también sorprendido.

\- No pierdan la calma, estén atentos, tengo un plan… - Comentó el ninja copia totalmente concentrado, sin perder de vista a Deidara con su Sharingan.

\- No importa que plan tengan, ya están perdidos – Susurró el Akatsuki, mientras que comenzaba a volar sobre el lomo del dragón, alejándose del rango de ataque de los shinobis de Konoha. Desde el aire comenzó a realizar sellos, provocando que varios trozos de arcilla del dragón se desprendan, cayendo en picada hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi junto a su equipo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó el peliplata, al momento en que Sai terminaba de dibujar un pájaro, para escapar volando del rango de la técnica mientras que Yamato finalizaba una secuencia de sellos.

\- **¡Mokuton: Jukai Heki! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Pared Densa de Madera)** – Clamó el Jounin, formando una extensa pared de madera con miles de ramas de los arboles del bosque, cubriéndose a sí mismo y a Kakashi. Cuando la técnica de Deidara impactó con el muro de madera, esté se destruyo por completo pero pudo detener el poder destructivo de la explosión – Debemos hacer algo con esa arcilla Kakashi-sempai – Susurró, respirando con algo de dificultad luego de haber gastado tanto chakra con su ultima técnica.

\- Solo dame un poco de tiempo Yamato, tengo una técnica perfecta para acabar con esto – Contestó el ninja copia, mientras concentraba chakra en su Sharingan, ante la atenta mirada de Yamato.

\- Esta bien… ¡Sai, hay que ganar tiempo, llegó la hora de atacar! – Ordenó Yamato.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió el pelinegro desde el lomo de uno de sus pájaros, mientras volvía a dibujar en su pergamino, pero esta vez era uno mucho más grande - **¡Supa Choju Giga! (NA/ Pergaminos de Bestias Salvajes: Dragón)** – Exclamó, formando un dragón gigante, casi del mismo tamaño que el del Akatsuki, pero a diferencia de este, el de él estaba formado por tinta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- Lo reitero… Me gusta tu estilo chico – Comentó Deidara, observando el arte de Sai.

\- Supongo que debo agradecerte, pero aún por más de que alabes mis técnicas te derrotaré – Contestó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Yo no me quedaré atrás… - Susurró Yamato, mientras observaba a Kakashi quien seguía acumulando chakra, al mismo tiempo en que terminaba otra secuencia de sellos aún más compleja que la anterior - **¡Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu! (NA/ Elemento Madera: Técnica del Dragón de Madera)** – Profirió, creando un dragón gigante de madera que se formó gracias a los arboles del lugar, mostrando una bestia de igual tamaño que la de Deidara, que al observar al dragón de arcilla, soltó un rugido estremecedor – _Kakashi-sempai espero que con esto ganemos el tiempo suficiente, luego de esta técnica no creo poder seguir luchando…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a sudar.

- _Estos tres en verdad tienen una fuerza considerable, debo actuar con cautela…_ \- Se dijo así mismo el pelirrubio, mientras observaba con atención a los dos dragones colosales creados por los shinobis de Konoha.

\- ¡Ahora! – Exclamó Yamato, dándole la orden al dragón de madera para que comience a atacar al Akatsuki, siendo seguido por la técnica de Sai mientras Deidara comenzaba a esquivar los ataques con maestría desde su dragón de arcilla pero cada vez con más dificultad.

 _Así comenzó una gran persecución por los aires. Deidara iba en la delantera, siendo perseguido por los dragones de Sai y de Yamato. El de Sai expulsaba proyectiles de tinta, pero el Akatsuki lograba esquivarlos, mientras que el de Yamato lanzaba balas de madera y barro. Deidara hacía que el Dragón de arcilla girara sobre su propio eje, para esquivar todos los ataques, mientras expulsaba distintos tipos de explosivos que no lograban impactar en sus objetivos._

 _Luego de varios minutos siendo perseguido y debido a una maniobra en la que pasó por encima de ambos dragones y así quedar detrás del de madera, logró eliminarlo gracias a una de sus bombas que impactó de lleno en el lomo de la técnica de Yamato la cual se despedazó y comenzó a caer hacia el bosque. Sai al ver esto y observar a Kakashi sobre la copa de uno de los arboles, decidió dirigir a su dragón de lleno al Akatsuki mientras él saltaba, dibujando otro pájaro, al mismo tiempo en que el dragón se deshacía en un gran cumulo de tinta sobre Deidara, dificultando su visión._

\- Ya estoy listo… **Mangekyou Sharingan (NA/ Ojo Giratorio Caleidoscópico)** – Susurró, abriendo su ojo izquierdo, mostrando su Sharingan en su más avanzado nivel, mientras enfocaba su vista en el Akatsuki, al mismo tiempo en que la zona donde este se encontraba comenzaba a distorsionarse.

\- _¿¡Pero qué demonios!?_ – Se preguntaba Deidara, mientras observaba como todo a su alrededor e incluso el se distorsionaba.

\- _¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?_ – Se preguntaban tanto Yamato como Sai, observando totalmente sorprendidos lo que ocurría con el Akatsuki.

\- No lo entiendo… Acaso… - Musitó, mientras se percató de cómo era observado atentamente por el peliplata con su Sharingan activado – _¿Una técnica del Sharingan? Nunca creí que existiría alguien en el mundo con una técnica ocular tan sorprendente como la de Itachi…_ \- Se decía para sí mismo – Mierda… No puedo moverme… A este paso… - Susurró, mientras observaba como sus dos brazos estaban siendo totalmente absorbidos por el extraño vórtice que se había creado a su alrededor.

\- Solo un poco mas… - Murmuró el ninja copia, mientras concentraba mas chakra en su ojo izquierdo y centraba con mayor concentración su vista sobre el pelirrubio – Te tengo… **¡Kamui! (NA/ Vórtice Espacial)** – Exclamó, mientras dicho vórtice aumentaba su capacidad y tamaño, logrando atrapar totalmente al Akatsuki, provocando su desaparición instantánea, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer exhausto desde la copa del árbol, siendo atrapado por Yamato.

\- ¡Kakashi-sempai! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el Anbu, observando a su superior.

\- Si, tranquilo Yamato, solo que aún no acostumbro a usar esa técnica… - Contestó el peliplata sin fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué clase de técnica ha sido esa? – Preguntó el joven pelinegro.

\- Es un Jutsu espacio-temporal creado en base al Mangekyou Sharingan, con él, centrando mi vista en mi objetivo, soy capaz de enviarlo a otra dimensión… - Explicó el Jounin, sorprendiendo aún más a sus compañeros.

\- Debemos ir hacia donde se encuentran Naruto y los demás… - Susurró Yamato, mientras ayudaba al peliplata a moverse.

\- Si, aunque seguramente ya hayan terminado con su batalla… - Contestó el ninja copia, con una sonrisa confiada pensando en su alumno.

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado! Y como siempre los comentarios y las criticas son muy bien recibidas. Agradezco a todos los que siguen el fic, nos estamos escribiendo!


	9. Capítulo IX: La Belleza del Arte Eterno

Hola! Gracias a todos por leer! Y como siempre agradezco especialmente a los que comentan! Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** _ **IX: La Belleza del Arte Eterno.**_

 _A unos pocos kilómetros del lugar donde Deidara había sido vencido por Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, se encontraba el joven jinchuuriki junto a Neji, Shikamaru e Ino enfrentándose al temible Sasori, quien había invocado a su más preciada marioneta, siendo ni más ni menos que el Sandaime Kazekage…_

\- Entonces… El Sandaime Kazekage no había desaparecido, fuiste tú quien lo asesinó… - Susurró el joven Nara, observando sorprendido a la marioneta de su oponente.

\- Así es, yo derrote al Kazekage mas fuerte de la historia y ahora sus poderes me pertenecen… ¡Observen el poder del shinobi mas fuerte en la historia de Sunagakure! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras la marioneta, para sorpresa de todos, comenzaba a formar sellos.

\- ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Es una marioneta! ¡No puede usar ninjutsu! – Exclamó el Hyuga, con su Byakugan activado, sin creer lo que observaba.

\- Las marionetas de Sasori se distinguen porque son marionetas humanas, las crea a partir del cuerpo de sus víctimas, por lo que mantiene sus técnicas de alguna manera, y eso quiere decir… - Musitó el Uzumaki, observando seriamente a la marioneta y preparándose para la batalla.

\- Que podrá usar esa técnica… - Finalizó Shikamaru, observando seriamente hacia el frente, mientras se ponía en guardia.

\- ¿De qué técnica hablan? – Preguntó la pelirrubia, algo temerosa al observar la actitud de sus compañeros.

\- Satetsu no Jutsu… La técnica de la Arena de Hierro, el Jutsu más temible en la historia de Suna… Si eso nos toca estamos perdidos… - Contestó el Nara, preocupando más a su compañera quien luego de esas palabras también se puso en guardia.

\- Basta de hablar, ahora verán mi verdadero poder… - Susurró el Akatsuki, haciendo que la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage se acercara a los shinobis de Konoha, mientras esta terminaba con su secuencia de sellos – **Satetsu: Shigure (Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa)** – Musitó, mientras la marioneta creaba cientos proyectiles de arena de hierro, los cuales se dirigieron a una velocidad impresionante hacia los jóvenes.

\- ¡Estén atentos! – Exclamó Naruto, mientras que con dificultad lograba esquivar cada proyectil.

\- Mierda, esta técnica es muy rápida… - Susurró el Nara, en la misma situación que el rubio.

\- **¡Hakkesho Kaiten! (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)** – Exclamó Neji, colocándose delante de la Yamanaka, protegiéndola con su defensa definitiva.

\- Naruto, debemos planear algo rápido. No creo que seamos capaces de mantener este ritmo por mucho tiempo – Comentó Shikamaru, mientras seguía esquivando la técnica de Sasori, que no cesaba.

\- Lo sé Shikamaru… - Susurró, mientras formaba sellos con gran agilidad, al mismo tiempo en el cual esquivaba la arena de hierro - **¡Futton: Kazeheki! (Elemento Viento: Muro de Viento)** – Exclamó, creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que logró dispersar y desvanecer la arena de hierro de alrededor de sus amigos.

\- Mmmph, interesante… Veamos que pueden hacer con esto… Esta de mas decirles que toda la arena de hierro también está bañada en mi veneno, por lo tanto un simple contacto con ella y los podre añadir a mi colección… – Musitó el Akatsuki con una sonrisa macabra, mientras volvía a formar sellos – **¡Satetsuso! (Lanza de Arena de Hierro)** – Gritó, formando una gran lanza en base a la técnica del Kazekage, la cual se notaba a simple vista que contaba con un gran filo. Esta comenzó a perseguir a los shinobis de Konoha, al mismo tiempo en que Sasori intentaba acercar a su marioneta para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Cuidado Neji! – Exclamó el rubio al observar que la marioneta se acercaba al Hyuga peligrosamente, mientras este esquivaba la arena de acero.

\- **¡Senju Sobu! (Manipulación de las Mil Manos)** – Exclamó el Akatsuki, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaron a aparecer varios compartimientos en el brazo izquierdo del Sandaime Kazekage, los cuales invocaron un gran número de armas y brazos de títeres que comenzaron a perseguir al Hyuga, quien los esquivaba con mucha dificultad.

\- ¡Mierda! – Clamó el Nara, observando cómo su compañero estaba en serios problemas, cuando de repente observo al jinchuuriki moverse a una velocidad increíble.

\- **¡Rasengan! (Bola Espiral)** – Gritó el Uzumaki, para sorpresa de Sasori, impactando su técnica preferida contra todas las armas y brazos invocadas por Sasori y logrando romper el brazo izquierdo del títere.

\- Veo que eres rápido jinchuuriki… - Susurró el pelirrojo, observando al rubio seriamente – Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo – Musitó, terminando una nueva secuencia de sellos y reubicando la arena de hierro sobre Naruto - **¡Satetsu Kesshu Gosunkugi! (Arena de Hierro: Clavos de los Cinco Soles)** – Exclamó, dejando caer con gran violencia la arena de hierro, para dirigirla hacía el shinobi de Konoha, quien la esperaba en el mismo lugar, imperturbable mientras terminaba de formar sellos.

\- **¡Shushin no Jutsu! (Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante)** – Exclamó, moviéndose con gran velocidad, esquivando la técnica del pelirrojo con maestría, para luego acercarse hacía el Sandaime Kazekage.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Gritó enfurecido el ex shinobi de Suna, mientras volvía a formar sellos - **Satetsu Kesshu Tsuchi (Arena de Hierro: Martillo)** – Susurró, formando un enorme bloque con dicha arena y dirigiéndolo con toda velocidad hacia el Uzumaki, para lograr aplastarlo.

\- ¡Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, no bajen la guardia! – Exclamó el rubio, sin dejar de esquivar la técnica del Akatsuki, para luego concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra para así dar un gran salto por encima de la propia arena de hierro, para luego impulsarse sobre ella y dirigirse directamente hacia el ex Kazekage mientras formaba nuevamente un Rasengan en cada una de sus manos.

\- Lo logrará… - Musitó Ino, observando como su compañero se encontraba a punto de impactar su técnica en la marioneta.

\- **¡Rasenrengan! (Rasengan Gemelo)** – Gritó el Uzumaki, golpeando al títere directamente con cada uno de los Rasengan, uno logró impactarlo en la zona del estomago, mientras que el restante fue directo al rostro de la marioneta logrando destruirla por completo, causando efusividad en sus compañeros y furia en el Akatsuki.

\- Maldito… - Susurró el pelirrojo, observando con odio al jinchuuriki – No creí tener que llegar al punto de usar mi propio cuerpo para luchar… Hasta aquí llegaron. – Musitó, quitándose la capa de Akatsuki y mostrando su cuerpo de madera en donde podía verse el compartimiento en donde almacenaba su corazón y en donde distribuía su chakra, tal cual como lo había descubierto Neji anteriormente y provocando que todos volvieran a ponerse en guardia – Verán el significado del arte eterno con sus propios ojos, verán de lo que soy capaz y él porque me conocen como el mejor marionetista en la historia – Murmuró, mientras que de un compartimiento en su cintura comenzaban a mostrarse dos pares de aspas, cada una equipada con cinco grandes cuchillas, al mismo tiempo en que otro compartimiento, pero esta vez en su estómago, se abría al momento en el que un largo cable bañado en veneno aparecía.

\- Vaya, es impresionante en lo que se ha convertido este tipo… - Susurró la Yamanaka, sorprendida por la apariencia del Akatsuki.

\- Tengan cuidado, no sabríamos qué esperar de él, no se distraigan – Ordenó el Nara, observando atentamente al hombre pelirrojo, al igual que a Naruto que se encontraba varios pasos al frente.

\- Veo que eres valiente Jinchuuriki, o tal vez simplemente seas un estúpido. Te subestime, pero eso no volverá a pasar, hasta aquí llegaste, te dejaré invalido para luego quitarte al Kyubi y observar como mueres como una rata – Musitó, mientras reía de forma macabra, sin dejar de observar al pelirrubio.

\- Hablas mucho Sasori, y más aún si tenemos en cuenta que ni siquiera has logrado tocarme – Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa confiada y logrando provocar al Akatsuki.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora verás! – Exclamó, para luego extender ambos brazos con dirección al jinchuuriki, mostrando dos tubos en las palmas de sus manos - **¡Kaen Rendan! (Bombardeo de Llamas)** – Gritó, expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego a gran temperatura desde sus manos, dirigidas hacia el Uzumaki.

\- _Eso no será suficiente…_ \- Musitó para sí mismo, mientras formaba sellos - **¡Doton: Doryuuheki! (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Piedra)** – Exclamó, formando un muro de piedra que se alzó en frente de sí mismo para protegerlo contra el fuego – _Vaya, por más de que pueda esquivarlo, ese fuego es peligroso, por poco derrite la roca…_ \- Susurró por dentro, observando el estado de su técnica luego de protegerlo del fuego.

\- Te tengo… - Susurró el Akatsuki, extendiendo nuevamente sus manos, pero esta vez para expulsar dos chorros de agua extremadamente finos y potentes, logrando inclusive perforar la piedra que había creado el rubio, quien pudo esquivar dicha agua con suma dificultad.

 _Mientras tanto, alejados a unos metros se encontraban los tres shinobis restantes, observando como su compañero rubio esquivaba todos los ataques del Akatsuki, esperando una oportunidad para contraatacar._

\- Ese chorro de agua… Incluso ha traspasado la pared de roca de Naruto y no solo eso, sino que también ha atravesado esas nubes… - Comentó el Hyuga, sorprendido por la potencia y el alcance de la habilidad de Sasori.

\- Este tipo tiene demasiados trucos... Debemos aprovechar que ahora está concentrado totalmente en Naruto y actuar – Contestó Ino, observando a Shikamaru y a Neji.

\- Si interferimos ahora quizás desconcentremos a Naruto. Él está luchando a un nivel impresionante y si lo distraemos quizás las cosas se puedan complicar… Creo que lo mejor será esperar, si en algún momento observamos que el necesita nuestra ayuda, entonces ahí entraremos a la batalla – Comentó el pelinegro, observando a sus dos compañeros.

 _Al mismo tiempo, Naruto seguía luchando e intentando acercarse a Sasori. Aún no lo podía lograr ya que el Akatsuki no cesaba de atacar con su lanzallamas y sus chorros de agua que cada vez que pasaban el tiempo se volvían más peligrosos. Luego de unos minutos, el rubio logró ubicarse a una distancia prudencial para realizar su contraataque._

\- Error – Sentenció el pelirrojo, observando la cercanía del rubio para volver a extender sus manos, al momento en el que uno de sus pergaminos en su espalda cambiaba de posición – Ahora muere Jinchuuriki – Susurró, expulsando una gran nube de gas venenoso desde los caños de sus manos llenando todo el campo de batalla con dicho veneno, en donde el rubio quedo en medio de todo el gas, ante la atenta mirada de los demás shinobis de Konoha.

\- ¡Naruto! – Exclamó el Hyuga, preparándose para interferir pero siendo frenado por Shikamaru - ¿¡Qué haces Shikamaru!? – Preguntó Neji, algo alterado.

\- Esto no será suficiente para vencerlo, incluso creo que Sasori le ha hecho un favor. Ahora el no puede ver la posición de Naruto, eso es una gran ventaja – Comentó el Nara, tranquilizando a su compañero.

\- No importa lo que hagas, un mínimo respiro y el veneno entrara a tu sistema respiratorio, paralizándote al instante. Estas perdido jinchuuriki – Susurró, con una sonrisa maniática. Lo que no sabía que era que el rubio se dirigía hacía el mientras formaba sellos, utilizando la propia nube de veneno para esconderse mientras aguantaba la respiración.

\- **¡Futton: Renkudan! (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)** – Exclamó rápidamente al salir de la nube de veneno, sorprendiendo al Akatsuki, disparando una potente bala de aire a gran velocidad desde su boca, disipando por completo el veneno e impactando en el cuerpo de Sasori, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡Así se hace Naruto! – Vitoreó la Yamanaka, al observar el movimiento del Uzumaki.

\- No cantes victoria aún Ino… - Susurró el Hyuga con su Byakugan activado, con su vista centrada en el lugar en donde el Akatsuki había sido disparado.

\- Debo admitir que ese ha sido un buen movimiento… Ya me canse de jugar. Este será mi movimiento final – Comentó Sasori, mientras tomaba uno de sus pergaminos y el compartimiento de su pecho se abría al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a formar sellos – Eres el primer oponente que me hace utilizar esta técnica. La última vez que la había usado, fue cuando derrote a todo un país entero solo con este Jutsu – Susurró, sorprendiendo a los shinobis de Konoha, quienes volvieron a ponerse en guardia - **¡Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen! (Arte Secreto Rojo: Aparición de las Cien Marionetas)** – Exclamó, invocando a cien marionetas a su alrededor, siendo conectadas por más de cien hilos de chakra que surgían desde el pecho del Akatsuki.

\- Es imposible… Nadie es capaz de controlar a cien marionetas al mismo tiempo… - Susurró el Nara, completamente sorprendido por la magnitud de la técnica del pelirrojo.

\- Ahora verán el poder del arte en su máximo esplendor – Sentenció el Akatsuki, con una sonrisa confiada, mientras que ordenaba a sus marionetas a comenzar a atacar al grupo de Konoha.

 _Así comenzó una ardua batalla, en donde los cuatro de Konoha se dedicaban a esquivar los ataques de las marionetas y a atacar cada vez que podían, destruyendo a algunas. Todos usaban todas sus habilidades para resistir la ofensiva de Sasori. Neji, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad atacaba con las técnicas de su clan y su Byakugan. Shikamaru atacaba utilizando su sombra para atravesar a las marionetas y protegerse de ellas, mientras que Ino iba a la ofensiva con sus técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto por su parte destruía una gran cantidad de marionetas gracias a sus técnicas elementales. A pesar de esto, el número de marionetas y la dificultad de enfrentarse a ellas parecía que no decrecía, al contrario, cada vez que eliminaban a una de las marionetas, el control de Sasori sobre las restantes aumentaba, dificultando aún más el enfrentarse a ellas. Así siguieron por varios minutos, donde ya habían comenzado a sentir el agotamiento de luchar contra tal cantidad de títeres._

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no acaba nunca! – Exclamó el Hyuga, haciendo añicos a una de las marionetas con una de las técnicas de su Byakugan.

\- Debemos encontrar la forma de atacar a Sasori y derrotarlo, no podremos acabar con todos sus títeres – Comentó el Nara, al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba en el rostro a otra de las marionetas, arrancándole la cabeza.

\- Debemos igualar un poco el numero – Susurró el Uzumaki, formando un sello en cruz - **¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Técnica Multiclones de Sombra)** – Exclamó el rubio, creando una gran cantidad de clones de sí mismo, igualando el numero de las marionetas rivales.

\- ¿Crees que unos simples clones podrán derrotar a mis marionetas? – Preguntó el Akatsuki riendo, mientras observaba como los clones del jinchuuriki comenzaban a proteger a los shinobis de Konoha.

\- No solo lo creo, estoy seguro de ello – Contestó el Uzumaki - ¡Ataquen! – Exclamó, ordenando a sus clones a ir a la ofensiva frente a la técnica de Sasori.

 _Los clones comenzaron a atacar, al estar igualados en número cada uno tomaba a una marioneta y se enfrentaba a ella. Mientras pasaba el tiempo el número tanto de los clones como de las marionetas comenzaba a reducir notoriamente, sorprendiendo al Akatsuki debido al nivel de los clones de sombra. Además también tanto Neji como Shikamaru, Ino y el original Naruto se encargaban de destruir a varias de las marionetas._

\- _Mierda… Debo dejar fuera de batalla al jinchuuriki… Pero… ¿Cuál de todos será?_ – Se preguntaba así mismo, observando entre los clones del rubio, intentando identificar al original - ¡Allí estas! – Exclamó, dirigiéndose al rubio que se encontraba detrás de todo el grupo siendo protegido por los demás clones – El más protegido es el que menos ataca, ese es el original entre tantos clones, estabas aprovechando la ofensiva de tus clones para descansar luego de utilizar tantas técnicas, fuiste muy predecible Kyuubi – Musitó, mientras que desde su estomago salían varios cables de gran espesor con puntas filosas cubiertas por veneno a gran velocidad, atravesando el estomago del rubio, dejando sin palabras a todos sus compañeros.

\- **¡NARUTO!** – Exclamaron los tres, al observar el cuerpo del Uzumaki totalmente atravesado y agonizando.

\- Eso fue todo jinchuuriki, te dije que no podrías conmigo, aunque fuiste un gran rival – Susurró, cuando de repente el cuerpo del rubio se deshizo en una nube de humo - ¿¡Pero qué!? – Exclamó totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¡Bajaste la guardia! ¿¡Creíste que sería tan fácil!? ¡Ahora te tengo maldito! – Gritó el pelirrubio, a las espaldas del Akatsuki a unos metros de distancia llevando una colosal técnica en su mano derecha - ¡Toma esto! **¡Futton: RasenShuriken! (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral)** – Exclamó, lanzando su poderosa técnica hacia Sasori, logrando impactarla de lleno en su cuerpo y provocando una enorme explosión de unos quince metros de radio.

\- Vaya técnica… - Susurró el Nara, sorprendido mientras observaba la explosión de la técnica del rubio.

\- Su poder destructivo es impresionante – Musitó Ino, sorprendida al igual que su compañero.

\- No solo eso… - Musitó el Hyuuga, observando la explosión con su Byakugan activado – Esa técnica no solo es monstruosa por su poder destructivo, sino que esta generando miles de agujas que traspasan el corazón de Sasori a nivel celular, está destruyendo totalmente su red de chakra – Explicó, sin dejar de observar la situación con su Byakugan, al momento en que la explosión cesó y la nube de polvo se disipó, mientras el cuerpo inerte del Akatsuki caía hacia el suelo.

\- Al fin hemos terminado… - Susurró el pelirrubio, acercándose al cuerpo de Sasori, para quitarle su anillo de su dedo y guardarlo en donde almacenaba sus shurikens.

\- Naruto… ¿Qué clase de técnica ha sido esa? – Preguntó Neji, aun asombrado.

\- Esa técnica fue la versión definitiva del Rasengan. Me ha costado mucho tiempo llegar a dominarla por completo, en un principio no la podía utilizar porque en mi brazo me generaba lo mismo que a mi oponente en su cuerpo, corría riesgo de perder mi red de chakra, pero por suerte pude solucionar ese problema… - Contestó el Uzumaki, mientras observaba su brazo derecho.

\- Fue increíble Naruto… - Susurró la Yamanaka – Además, lograste derrotarlo sin exponerte a su veneno – Agregó la pelirrubia, observando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

\- Logramos derrotarlo, ustedes también lucharon muy bien chicos, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo – Respondió el jinchuuriki con una gran sonrisa, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

\- Vaya vaya, veo que se divirtieron un poco aquí – Susurró de repente el ninja peliplata aún exhausto y siendo ayudado por Yamato, apareciendo enfrente de sus alumnos mientras observaba la destrucción del lugar.

\- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó la pelirrubia, al observar el estado del ninja copia.

\- He estado mejor, solo necesito descansar… - Contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Lo bueno es que aún quedan dos días para el encuentro con el espía de Orochimaru, usaremos ese tiempo para reponer nuestras fuerzas, ya que pelear en este estado sería un suicidio – Comentó Yamato, observando con cansancio a los demás shinobis.

\- Tienes razón Yamato-taicho, debemos descansar, después de todo hemos derrotado a los dos Akatsukis y logramos cumplir uno de los objetivos de nuestra misión, ahora podremos centrarnos totalmente en Orochimaru – Agregó el Uzumaki, soltando un suspiro para luego sentarse en el suelo.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será buscar un lugar en un buen estado para poder acampar, ya que aquí será algo incomodo… - Susurró el anbu de pelo castaño, mirando el estado de lo que anteriormente había sido un gran bosque y ahora mas bien parecía el mismísimo desierto de Suna debido a la explosión de la técnica del Jinchuuriki.

\- ¡En marcha entonces! - Exclamó la Yamanaka, comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Sai, mientras Neji ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo en que Shikamaru ayudaba a Yamato a cargar a Kakashi.

 _Así los shinobis de Konohagakure comenzaron a caminar rumbo a un lugar apto para poder descansar luego de esas difíciles peleas que debieron afrontar. Todos iban alegres por sus victorias, pero el rubio se encontraba serio y sumido en sus pensamientos._

\- _Sakura-chan, aguardame y se fuerte, ya estoy cerca de ti…_ \- Susurró para si mismo, observando el cielo azulado para luego igualar el paso de sus compañeros.

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos por el dìa de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario y/o critica es totalmente bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por leer y saludos!


	10. Capítulo X:La Aparición de la Serpiente

**Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Estuve algo complicado con el comienzo de la facultad y el trabajo, sin mas aca les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **X: La Aparición de la Serpiente.**

 _Luego del duro enfrentamiento ante los dos miembros de Akatsuki, el grupo de Konohagakure se dedicó a descansar. Al día siguiente la mayoría del equipo se encontraba totalmente recuperado, excepto Kakashi que aún se encontraba agotado por haber utilizado el Mangekyo Sharingan. Luego de desayunar y hacer algo de tiempo se acercaron al lugar donde al día siguiente deberían enfrentarse a los supuestos espías de Akatsuki o incluso a los hombres de Orochimaru._

 _Al llegar al puente Tenchi comenzaron a reconocer el lugar y a observar si había algo del ambiente que podrían utilizar a su favor._

\- Podremos escondernos en aquellos arbustos hasta que ellos aparezcan – Propuso Neji, señalando los arbustos que se encontraban a unos veinte metros del puente.

\- Es una buena idea, pero no creo que se acerquen si es que no ven a ningún Akatsuki esperándolos encima del puente… - Comentó el joven Nara, pensativo.

\- Ahí es donde entro yo – Interrumpió Yamato con una sonrisa – Usare un Henge no Jutsu con mi Mokuton y tomaré la forma de Sasori, así podremos engañarlos y atraerlos.

\- Me parece bien Yamato, creo que así lograremos engañarlos, además tu **Mokuton: Henge** **(Elemento Madera: Transformación)** es el más realista que he visto, seguramente caerán en la trampa. - Comentó el ninja copia aun notándose su cansancio.

\- No estamos contando con que ellos tengan algún tipo de ninja sensor, si fuera así estaremos perdidos y solo sera una perdida de tiempo el escondernos… - Susurro la Yamanaka, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Creo que tengo la solución, conozco una técnica capaz de esconder nuestras presencias – Contestó el Uzumaki, atrayendo la atención de los demás – Era una simple técnica de ocultamiento que Jiraiya-sensei usaba frecuentemente cada vez que tenía que "recabar información" - Comentó Naruto, con una gota de sudor en su nuca – Me pareció una técnica muy interesante por lo que decidí aprenderla y luego de varios días logré perfeccionarla. Ahora no solo puedo ocultarme físicamente, sino que también puedo ocultar nuestra presencia. - Informó, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Viejo pervertido… - Musito Ino, recordando los hábitos del Sannin de recabar esa información usualmente en los baños termales de mujeres.

\- Una técnica muy interesante… - Susurró Sai, algo sorprendido por la cualidad de ese jutsu.

\- Después de todo Jiraiya-sama es reconocido mundialmente por sus cualidades como espía, no me extraña que tu también te destaques en ese tipo de técnicas Naruto. - Felicito el ninja copia con una sonrisa – Al parecer ya tenemos todo planeado, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para descansar, ya que seguramente lo necesitaremos – Ordenó el Jounin, para luego observar cómo todos se marchaban a descansar, excepto su alumno que se había quedado a la par suya - ¿Sucede algo Naruto? - Preguntó con algo de intriga.

\- Sensei, si mañana la misión se complica por algún motivo… - Susurró el Uzumaki seriamente.

\- ¿Crees que mañana no aparecerán los espías de Akatsuki, sino el mismo Orochimaru? - Interrumpió, leyendo los pensamientos de su alumno.

\- Orochimaru no es del tipo de ninjas que pasan por alto el tener un topo en su organización. Además, no me extrañaría que ese "topo" sea el que le facilita la información sobre Akatsuki – Respondió, ganándose la mirada de su sensei.

\- Piensas que el supuesto espía de Akatsuki en realidad es un doble espía que le da información a Orochimaru… - Susurro seriamente el ninja copia.

\- No seria algo raro, después de todo Orochimaru abandonó Akatsuki hace unos años, por lo tanto seguramente el debe ser uno de los objetivos de esa organización por todo lo que él sabe acerca de ella. No me extrañaría que querría información acerca de sus pasos para estar atento y escapar o adelantarse a ellos según el caso. - Comentó el Uzumaki – Lo más probable es que esto sea una trampa del mismo Orochimaru hacia los dos Akatsukis que nosotros derrotamos – Musito, observando el puente que al día siguiente sería testigo de un feroz enfrentamiento.

\- Viéndolo desde ese punto es algo muy probable… ¿Entonces que propones? - Consulto el peliplata.

\- Si Orochimaru aparece, deja que yo me encargue y que nadie interfiera – Contestó el Uzumaki, apretando sus puños.

\- Eso es peligroso Naruto, después de todo ni siquiera el Sandaime ha sido capaz de derrotarlo – Respondió el ninja copia seriamente.

\- Ya lo se, pero yo, de todos nosotros, soy el que más sabe acerca de él, después de todo soy el alumno de su antiguo mejor amigo, ademas tu aún no te recuperas totalmente del enfrentamiento con aquel Akatsuki. Aparte tengo varios temas personales que resolver con el… - Susurro, apretando más fuerte sus puños – Llevo tres años preparándome para este momento… El fue el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, el fue el que persuadió a Sasuke para que tomase el camino de la traición y la venganza, además es el carcelero de Sakura-chan… Creo que me sobran motivos para querer derrotarlo con todas mis fuerzas – Musito con furia, mientras era observado por su sensei.

\- Lo se Naruto… Esta bien, te lo dejare a ti, pero si veo que algo se complica no dudaré en interceder, después de todo yo también tengo varios motivos por los que quiero enfrentar a Orochimaru… - Comentó, golpeando el hombro del rubio amistosamente, mientras no pudo evitar recordar a sus dos antiguos alumnos, víctimas de la serpiente.

\- Gracias Kakashi-sensei… - Susurro el rubio, agradeciendo al ninja copia.

\- No debes dármelas, confío en ti Naruto, te has vuelto muy fuerte en estos tres años… - Respondió el Jounin con una sonrisa.

\- Aún no has visto nada sensei… - Musito el Jinchuuriki con una mueca confiada.

\- Vayamos a descansar Naruto, mañana sera un día difícil… - Ordenó Kakashi, para luego dirigirse hacia sus demás compañeros junto con su alumno.

 _Así maestro y alumno se dirigieron a descansar junto con sus compañeros, esperando al día siguiente, en donde seguramente deberían esforzarse, ya que todo indicaba que se enfrentarían a uno de los shinobis mas peligrosos del mundo._

 _Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros del puente Tenchi, más precisamente en una guarida de ubicación desconocida, se encontraban tres shinobis en una habitación que daba una sensación lúgubre, totalmente cubierta por la oscuridad…_

\- Mañana debo encontrarme con Sasori en el puente Tenchi, Orochimaru-sama… - Recordó un joven peligris que llevaba unas gafas cubriendo sus ojos y una bandana con el símbolo de Otogakure.

\- Es verdad Kabuto, no lo recordaba… Mañana te acompañaré, ya viene siendo hora de que me deshaga de algunos de esos molestos Akatsukis, no dejaré que se interpongan en mi camino – Susurro Orochimaru, con una sonrisa macabra – Sasuke-kun, luego seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, estás mejorando muchísimo, pronto iremos en busca de tu hermano – Comentó, observando al joven de pelo azabache y poseedor del Sharingan.

\- Hmmph, ya es tiempo de llevar a cabo mi venganza. Con mis habilidades con el Sharingan y mi nueva técnica seré capaz de derrotarlo. Aunque aún me queda algo por hacer para asegurar mi victoria – Susurro el Uchiha, seriamente llamando la atención de los otros dos shinobis.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te falta hacer Sasuke-kun? - Pregunto Kabuto, al mismo tiempo en que el Sannin sonreía sádicamente, sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Algo que no pude hacer hace tres años… Matar a Naruto para despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan – Respondió, ganando la sonrisa macabra de los otros shinobis, al tiempo en el que salía de esa habitación.

\- El momento se acerca… Pronto poseeré el Sharingan y seré invencible. - Musito Orochimaru, con el Uchiha ya ausente en la habitación.

\- Sasuke-kun se ha vuelto muy fuerte ¿No cree que nos traerá problemas? - Pregunto el peligris.

\- Su arrogancia será la clave para su fracaso, el cree que es más fuerte que cualquiera, pero aún le falta mucho para igualarme, tanto a mi como a Itachi… Lo tengo todo calculado Kabuto, llevo varios años ideando mi plan, y siento que está pronto a llevarse a cabo… - Contestó el Sannin, mientras se relamía sus labios, pensando en la cercanía de su éxito.

\- Seguramente tendrá éxito Orochimaru-sama... Ire a preparar todo para mañana, despues de todo deberemos enfrentar a Sasori-sama y posiblemente a Deidara-san – Susurró el peligris, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- No te preocupes, esos dos no nos significarán ningún problema. Ambos no se comparan a mi poder, probablemente sean los dos miembros de Akatsuki más débiles de la organización – Respondió el Sannin, mientras observaba a su discípulo.

\- Hmmph, por lo menos déjeme un poco de diversión a mi Orochimaru-sama... - Musitó Kabuto con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

\- _Siento como mi victoria se acerca... Pronto Konoha y el mundo shinobi caerán ante mi poder..._ \- Susurró para si mismo Orochimaru, mientras sonreía macabramente.

 _Alejado a varios kilómetros, se encontraba otra guarida subterránea, la cual parecía una cárcel. Estaba custodiada por varios ninjas con bandanas de Otogakure. En una de las celdas se encontraba una joven pelirrosada, encadenada y sentada en la "cama" con la que contaba en su celda, que consistía en un simple colchón totalmente sucio y roto. Hacía poco tiempo había sufrido las torturas a manos de sus carceleros, quienes la golpeaban, la humillaban y abusaban de ella a diario. Se notaba el cansancio emocional en el rostro de la joven, no podía disimular sus ojeras y tenía un semblante perdido, día a día iba perdiendo todas sus esperanzas en ser rescatada._

\- _¿Cuanto más tengo que sufrir? Ya no aguanto más... Como me gustaría contar con la determinación de Naruto en estos momentos... El nunca se rendía, por más difícil que fuese su situación seguía adelante... ¿Se habrá rendido conmigo?_ \- Se preguntaba así misma, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban escapar de sus ojos – _Por favor Naruto... Se que fui muy egoísta y aún lo soy, pero eres tú el único que puede salvarme de este calvario... Aunque si te has rendido no podría culparte, yo misma me lo he buscado... Fui una estúpida, cegada por mis caprichos... Siempre te traté mal, tanto en la Academia como cuando formamos equipo, nunca me encargue de ayudarte cuando estabas mal o necesitabas ayuda... No merecía la atención que me dabas, mucho menos lo que tu sentias por mi... Ahora, después de todo por lo que pase, pude darme cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, tú espíritu para salir adelante después de todas las dificultades que viviste es admirable..._ \- Susurró para sí misma, mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando el rostro de su rubio compañero – _Aún recuerdo cuando el maldito de Kabuto me contó la verdad sobre ti.._. - Pensó, mientras comenzaba a recordar.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Había pasado un año desde que Sakura y Sasuke habían abandonado Konohagakure, un año desde la pelea que habían mantenido con Naruto en el Valle del Fin. Ahora la pelirrosa se encontraba devastada en una celda, encadenada de pies y manos mientras Kabuto la torturaba._

\- ¡Matame ya! - Exclamó la pelirrosa sin dejar de llorar, mientras Kabuto se dedicaba a provocar cortes en el abdomen y a tocarle sus muslos y distintos músculos con su bisturí de chakra.

\- Me temo que no haré eso Sakura-san – Contestó el peligris con una sonrisa macabra – A Orochimaru-sama aún le sirves, además eres una parte esencial de su plan. En algún momento vendrán a rescatarte y ahí es cuando Sasuke-kun romperá todos los vínculos que lo unen a Konoha. - Comentó, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó, mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

\- Seguramente sea Naruto-kun quien intente rescatarte, y ese será un gran combate para probar los resultados del entrenamiento de Sasuke-kun. Él lo matará, así no quedará ningún vinculo que lo una a la aldea y despertará el verdadero potencial del Sharingan – Respondió, manteniendo su sonrisa macabra – En verdad siento lastima por Naruto-kun, luego de todo lo que le ha tocado sufrido desde niño, luego de haber perdido a sus padres el día en el que nació y de haber recibido la maldición que no lo deja vivir tranquilo hasta el día de hoy, el destino ha decidido cruzarlo con personas repudiables como ustedes, quienes se hicieron llamar sus "amigos" pero lo abandonaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, por lo visto, Naruto-kun ha nacido para sufrir. - Comentó, observando a la pelirrosa, ganándose su mirada sorprendida – Oh, al parecer no conoces el secreto de Naruto-kun... Un secreto que toda Konoha esconde pero que es sabido a voces, te lo contaré, solo para que te sientas peor contigo misma – Susurró, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, mientras la pelirrosa como podía le prestaba atención – Te lo contaré desde el comienzo, como debes saber, Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, reconocido por muchos como el mejor Shinobi del mundo pudo salvar a Konoha del ataque del Kyuubi, derrotandolo en una árdua batalla en donde luego ambos perdieron sus vidas – Comentó – Una absurda mentira contada por el Sandaime Hokage para esconder la realidad, quizás no lo sepas pero el Kyuubi es el ser más poderoso del mundo, el Rey de todos los Bijuus, simplemente no puede ser derrotado y el Yondaime Hokage lo sabía, por eso mismo tomó la decisión de encerrar su alma y todo su poder en el cuerpo de un niño recién nacido, un niño que a pesar de su poco tiempo de vida tenía una cantidad inhumana de chakra capaz de neutralizar el poder del mismísimo Zorro. Él ingenuo del Yondaime creía que ese niño sería reconocido como un héroe por la aldea, ya que él era el que luchaba a diario y mantenía encerrado al Kyuubi dentro de si mismo, salvando de cualquier peligro a todos los habitantes, tanto shinobis como civiles. - Explicó Kabuto, sin dejar de observar a la pelirrosa.

\- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar... - Susurró Sakura, atenta a lo que el shinobi de Otogakure le estaba contando.

\- No me interrumpas – Susurró, mientras volvía a cortar uno de sus músculos con su bisturí de chakra, provocando el grito de la joven – Como decía, finalmente resultó ser todo lo contrario a la voluntad del Yondaime Hokage, ese pequeño niño quedó huérfano el mismo día del ataque del Zorro, y todos los habitantes de la aldea no lo trataron como a un héroe como el antiguo Hokage deseaba, sino como a un monstruo, cuando observaban a ese niño no podían evitar mirar al mismísimo zorro de las nueve colas. Ese pobre niño le tocó crecer sin padres, sufriendo la soledad más cruda que puede llegar a existir, mientras que los aldeanos lo maltrataban, mental y físicamente. A pesar de los cuidados del Sandaime Hokage, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte debido a los golpes que le propinaban los mismos habitantes de Konohagakure. Así creció, debatiéndose sobre el significado de su existencia. Pero contra todos los pronósticos, consiguió seguir adelante y no caer en la tentación del odio... Ese niño es ni mas ni menos que Naruto-kun, él es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi... - Susurró, shockeando totalmente a la pelirrosa.

\- Naruto... - Musitó, mientras comenzaba a llorar pensando en su antiguo compañero y recordando su infancia, como cuando sus padres no la dejaban acercarse al rubio e incluso cuando estaban en contra de que el integrará el mismo equipo que ella.

\- Es irónico que luego de pasar tanto dolor, cuando creyó encontrar personas que justificaban su existencia, ustedes lo abandonaron como si fuese un perro. Sin duda tengo lastima por Naruto-kun, mas si pienso que él no se da por vencido para recuperarlos, pienso que es muy tonto e ingenuo o es una gran persona a la cual el destino ha decidido no dejar que sea feliz, cruzandolo con personas asquerosas como ustedes, como tú, Sakura-san... - Susurró, hiriendo aún más a la pelirrosa que no dejaba de llorar – Creo que he terminado por hoy, te dejaré pensando lo que te he dicho, quizás hasta eso sea más doloroso que todo el dolor físico que te he provocado – Musitó, luego de curar a medias los músculos de la joven, para luego marcharse.

\- _Naruto... Lo siento..._ \- Susurró para si misma, mientras un mar de lagrimas seguían dándose paso a través de sus ojos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- _Sin duda fui una pésima amiga para tí, nunca merecí tu amistad. Por eso quiero una segunda oportunidad, quiero volver a reír contigo, quiero volver a ver tu determinación y cuidar tu sonrisa. Te prometo que si salgo de esta nunca mas te lastimaré, me encargaré de proteger tu sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas. Me haces mucha falta Naruto, no te harias una idea de cuanto... Aún no quiero perder la esperanza, por favor..._ \- Pensó para sí misma, mientras no paraba de llorar pensando en su antiguo compañero.

 _Así_ _, luego de llorar por un tiempo, como lo hacía prácticamente todos los días desde que estaba cautiva, la pelirrosa se quedo dormida sobre su intento de cama debido a su cansancio físico y emocional. Ya no aguantaba más, si aún seguía viviendo era por pensar en sus amigos de Konoha y en el joven rubio particularmente, pero ya era demasiado, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más..._

 _Al día siguiente, por la mañana, ya se encontraba Yamato, transformado en Sasori con el cuerpo de Hiruko sobre el Puente Tenchi, mientras todo el equipo restante de Konohagakure se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos._

\- Naruto, ya se acerca la hora... - Susurró Shikamaru, mientras observaba al rubio.

\- Lo sé Shikamaru – Contestó Naruto, mientras terminaba de formar sellos – **Ninpo: Toton no Jutsu... (Arte Ninja: Escape Transparente)** – Susurró el rubio, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse su imagen, al igual que la de sus compañeros – Con esto solo podrán detectarnos si cuentan con el Byakugan o el Sharingan, ningún ninja sensor podría descubrirnos – Comentó el Jinchuuriki.

\- Perfecto – Susurró el ninja copia – Yamato, ya estamos en posición, en teoría en diez minutos debería aparecer el espía. – Informó desde el comunicador.

 _Pasaron los diez minutos y luego dos siluetas comenzaron a aparecer desde la profundidad del bosque, llamando la atención del Anbu quién se quedó estático al descubrir de quienes se trataban._

\- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar Sasori... - Susurró Orochimaru, mientras observaba con una sonrisa macabra a la figura del Akatsuki – Al parecer no esperabas mi presencia aquí, es una lástima que me hayas subestimado, habiendo pensado en que no me daría cuenta que tenías hipnotizado a Kabuto, has caído totalmente en la trampa... - Musitó, mientras seguia acercandose, quedando a unos cinco metros del Anbu transformado.

\- Es hora de que salga de esa marioneta, Sasori-sama. - Susurró Kabuto, acercándose rápidamente ante el estático Yamato, mientras activaba su bisturí de chakra y le cortaba la cabeza a la marioneta, dejando ver al ninja de Konoha dentro de ella, quién luego dió un salto hacia atrás, dando la señal para que el grupo entero haga presencia.

\- Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Preguntó el Sannin, cruzado de brazos, divertido por la situación – Estimo que han derrotado a Sasori y a su compañero, vaya sorpresa... El chico Nara, el Hyuuga, la chica Yamanaka, uno de mis experimentos, Kakashi-kun y... Naruto-kun... que interesante... - Susurró, sonriendo aún mas luego de decir el último nombre – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto-kun...

\- Demasiado, Orochimaru... - Contestó, apretando sus puños sin sacar la vista sobre el Sannin.

\- Hmmph, no me digas que vienes a rescatar a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura... ¿Acaso no entiendes que ahora me pertenecen? - Preguntó Orochimaru, enfureciendo al rubio.

\- Naruto, relájate y concéntrate, no pierdas los cabales, es lo que él quiere – Comentó el Nara, observando a su amigo.

\- He estado preparándome durante tres años para este momento Orochimaru, no desperdiciaré la oportunidad para derrotarte – Susurró el Uzumaki, con sus ojos rojos debido a la furia que le provocaba la presencia de Orochimaru.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Quiero divertirme contigo Naruto-kun, espero que no seas débil al igual que el inútil de tu maestro... - Provocó el Sannin, sin dejar de mirar al Jinchuuriki.

\- Kabuto, yo también he esperado el momento de reencontrarte, esta vez no te escaparas – Susurró el ninja copia, observando al peligris.

\- Eso lo veremos Kakashi-san... - Contestó Kabuto, mientras acomodaba sus lentes y empuñaba uno de sus kunais, para luego salir de encima del puente, siendo perseguido por los ninjas de Konoha, mientras que su maestro y el Jinchuuriki se quedaban sobre el frente a frente.

\- Veamos qué es lo que tienes para mi, Naruto-kun – Susurró el Sannin con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, pagaras por haberte llevado a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan... Orochimaru, hoy sentirás mi verdadero poder... - Contestó el rubio, mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla enfrente del Sannin.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es muy bienvenida! Saludos a todos!**


	11. Capítulo XI: El Poder de Naruto

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews! Aprecio mucho que sigan mi historia! Aca les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **XI: El Verdadero Poder de Naruto.**

 _El mediodía recién comenzaba en Kusogakure, más precisamente en el Puente Tenchi, el sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor, dando una tarde totalmente soleada._

 _En dicho lugar el ambiente era sumamente tenso, sobre el puente se encontraba el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, enfrente de uno de los shinobis mas peligrosos del mundo._

\- Hoy sentirás mi verdadero poder Orochimaru... - Susurró el rubio, mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla ante la atenta mirada del Sannin.

\- Eso lo veremos Naruto-kun... - Contestó con una sonrisa macabra, sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos – Veamos si estas a la altura de Sasuke-kun – Musitó, con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que se colocaba en posición defensiva al ver que el rubio comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente.

 _Así comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en un enfrentamiento de Taijutsu a un nivel muy elevado. Ninguno lograba conectar un golpe al otro, ambos se esquivaban con maestría, aunque parecía que Orochimaru no se estaba empleando al máximo. En un momento en el que el Sannin parecía haber bajado la guardia el rubio intentó impactar un golpe de puño en su cuello, pero este movió su cuello de una forma inhumana, esquivando el golpe del Jinchuuriki, dejándolo totalmente expuesto para luego conectarle un duro golpe en el estómago con una de sus rodillas, seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro para lanzarlo unos metros hacia atrás._

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso no te habías preparado durante tres años para este momento? - Preguntó el Sannin sonriendo y así enfureciendo al rubio.

\- Maldito... - Susurró, recomponiendose de los golpes – Ahora verás – Musitó, comenzando a formar sellos - **¡Futton: Atsugai! (N/A: Elemento Viento: Fuerza Destructora)** – Exclamó, lanzando una potente ráfaga de aire hacia el Sannin que con su paso cortaba la madera del suelo del puente.

\- Hmmph – Bufó el Sannin, abriendo su boca, dando paso a una centena de serpientes que usó como escudo ante la técnica del Jinchuuriki – Deberás esforzarte mas Naruto-kun – Susurró, observando al rubio mientras formaba sellos - **¡Futton: Daitoppa! (N/A: Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)** – Exclamó Orochimaru, lanzando una gran ráfaga de viento hacia el rubio, quien comenzó a formar sellos rápidamente.

\- **¡Katon: Kitsune Endan! (N/A: Elemento Fuego: Misil del Zorro de Fuego)** – Gritó, formando un proyectil de fuego con forma de zorro que atravesó la técnica del Sannin, absorbiendo el viento para potenciarse y dirigirse directo hacía el ninja de Otogakure, quien incapaz de esquivarlo volvió a abrir su boca para dar forma a un nuevo cuerpo, mudándose de piel y así logrando escapar de los efectos destructivos de la técnica del rubio – Eres un monstruo – Comentó el Uzumaki al observar la técnica del Sannin.

\- Muchos me lo han dicho – Contestó con una sonrisa macabra, mientras sacaba de su boca una serpiente, la cual liberó su gran espada Kusanagi – Tú última técnica ha sido interesante Naruto-kun, pero ahora veamos que haces frente a Kusanagi – Comento, esgrimiendo su espada para luego acercarse a alta velocidad al rubio, quién tomó uno de sus kunais de tres puntas para defenderse.

 _Ambos fueron a atacar con sus respectivas armas. Naruto solo podía defenderse ante la ofensiva de Orochimaru con su Kusanagi. Este se sorprendió por las propiedades de dicha espada, ya que ni siquiera fundiendo su kunai con su chakra Futton podía hacerle daño. Luego de defenderse con éxito contra algunas de las estocadas del Sannin, esté utilizó uno de sus brazos para golpearlo y así desestabilizarlo, para luego realizarle un corte vertical en su torso, cortando el chaleco de su uniforme y provocando el sangrado en dicha zona, por lo cual el rubio se separó._

\- _Mierda..._ \- Susurró para sí mismo aguantando el dolor, mientras se tocaba la zona afectada.

\- Eres débil Naruto-kun... - Comentó el Sannin con algo de diversión al ver a su oponente sufrir.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que terminemos de jugar Orochimaru... - Contestó el Uzumaki, mientras ubicaba una de sus manos rodeada en un chakra verde en su herida, para cerrarla casi al instante, sorprendiendo al Sannin.

\- Hmmph... Veo que tienes muchos trucos Naruto-kun, pero eso no te servirá de nada...

\- Eso lo veremos Orochimaru. A partir de ahora me tomaré esto en serio... - Susurró, mientras se mordía uno de sus pulgares para luego formar sellos, ante la atenta mirada del Sannin - **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (N/A: Técnica de Invocación)** – Exclamó, golpeando el suelo con la palma de una de sus manos. haciendo aparecer una nube de humo, la cual al momento de disiparse, dejó ver a un pequeño sapo de avanzada edad, de color verde y con una barba blanca.

\- Nos volvemos a ver Orochimaru-chan... - Susurró el pequeño sapo, sorprendiendo al Sannin, para luego colocarse sobre el hombro de Naruto.

\- Fukasaku... Interesante... - Musitó el Sannin, con un semblante serio al reconocer a dicho sapo.

\- ¡Ahora Fukasaku-sensei! - Exclamó el rubio.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintió el sapo, formando sellos - **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (N/A: Técnica de la Invocación Invertida)** – Exclamó, haciendo aparecer en el suelo a un clon de sombra del rubio quien se encontraba meditando - ¡Disípalo Naru-chan! - Ordenó, haciendo que luego el clon desaparezca en una nube de humo, mientras el original mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante la expectante mirada de Orochimaru.

\- **Modo Sennin (N/A: Modo Sabio)** , completo... - Susurró el rubio, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando unas ojeras rojas, sus pupilas horizontales y su iris de un color amarillento.

\- Vaya, veo que dominas el Modo Sennin a la perfección Naruto-kun... Esto será interesante... - Susurró el Sannin con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste Orochimaru – Musitó, mientras el pequeño sapo volvía a colocarse sobre su hombro, para luego acercarse a una gran velocidad al Sannin, logrando impactarle un puñetazo limpio en su rostro, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, donde chocó con varios árboles que se encontraban en uno de los extremos del otro lado del puente, donde volvía a comenzar el bosque.

 _Mientras tanto, alejados a unos metros de la batalla entre Naruto y Orochimaru, se encontraba el resto del grupo de Konoha frente a Kabuto Yakushi. El ninja copia, aún exhausto, no le quitaba un ojo de encima, al mismo tiempo en que el peligris le mantenía la mirada con una sonrisa._

\- Esta vez te atraparemos Kabuto – Comentó el peliplata, mostrando su Sharingan.

\- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez Kakashi-san – Contestó el peligris, mientras cubría ambas manos de chakra, utilizando su famoso bisturí de chakra.

\- Todos tengan cuidado, el no los debe tocar, ya que si toma contacto con alguna parte de sus cuerpos les dañará sus tejidos – Informó el Ninja Copia, mientras se ponía en posición de combate, al igual que sus compañeros.

\- Entendido Kakashi-sempai – Asintió Yamato, mientras formaba sellos - **¡Mokuton: Sei Mokuzai no Senbon! (Elemento Madera: Mil Troncos de Madera)** – Exclamó, lanzando varios proyectiles de madera hacía el ninja de Otogakure.

\- Mokuton no Jutsu... Así que tu eres el famoso experimento de Orochimaru-sama – Susurró el peligris, mientras esquivaba con maestría el ataque del anbu, al mismo tiempo en que hacía una secuencia de sellos - **¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Técnica del Dragón de Agua)** -Exclamó, haciendo aparecer un gran dragón formado por el agua del cauce del río que se encontraba debajo del puente.

\- ¡Yamato! - Exclamó Kakashi.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintió el Anbu, quien entendió el mensaje del peliplata, mientras volvía a formar sellos - ¡ **Doton: Doryuuheki! (Elemento Tierra: Gran Muro de Tierra)** – Exclamó, formando una gran pared de tierra, logrando así contrarrestar la técnica de Kabuto.

\- ¡Te tengo! - Exclamó el Hyuuga, quien apareció a unos metros detrás del peligris, formando una extraña posición con su cuerpo – Acabas de entrar en mi Circulo Hakke, es tu fin. - Musitó con su Byakugan activado- **¡Hakke Rokujuyon Sho! (Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** – Exclamó, golpeando al ninja peligris para cerrar cada punto de su flujo de chakra interno, pero para su sorpresa, ya finalizada la técnica, su oponente desapareció en una nube de humo - ¿Pero qué? - Se preguntó, cuando Kabuto tomó sus tobillos desde el suelo, destrozando sus músculos con su bisturí de chakra.

- **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica del Topo Oculto)** – Musitó, para luego salir de debajo de la tierra y darle una patada en el estómago al adolorido Hyuuga, lanzandolo hacia sus compañeros – Uno menos... - Susurró con una sonrisa macabra.

\- ¡Neji! - Exclamó la kunoichi pelirrubia, acercándose para atender a su compañero.

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó el Hyuuga, sintiendo un dolor punzante en ambos tobillos.

\- Descansa Neji, nosotros nos encargaremos... - Comentó Yamato.

\- **Suiton: Mizu Rentogen (Elemento Agua: Rayo Acuático)** – Susurró el peliplata, lanzándole a su oponente un chorro de agua muy comprimido, que destruía todo lo que se interponía a su paso.

\- **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Técnica de la Posesión de Sombra)** – Susurró el Nara, avanzando con su sombra para atrapar a Kabuto, este al observar la cercanía de ambas técnicas, decidió esquivar a las dos dando un gran salto, provocando la sonrisa de Shikamaru – _Te tengo..._ \- Musitó, realizando otro sello - **¡Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Técnica de la Costura de Sombra)** – Exclamó, haciendo que su sombra se levante del suelo y se dirija a gran velocidad hacia el peligris, quien no la podía esquivar estando en el aire.

\- Mierda... - Susurró, observando como la técnica del Nara se le venía encima, mientras formaba nuevamente sellos – **Suiton: Mizu no Muchi (Elemento Agua: Látigo de Agua)** – Exclamó, lanzando desde su boca un potente chorro de agua dirigido directamente hacia el Nara, quien se vio obligado a deshacer su técnica para poder esquivarla.

\- ¡Ahora Sai! - Exclamó el Anbu, al observar al pelinegro que se acercaba a toda velocidad desde el aire encima de una de sus obras, mientras dibujaba en su pergamino.

\- **¡Ninpo: Chojuu Giga! (Arte Ninja: Pergamino de Bestias Gigantes)** – Susurró, creando varias bestias que se dirigían directamente al discípulo de Orochimaru.

\- Eso no será suficiente – Comentó, esquivando a las bestias de Sai, para luego golpearlas, provocando que se deshagan en tinta, mientras luego formaba sellos mientras aspiraba aire - **¡Ninpo: Jaguchi Doku Kiri no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Técnica de la Niebla Venenosa de la Boca de Serpiente)** – Exclamó, lanzando una gran nube de veneno de color púrpura hacía donde se encontraban todos los ninjas de Konoha.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Contengan la respiración! - Ordenó el Hatake con dificultad.

\- Eso será una pérdida de tiempo Kakashi-san, ese veneno funciona a través de la piel, por lo tanto están perdidos desde el momento en que quedaron dentro de la nube de veneno – Explicó Kabuto con una gran sonrisa macabra.

\- Estamos jodidos... - Musitó el Nara, ganando la atención del peliplata.

\- Además no estoy en condiciones de seguir peleando durante mucho tiempo... - Contestó Kakashi, jadeando y transpirando debido al cansancio acumulado por haber vuelto a utilizar el Sharingan.

\- Creo que esto no nos llevará a nada... - Comentó Kabuto, llamando la atención de sus oponentes – En estos momentos no me sirve matarlos, ya que al parecer tenemos a Akatsuki como un enemigo en común – Musitó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Yamato con dificultad debido al veneno, sin dejar de observar al shinobi de Otogakure.

\- Quiero decir que en este momento a todos nos conviene seguir vivos, ya que al igual que ustedes, yo también pienso enfrentarme a Akatsuki, por lo tanto indirectamente nos ayudaremos compartiendo el mismo objetivo – Explicó el Yakushi, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – Propongo una tregua momentánea, después de todo ustedes deben curarse del veneno que comenzará a hacer efecto ahora mismo... - Susurró, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa ninja – Como muestra de mi compromiso, aquí tienen el antídoto – Dijo, lanzandole un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido transparente a Ino – Aplica una pequeña dosis a cada uno y pronto estarán curados – Agregó Kabuto, mientras miraba al peliplata, quien observaba el estado de sus compañeros.

– _Los demás están afectados por el veneno, Neji se encuentra herido y yo prácticamente no me puedo mover por haber vuelto a usar el Sharingan. Además no sé como estará Naruto... Creo que aceptar la tregua de Kabuto es lo mejor_ – Pensó para sí mismo Kakashi, mientras observaba a Kabuto – De acuerdo... - Aceptó el ninja copia cerrando sus ojos, mientras se ganaba la mirada de los demás – Ino, aplícale la cura a cada uno y termina de atender los tobillos de Neji – Ordenó el peliplata.

\- ¡Hai Kakashi-sensei! - Asintió la pelirrubia, para comenzar a llevar a cabo lo que su superior le había ordenado.

\- La próxima vez no será igual Kabuto – Susurró el Ninja Copia seriamente.

\- La próxima vez que nos encontremos te mataré Kakashi-san – Respondió el peligris, mientras volvía a acomodarse los lentes – Ahora veamos el enfrentamiento de Orochimaru-sama contra Naruto-kun, que al parecer esta interesante... - Musitó, observando encima del puente, donde se encontraban ambos ninjas.

\- Es increíble, nunca había visto algo parecido... - Susurró Neji, mientras observaba a Naruto con su Byakugan activado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Neji? - Preguntó Shikamaru, atento a su compañero.

\- Naruto está absorbiendo la energía del ambiente y la está fusionando con su chakra... - Contestó Neji, sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes.

\- El Senjutsu... - Susurró Kakashi sorprendido al comprender la nueva habilidad que manejaba su alumno.

\- ¿Senjutsu? - Preguntó Ino, mientras terminaba de aplicar el antídoto a Sai.

\- El Senjutsu es una habilidad que permite al usuario sentir y reunir la energía de la naturaleza que rodea el terreno para utilizarla a su favor. La energía del agua, la flora y la fauna... Luego se combina esa energía con su propio chakra, creando un nuevo y más poderoso chakra. Este chakra aumenta monstruosamente la fuerza de todos los ninjutsus, genjutsus y taijutsus del usuario – Explicó Yamato.

\- Solo unos pocos han logrado dominar esa técnica a lo largo de toda la historia, como el Shodaime Hokage, el Yondaime y Jiraiya-sama... - Añadió el peliplata, sorprendiendo aún mas a los mas jóvenes.

\- Es increíble... - Musitó Neji, mientras observaba como el rubio lograba conectarle un golpe en el rostro al Sannin, lanzándolo varios metros atrás hasta que este impacto con varios arboles que habían del otro lado del puente, donde iniciaba nuevamente el bosque.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será de pura acción entre Naruto y Orochimaru, ya nos acercamos al esperado reencuentro! Saludos y espero con ansias sus comentarios y sus criticas! Abrazo!**


	12. Capítulo XII: Naruto vs Orochimaru

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por sus visitas y sus reviews! Aca les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y también espero poder subir el siguiente la semana que viene!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **XII: Naruto vs Orochimaru.**

 _Naruto se encontraba expectante mostrando su modo Sennin, observando la nube de polvo que se había levantado luego de que el Sannin impactara con varios árboles debido a uno de sus golpes. Al poco tiempo la nube se disipó, cuando los troncos de dichos árboles volaron por los aires, mostrando al Sannin con una gran sonrisa macabra saliendo de entre los escombros._

\- Muy bien Naruto-kun, ese golpe ha estado muy bien – Susurró, mientras observaba al rubio con su cuello aparentemente quebrado, para luego acomodarlo de una forma inhumana – No volveré a subestimarte Naruto-kun... - Comentó, mientras abría su boca, dando lugar a un nuevo cuerpo con sus extremidades traseras con forma de serpiente, para luego comenzar a acercarse a una alta velocidad al Uzumaki, mientras blandía su Kusanagi.

\- ¡Cuidado Naru-chan! - Exclamó el pequeño sapo.

\- Tranquilo Fukasaku-sensei – Susurró el pelirrubio, esperando al Sannin en guardia.

 _Así volvieron a enfrentarse en una ardua lucha de Taijutsu donde ninguno se sacaba ventaja alguna. A pesar de que el rubio estaba utilizando el Modo Sennin, no lograba impactar golpe alguno al Sannin, ya que este los esquivaba de una forma poco ortodoxa, realizando movimientos extraños e inhumanos con su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Orochimaru tampoco podía golpear al Uzumaki, ya que este no mostraba apertura alguna en su defensa, al mismo tiempo en que no perdía tiempo en contraatacar, por lo tanto debía estar siempre a la defensiva._

 _Debido al alto nivel de la pelea, el puente comenzó a balancearse de lado a lado y el cauce del río se volvió inestable, lo que provocó que el Sannin en un momento se desestabilizara un segundo, siendo aprovechada dicha situación por el Jinchuuriki, quien le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, seguido de una patada directa en el rostro lanzándolo debajo del puente, hacia el río._

 _La antigua "Serpiente Blanca de Konoha" cayó en el río de pie, para observar imperturbable al rubio, quién se paró a pocos metros enfrente suyo, sobre el agua. Luego de mantener por unos segundos sus miradas, ambos comenzaron a formar sellos a una velocidad extremadamente rápida._

\- **¡Suiton: Benbaku Mizu no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Técnica del Agua Atómica)** – Exclamó el Sannin, creando una gigantesca Ola que se dirigía directamente hacia el pelirrubio.

\- **¡Senpo, Doton: Tsuchiryuudan no Jutsu! (Artes Ermitañas, Elemento Tierra: Gran Dragón de Tierra)** – Gritó, creando un enorme dragón de tierra, formado por ambas orillas del río, que se alzó cubriendo al rubio de la técnica del Sannin, para luego movilizarse con gran velocidad hacia su oponente, logrando golpearlo y hundirlo por debajo del agua.

 _El rubio quedó sobre el agua, esperando cualquier movimiento de Orochimaru, a quién no podía encontrar luego de haber sido golpeado por su técnica, hasta que su sensei se percató de algo._

\- ¡Abajo Naru-chan! - Exclamó Fukasaku, cuando el Sannin tomó ambas piernas del jinchuuriki desde abajo del agua, para hundirlo junto con el.

 _Ya debajo del agua volvieron a enfrentarse en taijutsu. Los movimientos de ambos se veían ralentizados debido al peso del agua del río, pero aún así eran bastante ágiles. Siguieron así unos segundos, cuando el rubio comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno, el Sannin logró impactarle una patada ascendente en su rostro, mandandolo a volar fuera del agua, hacia la orilla del río._

\- Mierda... - Susurró el rubio, tomándose el mentón debido al golpe, para luego escupir algo de agua que había tragado, mientras observaba como Orochimaru también salía de adentro del agua.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una pelea como esta Naruto-kun... - Musitó divertido el ninja, para luego lanzarle su Kusanagi con fuerza, mientras formaba sellos – **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi (Espada Kusanagi: Larga Espada de los Cielos)** – Exclamó, haciendo levitar a su espada, para comenzar a atacar a Naruto desde la distancia, mientras este debía defenderse para no ser cortado.

\- ¡Fukasaku-sensei! - Exclamó, luego de dar un gran salto, esquivando la espada, mientras el pequeño sapo volvía a colocarse en su hombro.

\- ¡Ahora Naru-chan! - Exclamó, mientras escupía aceite y fuego dirigido hacia Orochimaru.

\- **¡Senpo: Goemon! (Artes Ermitañas: Gran Freidora)** – Gritó, mientras le añadía una potente ráfaga de viento al ataque del sapo, realizando un ataque combinado devastador con dirección hacia el Sannin, quien debió volver a pararse encima del agua y comenzar a formar sellos rápidamente.

\- **¡Suiton: Suijinheki! (Elemento Agua: Muro Acuático)** – Exclamó, creando un gran muro de agua, que al entrar en contacto con la técnica combinada del rubio y del sapo logró frenarla en un 80%, creando una gran nube de vapor, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse algunas quemaduras. Al disiparse un poco la nube de vapor, se encontró con el rubio a escasos metros de su cuerpo.

\- **¡Rasengan! (Bola Espiral)** – Gritó, impactando su técnica en el estómago del Sannin, lanzandolo hacia la otra orilla e hiriéndolo en el proceso.

\- _A este ritmo este mocoso me derrotara, aunque..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa, reincorporándose luego de recibir de lleno la técnica favorita del rubio potenciada por el Senjutsu.

\- No bajes el ritmo Naru-chan... Recuerda que no te queda mucho tiempo para mantener el Senjutsu – Aconsejó el pequeño sapo, mientras observaba al Jinchuuriki.

\- Tienes razón Fukasaku-sensei – Asintió el rubio, quien volvió a acercarse a Orochimaru, para retornar el enfrentamiento de Taijutsu.

 _En esta ocasión el rubio logró conectar una seguidilla de golpes al Sannin, quien notó que no eran con la misma fuerza de hace unos momentos, por lo que dedujo que el Uzumaki comenzaba a cansarse. Luego de resistir dichos golpes, el Sannin pudo ver una apertura en la defensa del rubio mientras este intentaba atacar, por lo que logró contraatacar golpeándolo en el costado con un golpe duro, que posiblemente le había costado la quebradura de algunas costillas al rubio, para luego darle otro duro golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre y alejándolo varios metros, allí el Sannin volvió a formar sellos._

\- **¡Mandara no Jin! (Ola de Diez Mil Serpientes)** – Exclamó, lanzando de su boca una cantidad innumerable de serpientes, las cuales al mismo tiempo, cada una contaba con una réplica de la espada Kusanagi en sus bocas, dirigiéndose hacía el rubio.

\- ¡Naru-chan, debemos destruirlas a todas! - Exclamó el sapo, sorprendido por la cantidad de serpientes armadas que se les acercaban.

\- ¡Lo sé Fukasaku-sensei! - Contestó el rubio, mientras formaba sellos para luego dar un gran salto - **¡Senpo: Roketto Tenkiyoho! (Artes Ermitañas: Balas Meteóricas)** – Exclamó, lanzando una gran cantidad de proyectiles cubiertos de fuego a alta temperatura, que, sumado a la velocidad en la que caían, su rango de impacto y destrucción aumentaba notablemente, logrando destruir a la mayoría de serpientes, excepto una que alcanzó a realizar un corte en la pierna al Uzumaki - ¡Mierda! - Gruñó, tomándose la zona herida, mientras el pequeño sapo remataba a la serpiente que había herido a su alumno.

\- ¿Estas bien Naru-chan? - Preguntó.

\- Si, no te preocupes sensei – Respondió el rubio, volviendo su atención al Sannin.

\- Debemos terminar con esto rápido Naru-chan... - Comentó el sapo.

\- Creo que es momento de usar esa técnica. - Contestó el rubio.

\- ¡Es muy arriesgado Naru-chan! ¡Nunca la has usado utilizando el senjutsu! - Exclamó el sapo preocupado por el poder de dicha técnica.

 _Mientras tanto, todo el grupo de Konohagakure restante, junto con Kabuto se encontraban observando la batalla totalmente sorprendidos debido al nivel que mostraban ambos shinobis._

\- _Es increíble, nunca imaginé que Naruto-kun podría haber aumentado tanto su nivel... Sin duda está a un nivel superior que el de Sasuke-kun..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo Kabuto, totalmente sorprendido del poder del rubio.

\- Naruto está peleando de una manera fenomenal, sin duda esta a otro nivel... - Susurró Shikamaru, observando como su amigo volvía a ponerse en guardia frente al Sannin.

\- Nunca vi una batalla igual, ambos están a un nivel similar. Nunca pensé que Naruto podría haber mejorado tanto... A pesar de que ambos resultaron heridos por las técnicas del otro, siguen de pie como si nada... - Comentó el Hyuuga, sin poder dejar de sorprenderse.

\- Peleando así, la batalla está para cualquiera de los dos... - Susurró Yamato, también asombrado por el poder del Uzumaki.

\- _Y ni siquiera ha usado el poder del Kyuubi... No dejas de sorprenderme Naruto, estos tres años han sido complicados para ti sin duda, pero gracias a tu determinación, has conseguido convertirte en un shinobi extraordinario..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo el ninja copia con una sonrisa totalmente orgullosa al ver el progreso de su antiguo alumno.

\- ¡Naruto es asombroso! - Exclamó la Yamanaka con euforia, sacudiendo a Sai quien no quitaba la mirada de la batalla.

 _Al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Orochimaru volvían a enfrentarse cara a cara en Taijutsu. Ahora ambos se repartían golpes, ya se notaba el cansancio en los dos. El rubio tenía una de sus cejas cortadas y uno de sus ojos totalmente morado, mientras que el Sannin tenía el tabique roto al igual que su boca, ambos tenían el rostro cubierto de sangre y varios huesos rotos._

 _En un momento, Naruto se alejo unos metros debido a que Fukasaku había terminado de concentrar el Senjutsu para realizar su técnica final, mientras que el Sannin lo observaba expectante, preparado para actuar._

\- Hasta aquí llegaste Orochimaru... - Susurró el rubio, mientras extendía la palma de su mano y comenzaba a moldear chakra, dando lugar a un Rasengan, rodeado por lo que parecía una Shuriken, para luego agregarle una mayor cantidad de chakra, sorprendiendo al Sannin.

\- _Si eso me toca estaré perdido..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo Orochimaru observando la concentración de chakra, mientras se alejaba unos metros y se mordía ambos pulgares, comenzando a formar sellos.

\- ¡Está listo Naru-chan! - Indicó el sapo, terminando de reunir las últimas fuerzas del Senjutsu que le quedaba al Jinchuuriki.

\- ¡Muere Orochimaru! - Exclamó, levantando su mano, mostrando su colosal técnica - **¡Senpo, Futton: Oodama RasenShuriken! (Artes Ermitañas, Elemento Viento: Gran Shuriken Giratoria)** – Gritó desaforadamente, lanzando su técnica hacia el Sannin, quien había terminado de formar los sellos de su técnica.

\- **¡Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon! (Invocación: Triple Rashomon)** – Exclamó, invocando tres enormes puertas de acero con unas extrañas imágenes como defensa ante el poderoso ataque del rubio.

 _Al impactar la técnica del rubio contra la primer puerta, se generó una poderosa explosión que terminó con todo el bosque que existía alrededor, generando una enorme onda expansiva que incluso desestabilizó a todos los shinobis que se encontraban de espectadores, los cuales para no volarse tuvieron que aferrarse a la tierra del lugar mientras eran sometidos a las poderosas ventiscas generadas por la misma técnica de viento._

 _Al disiparse la explosión y la enorme nube de polvo generada por el mismo jutsu, pudo verse a las tres colosales puertas invocadas por el Sannin totalmente destruidas, mientras que Orochimaru se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil._

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama! - Exclamó Kabuto, quien al ver a su maestro en ese estado corrió rápidamente para asistirlo.

\- _A pesar de que el Triple Rashomon logró frenar la técnica, la onda expansiva me daño totalmente... Esa técnica es monstruosa, solo el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi podría llevarla a cabo, aunque aun me queda un movimiento..._ \- Susurró el Sannin para sí mismo, luego de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre con una sonrisa macabra, mientras seguía en el suelo, observando como el rubio había bajado la guardia – Adiós, Naruto-kun... - Musitó, mientras que realizaba un gesto con su mano derecha.

\- Que es lo que está tramando... - Susurró Fukasaku sobre el hombro de un exhausto Naruto ya sin el senjutsu, observando al Sannin en el suelo – Será... ¡Cuidado Naru-chan! - Exclamó el pequeño sapo, al notar como la Kusanagi se acercaba a gran velocidad por la espalda del rubio, quien no la pudo esquivar, siendo atravesado en el estómago por dicha espada.

\- Arrghh! - Gritó, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Naru-chan! - Exclamó Fukasaku, notablemente preocupado por el estado del Jinchuuriki.

\- ¡Naruto! - Exclamaron sus compañeros con terror al ver la escena del rubio siendo atravesado, para acercarse a toda velocidad a ayudarlo.

\- ¡Ino, comienza a atenderlo ahora! - Ordenó Kakashi, mientras observaba a su alumno.

\- Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei... - Susurró débilmente Naruto con una sonrisa – En el momento exacto pude moverme un poco para que no me atravesara ningún órgano vital – Comentó, provocando el alivio de los demás.

\- Es verdad sensei, solo debo cerrar la herida y parar la pérdida de sangre, ningún órgano fue lastimado – Explicó la Yamanaka con una sonrisa de alivio, mientras extraía la espada del estómago del rubio, al momento en el que Sai desapareció.

\- ¿¡Pero qué!? - Preguntó el Hyuuga, activando su Byakugan y observando cómo a lo lejos el pelinegro se unía a Kabuto para ayudar a Orochimaru a recomponerse y así escapar junto con los dos ninjas de Otogakure.

\- Al parecer nuestra predicción se cumplió Kakashi-sempai... - Susurró Yamato, observando cómo Sai escapaba junto con ambos shinobis – No se preocupe, plante un rastreador en una de las comidas de Sai, por lo tanto nos guiará a la guarida de Orochimaru, crearé un clon para que se nos adelante – Comentó, mientras formaba sellos – **Mokuton: Moku Bushin no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Técnica del Clon de Madera)** – Susurró, formando una réplica idéntica de él mismo, quien se dirigió hacía el camino que habían tomado Sai junto con Kabuto y Orochimaru – Por ahora preocupémonos en la recuperación de Naruto...

\- Eres problemático Naruto, nunca cambiarás, pero peleaste de una manera increíble amigo... - Comentó el Nara con una sonrisa dirigida a su amigo.

\- Gracias Shikamaru, aunque no pude derrotarlo, lo mejor será recuperarme rápido para seguir hasta su guarida, aún no terminamos con la misión – Contestó el rubio, colocando una de sus manos sobre su estómago para comenzar a curarse, ayudando a Ino.

\- Vaya, ¿También sabes ninjutsu médico Naruto? - Preguntó la rubia, sorprendida al igual que sus demás compañeros, observando como el jinchuuriki emanaba un chakra verde desde su mano.

\- Oba-chan ha estado enseñándome algo desde que regrese – Respondió, sorprendiendo aún más a sus compañeros, debido a que dominaba el jutsu a pesar del poco tiempo que había tenido de práctica.

\- Kakashi-sempai, Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sai se están adentrando al bosque, en estos momentos se encuentran a unos cinco kilómetros de donde estamos nosotros – Comentó el Anbu, observando al ninja copia.

\- ¿Crees que ya puedes continuar Naruto? - Consultó el ninja peliplata, observando a su alumno que ya se encontraba recuperado.

\- Claro Kakashi-sensei – Respondió el Uzumaki, algo pensativo y con un semblante extraño mientras recordaba como Sai se había marchado con sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo en que se tocaba la zona de su estómago que, gracias a Ino y a su propio ninjutsu médico, ya se encontraba curado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenía planeado Sai Kakashi-sensei? - Preguntó la kunoichi, observando al ninja copia que mantenía un semblante de pesadez y aún se encontraba cansado por haber usado el Sharingan.

\- Bueno... Sai es un integrante de la Raíz, una división Anbu que no es leal a la Hokage, sino al Consejo, más en particular a Danzou, uno de los miembros más antiguos del Consejo... Danzou siempre ha tenido la ambición de ser Hokage, compitió por el puesto con el Sandaime e incluso se opuso a los nombramientos del Yondaime y de Tsunade-sama. Desde hace tiempo se cree que suele conspirar contra el Hokage de turno, utilizando a la Raíz... - Contestó Kakashi, recibiendo la atención de los cuatro shinobis más jóvenes.

\- Danzou le impuso a la Godaime el hecho de que Sai integrará nuestro equipo, argumentando que las habilidades de Sai serían útiles para la misión de enfrentar a Orochimaru... Lo que Tsunade-sama en verdad sospechaba era que Danzou utilizaría a Sai de mensajero, para llevarle información o alguna propuesta a Orochimaru... Y por lo que vemos ahora, ella estaba en lo cierto. - Comentó Yamato seriamente, observando al bosque en la dirección a la que tenían que ir.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que podría proponerle Danzou a Orochimaru? - Preguntó el Hyuuga.

\- La destrucción de Konohagakure – Respondió Shikamaru – Danzou no tiene la fuerza suficiente para realizar un golpe de estado y comenzar una guerra civil, por eso quizás busque la ayuda de Orochimaru ya que este también busca destruir Konoha, no me extrañaría que le esté proponiendo alguna especie de trato – Agregó, sorprendiendo aún mas a sus compañeros.

\- Entonces no podemos permitir eso, debemos derrotarlos antes de que puedan atacar la aldea... - Susurró Neji, siendo observado por los demás.

\- Y eso haremos... ¡En marcha! - Ordenó Kakashi, para adentrarse al bosque a alta velocidad por detrás de Yamato, siendo seguido por el resto del grupo.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llegamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado! No duden en dejar reviews con sus críticas! Saludos y también felíz día a todos los trabajadores por el 1ro de mayo! Hasta pronto!**


	13. Capítulo XIII: La Decisión de Sai

Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios y pedir disculpas por todo lo que me tarde en actualizar, este tiempo estuve bastante complicado con la universidad y el trabajo por lo que prácticamente no tuve tiempo para entrar. Hoy les dejo este nuevo capitulo, pero antes que anda querría hacer un comentario acerca del camino que esta recorriendo esta historia. Desde un principio creo que deje en claro con la trama del fic que la historia en un principio se centraría en Naruto y en el camino que recorre para rescatar a Sakura, ella ha sido prisionera de Orochimaru durante cuatro años, se fue de la aldea antes de que comience su entrenamiento con Tsunade, por lo que creo que es hasta lógico que ella no pueda hacer mucho, ya que se marcho cuando aun era una Gennin prácticamente sin ninguna habilidad en particular, es por ello que en esta etapa del fic ella no tiene mucho mas protagonismo, cosa que ira cambiando con el correr de los capítulos. Por otro lado, sin dudas es un fic Narusaku, pero tampoco es mi idea apurar las cosas y que el hecho del rescate quede así sin mas, estamos hablando de un fic que creo que posiblemente llegue a tener mas de cuarenta capítulos así que intentare llevar con calma las cosas para ver si puedo hacer que nada parezca forzado. Aclarado esos puntos ya no los entretengo mas, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo y como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _X III: La Decisión de Sai._**

 _Aproximadamente a cinco kilómetros de donde se encontraba el grupo de Konohagakure, tres shinobis saltaban de árbol en árbol, eran Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sai. Kabuto ayudaba al Sannin a moverse, ya que había quedado muy debilitado debido al combate con el Jinchuuriki, a pesar de que no iba a admitirlo, había sido sorprendido por el poder mostrado por el Uzumaki. Al mismo tiempo, Sai no dejaba de mirar al frente, con un semblante pensativo mientras varios pensamientos y recuerdos aparecían en su mente._

 ** _Flashback._**

 _En un lugar alejado de Konohagakure, más precisamente dentro de los baños termales de una pequeña aldea, se encontraba el junto a tres shinobis descansando dentro del agua, los tres parecían estar divirtiéndose contándose anécdotas, mientras que el solo los observaba extrañado al ver sus comportamientos. En especial el del joven rubio que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Este acaba de recordar un suceso que le había ocurrido en una misión con su antiguo equipo, aquel que integraba junto a los dos renegados de la Aldea, como él los llamaba. Al terminar de escuchar dicha anécdota, no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario al Jinchuuriki._

\- Me provoca algo de intriga ese vínculo que tenías con tus compañeros Naruto-kun. – Comentó el joven pelinegro, sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué? Después de lo que han hecho… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en traerlos de regreso? – Preguntó Sai, siendo observado atentamente por todos los allí presentes.

\- Porque son mis amigos Sai… Son las primeras personas con las que he formado un vinculo en mi vida, ellos me rescataron de la soledad que estaba viviendo y ahora es mi turno de rescatarlos a ellos… - Contestó el Uzumaki, observando el cielo.

\- ¿Amistad? ¿Qué te genera ese sentimiento? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Lo mismo que todos… ¿Acaso tú no tienes algún amigo? – Repreguntó el Jinchuuriki.

\- No, en la Raíz nos entrenan desde un principio para no sentir ninguna emoción. Por lo tanto yo no siento nada de eso, además de que tampoco he tenido ningún amigo, solo recuerdo a mi hermano, pero también he olvidado que sentía cuando estaba con él… - Contestó Sai.

\- Vaya… Eso es… Triste Sai… - Comentó el pelirrubio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Consultó.

\- La amistad, el amor… Esos sentimientos son los que provocan que uno se vuelva más fuerte y sea feliz. Un ninja en una ocasión me dijo… "Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que quiere proteger… es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte" – Contestó, siendo observado al mismo tiempo por el Hyuuga y el Nara.

\- Es un interesante punto de vista, aunque yo no tengo a nadie a quien proteger, solo vivo para cumplir las órdenes de Danzo-sama… - Susurró, observando al Uzumaki.

\- Esa misma persona también me enseño que solamente a través de los ojos de otras personas es que nuestras vidas tienen sentido, cuando no hay nadie que te mire o que se voltee a verte, es como si no existieras. Quizás también es por eso que solo pienso en salvarlos, ellos fueron los primeros que se voltearon a verme y me tendieron sus manos para ayudarme, son los que dieron sentido a mi vida. Sasuke es como un hermano para mí y Sakura-chan… - Musitó, largando un gran suspiro.

\- Esos sentimientos… Sería interesante experimentarlos en algún momento, quizás así si recuerde que era lo que sentía por mi hermano. El problema es que yo no tengo nada por lo que luchar, ni tampoco tengo amigos con los que generar ese vinculo… - Comentó Sai.

\- Tranquilo, desde hoy nosotros seremos tus amigos Sai, y espero que puedas recordar lo que sentías por tu hermano. – Contestó Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sai mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda, al mismo tiempo en que tanto Shikamaru como Neji asentían.

\- _Amigos…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro, observando las nubes.

 _Las últimas palabras de Naruto sin duda lo habían dejado pensando muchísimo. Luego de unos minutos, todos decidieron irse al hotel. Al regresar sintió la necesidad de salir de ese lugar e ir a disfrutar del aire libre y así poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió al patio del hotel que contaba con un gran parque cubierto de un verde césped, un pequeño arroyo y varios asientos para disfrutar la vista y la tranquilidad de aquel espacio natural. Se sentó allí y tomó un pequeño libro que guardaba en su mochila para observarlo por varios minutos. Dicho libro se podía leer desde la tapa y la contratapa, en la tapa se podía ver un retrato de si mismo con su uniforme Anbu enfrentando a un oponente, mientras pasaba las páginas esa secuencia se repetía. Mientras que desde la contratapa ocurría lo mismo, pero el personaje que derrotaba a sus oponentes era otro joven. Al llegar al medio del libro, donde se deberían enfrentar los dos protagonistas, sólo estaba dibujado su retrato pero sin su rostro... Él observaba pensativo esa última página._

\- _Por mas que quiera, no puedo recordar que es lo que quería dibujar en ese momento en esta página... Solo recuerdo que la dejé inconclusa el día en que falleciste hermano, aunque tampoco recuerdo como me sentía en ese día_ – Pensó para si mismo, al parecer sin ningún tipo de emoción, cuando recordó nuevamente las palabras del rubio - _"_ _ **Amigos**_ _"... No creo que yo necesite eso, aunque tampoco estoy del todo seguro. Cada vez que observo a Naruto y su forma de hablar acerca de sus amigos siento que comienzo a recordar lo que sentía por ti hermano, pero aún no reconozco el motivo_ – Susurró aún pensativo sin dejar de observar el dibujo – _Tantos años entrenando y obedeciendo las ordenes de Danzou-sama... Siempre creí que este era el motivo de mi existencia, pero... ¿Y si acaso estoy equivocado? ¿Yo sentiría lo mismo por ti que lo que siente Naruto por sus amigos?_ \- Se preguntaba a si mismo, mientras observaba el cielo para luego cerrar el libro, guardándolo nuevamente en su mochila.

 ** _Flashback x2_**

 _El grupo de Konoha se encontraba algo disperso, cada uno se hallaba sentado en un lugar distinto sobre un prado excepto Naruto que se encontraba de pie. Acababan de derrotar a los dos Akatsukis y ahora descansaban debido a que a los pocos días se enfrentarían al supuesto espía de Sasori. Él se encontraba exhausto a causa del arduo combate que mantuvo junto con Kakashi y Yamato frente al Akatsuki pelirrubio, y al mismo tiempo se encontraba pensativo, las palabras de Naruto y sus sentimientos hacía su hermano fallecido no dejaban de darle vueltas en su mente._

 _Luego de unos minutos, notó como el rubio se le acercaba, sentándose a su lado y llamando su atención._

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Consultó observando a Naruto.

\- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, te he notado extraño desde que salimos de aquel pueblo – Contestó el rubio, sorprendiéndolo.

\- No me sucede nada, además si así fuera... ¿Por qué habría de interesarte? - Preguntó extrañado, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Naruto.

\- Me interesa y me preocupa porque eres mi amigo – Respondió, dejándolo sin palabras – Eso hacen los amigos Sai. Si uno ve que su amigo se encuentra raro o triste por algún motivo suele interesarse para saber si puede ayudarlo en algo para que se sienta mejor – Explicó el rubio con una sonrisa - ¿Es por tu hermano? - Preguntó, observándolo.

\- Me siento raro, pero no entiendo el motivo por el cual estoy así – Contestó, intentando poner fin a la conversación.

\- Bueno... Si en algún momento quieres contarme que te sucede, no dudes en decírmelo y veré si puedo ayudarte a resolverlo. Recuerda... Para eso estamos los amigos, para preocuparnos y alegrarnos juntos – Comentó Naruto, dejándolo aún mas pensativo, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, alejándose hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Kakashi.

\- _Preocupación y alegría..._ \- Susurró para si mismo, aún pensativo mientras se echaba hacía atrás para observar el cielo.

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

- _¿Qué es esto qué siento?_ \- Se preguntó, mientras no dejaba de saltar sobre los arboles – _Siento como mi estomago se retuerce desde que dejé a los demás... Siento como si estuviese haciendo algo equivocado..._ \- Susurró dentro de su mente, cuando de repente la imagen de Naruto sonriendo volvió a aparecer - _¿Acaso... Será culpa?_ \- Se preguntó sorprendido ya que se dio cuenta acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo – _Tengo culpa... Culpa por estar traicionando la confianza de Naruto porque... El es mi_ _ **amigo**_ _–_ Se dijo a si mismo, con una sensación extraña dentro suyo ya que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido culpa – _Ahora recuerdo... Hermano... Cuando tú moriste, yo también sentí culpa porque había pasado tus últimos minutos de vida luchando frente a ti... Sentí culpa porque no pude disfrutar ese momento contigo, porque hubiese querido pasar tus últimos momentos de una forma distinta. Sentí tristeza porque quería que vieras el momento en el que terminaba mi libro y que tú me dieras tú opinión acerca de el... Espera... ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo que era lo que quería dibujar para el final del libro!_ \- Concluyó, bajando un poco el ritmo de sus pasos mientras sonreía como hacía varios años no lo hacia, sin ser visto por sus acompañantes – _Ahora recuerdo todo... Recuerdo como me sentía contigo, ambos nos preocupábamos y nos divertíamos juntos, como Naruto me dijo... Tú eras mi mejor amigo, mi hermano..._ \- Pensó mientras no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – _Recordé todo gracias a Naruto... Quizás ahora pueda volver a tener amigos y sentir lo que sentía contigo... Pero primero debo devolverle el favor_ – Susurró para si mismo con determinación en su rostro, mientras volvía a su semblante de seriedad y aceleraba el ritmo de sus saltos, quedando a la par de Kabuto y Orochimaru.

 _Así siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol por unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un valle, en donde Kabuto se acercó hacía una pequeña grieta de la sierra y aplicó su chakra en esa zona, haciendo aparecer una entrada hacía lo que parecía ser la misteriosa guarida del Sannin._

 _Mientras tanto a algunos kilómetros alejados de dicho lugar se encontraba el grupo de Konoha, quienes se dirigían a toda velocidad en busca de sus enemigos. El clon de Yamato ya les había proporcionado la información acerca de donde se encontraba la guarida y el procedimiento que realizaron para que aparezca su entrada. Todos se encontraban totalmente concentrados, aunque se notaba a simple vista que tanto Kakashi como Naruto no estaban al cien por ciento de sus capacidades. El peliplata apenas podía mantener el ritmo de su equipo, mientras que el Jinchuuriki se encontraba algo mas entero, pero aún así se lo notaba cansado por la batalla que había mantenido anteriormente con Orochimaru y por las heridas que había recibido._

 _Luego de seguir saltando los arboles a toda velocidad, y después de recorrer varios kilómetros de distancia, notaron que ya se encontraban a pocos metros de dicha guarida, por lo que decidieron parar a una distancia prudencial para idear la estrategia que llevarían a cabo._

\- Chicos, debemos pensar que es lo que haremos para poder entrar, ya que al parecer la entrada solo reacciona al chakra de Kabuto o posiblemente de alguno de los ninjas de Orochimaru – Comentó Yamato, pensativo mientras observaba a los demás.

\- Shikamaru... ¿Se te ocurre algo? - Preguntó Kakashi, al ver el rostro pensativo del joven Nara.

\- Se me ocurre algo poco ortodoxo, pero creo que funcionaria... - Contestó con una sonrisa, mientras captaba la atención de sus compañeros – Propongo que dejemos que se percaten de que los encontramos... Lo mas posible es que alguien salga de la guarida a querer derrotarnos, quizás hasta el mismo Kabuto o Sai, ya que saben que tanto Kakashi-sensei como Naruto no están en optimas condiciones. En ese momento deberíamos poder derrotar al que salga y utilizarlo como llave para adentrarnos en la guarida – Comentó el Nara, sorprendiendo a los demás, ya que era una estrategia bastante arriesgada – También podríamos sentarnos aquí a esperar a que alguien salga para poder emboscarlo, pero creo que el tiempo no esta con nosotros – Susurró seriamente, esperando la opinión de sus superiores.

\- Creo que lo mejor será hacer que alguien salga de allí, como dices, nos encontramos cortos de tiempo como para esperar a que alguien se vaya voluntariamente de la guarida. Además, por mas de que tanto yo como Naruto no estamos en las mejores condiciones, trabajando juntos podríamos derrotarlos – Respondió el ninja copia con determinación, mientras todos asentían a lo que sería el plan que llevarían a cabo.

\- Seguramente contarán con ninjas sensores, así que no creo que tengamos que hacer mucho escándalo para que noten que los encontramos – Comentó el Hyuuga.

\- Déjenme eso a mi, a pesar de que no estoy al cien por cien, hacer escándalo es una de mis cualidades mas importantes – Señaló el rubio, provocando la sonrisa de sus amigos.

\- Esta bien... ¡Hagamoslo equipo! - Ordenó el peliplata, para luego dirigirse junto a su grupo hacia la base de la sierra en donde se encontraba la guarida del Sannin.

- _Sakura-chan, ya estoy cerca_ -Susurró para si mismo el Jinchuuriki, mientras cargaba bastante chakra en la palma de su mano, dirigiéndose hacia un punto de esa sierra - **¡Rasengan! (Bola Espiral)** – Exclamó, impactando su técnica contra las rocas, provocando una explosión y destrozando parte de aquel lugar.

 _Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la guarida en un lugar totalmente oscuro el cual parecía ser una especie de dojo, se encontraban Sai, Orochimaru y Kabuto conversando._

\- ¿Así qué Danzou espera que lo ayude para derrocar a Tsunade, eh? - Preguntó divertido el Sannin, sin poder quitar su sonrisa macabra de su rostro, a pesar de encontrarse bastante herido aún debido al enfrentamiento con Naruto.

\- Si Orochimaru-sama. Danzou-sama esta ansioso por contar con su ayuda, cree que sería beneficioso para ambos, ya que pretende otorgarle todo tipo de beneficios a usted cuando él se convierta en el Hokage – Respondió Sai con una sonrisa falsa, ante la atenta mirada de los dos shinobis.

\- No me agrada que no haya venido él personalmente a hablarme, además tú no me caes bien – Susurró Orochimaru, mientras Sai cambiaba su sonrisa por su semblante serio, preparándose para lo peor – Pero puede ser una buena idea – Musitó, para luego darle la espalda y observar un hueco en la oscuridad – Sasuke-kun, veo que ya terminaste con la tarea que te otorgué hoy – Comentó, sorprendiendo a Sai y observando como el Uchiha se acercaba hacía ellos.

\- ¿Quién es este inútil? - Preguntó arrogantemente, observando al integrante de la Raiz con su Sharingan de tres aspas activado.

\- Tranquilo, él es Sai. Se quedará por un tiempo con nosotros, tenemos unos asuntos que resolver juntos – Contestó Kabuto, colocándose entre los dos shinobis.

\- Así qué tu eres Sasuke Uchiha... Me ordenaron integrar el equipo siete de Konoha, en teoría para ser tu reemplazo. Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti y de sus lazos contigo, al parecer te considera su hermano – Comentó el pelinegro, volviendo a utilizar su sonrisa falsa ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

\- Yo sólo tengo un hermano, al que juré asesinar desde hace tiempo. Ese idiota solo es una molestia, si lo veo de nuevo no dudaré en asesinarlo a él también. Yo no tengo lazos con nadie. - Sentenció de manera fría, observando fijamente a Sai con su imponente Sharingan – Seguiré entrenando. Orochimaru, buscame para seguir nuestro entrenamiento – Ordenó el Uchiha, para luego irse de aquella habitación.

\- Claro Sasuke-kun – Asintió el Sannin aún con una sonrisa macabra, mientras se relamía sus labios, cuando de repente otro Shinobi con la bandana de Otogakure se hizo presente - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó seriamente, observando a aquel shinobi que lo veía con miedo.

\- Oro... Orochimaru-sama, he detectado seis chakras cerca de la entrada del lugar y particularmente uno es extremadamente grande, nunca había sentido un chakra así – Explicó el shinobi, cuando en aquel momento se sintió un temblor dentro del lugar, provocado por el Rasengan del Uzumaki.

\- Al parecer ya nos encontraron. Kabuto, ve con Sai a darles la bienvenida – Ordenó el Sannin.

\- ¡Hai Orochimaru-sama! - Asintió el joven peligris, para luego comenzar a correr hacía la entrada de la guarida siendo seguido por Sai.

 _Mientras se dirigían corriendo hacia la entrada por los pasillos, Sai no dejo de mirar los alrededores, llegando a la conclusión que dicha guarida parecía ser un laberinto que se extendía por debajo de la sierra en donde estaba escondida. Llego a contar decenas de pasillos que se conectaban entre sí y que cada uno contaba con alrededor de diez puertas que supuso que eran habitaciones._

 _Luego de unos pocos minutos de correr junto a Kabuto, llegaron a la salida de la guarida. Una vez afuera se encontraron con el grupo de Konoha, quienes los observaban expectantes._

\- Han caído en nuestra trampa – Comentó el Hyuuga, activando su Byakugan mientras todos sus compañeros se ponían en guardia.

\- ¿Qué clase de trampa es esta? - Preguntó Kabuto riendo – ¿Creen que ustedes pueden derrotarnos? Veo que no les quedó claro que no pueden contra mi – Comentó, aún sonriendo – _Aunque... No creo que pueda resistir pelear solo contra todos ellos y menos estando Naruto-kun... Después de ver de lo que es capaz, me quedó muy claro que no estoy en su nivel_ – Pensó para si mismo, observando a los ninjas de Konoha – Sai, juntos los derrota... ¿Qué crees que haces? - Preguntó, sintiendo el filo del tanto de Sai en su cuello.

\- Por una vez, creo estar haciendo lo correcto – Contestó Sai con una sonrisa, mientras los demás shinobis de Konoha lo observaban sorprendido.

\- Sai... ¿Acaso no cumplirás la misión qué te encomendó Danzou-sama? - Preguntó nuevamente el ninja de Otogakure, mientras era reducido por el pelinegro.

\- Al parecer, no puedo traicionar a mis amigos... - Respondió - ¿Verdad Naruto? - Preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, ganándose la mirada del rubio.

\- Por un momento creí que debería pelear contra ti Sai – Contestó sonriendo – Al parecer ya encontraste la respuesta que buscabas, me alegro mucho por ti amigo – Comentó el jinchuuriki, para luego acercarse y ayudar a Sai a atar a Kabuto con un cable ninja de acero.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos Sai, eres muy problemático, pero me alegra que estés de nuestro lado amigo – Musitó Shikamaru, mientras golpeaba el hombro del pelinegro amistosamente.

\- _Sin duda, siento que estoy en donde debo estar... Con mis amigos_ – Pensó para si mismo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba como Yamato amarraba aún mas al peligris con su jutsu de madera, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi observaba a los ojos de Kabuto con su Sharingan para hacerlo caer en un genjutsu.

\- Bien, ahora debemos adentrarnos en la guarida... ¿Has visto algo dentro Sai? - Preguntó el ninja copia, dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

\- Si Kakashi-sempai... El lugar parece un laberinto que se extiende por debajo de esta sierra. Hay decenas de pasillos con aproximadamente cinco puertas cada uno. No he visto celdas. En el extremo del lugar hay un dojo bastante extenso... - Contestó Sai, ganándose la atención de todos.

\- Si aquí no hay celdas no creo que Sakura-chan este allí dentro – Susurró el rubio.

\- Por lo que deberemos investigar en cada una de esas habitaciones para encontrar información – Añadió Yamato algo pensativo.

\- Además... - Interrumpió el joven pelinegro – Allí dentro no solo esta Orochimaru... También he visto a Sasuke Uchiha – Comentó Sai, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿¡Has visto a Sasuke-kun!? - Preguntó la kunoichi rubia.

\- Sí – Asintió el joven – Naruto, dejame decirte que no se que piensas hacer con él, pero te aseguro que no tiene intenciones de hablar contigo, incluso me menciono que él quiere asesinarte – Comentó dirigiéndose al rubio.

\- Típico de Sasuke... - Susurró el Jinchuuriki con una sonrisa nostálgica – Esto complica un poco las cosas, pero no se preocupen. Entremos a buscar toda la información posible e intentemos no cruzarnos con Orochimaru ni con Sasuke, debemos ser cautelosos – Comentó, dirigiéndose a los demás.

\- Pero Naruto... ¿Acaso no intentarás convencer a Sasuke-kun para que vuelva? - Consultó la joven Yamanaka con algo de intriga.

\- Sasuke en este momento no es la prioridad Ino – Respondió, llamando la atención de la rubia y en particular de su sensei – Soy consciente de que a Sasuke no lo podré convencer con palabras. Sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar hablar con él y en nuestra situación sería ponernos en peligro, ya que no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlo a él y a Orochimaru al mismo tiempo – Explicó mientras cerraba sus ojos – Él siempre fue de los que escuchan a través de los puños, por lo que deberé enfrentarlo, pero este no es el momento – Sentenció, mientras observaba a la rubia.

\- Naruto tiene razón, para enfrentar a Sasuke debemos estar al cien por cien de nuestras capacidades y en estos momentos no estamos en esas condiciones precisamente. Además el objetivo principal de nuestra misión es conseguir información, no podemos ponernos en peligro en vano – Comentó Kakashi – Por lo tanto, nos dividiremos en grupos para recorrer el lugar mas rápido. Naruto, tu iras con Sai. - Explicó observando a los dos jóvenes – Shikamaru y Neji acompañaran a Ino, ya que es la que debe estar mejor protegida – Añadió, logrando la atención de los susodichos – Finalmente Yamato y yo seremos el último grupo. Cuando terminen de revisar las habitaciones, coloquen un sello explosivo en cada una de ellas. Cuando obtengamos toda la información suficiente nos reuniremos en este punto y haremos volar este lugar – Señaló – Además, nos mantendremos en contacto con estos comunicadores – Comentó entregando los dispositivos a Naruto y a Shikamaru – Manténganlo en la frecuencia cuatro y así estaremos al tanto de algún percance que pueda llegar a ocurrir. Si alguno se cruza con Orochimaru o con Sasuke deben informarlo de inmediato para poder reunirnos – Explicó, mientras recibía toda la atención de los demás - ¿Entendido? - Preguntó.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintieron todos, mientras Naruto y Shikamaru se colocaban los comunicadores.

\- Perfecto... ¡Entonces en marcha! - Ordenó el peliplata, adentrándose en la guarida junto a su grupo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo estará cargado de acción y de reencuentros... Se agradecen muchísimo sus comentarios, criticas, follows y favs! Saludos a todos y hasta pronto!


	14. Capítulo XIV: Reencuentro ¡Naruto vs!

**_Hola a todos! Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Ya no queda prácticamente nada para el reencuentro más esperado! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo!_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XIV: El Reencuentro. ¡Naruto vs Sasuke!_**

 _El equipo de Konoha completo ya se encontraba dentro de la guarida. Habían dejado atrapado a Kabuto en la base de la sierra para llevarlo a la aldea como prisionero una vez que terminaran de inspeccionar el lugar._

 _Al entrar en la guarida el grupo se dividió en tres como había ordenado Kakashi, allí cada grupo tomó un camino distinto, comenzando a recorrer la guarida._

 _Los tres grupos se dirigían con cautela a través de los pasillos de la guarida con el fin de no ser descubiertos. El grupo de Shikamaru se encontraba en una zona en la que, gracias al Byakugan de Neji, pudieron notar que todas las habitaciones se encontraban vacías. La última a la que se adentraron resultó ser una especie de laboratorio en la que habían varias cápsulas con cuerpos humanos y muchos cadáveres tanto de humanos como de todo tipo de animales._

\- Esto es aberrante... - Comentó Neji, al observar todo el lugar.

\- Es verdad, aunque me alivia el hecho de que Sakura no esté aquí – Agregó Ino, observando los cadáveres – Al parecer... Todos estos cuerpos fueron usados para experimentos médicos – Comentó, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, mientras analizaba con su chakra uno de los cadáveres en particular que poseía un corte en "T" en su caja torácica y su abdomen, además de que se notaba que sus ojos habían sufrido una especie de quemaduras y en el lugar en donde debía estar uno de sus brazos se hallaba un extraño elemento orgánico – Sin dudas, puedo notar restos de muchas toxinas en su organismo... Además de que no puedo identificar que es lo que tiene en donde debería estar su brazo derecho – Explicó la kunoichi, sin dejar de analizar el cuerpo.

\- Veo que el resto de los cadáveres han pasado por lo mismo – Comentó el Nara, observando como a todos le faltaban uno de sus brazos o piernas.

\- Por lo visto, quizás estén investigando algo con la regeneración de células para reconstruir las extremidades y los ojos... - Agregó, mientras abría los párpados de los orbes de aquel cadáver en donde notó que esa persona en vida había sido ciega – Lo mejor será tomar muestras y llevarnos estos cadáveres para analizarlos en la aldea con un equipo médico especial – Susurró, mientras sacaba de su mochila un pergamino de almacenamiento.

\- Será lo mejor, además de todo esto no hay ningún documento ni tampoco informes en este lugar... Solo más y más cadáveres... - Comentó el Hyuuga.

\- Quizás tengan todos los documentos en una misma habitación... Es extraño y muy perturbador el hecho que estén investigando sobre esto... - Musitó Ino seriamente, mientras terminaba de recorrer el lugar y así acabar de almacenar los cuerpos en los pergaminos.

\- Kakashi-sensei, hemos encontrado varios cadáveres que han sido manipulados y fueron objeto de investigación de algo que Ino no ha podido identificar, guardamos todo en los pergaminos para llevarlos a la aldea – Comentó Shikamaru a través de su comunicador.

\- Perfecto Shikamaru, analizaremos lo que han encontrado en la aldea. ¿Han encontrado algo de información acerca del paradero de Sakura? - Preguntó el peliplata también utilizando el comunicador.

\- Negativo sensei – Respondió el Nara.

\- Esta bien... Nosotros aquí estamos ante una situación, aunque nos encargaremos, no se preocupen – Susurró, mientras terminaba la comunicación y observaba a Yamato que estaba tocando el suelo con su mano derecha - ¿Cuántos son Yamato? - Preguntó.

\- Son diez shinobis en total Kakashi-sempai, dos por cada habitación – Respondió, averiguando ese dato gracias a sus habilidades con el elemento tierra.

\- Diez... Sin duda será un problema, debemos mantenernos escondidos, no podemos dejar que adviertan que estamos aquí – Comentó, mientras intentaba pensar una estrategia para salir de aquella situación.

\- Déjemelo a mi Kakashi-sempai – Susurró con una sonrisa, mientras hacía sellos – **Mokuton: Mokuzai Shutsugen no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Apariencia de Madera)** – Musitó, mientras comenzaba a traspasar la pared que separaba el lugar de donde estaban con la primer habitación, en donde se encontraban dos de los shinobis de Otogakure. Cuando logró cruzar del otro lado, sin salir completamente de la pared, sin ser visto por sus rivales volvió a formar sellos, haciendo aparecer dos grandes lanzas de madera, para luego atravesar a aquellos dos shinobis, derrotandolos en el acto. Repitió el mismo proceso en las cuatro habitaciones restantes sin mayores inconvenientes, ya que dichos shinobis al parecer solo eran los peones de Orochimaru y no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y astutos para notar su presencia. Al terminar de derrotar a los últimos dos, salió de dicha habitación para informarle a Kakashi que el camino estaba libre.

\- Vaya, eso ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba – Comentó el peliplata con una sonrisa, observando a su compañero – Bien, terminemos de revisar este lugar – Añadió, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar cada habitación, en donde finalmente confirmaron que solo era la zona en donde se encontraba el lugar de descanso de los shinobis escondidos en aquella guarida.

\- Al parecer aquí no hay nada... - Musitó Yamato, al observar la última habitación que resultó ser igual a las anteriores.

\- Tienes razón... - Contestó el ninja copia, mientras volvía a tocar el comunicador – Naruto, terminamos de revisar nuestra zona y no encontramos nada por aquí, por lo tanto tienes que estar atento, quizás el lugar en donde guardan toda la información acerca de sus investigaciones este cerca de tu posición – Comentó, esperando la respuesta de su alumno.

\- Estaré atento Kakashi-sensei – Asintió el rubio.

\- Además... Ni nosotros ni el grupo de Shikamaru se cruzó con Orochimaru ni tampoco con Sasuke, por lo tanto también posiblemente estén cerca de ti - Añadió con algo de preocupación.

\- No bajaremos la guardia sensei, relájese – Respondió el jinchuuriki, finalizando la comunicación.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento... - Susurró Yamato, observando a su capitán.

\- Lo sé Yamato, yo también lo tengo. Apurémonos para alcanzar la posición de Naruto – Ordenó, para comenzar a dirigirse al último extremo de la guarida junto con el Anbu.

 _Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sai se encontraban revisando cada rincón del último extremo del escondite. El rubio ya comenzaba a impacientarse ya que sabía que sus otros compañeros no habían encontrado ni un ápice de información acerca del paradero de la pelirrosa y él por lo pronto tampoco había dado con nada de importancia, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pelinegro le llamó la atención._

\- Naruto, ven a ver esto... - Susurró Sai, manteniendo la compostura y adentrándose a una de las habitaciones. El rubio se acerco hacia dicho lugar y se quedó asombrado, ya que era la habitación más grande de todas las que había inspeccionado. Además había cientos de libros y pergaminos, como también varios organizadores y un mapa extenso del mundo en el medio del lugar.

\- Esto al parecer es un organizador para guardar legajos – Comentó el Jinchuuriki, mientras observaba el mueble que se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta. Al abrir uno de los cajones pudo comprobar que lo que había pensado era cierto, dentro había varios legajos ordenados por orden alfabético. Al notar eso comenzó a buscar la letra "H" con ansiedad. Habían cientos de expedientes, pero finalmente encontró el único que le interesaba – Haruno, Sakura... - Musitó, sin poder creerlo y sin evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió el expediente y pudo ver una foto de la pelirrosa, seguido por toda su información personal – _Clan Haruno, Konohagakure... Kekkei Genkai... ¿Eh?_ \- Se preguntó, sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer, según lo que recordaba el Clan Haruno no poseía ninguna habilidad especial, pero aquello decía lo contrario, siguió leyendo hasta encontrar lo que le era de verdadero interés – _Ubicación... Guarida del Sur..._ \- Leyó para sí mismo, para luego observar como Sai estaba analizando el mapa – Sai, ¿en ese mapa están las ubicaciones de todas las guaridas de Orochimaru? - Preguntó, llamando la atención del pelinegro.

\- Al parecer si, cuento siete, teniendo en cuenta a esta... - Contestó Sai.

\- Dime la ubicación de la Guarida del Sur – Ordenó Naruto, acercándose a su compañero sin dejar el expediente de Sakura.

\- A ver... Al parecer se encuentra en medio de la nada, en una pequeña isla cercana al País de las Olas – Explicó el pelinegro, marcando el lugar en el mapa – Está algo alejado, aunque lo bueno es que solo deberías cruzar el País del Fuego, para luego cruzar hacia el País de las Olas por este puente – Añadió, marcando el puente en la imagen.

\- Ese puente... - Susurró el rubio al recordar que en ese lugar fue en donde había llevado a cabo la primer misión importante con el equipo siete cuando era Gennin - ¿Hay algo más acerca de ese lugar? - Preguntó.

\- Al parecer... Esa guarida sirve como prisión y laboratorio para Orochimaru – Respondió, observando a su compañero.

\- Bien... Tomemos todo lo que nos sea de interés y salgamos de este lugar – Comentó, mientras tomaba todos los pergaminos que se encontraban en una de las bibliotecas del lugar para luego almacenarlos dentro del pergamino de almacenamiento que tenía guardado en su riñonera ninja, al mismo momento en el que guardaba el mapa y el expediente de Sakura en su mochila.

\- Naruto, deberías leer este pergamino... - Comentó Sai, terminando de leer uno de los informes que había encontrado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó, mientras tomaba el pergamino que le había señalado el pelinegro - ¿¡Pero qué!? - Exclamó, mientras observaba el contenido del escrito, en donde al mismo tiempo se encontraban fotos de varias personas, incluida la de la pelirrosa y la del Uchiha – Esto es preocupante Sai, al parecer estuvimos equivocados todo este tiempo acerca de la intención de Orochimaru sobre sus objetivos con el Sharingan... Manipulación genética... Kekkei Genkai... El cuerpo perfecto... - Susurró sorprendido, mientras terminaba de leer aquel documento.

\- Debemos informar esto con urgencia – Comentó Sai seriamente.

\- Kakashi-sensei, hemos encontrado información acerca del paradero de Sakura-chan y sobre los planes de Orochimaru – Informó el rubio a través del comunicador, mientras salía de aquella habitación y comenzaba a caminar seguido por el pelinegro, cuando divisó el extenso dojo totalmente oscuro.

\- Perfecto, manténgase en donde están, nos dirigimos hacia tu ubicación Naruto – Comentó el ninja copia, aún recorriendo el laberinto de los pasillos para alcanzar a su alumno.

\- Naruto... - Susurró Sai, observando seriamente a su compañero.

\- Lo sé Sai – Asintió el jinchuuriki, mientras no bajaba la guardia, adentrándose al dojo – Además, hemos encontrado a Sasuke... – Comentó a través del comunicador, mientras miraba hacía la inmensa oscuridad, donde lo único que se divisaba eran dos ojos rojos como la sangre observándolo atentamente.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto... - Susurró el Uchiha de manera fría, sin quitar su vista hacía su antiguo compañero.

\- Sasuke... - Musitó seriamente respondiendo la mirada del Uchiha.

\- Me alegro de verte Naruto... - Comentó sarcásticamente, sin desactivar su Sharingan, para luego centrarse en el camino del rubio – Al parecer tenía razón la primera vez que te vi... Eres una molestia.

\- Naruto, no bajes la guardia... - Susurró Sai, mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su tanto, cuando de repente a gran velocidad el Uchiha se colocó en frente del rubio, colocando su rostro justo al lado del de el jinchuuriki.

\- He entrenado mucho Naruto, esta vez no cometeré el error de no asesinarte como en el Valle del Fin – Musitó el Uchiha, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su ex compañero.

\- Yo también he entrenado Sasuke, tarde o temprano haré que vuelvas a Konoha – Respondió – Además, esta vez será diferente, verás cómo yo seré quien te derrote – Añadió el rubio, cuando el Uchiha tomó su Chokuto y la desenvaino, con la intención de cortarle el cuello.

\- Hmmph, veo que si has mejorado – Susurró el poseedor del Sharingan, frenando a pocos centímetros del cuello del jinchuuriki, sintiendo como este había tomado un kunai a gran velocidad, colocándolo extremadamente cerca de su estómago.

\- Te lo dije Sasuke, esta vez no será como hace tres años – Comentó el Uzumaki, aún con su kunai cerca del estómago del Uchiha.

\- ¡Te tengo! - Exclamó Sai apareciendo por la espalda de Sasuke con su tanto.

\- Eres una molestia – Susurró para casi sin esfuerzo darle una patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo a varios metros hacia atrás, para luego alejarse del rubio de un salto hacia atrás.

 _Al alejarse unos pocos metros, la tensión entre las miradas del Uchiha y del Uzumaki eran evidentes, ambos esperaban un mínimo movimiento del otro para atacar. Sai apenas pudo reincorporarse del golpe que Sasuke le había proporcionado, había sido una simple patada, pero sabía que solo con eso había logrado romperle una costilla. Cuando el usuario del Sharingan volvió a tomar la empuñadura de su Chokuto, el rubio se dirigió hacía él a gran velocidad mientras empuñaba su kunai y, al ver que Sasuke había cubierto su katana con su naturaleza de chakra, que era rayo, el hizo lo propio cubriendo su kunai con su chakra Futton para comenzar un gran enfrentamiento con las dos armas donde al parecer el rubio tenía la ventaja gracias a la superioridad del Futton frente al Raiton, aunque el Uchiha podía predecir todos sus movimientos gracias a su Doujutsu. Luego de unos minutos, el Uzumaki logró provocarle un corte en el hombro al Uchiha, al mismo tiempo en que este logró cortarlo con su Chokuto cerca de la zona de su estómago, provocandole una herida superficial, por lo que ambos decidieron dar un salto hacia atrás para volver a enfrentarse con sus miradas._

\- Sin dudas mejoraste un poco Naruto – Comentó el Uchiha con una sonrisa soberbia, mientras observaba la herida en su hombro.

\- Lo mismo digo Sasuke – Contestó, sin darle importancia al corte en su abdomen, observando como el pelinegro tomaba la posición de manos del tigre, para realizar un Jutsu.

\- **¡Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix)** – Exclamó, lanzando varios proyectiles de fuego dirigidas hacia el rubio, quien también se encontraba finalizando una secuencia de sellos.

\- **¡Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu! (Elemento Tierra: Misil del Dragón Terrestre)** – Exclamó, creando lo que parecía ser el rostro de un dragón de tierra que salía desde el suelo para luego lanzar varios proyectiles de lodo a una gran velocidad, que al momento de impactar con la técnica del Uchiha, logró absorber el fuego para luego dirigirse hacia Sasuke.

\- Maldito... - Susurró, mientras esquivaba aquellos proyectiles gracias a su Sharingan, para luego tirar su Chokuto hacia el suelo y volver a acercarse al rubio.

 _Así comenzó un duro enfrentamiento de taijutsu en el cual ninguno de los dos lograba conectar golpe alguno al otro, debido al Sharingan de Sasuke y a la increíble habilidad y rapidez del rubio que tenía algo sorprendido al Uchiha. En un momento Naruto atrapó uno de los puños del pelinegro, cayendo en su trampa, ya que luego Sasuke observo fijamente los ojos del rubio utilizando su Sharingan, haciéndolo caer en uno de sus genjutsus._

 _Dentro de la ilusión de Sasuke, Naruto se veía a sí mismo en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, cuando se percató de donde estaba comenzó a escuchar gritos. Decidió acercarse a aquel lugar donde se encontró con el Uchiha torturando y abusando de su antigua compañera, la cual se encontraba en un estado deplorable debido a su cautiverio. Observó seriamente el semblante soberbio de Sasuke, y luego decidió hablar._

\- Esto no servirá conmigo Sasuke – Sentenció seriamente cuando aquella realidad se rompió para sorpresa del Uchiha, apareciendo en lo que parecía ser una extensa habitación, donde el piso estaba cubierto por agua y se veían varias cañerías en las paredes.

- _¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de devolverme el Genjutsu?_ \- Se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras observaba a su oponente frente a él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ser que se encontraba detrás del rubio – Así que era eso... - Susurró, entendiendo el porqué no había funcionado su técnica.

\- **No hay duda que tú eres miembro de ese odioso Clan...** \- Susurró el imponente Bijuu de las nueve colas, observándolo con furia – **Tienes los mismos ojos malditos que Madara Uchiha...** \- Comentó, con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- Como ves, en mi mente hay dos conciencias, por lo tanto los Genjutsus no sirven frente a mi Sasuke, terminemos con esto – Sentenció el Uzumaki, observando a su compañero zorro.

\- **Con gusto, cachorro...** \- Musitó el gran zorro, para luego darle un poderoso mordisco al Uchiha, expulsandolo de la mente del rubio.

 _Al recuperar la conciencia, Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose del Uzumaki estando aún sorprendido por lo que había presenciado. El mismísimo Kyuubi se encontraba dentro de su antiguo compañero por lo que comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas acerca de su pasado. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a enfurecerse debido a que había sido capaz de burlar una de las virtudes más asombrosas de su Sharingan, hiriendolo en su orgullo._

\- Terminemos con esto Naruto, te mataré – Susurró con rabia, comenzando a formar una secuencia de sellos que el rubio conocía de memoria.

\- Ven e inténtalo Sasuke – Contestó desafiante, mientras extendía la palma de su mano derecha, formando su técnica favorita en su versión básica.

\- Debo reconocer que te has hecho fuerte, pero hasta aquí llegas dobe – Musitó, observando a su antiguo amigo, mientras extendía su brazo derecho cubierto por rayos y comenzaba a dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el rubio.

\- No podrás conmigo teme... - Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, dirigiéndose hacia el Uchiha con su técnica ya formada en la palma de su mano.

\- **¡CHIDORI! (Millar de Pájaros)** – Exclamó el pelinegro, extendiendo su brazo para golpear al Uzumaki.

\- **¡RASENGAN! (Bola Espiral)** – Gritó el rubio, colisionando su técnica frente a la del Uchiha.

 _Cuando ambas técnicas colisionaron, se generó una enorme esfera de chakra materializado de un color púrpura que provocó una enorme explosión que destrozó todo el lugar. Toda la estructura se vino abajo, incluido el techo, dando lugar a la luz solar que finalmente alumbró lo que antes era ese lúgubre dojo. Sai que aún se encontraba sentado a pocos metros de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla al momento de la explosión, debió esforzarse para esquivar todos los escombros a pesar de su lesión en sus costillas que dificultaba todos sus movimientos. Creyó que había logrado esquivarlos todos, hasta que uno comenzó a caer dirigiéndose hacia su cabeza, para luego ser destruido por un enorme pilar de madera que había salido de la nada._

\- Yamato, Kakashi-sempai... - Musitó el pelinegro al observar a quienes lo habían salvado de ser golpeado por dicho escombro.

\- Impresionante... - Musitó el Anbu, observando cómo la esfera de chakra púrpura aún se mantenía, conteniendo las técnicas de los dos shinobis que se encontraban dentro de ella.

\- _Esos dos..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo el peliplata, mientras ayudaba a Sai a ponerse de pie.

 _Luego de unos pocos minutos, la esfera púrpura se desvaneció, dando paso a una nueva explosión que expulsó violentamente al Uchiha y al Uzumaki hacia distintos extremos, cayendo ambos contra los escombros del lugar._

\- Maldición... - Susurró el Uchiha, quitándose los escombros de su alrededor, mientras observaba con odio como el Uzumaki ya se ponía de pie nuevamente.

\- Al parecer, no importa que hagamos, el resultado siempre será el mismo Sasuke – Comentó el rubio, quitándose el polvo de su uniforme.

\- Cállate idiota – Musitó, aumentando su furia al percatarse de las nuevas presencias – Al parecer más molestias han llegado – Comentó, centrando su mirada hacía su antiguo maestro.

\- Sasuke, has cambiado... - Susurró el peliplata observando angustiado como su antiguo alumno había sido consumido finalmente por el odio.

\- Hmmph, terminemos con esto ahora – Comentó, para luego lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el cielo, llamando la atención de los ninjas de Konoha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planea? - Preguntó Yamato, para luego mirar hacia atrás, viendo como aparecía el grupo de Shikamaru.

\- Sasuke-kun... - Susurró la Yamanaka observando al joven.

\- _¿Acaso...?_ \- Se preguntaba el ninja copia para sí mismo utilizando el Sharingan, mientras observaba como Sasuke extendía su brazo hacia el cielo y comenzaba a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra Raiton - ¡Todos, tengan cuidado! - Exclamó al descubrir las intenciones del Uchiha.

\- ¡Romperé todos los vínculos que me atan a Konoha de una vez por todas! ¡Mueran! - Gritó con rabia, cuando de repente otra figura apareció a su lado y tomó su brazo, provocando que cancele la técnica – Orochimaru... - Susurró con rabia al notar la presencia de su maestro acompañado por Kabuto.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí Sasuke-kun – Comentó el Sannin, observando seriamente a todos los shinobis de Konoha – _Esa técnica aún no está lista, además de que no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, yo aún estoy muy herido y Sasuke-kun por lo visto también está cansado. Mientras que ellos están en condiciones de pelear, excepto por ese Sai y quizás Kakashi, lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de nuestra pelea, Naruto-kun parece estar totalmente recuperado..._ – Pensaba para sí mismo, analizando la situación.

\- Al parecer Orochimaru ha liberado a Kabuto – Musitó el Nara, observando a los tres enemigos.

\- Hmmph, nos volveremos a ver pronto Naruto... - Comentó, dirigiéndose al rubio, quien aún lo observaba seriamente – _Ha mejorado mucho y he notado que no ha usado todo su poder... Aún soy débil... La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, te matare Naruto, no tengo dudas de ello_ – Susurró para sí mismo, mientras se desvanecía en fuego al igual que los dos shinobis de Otogakure.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke... - Musitó, apretando sus puños mientras observaba como los tres desaparecían.

* * *

 ** _Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Ya se acerca el momento del reencuentro, para los ansiosos les comento que solo faltan dos capítulos! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a los que siguen esta historia, saludos a todos y no olviden de dejar sus reviews!_**


	15. Capítulo XV: En Camino Hacia la Guarida

**_Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero agradecer como siempre a los que siguen mi fic, y pedir que me disculpen por la demora en actualizar, estuve bastante complicado con el trabajo y la facultad! Ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV: En Camino Hacia la Guarida Sur.**

 _Luego de aquel encuentro y de la marcha de Sasuke junto a Orochimaru y Kabuto, el grupo de Konoha se encontraba reunido encima de los escombros que habían sido provocados por el enfrentamiento entre el joven rubio y el Uchiha._

 _Después de que Ino atendiera las heridas de Sai y Naruto se curara sus propias heridas, decidieron sentarse todos para comentar lo que habían descubierto._

\- Así que Sakura se encuentra apresada en la guarida cercana al País de las Olas... - Comentó el peliplata, analizando la información que el rubio acababa de darle.

\- Sí, al parecer en ese lugar se encuentran la mayoría de los prisioneros de Orochimaru – Añadió Sai, observando al ninja copia.

\- Es un lugar lejano, aunque lo positivo es que no habría que cruzar más que el País del Fuego para llegar hasta allí – Agregó Yamato, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Iré lo más rápido que pueda – Susurró el pelirrubio.

\- Pero Naruto... Si vas a buscarla sin ninguna orden de Hokage-sama el consejo podría considerarlo como traición... - Comentó el Hyuuga, llamando la atención de todos.

\- No te preocupes por eso Neji, Tsunade-sama ya tenía pensado que pasaríamos por una situación como esta y le ha encargado a Naruto la misión de rescatarla en el caso de que consiguiéramos su ubicación – Explicó Kakashi.

\- Al parecer Tsunade-sama ha pensado en todo... - Susurro Ino, aliviada.

\- Eso no es todo, considerando que Sakura actualmente es una renegada de la aldea, en el caso en que vuelva será juzgada como tal... - Comentó el ninja copia, mientras era observado por los demás, excepto por el rubio que ya sabía a donde quería llegar.

\- Y el delito de traición es sancionado con la pena de muerte o con varios años de prisión, según el caso – Agrego Sai, escuchando atentamente al peliplata.

\- Exacto, por lo tanto, Naruto reunirá toda la información que encontramos hoy aquí y la entregará al consejo una vez que regrese con Sakura, alegando que fue ella quien nos la facilitó, mostrando su colaboración y lealtad para con la aldea – Susurró, terminando de explicar el plan de Tsunade y de Naruto para proteger a la pelirrosa de las sanciones penales que acarreaba ese tipo de delito.

\- Si me lo propongo puedo llegar allí en un día o en dos como máximo... - Comentó el rubio, poniéndose de pie, siendo observado por el Nara.

\- Deberías tomarte dos días para llegar Naruto – Susurró Shikamaru con pesadez – Es problemático, pero deberías descansar antes de infiltrarte en ese lugar, ya que posiblemente debas enfrentarte a los que estén encargados de la custodia de la guarida – Explicó, haciendo pensar a Naruto.

\- Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto – Señaló Yamato, observando al rubio.

\- Debes mantener la calma Naruto, piensa que estas cada vez más cerca de poder rescatarla. No eches a perder esta oportunidad por la ansiedad – Agregó Neji.

\- Creo que tienen razón... En todo caso puedo llegar hasta el País de las Olas y descansar allí – Comentó, dándole la razón a sus compañeros.

\- Toma Naruto, dentro de estos pergaminos se encuentran los cadáveres que encontramos en el laboratorio – Susurró la Yamanaka, entregándole dichos pergaminos al rubio.

\- Gracias Ino – Agradeció el Uzumaki, tomándolos y guardándolos en su mochila junto a los otros documentos que había hallado dentro de la guarida.

\- Encuentra a mi amiga y tráela de vuelta a casa Naruto, por favor... - Pidió la rubia, sin dejar de observar al Jinchuuriki.

\- Tranquila Ino, verás como en poco tiempo volverá a estar en la aldea junto a nosotros – Contestó con una gran sonrisa, mientras terminaba de prepararse para comenzar su viaje.

\- Bueno, nosotros volveremos ahora a Konoha Naruto, necesito llegar allí y descansar, estoy exhausto... - Comentó el peliplata con pesadez, mostrando una gran ojera en su único ojo visible.

\- Usted es muy problemático Kakashi-sensei – Susurró el Nara, haciendo reír a Naruto.

\- Suerte Naruto, lo lograrás... - Musitó Sai, con una sonrisa sincera, sin duda quería que su nuevo amigo logre su objetivo.

\- Gracias chicos... Bueno, supongo que en unos días volveremos a vernos en la aldea, así que allí nos veremos, ¡adiós! - Así se despidió el rubio, para retirarse del lugar a gran velocidad.

\- Espero que lo consiga... - Susurró el Hyuuga, observando el lugar por donde había partido el Uzumaki.

\- Lo hará Neji, estoy seguro que lo conseguirá – Respondió el peliplata con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora debemos alejarnos de aquí y activar los sellos explosivos... - Comentó Yamato, poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por los demás.

 _Luego de alejarse por unos metros Yamato activo los sellos explosivos e hizo volar lo que quedaba de la guarida. Después de unos minutos, todo el grupo partió de regreso a Konoha._

 _Mientras tanto, ya algo alejado del lugar de donde se encontraba la guarida de Orochimaru, el rubio saltaba de árbol en árbol a una gran velocidad, utilizando su Shushin no Jutsu (Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante). Tenía prácticamente un día entero en el cual no pensaba detenerse por ningún motivo hasta llegar al País de las Olas. Al mismo tiempo en el que seguía saltando a través de los arboles, pensaba en todo lo sucedido en su misión anterior, más aún en lo último que había descubierto acerca de los planes de Orochimaru y sobre lo que había leído en el expediente de Sakura._

\- _Tengo muchas dudas acerca de aquello... Cuando regrese a la aldea debo hablar urgentemente con Jiraiya-sensei y oba-chan. Al parecer, la tormenta se acerca... Esto, sumado a lo de Akatsuki... Tendremos mucho trabajo para evitar una guerra..._ \- Se decía a sí mismo, acelerando el paso cada vez más – _Sakura-chan, espero llegar a tiempo... No puedo imaginar todo lo que debes haber sufrido… Juro que derrotaré a Orochimaru y a Kabuto por todo lo que te habrán hecho sufrir. Maldición... No puedo negar que en un principio, cuando traicionaste a la aldea... Cuando me traicionaste a mí junto con Sasuke, sentí rabia... Incluso en un momento me pregunte si te odiaba... Aunque siempre supe que no soy capaz de sentir eso por ti. Luego entendí el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste, simplemente poniéndome yo mismo en tu lugar. Si tu hubieses estado en el lugar de Sasuke, probablemente yo hubiese tomado la misma decisión que tomaste tú_ – Pensaba, mientras apretaba sus puños – _Cuando Jiraiya-sensei me contó que Orochimaru te tenía como prisionera, todo mi mundo se desmoronó, y ahí finalmente fue que entendí que nunca podría dejar de amarte. Que por más enojado o defraudado que me sintiera, el amor que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte. Entendí que no podría ser realmente feliz hasta el día en que te saque de ese infierno, hasta el momento en que volviera a tenerte a mi lado, hasta que logré rescatarte de la oscuridad, al igual que tú hiciste conmigo de niños en aquel parque, cuando fuiste la primer niña que se acercó a mí en mi vida, la primera que no me veía como un monstruo, la primer persona que me hizo sonreír de verdad... Por eso no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, te salvaré Sakura-chan, solo aguanta un poco_ _más_ – Susurró para si mismo con determinación, dando otro impulso para correr con más velocidad.

 _Pasaron varias horas en las que el rubio no frenó ni por un segundo. El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, y la oscuridad comenzaba a bañar todo el bosque. El jinchuuriki estaba algo cansado, ya que prácticamente había mantenido dos enfrentamientos difíciles consecutivamente como lo fueron sus batallas frente a Orochimaru y a Sasuke, y ahora llevaba casi doce horas de correr sin parar utilizando su Jutsu. A pesar de que era una técnica que la mayoría de los ninjas de alto nivel utilizaban, estos lo hacían por poco tiempo, una hora quizás como máximo, ya que si intentaran usarlo por más tiempo, probablemente quedarían inconscientes por el gasto de chakra. Sin embargo, el rubio no tenía ese problema debido a las cantidades inhumanas de chakra que poseía, pero a pesar de ello se encontraba exhausto. Aunque no por eso frenaría, eso estaba muy claro._

 _Luego de otras tres horas, se relajó un poco cuando comenzó a observar la inmensidad del mar ya a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba, e incluso a lo lejos pudo divisar el comienzo del Puente Naruto. Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en el nombre de ese puente. Sin duda era más que un puente para él, fue precisamente allí donde había comenzado su camino ninja, y donde había descubierto el verdadero significado de la fuerza, gracias a Haku. El lugar en donde se había sentido ninja por primera vez._

 _Al pasar otro par de horas, el rubio ya había logrado cruzar dicho puente y ya finalmente había llegado al País de las Olas, habiendo tardado menos de lo esperado, había viajado diecisiete horas sin parar, sin duda ahora agradecía a Shikamaru que lo había hecho entrar en razón para descansar antes de infiltrarse en la Guarida del Sur. Caminó un poco por la aldea, buscando un lugar en el cual alojarse, sin dudas el lugar estaba muy distinto a como él lo recordaba. Al parecer la construcción del puente le había otorgado un futuro prospero a la ciudad, se encontraba mas urbanizada e incluso los lugareños se hallaban muy felices, no asustados como los recordaba._

 _Mientras caminaba, un joven pelinegro acompañado por un anciano se pusieron frente a él, ambos con una gran sorpresa en sus rostros._

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú Naruto? - Preguntó el anciano, incrédulo ante la presencia del rubio.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es Naruto! - Exclamó el joven con alegría.

\- ¡Inari, Tazuna-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! - Contestó el Uzumaki alegremente dirigiéndose a los dos individuos.

\- ¡Casi cuatro años niño! - Comentó Tazuna, quitándose sus anteojos, mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto? - Preguntó Inari, sin dejar de observar al shinobi.

\- Estoy en una importante misión Inari, aunque recién llego de recorrer casi todo el País del Fuego sin parar, ahora mismo estaba buscando un lugar en el que pasar la noche – Respondió, mientras se tomaba la nuca y se revolvía sus cabellos.

\- Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa Naruto, siempre serás bienvenido allí, a mi madre le agradará mucho verte... - Propuso el joven con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no les quiero causar molestias pero creo que aceptare tu oferta Inari – Contestó, alegrando al niño pelinegro.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Inari muy entusiasmado por reencontrarse con el rubio.

 _Así, Naruto acompaño a Inari y a Tazuna hacía su vivienda, ya que ya se acercaba la hora de la cena._

 _Al llegar al lugar, el rubio pudo reconocer a Tsunami, la madre de Inari, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida._

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira quien nos va a acompañar hoy! - Exclamó Inari con una gran sonrisa, llamando la atención de su madre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! - Comentó Tsunami, observando al rubio – Si que has crecido... - Agregó, recordando cómo era cuando lo había conocido.

\- Me alegro de verlos bien a todos, Tsunami-san – Contestó el Uzumaki, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

\- Por suerte, gracias a tu ayuda y a la de Kakashi-san, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun, luego de la construcción del Puente y ya sin Gato para molestarnos, la ciudad ha crecido muchísimo y todo ha mejorado – Comentó, mientras seguía encargándose de la cocina.

\- Si Naruto, al poco tiempo de que se marcharan todo comenzó a ir viento en popa. Sin duda ustedes nos han ayudado mucho, sino la ciudad no sería la que es ahora – Agregó Tazuna, observando al rubio.

\- Bueno, es nuestro trabajo, me alegro de que todo haya ido bien – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera – Y tú Inari, sí que has cambiado... ¡Has crecido mucho! - Comentó, dirigiéndose al joven.

\- ¡Lo sé Naruto! Ahora soy el aprendiz de mi abuelo, así que lo ayudo en sus trabajos de carpintería – Contestó el pelinegro - ¿Y tú qué has hecho en todos estos años Naruto? - Preguntó.

\- Pues me he dedicado a entrenar para volverme más fuerte Inari, los últimos tres años he estado fuera de la aldea entrenando con mi maestro, por lo que en realidad regrese hace muy poco tiempo a Konoha – Contestó el rubio, intentando evitar tener que explicar todos los problemas que hubo en medio.

\- Oh, imagino que has extrañado mucho a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-san todo ese tiempo que estuviste fuera, ¿Verdad Naruto? - Preguntó Tsunami, incomodando al Uzumaki sin querer.

\- Bueno... Se podría decir que los tres tuvimos una discusión y ellos también se marcharon de la aldea... Pero seguramente pronto volveremos a estar juntos – Contestó, intentando minimizar los hechos, zanjando esa conversación.

\- Espero que vuelvan a estar juntos Naruto-kun, además, tú y Sakura-san hacían una linda pareja... - Comentó la mujer, provocando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro del rubio.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No molestes a Naruto con eso! - Exclamó Inari, haciendo reír al Jinchuuriki.

\- Bueno, vayan a la mesa chicos, yo ayudaré a Tsunami a preparar todo – Comentó Tazuna, mientras buscaba los cubiertos para preparar la mesa.

 _Después de unos minutos, los cuatro comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente mientras charlaban acerca de cómo había cambiado el País de las Olas en los últimos cuatro años, mientras Naruto comentaba como había cambiado Konohagakure en esos años. También recordaron varias anécdotas de aquella misión en la que el Equipo 7 había logrado terminar con la mafia de Gato y sus amenazas. Tsunami comentaba como Inari se parecía cada día más a su padre, haciéndolo sonrojar._

\- Al parecer ya no eres un cobarde Inari, eso me alegra... - Comentó divertido observando al joven, recordando las palabras que le había dirigido cuando apenas se conocían – Tu padre debe estar orgulloso – Susurró, provocando una sonrisa en el pelinegro.

\- Gracias Naruto – Agradeció Inari – Por cierto... ¿Te quedarás a dormir verdad? - Preguntó, observándolo.

\- Como les dije, no los quiero molestar más de la cuenta – Contestó.

\- ¡No eres molestia para nadie Naruto-kun, tú serás siempre bienvenido en esta casa! - Exclamó Tsunami, observando al Uzumaki – Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras... - Musitó, provocando la sonrisa de los otros tres.

\- Gracias Tsunami-san – Respondió el rubio, agradecido – Solo será por unas horas, pienso marcharme antes del amanecer – Comentó, llamando la atención a los demás.

\- Pero ya son las ocho de la noche Naruto, deberías comenzar a dormir para poder descansar lo suficiente – Comentó Tazuna, observando al rubio.

\- Mi abuelo tiene razón Naruto, puedes dormir en la habitación que utilizaron la última vez – Agregó Inari, levantándose de la mesa.

\- Está bien, creo que tienen razón. Necesitaré descansar para mañana, será un día importante... - Susurró con una sonrisa, mientras también se levantaba de la mesa y agradecía por la comida por última vez y despedirse de Tazuna y de Tsunami, para luego acompañar a Inari al primer piso de la casa, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

\- Bueno Naruto, aquí está tu habitación, siéntete como en tu casa... - Comentó Inari, indicándole donde podría dormir.

\- Gracias Inari, de verdad – Agradeció, mientras se adentraba a la habitación y se acostaba sobre la cama para descansar después de un día realmente agotador, en el cual había viajado por casi todo el País del Fuego y se había enfrentado a Orochimaru y a Sasuke casi sin tomarse un respiro, por lo que no le costó mucho esfuerzo quedarse completamente dormido ni bien hizo contacto con la almohada.

 _Mientras tanto, en Konohagakure, más precisamente en el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Yamato y Sai frente a la Hokage, facilitándole el informe de la misión._

\- Hokage-sama, la misión ha sido un éxito, aunque hemos sufrido varios percances que no los teníamos previstos... - Comentó el peliplata ante la Godaime.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Kakashi? No veo a Naruto aquí, por lo que presumo que han encontrado información fehaciente sobre el paradero de Sakura Haruno – Contestó, manteniendo su mirada firme sobre el ninja copia, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Si Tsunade-sama, al parecer Sakura se encuentra cautiva en otra guarida de Orochimaru, ubicada en un lugar cercano al País de las Olas, por lo que Naruto decidió dirigirse hacia allá – Respondió – Sin perjuicio de ello, también hemos derrotado a ambos Akatsukis – Agregó.

\- Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ustedes – Comentó la Hokage con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Además... - Interrumpió Shikamaru – Nos hemos encontrado con Orochimaru... - Susurró el Nara sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- Al parecer la reunión con el espía era una emboscada preparada por Orochimaru para eliminar a ambos Akatsukis – Añadió el peliplata.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado? - Preguntó, expectante.

\- Naruto lo enfrento solo y puedo decirle que estuvo a su mismo nivel, incluso creo que si no fuese porque luego necesitábamos seguirlo para descubrir la ubicación de su guarida, podría haberlo derrotado... - Respondió Yamato, ante la sorpresa de la Sannin.

\- _Vaya, ya sabía que Naruto había mejorado, pero no creí que hasta ese punto... Al parecer Jiraiya tenía razón, el mocoso nos ha superado... -_ Pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa de orgullo, recordando al joven rubio.

\- Luego de que lo siguiéramos, nos adentramos en la guarida y allí fue que encontramos la información acerca del paradero de Sakura. Pero al mismo tiempo nos cruzamos con Sasuke y Naruto también se enfrentó a él, hasta que apareció nuevamente Orochimaru y lograron escapar... Eso es todo lo que tenemos para informarle Hokage-sama – Comentó nuevamente Shikamaru.

\- Perfecto, por lo tanto veo que la misión ha sido un éxito... Ahora vayan a casa, merecen descansar después de tanto esfuerzo, y tú Kakashi, te veo muy debilitado, ve al hospital, le diré a Shizune que te atienda – Ordenó la pelirrubia, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a observar la aldea por su ventana, sin dejar de pensar en el Uzumaki – _Naruto... Finalmente lograrás rescatar a esa chica... Ya quiero verte sonreír de verdad como hace tres años, no hay nadie que merezca más que tú ser feliz... Sé que lo lograrás_ – Se decía a sí misma, recordando el rostro sonriente del rubio cuando apenas lo conoció.

* * *

 _ **Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! El próximo capítulo será el esperado reencuentro! Gracias por seguir la historia, y como siempre cualquier crítica u observación es bienvenida. Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!**_


	16. Capítulo XVI: Protegeré Tu Sonrisa

_**Hola a todos! Antes que nada muchas gracias por todas sus reviews! Se acabó la espera, aca les dejo el capítulo tan esperado, espero que les guste!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XVI: Protegeré tu Sonrisa._**

 _La oscuridad de la madrugada ya había cubierto a todo el País de las Olas, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y el rubio ya se encontraba despierto y preparado, echando una última mirada al mapa._

 _\- Según el mapa la isla está a pocos kilómetros de aquí, quizás a unos veinte minutos, una hora si intento cruzar el mar corriendo, aunque puedo cruzarlo con uno de los sapos para evitar que me detecten... -_ Pensaba para sí mismo el Uzumaki, mientras guardaba el mapa nuevamente en su mochila. Al abrirla pudo observar dentro la antigua bandana azul de Konoha que le pertenecía a Sakura _– Sakura-chan, finalmente hoy te sacaré de ese infierno, te lo prometo_ – Susurró en su mente mientras veía la bandana con determinación, para luego salir de la habitación, encontrándose a Inari en el pasillo.

\- Naruto... ¿Ya debes irte? - Preguntó, observando a su rubio amigo.

\- Si Inari, debo marcharme ahora para seguir con mi misión... - Contestó, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Tazuna y a Tsunami – Muchas gracias por todo amigo, espero volver a verlos pronto – Susurró con una gran sonrisa.

\- No tienes que agradecernos por nada Naruto, tú nos ayudaste mucho en su momento... Estamos muy contentos por ayudarte a ti, y también espero que nos reencontremos pronto... - Comentó Inari, mientras acompañaba al Uzumaki hasta la puerta del hogar.

\- Despídeme de Tazuna y de Tsunami-san y cuídense mucho Inari... - Musitó, despidiéndose del joven.

\- Lo mismo digo Naruto, salúdame a Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san y a Sakura-san de mi parte – Respondió, mientras observaba como el rubio comenzaba a marcharse.

 _Así Naruto se marchó del lugar con el objetivo fijo de rescatar finalmente a su antigua compañera. Comenzó a saltar por los tejados de las casas del lugar, casi por diez minutos, realmente esa aldea había crecido muchísimo en comparación de la última vez que la había visitado. Al llegar a la costa, pudo observar a lo lejos a la Isla donde se encontraba la guarida donde estaba cautiva la pelirrosa._

 _\- Allí esta... -_ Susurró para sí mismo, sin dejar de observar aquella isla, luego se mordió su pulgar y usando su sangre comenzó a formar sellos, para luego poner su mano en el suelo - **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de Invocación)** Musitó, creando una nube de humo, invocando a un pequeño sapo .

\- ¡Hola Naru-chan! - Exclamó alegremente el sapo.

\- Hola Moguri, necesito tu ayuda para cruzar el mar hacia aquella isla - Comentó el rubio señalando aquel lugar.

\- Claro Naru-chan, no hay problema, tú solo haz el Jutsu, podré cruzarlo en diez minutos. - Contestó, mientras daba un salto hacia el agua.

\- Gracias Moguri – Agradeció, mientras terminaba de formar sellos – **Gamagakure no Jutsu (Técnica de la Ocultación en un Sapo)** – Susurró, mientras comenzaba a entrar dentro del sapo.

 _La característica del Sapo Moguri era que contaba con un estomago hueco por dentro, por lo que el rubio podía entrar cómodamente, además dicho estomago contaba con una barrera que permitía que ningún ninja del tipo sensor sea capaz de identificar al Jinchuuriki._

 _Ya con Naruto en su estomago, el sapo Moguri se sumergió hasta el fondo del mar y comenzó a nadar rápidamente en dirección hacia aquella isla. En verdad el pequeño sapo nadaba a una velocidad increíble para su tamaño y en pocos minutos ya había llegado a su destino. Rodeó la isla, buscando el lugar más alejado para emerger hacia la superficie y expulsar al rubio de su cuerpo._

 _Se decidió por emerger en la parte de la isla que daba al Océano, donde luego por fin el rubio salió de su estomago, dejándolo en la orilla._

 _La isla era de una superficie volcánica, donde se podían ver tres grandes formaciones rocosas de un tamaño considerable, que parecían ser pequeñas montañas._

\- Esta es la isla Naru-chan – Indicó el sapo, observando al rubio.

\- Perfecto, gracias por tu ayuda Moguri, Salúdame a los demás en Myobokuzan.

\- Lo haré Naru-chan, suerte con lo que pienses hacer aquí. - Se despidió el pequeño sapo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

\- Será mejor que comience a ir con cautela, probablemente ya me hayan detectado – Se decía a sí mismo, mientras se acercaba a la formación rocosa del medio, que era la más grande ya que allí había detectado varias presencias.

 _El rubio se acercó rápidamente y con sigilo hacía aquel lugar, donde pudo divisar como en uno de los extremos de la formación rocosa había una extraña puerta de madera custodiada por cuatro shinobis que llevaban la bandana de Otogakure. Decidió tirar una roca para generar una distracción, llamando la atención de dichos shinobis, los cuales no podían encontrarlo gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que sintieron su propia sangre recorrer por sus cuellos producto de un kunai en manos de Naruto y de sus tres clones, eliminándolos en el acto._

 _Luego de acabar con los cuatro que custodiaban la entrada, decidió cruzar la puerta para ingresar a la guarida. Allí descubrió que el interior de aquella era muy similar a la que habían descubierto en Kusagakure, por lo que comenzó a recorrer el pasillo principal, donde solo había pequeñas habitaciones. Al poco tiempo y luego de eliminar a otros tres shinobis que se había cruzado en su camino, pudo divisar en el fondo de aquel pasillo el comienzo de los calabozos. Iba a dirigirse hacia allí, cuando de repente debió esquivar un objeto cortante que alguien le había lanzado._

\- Al parecer tenemos un visitante... - Susurró aquel individuo que le había arrojado el arma, mientras que otros dos se colocaban detrás de él, provocando que el rubio se ponga en guardia.

\- No se quienes son, pero no querrán cruzarse en mi camino en este momento – Comentó el Jinchuuriki seriamente, mientras tomaba uno de sus kunais.

\- Te mataremos rubio, Orochimaru-sama estará orgulloso – Susurró con malicia uno de los tres shinobis, mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color grisáceo debido al sello maldito, al igual que sus dos compañeros.

\- _Esto será interesante, los tres tienen el sello maldito..._ \- Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras observaba a sus tres oponentes.

 _El rubio observaba la transformación de los tres, el que tenía el cabello de color lila tomó una forma en la que parecía ser un reptil, dado que dos grandes protuberancias aparecieron a ambos lados de su rostro. La transformación del otro que tenía el cabello de color naranja parecía ser más violenta, ya que le crecieron unas alas que sobresalían de sus brazos y una cola ancha y plana en su parte inferior. Y por último, el de cabello verde se le crecían sus colmillos, mientras que sus ojos tomaban un color amarillento. Al completarse la transformación, los tres se dirigieron al ataque frente al rubio, quién los pudo esquivar ágilmente._

\- _Los tres tienen el sello maldito nivel dos, pero parecen muy inestables. Sin duda no están al nivel de Kimimaro y mucho menos al de Sasuke_ – Se decía a si mismo, mientras analizaba a sus rivales – Les daré una última oportunidad para escapar – Comentó seriamente, sin dejar de cruzar su mirada con la de los tres subordinados de Orochimaru.

\- Pobre idiota, cree que podrá derrotarnos. Guren, Ahiko, eliminemos a este maldito ahora. – Contestó el shinobi de cabello verde, para luego volver a dirigirse a atacar al rubio.

\- Entonces así será – Susurró el Jinchuuriki, formando un Rasengan en cada una de sus manos, esperando el momento exacto para golpear a sus enemigo – Mueran. - Sentenció, acercando su técnica hacía el de cabello verde y al de cabello naranja – **¡Rasenrengan! (Bola Espiral Doble)** \- Exclamó, impactando la técnica en los abdómenes de ambos, para luego lanzarlos con violencia hacía atrás, provocando que golpeen al restante, quién quedó debajo de los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Guren! ¡Tsukushi! - Exclamó Ahiko, moviendo los cuerpos de ambos, notando que realmente habían fallecido a causa de la técnica del rubio.

\- Como te he dicho, vete ahora – Musitó el rubio, acercándose.

\- ¡Maldito! - Exclamó con terror, observando la cercanía del rubio, para luego sonreír por ver lo que se acercaba detrás de él – Al parecer tu técnica ha llamado la atención de todos... - Susurró, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los casi treinta ninjas que se encontraban detrás del Jinchuuriki.

\- Veo que no queda otra solución... - Musitó, para luego casi en un parpadeo clavar su kunai en el pecho del shinobi de cabello lila, ante la atenta mirada de la decena de shinobis de Otogakure, que se dirigieron a atacarlo con todo tipo de armas, mientras el solo los observaba con una mirada determinante y tomaba con más fuerza su kunai fundido en su chakra Futton.

 _Alejado a algunos metros del lugar de la pelea, en la última celda de dicha guarida se encontraba una joven pelirrosa durmiendo en su intento de cama, poseía un aspecto desmejorado y cansado, se la notaba extremadamente débil, estaba muy delgada, casi que parecía que las cadenas que la mantenían atrapada, pronto le quedarían demasiado grandes._

 _La joven comenzó a abrir sus orbes verdes debido a los ruidos que se escuchaban. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una simple trifulca, como solía suceder diariamente con alguno de los prisioneros. Pero luego escuchó una fuerte explosión y observó como decenas de guardias pasaban frente a su celda y se dirigían hacia el lugar donde ella estimaba que había ocurrido dicha explosión. Cuando comenzó a escuchar el choque del acero de las armas, se percató de que ya no era una simple pelea de convictos y eso comenzó a impacientarla. Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a cruzarse por su mente mientras oía como los guardias maldecían y el ruido del acero comenzaba a disminuir. Al poco tiempo, solo pudo escuchar pasos, al mismo momento en que dos o más personas gritaban sucumbidos ante el miedo. Escuchó un golpe seco y luego observo como esos dos guardias que habían gritado, pasaron volando frente a su celda para luego chocar contra la pared. Al verlos detenidamente, notó que ambos yacían sin vida allí, a pocos metros frente a ella, y fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a sentir millones de sensaciones y sentimientos. Sentía miedo al pensar en que la persona que había hecho aquello, le haga lo mismo a ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía esperanza de que esa persona la libere de su calvario._

 _Pasados unos minutos, escuchó esos pasos cada vez más cerca de su celda. Ella no podía ver nada debido a la oscuridad del lugar. Oyó como la puerta de la celda era tirada abajo, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a abrir sus ojos con valentía y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Sintió como sus orbes se aguaban, mientras veía lo único que se divisaba en la oscuridad pero que ella había reconocido al instante... Un par de ojos azules como el cielo, para ser acompañados por una de las palabras que más había echado en falta en todos esos años._

\- Sakura-chan... - Susurró el ojiazul, observando a su compañera.

\- Na... Naruto... - Musitó apenas debido a las lágrimas, tuvo el impulso de correr a abrazarlo pero olvidó que aún se encontraba encadenada. El rubio al comprender su intención, se acercó y la abrazó, provocando que la pelirrosa rompa en llanto apoyándose en el hombro del Uzumaki.

\- Ya estoy aquí Sakura-chan, ya estas a salvo... - Susurró despacio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la Haruno, conteniéndola.

\- Sabía... Sabía que tú me salvarías Naruto... - Susurró como pudo, sin dejar de llorar, mientras el rubio rompía el abrazo y se quedaba frente a su rostro, observándola.

\- Hace muchos años te prometí que te protegería pasara lo que pasara, y tú sabes que nunca rompo una promesa, mucho menos cuando se trata de ti Sakura-chan – Comentó con una gran sonrisa, contagiando a la pelirrosa, mientras se encargaba de limpiarle las lágrimas – Te sacaré de aquí ahora Sakura-chan, aguanta un segundo – Susurró, mientras analizaba detenidamente a la pelirrosada para saber en qué estado se encontraba – _Esta muy desmejorada, tiene muchos cortes por todo su cuerpo y varios hematomas que fueron producidos por golpes... Además puedo notar que esta deshidratada y algo desnutrida. Por último noto que tiene un sello inhibidor de chakra en su estómago, junto con un sello explosivo que se activaría si se aleja a cierta distancia de este lugar... Orochimaru, Kabuto... Sasuke, son unos malditos..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños conteniendo su furia, le daba rabia, no podía dejar de pensar en asesinar a Orochimaru, a Kabuto e incluso a Sasuke, no entendía como este último había permitido aquello, se suponía que era su amigo y ella lo amaba, no podía creer cómo el Uchiha no supo importarle nada de aquello... Luego de unos minutos rompió las cadenas que atrapaban a la pelirrosa, quien al notarse liberada lo abrazó con las fuerzas que le permitía su estado de salud, logrando tranquilizar al rubio al mismo tiempo – Sakura-chan... Ten, bebe un poco de esto mientras yo te curo esas heridas... – Ofreció el Jinchuuriki, respondiendo a su abrazo, para después facilitarle una botella de agua que tenía guardada en su mochila, mientras cerraba los cortes de su compañera y curaba los hematomas con su ninjutsu médico.

\- Naruto... Yo lo sien... - Susurró luego de beberse el agua desesperadamente.

\- Shh, no hay nada que disculpar Sakura-chan – Interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa, adivinando las palabras de la Haruno – Todo aquello forma parte del pasado, ahora lo más importante es sacarte de aquí para poder regresar a la aldea – Comentó, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera – Note que tienes un sello inhibidor y otro explosivo en tu estómago Sakura-chan, tengo que desactivarlos, esto quizás te duela un poco, pero luego de eso ya podremos marcharnos de este lugar... - Explicó, mientras formaba una secuencia de sellos – **Fuinjutsu: Gogyo Kaiin (Técnica de Sellado: Desellado de los Cinco Elementos)** – Susurró, mientras que en cada yema de los dedos de su mano derecha aparecían los kanji de los elementos chinos, metal, madera, agua, fuego y tierra. Luego golpeó suavemente el abdomen de la pelirrosa con su mano, rompiendo ambos sellos con su poderosa técnica, provocando un gemido de dolor en su compañera – Listo Sakura-chan, estos dos sellos ya no existen, pronto volverás a sentir tu chakra. Ahora larguémonos de aquí... - Susurró, poniéndose de pie, para luego tomar en brazos a su compañera, provocando su sonrojo.

\- Naruto, no te preocupes, puedo andar por mi misma – Susurró aún sonrojada por cómo la había alzado el rubio.

\- Estás muy débil Sakura-chan, yo te llevaré. Además debemos partir lo más lejos posible de este lugar pronto – Comentó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura escondía el rostro en su pecho.

\- Al parecer, como siempre soy una molestia... - Musitó débilmente, mientras sus ojos volvían a aguarse, al mismo tiempo en que el rubio comenzaba a correr para alejarse de dicho lugar.

\- No digas eso Sakura-chan, nunca has sido una molestia, por lo menos para mí jamás lo has sido – Contestó, mientras sentía su pecho húmedo debido a las lágrimas de la pelirrosa.

\- No imaginas todo lo que te extrañe Naruto... - Susurró con dificultad, sin poder frenar sus lágrimas, pero lloró aún más cuando escuchó y sintió la respuesta del rubio.

\- Tú tampoco tienes idea de cuánto te eche de menos Sakura-chan – Respondió con una sonrisa para luego darle un corto beso en la frente a su compañera – Ahora descansa, correré por unas horas hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquí y luego pararemos para comer algo y dormir, yo te avisaré – Comentó el rubio, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 _Así el Uzumaki salió de dicho lugar junto con Sakura en sus brazos, luego de que uno de sus clones que había creado para derrotar a los guardias liberará al resto de los prisioneros._

 _Cuando ya se habían alejado a una distancia considerable, el rubio llevo a cabo una posición de manos, activando varios sellos explosivos que había colocado dentro de la guarida, haciéndola volar por los aires._

 _Luego el rubio retomó el ritmo. Comenzó a correr sobre el agua utilizando su chakra, tomando dirección hacia la orilla del País de las Olas, para desde allí tomar el camino que llevaba a Konoha._

 _Al pasar algunas horas, en las que el rubio no dejó de correr, pudo notar como la pelirrosa se había quedado dormida con su rostro apoyado en su pecho, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no le había salido durante tres años, totalmente sincera. Y allí pudo permitirse derramar un par de lágrimas, ya que por fin sintió que lo había logrado. Había logrado rescatar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo de aquel lugar. Creía que podría ser un sueño, pero reafirmaba la realidad el hecho de tenerla a ella dormida con su rostro en su pecho._

 _Ya llegando al mediodía, el rubio ya se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol dentro del País del Fuego, ya había cruzado completamente el País de las Olas y ya había recorrido el Puente Naruto. Pronto sabía que debería parar, ya que Sakura no se encontraba en condiciones de viajar mucho tiempo de esa manera._

 _Cuando el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, decidió parar finalmente. Había recorrido tres cuartos del camino, realmente había corrido rápido, ya solo le quedarían algunas horas para llegar a la aldea, pero había encontrado el lugar ideal para descansar. Comenzó a llamar suavemente a la pelirrosa, logrando despertarla._

\- Sakura-chan despierta, ya estamos en el País del Fuego... - Susurró, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Cuánto he dormido? - Preguntó la pelirrosa aún somnolienta, luego de dar un largo bostezo.

\- Creo que unas catorce horas – Respondió, divertido al ver los gestos de su amiga.

\- ¡Catorce horas! Hace años no dormía tanto tiempo sin interrupciones... - Musitó, mientras bajaba de los brazos del rubio.

\- Tranquila Sakura-chan, podrás seguir descansando – Agregó el rubio mientras sonreía – Este lugar es perfecto para descansar y pasar la noche aquí, yo me encargaré de buscar comida y armar la tienda de campaña con ayuda de mis clones. Allí a unos veinte metros hay un río, si quieres puedes ir a refrescarte – Comentó el rubio, mientras apoyaba su mochila en la tierra.

\- ¡Qué bien! - Exclamó con alegría, ya que literalmente hacía años que no podía tomar un baño tranquila, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de su actitud y sobre su actual estado higiénico delante del rubio – Estoy hecha un asco, y tu tuviste que soportarme teniéndome en tus brazos durante todas estas horas... - Musitó con vergüenza, mirando al suelo.

\- Sakura-chan, ni siquiera he pensado en eso durante todo el viaje, te lo aseguro. Por cierto... Antes de dirigirme hacía dónde estabas tú, tuve una misión en la que logramos dar con la información para encontrarte, Ino me ayudó en esa misión y me dijo que te diera esto cuando lograra sacarte de allí – Comentó el rubio, sacando varias prendas de su mochila que Ino le había facilitado para la pelirrosa, ya que ella había imaginado esta situación.

 _\- Ino..._ \- Pensó para sí misma con una gran sonrisa – Gracias Naruto – Susurró, quedándose en el lugar ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan? - Preguntó el Uzumaki, observando la extraña actitud de su compañera.

\- No... Nada... - Contestó con vergüenza, observando el suelo mientras abrazaba las prendas que le había dado el rubio.

\- Creo... que ya sé que te sucede, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, si tienes miedo a estar sola, yo te acompañaré y me quedaré haciendo guardia en la orilla del río para que estés tranquila – Susurró el rubio, tomando de los hombros a la pelirrosa.

\- Gracias Naruto... - Agradeció sorprendida de cómo el rubio descubrió exactamente lo que estaba pensando – Aunque nada de mirar eh... - Comentó, queriendo alivianar la situación, haciendo reír al Jinchuuriki.

 _Luego, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el río. Naruto iba caminando delante de Sakura, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en aquel lugar._

 _Mientras caminaban, Sakura pudo observar y pensar acerca de los cambios que había sufrido el rubio en esos tres años que no lo había visto. Y pudo admitir que todos los cambios físicos habían sido para bien, demasiado bien. Al caminar detrás de él pudo notar como tenía su espalda muy bien formada, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, eso sumado a que había crecido varios centímetros, sin duda el tiempo lo había convertido en alguien muy atractivo._

 _Pero lo que más le gustaba a la pelirrosa era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto la había hecho pensar en su cautiverio, esa sonrisa que le dirigía a ella antes de marcharse, seguía ahí. Y eso le llenaba su herido corazón, aunque al mismo tiempo también le hacía sentir muchísima culpa por todo lo que había ocurrido._

 _Ella ya no lo dudaba, tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia Naruto después de estar cautiva tres años, en los que la persona que más había ocupado sus pensamientos había sido él. Eso hizo que se diera cuenta del verdadero lugar que ocupaba el rubio en su corazón. Y el hecho de que él la hubiese rescatado de ese infierno, y que ahora estaba ahí cuidando y protegiéndola le llenaba su alma, sabía que aquel rubio era como su ángel guardián. Pero ahora mismo se sentía chica a su lado, las palabras no le salían como ella deseaba debido a la culpa que sentía y a su falta de autoestima después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en aquella guarida, además de que era consciente de que actualmente su imagen era un desastre. Sabía que en algún momento debería hablar con el rubio acerca de lo que paso hacía tres años y pedirle una disculpa sincera, deseaba romper ese muro que sentía que le oprimía su corazón, pero antes deseaba arreglarse aunque sea un poco._

 _Por su lado, Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se relajaba, ya que no había notado nada fuera de lo común en aquel lugar, al parecer nadie los había seguido y no había ninguna presencia en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Se sentía feliz, no había otra palabra que describiera cómo se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Sentía que todos aquellos años, entrenamientos y lagrimas de esfuerzo habían valido la pena, finalmente estaba junto a su amada, finalmente podría estar tranquilo, porque el ya no permitiría que le pase nada, ahora él la estaba cuidando y la protegería con su vida si fuese necesario. Luego comenzó a pensar en los cambios que había sufrido Sakura-chan, llegando a la conclusión de que a pesar de su estado actual, la pelirrosa se había desarrollado bastante, había crecido algunos centímetros, los rasgos de su rostro eran más femeninos de lo que recordaba a pesar de todo y su cabello ahora cubría toda su espalda, pasando por algunos centímetros su cintura. Pero lo que lo volvía loco y provocaba que estuviera cada vez más feliz, era el hecho de poder volver a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que lo hacían perderse ante su inmensidad, y que cuando se dirigían a él lo hacían sentir como si el mundo no tuviese sentido más allá de su mirada. Esos ojos que le hacían recordar y reafirmar cuanto la amaba..._

 _Al llegar a la orilla, Naruto quedó de espaldas a Sakura, dándole la tranquilidad de que él no se voltearía. La pelirrosa comenzó a quitarse sus prendas viejas con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada, él era la única persona en la que confiaba totalmente por lo que sabía que no se voltearía, pero estar desnuda a pocos metros del hombre dueño de todos sus pensamientos le avergonzaba notoriamente. Luego de estar lista, se adentro al agua. Finalmente sentía la sensación de quitarse un gran peso de encima. No tomaba un baño de ese tipo hacía años, en realidad, lo más cercano a un baño que había vivido en su cautiverio, era cuando le facilitaban un pequeño recipiente con agua congelada para mojarse y quitarse la tierra... Extrañaba a horrores esa sensación de sentirse limpia otra vez. Se refregó todo su cuerpo varias veces, y luego simplemente comenzó a divertirse y a disfrutar del agua. Pasados unos minutos, cuando estaba acariciando su pelo, observó al rubio que se encontraba en la orilla de espaldas..._

\- ¡Naruto! - Llamó la pelirrosa, hundiéndose un poco en el agua para que el rubio no vea sus pechos al darse vuelta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? - Preguntó muy sonrojado al ver a la Haruno en aquel estado, aunque sin llegar a ver ninguna parte íntima de su compañera.

\- ¿Tienes un kunai para prestarme? Quiero hacer algo... - Contestó la pelirrosa, sonrojada al igual que el rubio sin dejar de acariciarse el cabello.

\- Claro Sakura-chan, ten... - Susurró lanzando uno de sus kunais despacio para que la pelirrosa pueda atraparlo, para luego darse vuelta nuevamente, dándole privacidad a su compañera.

\- Gracias – Agradeció, atrapando el kunai, lo miró detenidamente y mientras lo sostenía con una de sus manos, con la otra se había tomado el cabello a la altura de sus hombros, utilizando el kunai para recortarlo. Luego tomó los mechones de cabello que se había quitado y los soltó, sonriendo, mientras recordaba que el rubio le había dicho en alguna ocasión hacía muchos años que a él le gustaba como le quedaba el cabello corto.

 _Luego de cortarse el cabello y de disfrutar un poco más del agua, la pelirrosa decidió salir hacía la orilla, para comenzar a vestirse con la ropa elegida por Ino que Naruto había guardado para ella. Al verla con detenimiento, agradeció mentalmente a Ino porque no se le había escapado absolutamente nada. En la bolsa en donde estaban guardadas las prendas, pudo notar como incluso Ino le había separado un conjunto de ropa interior, junto con una falda de color azul marino, una camiseta de color amarillo, una camisa roja y finalmente unas sandalias negras. Al terminar de vestirse, aviso a Naruto que ya podía voltearse._

\- Al parecer Ino pensó en todo, me agrada como me queda esta ropa, e incluso combina todo, veo que el amor por la ropa y la moda de Ino no ha cambiado – Comentó la pelirrosa divertida, recordando las tardes de compras que solía pasar con su amiga.

\- Tienes razón, al parecer esos hábitos aún los mantiene – Contestó el rubio riendo por aquel comentario – Me gusta mucho mas como te queda ese corte de cabello Sakura-chan... - Añadió muy sonrojado, dándose vuelta para no ser descubierto, mientras volvía a dirigirse al prado en donde debía armar el campamento.

\- Gracias Naruto... - Musitó la pelirrosa, igual de sonrojada que el rubio mientras se acariciaba el cabello, para luego acompañar al rubio hacia aquel prado.

 _Al llegar, el rubio creó varios clones para ayudarlo con las distintas tareas. Envío a tres hacía el bosque para que cacen un animal y reúnan frutas y verduras para la cena, mientras otros dos se quedaron a su lado, al mismo tiempo en que el original se levantaba la manga izquierda de su uniforme, dejando ver un extraño tatuaje en su antebrazo, mientras que se provocaba un corte en su dedo pulgar derecho y hacía un sello, tocando dicho tatuaje, haciendo aparecer una tienda de campaña para dos personas._

\- Vaya, eso es bastante útil Naruto – Comentó la pelirrosa al observar la acción del rubio.

\- Bueno, es lo que se aprende luego de pasar tres años durmiendo alrededor del mundo sobre la intemperie junto a Jiraiya-sensei – Respondió sonriendo, mientras le ordenaba a sus clones que fueran a buscar leña para hacer una fogata – La tienda ya está preparada, así que mientras esperamos que los clones se encarguen de todo, recuéstate aquí Sakura-chan para que pueda volver a revisarte – Susurró el rubio.

\- De acuerdo Naruto – Asintió la pelirrosa, acostándose sobre la hierba como el rubio le había pedido.

\- Bien – Musitó, mientras que de sus manos comenzaba a expulsar un chakra de color verde, cerrando todos los cortes superficiales, al igual que curaba los hematomas y las quemaduras producidas por electricidad que había sufrido en su cuerpo producto de las torturas – Listo Sakura-chan, logré cerrar todos los cortes y curarte los hematomas y las quemaduras, pero aún así estas algo desnutrida, así que ahora te obligare a empacharte en la cena... - Comentó el rubio haciéndola reír – Lo importante es que ya no estás deshidratada, por lo que no hay ningún riesgo, pero aún así creo que cuando lleguemos a Konoha pasarás algunos días en el hospital, después de todo no soy muy experto con el ninjutsu médico y puede que se me este pasando algo... - Susurró, revolviéndose el cabello con una sonrisa.

-No creo que se te haya pasado nada, eres genial Naruto... - Comento la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba fijamente al rubio – Naruto, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó hace tres años y seguramente por todo lo que te he hecho pasar... - Susurró, bajando un poco su vista.

\- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que perdonar Sakura-chan – Contestó el rubio, cerrando sus ojos para luego acostarse a un lado de la pelirrosa, comenzando a observar las estrellas.

\- Si que lo hay Naruto, se que te habré causado mucho dolor con la estúpida decisión que tome. Te defraudé y es algo que nunca me podré perdonar... - Musitó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir a través de sus ojos.

\- Sakura-chan, enserio, no hay nada que...

\- Déjame terminar Naruto, por favor, necesito hacer esto – Pidió la Haruno, entre lágrimas, logrando el silencio del Jinchuuriki – Todos estos años me he arrepentido de lo que hice, más allá de lo que me tocó pasar a mí, que no se lo deseo a nadie, me he arrepentido porque me di cuenta lo que tú significabas para mí... Tarde poco tiempo en concluir en la idea de que había sido cegada por un capricho de niña – Susurró con dolor en sus palabras, mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- No era un capricho Sakura-chan era amor... - Interrumpió el rubio, ganándose la mirada de la pelirrosa.

\- No, no era amor Naruto, lo que yo sentía por Sasuke no era amor para nada, y eso fue lo que entendí al poco tiempo de terminar en donde termine. Lo que creía sentir por Sasuke era solo una ilusión de niña, lo quería y lo admiraba, sí, pero porque era nuestro compañero y amigo. Pero yo confundí ese sentimiento con el amor, cuando él nunca se interesaba en mi... Estaba cegada, sucumbí ante ese capricho y en el proceso herí a personas que realmente no se lo merecían... A mis padres, a Ino y especialmente... A ti Naruto – Musitó con dificultad, terminando de quebrarse al final, hasta que sintió como la mano del rubio atrapaba la suya.

\- Sakura-chan... Te mentiría si te dijera que no la pasé mal en todo este tiempo... Al contrario... Admito que en un principio no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto... Pero luego recordé cuánto significaban ustedes para mí... Particularmente recordé lo mucho que tú significas para mí – Susurró con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver las estrellas, mientras seguía tomando la mano de la pelirrosa – Probablemente tu no lo sepas, e incluso quizás lo hayas olvidado porque fue un simple gesto que cualquier niño de nuestra edad en aquel momento haría... Cuando te acercaste a jugar conmigo, con cinco años... Con ese simple gesto... Tú me rescataste de mi mismo, me sacaste de mi propia oscuridad y me libraste de gran parte de mi sufrimiento... Tú fuiste la primer persona que se acercó a mí, después del Sandaime... - Reveló, sorprendiendo a su compañera – Con ese simple gesto tú le diste sentido a mi existencia... Yo no tenía a nadie, como debes saber, yo prácticamente nací siendo huérfano y por un motivo que hasta ese día desconocía, todo el mundo me odiaba... Hasta el día en que tú apareciste en mi vida, solo había recibido todo tipo de insultos y agresiones por parte de toda la aldea y vivía preguntándome si yo había nacido sólo para sufrir... con solo cinco años. - Musitó, recordando su pasado mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas – Con tu simple gesto, jugando conmigo, llamándome por mi nombre y sonriéndome, quitaste toda esa oscuridad que me rodeaba... Luego es verdad que aparecieron Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y Jiraiya-sensei y los demás, mi vida cambió de rumbo, pero tú fuiste la primera y eres la razón por la cual no he caído en la oscuridad... - Susurró con una sonrisa sincera mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo desde sus ojos.

\- Naruto... - Musitó la pelirrosa enternecida por las palabras del rubio, ella sabía por todo lo que había pasado su compañero en su infancia, paradójicamente Kabuto había sido el que le había revelado aquel secreto de la Aldea que concierne a Naruto, también sabía que ella era importante en su vida, pero no se imaginaba que lo era hasta tal punto.

\- Luego recordé la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo, la de proteger tu sonrisa cueste lo que cueste... Y allí concluí en que debía rescatarte cueste lo que cueste, porque el dolor que sentía en el momento en que ustedes se marcharon era incomparable con el dolor que tú me habías quitado en aquel entonces... Por eso te repito, no hay nada que perdonar, estar así como ahora, contigo a mi lado, me causa una gran felicidad, que ni siquiera puedo resumirte... - Susurró el rubio, observando fijamente a la pelirrosa mientras sonreía.

\- Cuando estábamos en la Academia e incluso cuando formamos el equipo siete, yo te trataba muy mal Naruto... El hecho de estar cegada por Sasuke hizo que me comportase como una estúpida, incluso he llegado a llamarte estorbo en aquel entonces... - Soltó una pequeña risita, pensando en lo tonta que había sido en aquel entonces – No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento ahora de no haberte ayudado, no haber estado más tiempo contigo... No haberte contenido cuando lo necesitabas... Fui una estúpida y una amiga pésima... Yo simplemente te insultaba o menospreciaba... Pero tú arriesgabas tu vida por mí a diario, lo dabas todo... - Susurró con dolor, mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos.

\- Siempre te dije que daría mi vida con gusto para salvarte si fuese necesario Sakura-chan... - Interrumpió, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Lo sé... Y todo este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta lo estúpida que fui, lo cegada que estaba... Tú siempre estabas ahí para mi, siempre me apoyabas... Y yo eso no lo sabía ver en aquel momento o no quería verlo... Pero en estos años me he dado cuenta que tú te habías convertido en la persona más importante para mi... A pesar de que no quisiera decirlo o demostrarlo, yo admiraba tu determinación, tu valor, lo que significaban tus propias palabras para ti, tu forma de ser. Simplemente pensando en ti fue la única forma en que pude salir adelante día a día, después de sufrir lo que he sufrido allí, y ahí fue que comprendí todo... Siempre desee salir de allí, para terminar con ese sufrimiento y para poder enmendar mis errores, para tener una segunda oportunidad contigo, para ser yo quien proteja tu sonrisa a partir de ahora – Musitó observando fijamente a los ojos al rubio, cubierta de lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa, para luego darle un beso en la frente al Uzumaki, despertando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro – Naruto, yo te...

\- ¡Jefe, hemos cazado un ciervo y hemos recogido muchas frutas y algunas verduras! - Exclamó con los ojos cerrados y con alegría uno de los clones del rubio, apareciendo frente a ambos shinobis e interrumpiendo totalmente a Sakura – Oh... Creo que interrumpí algo... - Susurró, mientras observaba el semblante tanto de Sakura como de su yo original - ¡Mejor me voy! - Exclamó con miedo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, al igual que los clones restantes luego de dejar lo que habían conseguido dentro de la tienda.

\- Bueno... - Susurró la pelirrosa, sintiendo que el ambiente se había cortado totalmente para lo que estuvo a punto de asumir – Creo que lo mejor será que comencemos a preparar la cena – Comentó totalmente sonrojada y algo avergonzada, poniéndose de pie.

\- Si... Tienes razón Sakura-chan – Asintió, poniéndose de pie al igual que la pelirrosa – _Mi propio clon ha interrumpido un lindo momento..._ \- Susurró para sí mismo, sin poder creer aún la manera en que el ambiente se había interrumpido, mientras que la criatura que tenía sellada dentro de él no paraba de revolcarse de lado a lado por su mente, sin poder contener su carcajada... - _Estúpido zorro, ya me las pagaras..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo muy molesto, viendo la imagen del Kyuubi divirtiéndose a costas de él.

\- **No te enojes mocoso... es solo que... solo que... ¡DEBISTE VER TU CARA CUANDO APARECIÓ TU CLON!** \- Exclamó el zorro, estallando con una fuerte carcajada mientras lloraba de la risa e intentaba secar sus lágrimas con sus colas.

\- _Idiota..._ \- Musitó para sí mismo, sin dejar de estar molesto.

 _Luego de esa pequeña "charla" con aquella criatura, el rubio se acercó hacía donde ya se encontraba la pelirrosa. Lanzó una pequeña llama de su boca, prendiendo la fogata, para luego comenzar a cortar la carne del ciervo que iba a ser su cena. Ambos se encontraban callados, debido a que aún no habían digerido la manera en la que habían sido interrumpidos luego de esa charla tan emocional._

 _Cuando el rubio ya había terminado de cocinar el ciervo, ambos comenzaron a cenar. El rubio le decía a cada rato a Sakura que debía de comer tanto el ciervo como las frutas y las verduras porque su cuerpo necesitaba esas vitaminas y proteínas. Para su sorpresa, Sakura terminó comiendo mayor cantidad que el mismo, lo que le causó algo de gracia, aunque luego la felicitó, ya que así se pondría bien pronto. Luego de aquello ambos decidieron intentar dormirse, y aunque les costó un poco ya que los dos estaban muy ocupados con su mente carburando a altas velocidades, finalmente sucumbieron ante el sueño, juntos dentro de aquella tienda. A pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido estos años, durmieron con una gran felicidad en sus rostros pensando que de ahora en adelante, ambos protegerían la sonrisa del otro..._

* * *

 ** _Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y con este capítulo tengo el cierre del primer arco argumental del fic, en unos días publicaré la actualización, como siempre se agradecen todas sus reviews y también estoy abierto a cualquier critica. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Saludos a todos!_**


	17. Capítulo XVII: El Plan de Orochimaru

_**Hola! Disculpen la demora, anduve ocupado con la universidad y con otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Aca les dejó el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y como siempre les agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen el fic y dejan sus reviews!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVII: De Vuelta en Konoha. El Verdadero Plan de Orochimaru.**_

 _El sol comenzaba a hacer presencia en el País del Fuego mientras dos jóvenes aun se encontraban durmiendo dentro de una tienda de campaña en una pradera cercana al rio y al bosque._

 _El joven rubio comenzó a despertarse de a poco, debido que el reflejo del sol empezaba a fastidiarlo en su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que sentía un extraño peso en su pecho y al levantar un poco su cabeza pudo notar la causa de aquello. La pelirrosa estaba profundamente dormida con su rostro apoyado en su pecho. Al ver aquello no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa embobada, después de todo, aquella joven era la razón de toda su felicidad y de todo su esfuerzo en los últimos años, la sensación de felicidad que le provocaba tenerla a su lado era indescriptible, tanto que en un momento dudo si despertarla o no._

 _Luego de unos minutos, decidió acariciar el cabello de su compañera suavemente, intentando despertarla._

\- Sakura-chan, despierta... - Susurró, sin dejar de acariciar sus mechones rosas.

\- ¿Eh? - Contestó aún adormecida, mientras se sentaba con sus ojos entrecerrados dando un largo bostezo para luego observar a quien tenía a su lado – Buenos días Naruto... - Musitó con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada al ver al rubio.

\- _Ya es un gran día despertando a tu lado Sakura-chan..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo, formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Buen día Sakura-chan... ¿Ya estas descansada? - Preguntó, observándola.

\- Claro que sí, hace años no descansaba tanto y tan bien Naruto... - Contestó, sin poder dejar de sonreír – _A decir verdad, es la primera vez en tres años que no tengo pesadillas..._ \- Se dijo a sí misma, cuando de repente su estomago gruñó, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Veo que quieres desayunar Sakura-chan – Comentó el rubio divertido al oír el ruido de su estomago – Vayamos afuera y desayunemos, luego nos pondremos en marcha para finalmente llegar a la aldea... - Susurró, mientras se ponía de pie y salía hacia el exterior.

\- Vaya, que hermoso día hace... - Comentó la pelirrosa al salir de aquella carpa, mientras observaba el cielo azul y soleado, sin rastro alguno de ninguna nube.

\- Es verdad – Asintió, dándole la razón a su compañera mientras buscaba las frutas que en el día anterior sus clones habían conseguido del bosque – Toma Sakura-chan – Susurró, entregándole dos manzanas, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Gracias Naruto, pero creo que con una estaré bien – Comentó la pelirrosa, observando las frutas.

\- Debes alimentarte bien Sakura-chan, además el desayuno es la comida más importante, debes llenarte de energías – Contestó el rubio con un aire responsable, provocando una risita por parte de la chica.

\- Vaya Naruto, que responsable... No te recordaba así, al contrario, recuerdo tu fanatismo por el ramen... - Susurró la pelirrosa, observando al rubio.

\- Mmm... Cuanto daría por una ración de ramen ahora mismo... - Musitó el Uzumaki con un gran antojo y babeándose ante la idea de comer su plato favorito, causando la carcajada de Sakura.

\- No tienes remedio Naruto... - Comentó sin poder dejar de reír, para luego darle una mordida a una de las manzanas.

 _Luego de desayunar y relajarse un poco, el rubio tomó la carpa y la volvió a guardar en el sello que poseía en el antebrazo izquierdo. Al rato, una vez que ambos ya estaban preparados, la pelirrosa, a pedido del rubio, se subió a su espalda, abrazando al Uzumaki por detrás con sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos sobre su cuello, para comenzar a tomar camino hacia la aldea._

 _A diferencia del viaje anterior, el rubio iba saltando de árbol en árbol tranquilamente, disfrutando del bosque y de su compañía ya que en aquel momento no había ningún peligro y estaban realmente cerca de Konoha, a solo un par de horas de distancia._

\- Ya quiero ver que ha cambiado en la aldea... - Susurró la pelirrosa, abrazando con fuerza al rubio para no caerse.

\- Bueno, no cambio mucho en verdad... Si obviamente ya no hay rastros de aquella invasión de Suna, además todo ha crecido un poco, la población aumento bastante... - Comentó, pensando en la aldea mientras aprovechaba para caminar por la tierra, dejando de saltar entre los arboles – Los chicos están iguales que siempre, ninguno cambió mucho... Aunque Akamaru ha crecido demasiado... - Musitó, soltando una pequeña risa al pensar en el tamaño del perro de Kiba.

\- Tú has cambiado mucho Naruto... - Comentó, sonrojándose un poco y llamando la atención del rubio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó con intriga, intentando observar el rostro de la pelirrosa.

\- Claro, se ve fácilmente que has madurado mucho... Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero has pegado un gran estirón, antes yo era más alta que tú y ahora me superas como por dos cabezas... - Comentó, sonriendo – Además, también debo admitir que estas muy guapo Naruto... - Musitó, totalmente avergonzada, provocándole un notorio sonrojo al Jinchuuriki.

\- Etto... Gracias Sakura-chan – Agradeció el rubio, intentando esconder su vergüenza y emoción – Tú también cambiaste Sakura-chan, en verdad estas mucho más guapa que hace tres años, incluso tú ya eras muy guapa en aquel entonces... - Comentó rápido, aún avergonzado.

\- Baka... No hace falta que mientas, estoy hecha un desastre... Tengo mis cabellos opacos, una frente más grande que el mismísimo muro de Konoha y también estoy extremadamente delgada, soy un asco... - Susurró, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas mientras recordaba todo lo que había sufrido en esos tres años.

\- No seas tonta Sakura-chan – Contestó el rubio, frenando sus pasos y observando a los ojos a la pelirrosa – Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto y no exagero, siempre ha sido así. Puede que estés delgada, y claro que vas a estarlo después de todo aquello. Con el tiempo te recuperarás, ya te lo he dicho, ahora estas aquí conmigo, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño de nuevo ni que vuelvas a sufrir, es una promesa – Musitó, con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes.

\- No imaginas las cosas que tuve que soportar Naruto – Susurró entre lagrimas, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al Uzumaki – Incluso llegué a pensar seriamente en suicidarme... - Comentó entre lagrimas mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro del rubio.

 _\- Sakura-chan..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras sentía su hombro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas de la pelirrosa, al mismo tiempo en que sentía como algo dentro se rompía. No soportaba verla así – Siento haber llegado tan tarde... - Susurró Naruto, observando al suelo con dolor.

\- No seas tonto Naruto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – Musito la pelirrosa, aún entre lágrimas – La culpa fue mía por haberme ido cegada por mis caprichos aquel día... Me da rabia tener que haber pasado por todo aquello para darme cuenta que mi lugar es aquí, junto a mis padres, junto a Ino... Junto a ti Naruto. No con el maldito de Sasuke – Comentó, tranquilizándose un poco, para luego sentir rabia al nombrar al Uchiha, cosa que el rubio captó.

\- Ya estas a salvo Sakura-chan – Susurró - _Los que te hicieron sufrir lo pagarán, te lo prometo..._ \- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras apretaba sus propios puños con fuerza – Tengo una pregunta para hacerte Sakura-chan, aunque si no deseas contestar no tiene importancia...

\- Creo que ya se hacia dónde va esa pregunta, hazla Naruto...

\- ¿Sasuke no ha hecho nada para ayudarte? - Preguntó el rubio seriamente.

\- Naruto... Apenas llegamos con Orochimaru, luego de la batalla en el Valle del Fin contigo, él le dejó muy en claro a Orochimaru que no le interesaba lo que me hiciera, que yo no tenía importancia para él... Incluso... Incluso... - Contestó con dificultad, mientras volvía a llorar – Él también me ha torturado Naruto... No lo volví a ver en los primeros dos años, pero este último año... Él me visitaba una vez por semana... Y... Y... - Susurró sin poder continuar debido a sus lagrimas.

\- No hace falta que continúes Sakura-chan, tranquilízate... - Musitó el rubio, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo en que le secaba sus lagrimas – _Sasuke... ¿En qué te has convertido? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Sakura-chan?_ \- Se preguntaba, mientras comenzaba a sentir una enorme rabia, recordando la ilusión en el Genjutsu que el Uchiha había intentado que viera en su último encuentro - _¿Acaso aquello fue cierto? Maldición Sasuke... Eres un maldito. Mi amigo no hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así... Evidentemente el Sasuke de hace tres años ha muerto... La próxima vez que te encuentre, será diferente a las últimas dos. Esto no te lo puedo dejar pasar... Uchiha..._ \- Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras la rabia envolvía su interior, con ello entendió que su viejo amigo y hermano había muerto en el Valle del Fin, entendía su odio, entendía su ambición por lograr su tan ansiada venganza... Pero hacerle aquello a Sakura era inconcebible. Observó nuevamente a la pelirrosa y notó que ya había dejado de llorar.

\- Al parecer, siempre seré una llorona... Lo siento Naruto, pero necesitaba dejarlo salir y tú eres la única persona en la que confío totalmente... - Musitó, volviendo a abrazar al rubio.

\- Sakura-chan, yo siempre estaré para ti. Te ayudaré a salir adelante, no importa cómo – Susurró el Uzumaki, observando con determinación a su compañera.

\- Gracias baka... - Agradeció la pelirrosa dándole un gran beso en la mejilla, para luego recostar su rostro en su hombro sin dejar de abrazarlo – Tengo ganas de ver si es cierto lo que dices de Akamaru... - Comentó, cambiando el tema y rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al Jinchuuriki quien hasta ese momento estaba muy serio.

\- ¡Créeme cuando te digo que es sorprendente! ¡Y peor aún, el idiota de Kiba no lo notó! - Exclamó el rubio mientras seguía riendo aún sin poder creer aquella reacción que tuvo el Inuzuka cuando se reencontraron.

 _Así luego de aquella charla, Naruto retomó el ritmo volviendo a saltar de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad. Ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, el rubio aún no podía creer lo que Sasuke le había hecho a Sakura, seguía furioso y así iba estar por siempre, sabía que aquello no se lo perdonaría nunca. Mientras que por el lado de la pelirrosa, ella se encontraba pensando sobre cómo había cambiado todo en solo un día. En verdad ella tenía la esperanza de que el rubio sea quien la rescate, aunque día a día con el paso del tiempo sumado a su calvario diario esa esperanza se iba reduciendo. El hecho de ahora estar abrazada a él le llenaba el alma, luego de tres años realmente duros, sumida en la oscuridad de aquella celda, podía decir que había vuelto a sentirse feliz. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio significaba para ella y no desperdiciaría esta segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado, como ella misma le había dicho, a partir de ahora ella protegería la sonrisa del Uzumaki y nada ni nadie podría cambiar aquello._

 _Después de dos horas, al fin ambos pudieron divisar el muro y la enorme entrada a la aldea. Sakura comenzó a sentir miles de sensaciones, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a sus padres, a su sensei y a Ino, pero también pensaba en los demás. Sabía que debía ganarse nuevamente la confianza de todos, ya que había defraudado a mucha gente y no lo volvería a hacer._

 _Al cruzar la entrada de Konoha, el rubio pudo notar como Izumo y Kotetsu, quienes se encontraban de guardia, lo veían con asombro y orgullo al reconocer a quien llevaba en su espalda. Mientras se adentraba en la aldea y caminaba por sus calles hacía el Hospital de Konoha, notaba esa misma mirada en muchas personas a las que se cruzaba tanto en conocidos como en desconocidos. Aquello lo sorprendía, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que esas miradas no expresen sentimientos positivos particularmente, todo lo contrario y aquello lo hacía sentir sumamente feliz. Al entrar en el Hospital, la pelirrosa bajó de la espalda de Naruto, mientras que este buscaba a Ino con su mirada, hasta que la vio en uno de los pasillos de dicho nosocomio._

\- ¡Ino! - Exclamó el rubio, llamando la atención de la kunoichi quien al verlo, más precisamente, al ver a la pelirrosa se quedó sin habla y comenzó a correr hacía ellos soltando todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Sakura! - Gritó la rubia con emoción, sin poder contener sus lágrimas, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga - ¡Frentona idiota! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! - Exclamaba con una gran felicidad, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fui una estúpida! - Exclamó la pelirrosa en el mismo estado que su amiga, sin poder dejar de soltar lagrimas en sus ojos.

 _El rubio observaba enternecido aquella escena, sabía lo importante que era Ino para la pelirrosa, al igual que ella para la Yamanaka, ambas se complementaban y llevaban una hermosa amistad, eran casi hermanas. Estaba feliz por aquello, ambas se habían reencontrado. Le alegraba muchísimo por Sakura, pero también por Ino, aunque realmente nunca había mantenido una gran amistad con ella, el poco tiempo que había pasado junto a la Yamanaka en su última misión le hizo entender que su compañera era realmente importante para ella y que los últimos tres años también habían sido duros para la rubia. Al ver como se separaban de aquel abrazo y comenzaban a hablar, decidió interrumpirlas._

\- Ino – Llamó el rubio, observando a la ojiazul, quien de repente también le dio un gran abrazo, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Gracias por rescatar a mi amiga Naruto – Agradeció, aún abrazando al Uzumaki.

\- No me des las gracias Ino – Susurró el rubio, correspondiendo el abrazo para luego de unos segundos romper dicho gesto de amistad – Por cierto Ino, te encargo revisar a Sakura-chan, yo le he curado todas las heridas pero analízala de nuevo por si se me ha escapado algo, además está algo desnutrida por lo que deberías darle alguna dieta en especial – Comentó el rubio, llamando la atención de ambas jóvenes – Haz que le den una habitación para que descanse, posiblemente debería estar en observación por lo menos durante un día, yo tengo que informarle todo a Hokage-sama y atender algunos asuntos con ella... Ni bien termine allí volveré Sakura-chan – Susurró, sonriéndole a la pelirrosa.

\- Te estaré esperando Naruto – Asintió Sakura, devolviéndole el gesto ante la atenta mirada de su rubia amiga.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, yo me ocupo, ve a hablar con Tsunade-sama – Tranquilizó la Yamanaka, estando al tanto de aquel asunto que debía resolver el Jinchuuriki con la Godaime.

\- Bien, me marcho... ¡Nos vemos! - Se despidió el Uzumaki, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

 _Luego de que el rubio se marchara del Hospital, Ino procedió a llevar a cabo el encargo de Naruto y acompañó a Sakura a lo que sería la habitación en donde debería quedarse en observación por precaución para luego poder revisarla tranquilamente._

 _Mientras tanto, el rubio saltaba de techo en techo rápidamente por la aldea para llegar lo más pronto posible a la oficina de la Hokage, quería solucionar ese problema cuanto antes._

 _Al mismo tiempo, en dicha oficina se encontraba Tsunade junto al que ahora era su novio, Jiraiya, ambos se encontraban conversando sobre temas sin importancia, aunque a los dos se los notaba intranquilos, pensando en cómo estaría el joven Jinchuuriki._

 _Y como si fuese arte de magia, aquel joven, luego de tocar la puerta entró al despacho de la Hokage, sorprendiendo a ambos Sannin._

\- ¡Naruto! - Exclamaron ambos al observar al rubio, quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Oba-chan! - Saludó, abrazando a ambos para la sorpresa de aquellos, mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

\- Niño... Te veo demasiado sonriente... - Comentó el peliblanco luego de aquel abrazo con una gran sonrisa, imaginándose el motivo de la felicidad de su alumno.

\- ¡Como para no estarlo sensei! - Exclamó, mientras no podía evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, provocando que la Hokage vuelva a abrazarlo, no le preocupaba ni molestaba llorar en frente de ellos, ya que consideraba a ambos como sus propios abuelos.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti Naruto, sabíamos que lo lograrías – Susurró la pelirrubia, sin dejar de darle aquel abrazo maternal al Jinchuuriki.

\- Eso es verdad mocoso, estamos muy orgullosos, al igual que tus padres también deben de estarlo... - Musitó, revolviendo los cabellos de su ahijado, sin poder dejar de mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa – Lo lograste mocoso...

\- Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes... - Susurró, secándose las lagrimas.

 _Luego de aquel momento emotivo, y después de hablar por unos minutos alegremente, la Hokage se puso seria y observó al rubio, quien sabía lo que se venía._

\- Bueno Naruto, ahora es momento de la segunda fase de nuestro plan... Según Kakashi y los demás, la información que han encontrado es alarmante... - Susurró la Hokage seriamente, tomando asiento y apoyando su mentón en sus brazos, sin dejar de observar al rubio.

\- Sí Tsunade... En verdad lo que encontramos nos ha hecho dar cuenta de que hemos estado equivocados con respecto a los planes de Orochimaru en todo este tiempo – Comentó Naruto, sembrando la duda en los dos Sannin con sus palabras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Jiraiya, observando a su alumno.

\- Al principio encontramos varios cadáveres que según Ino habían sufrido varias mutaciones genéticas, utilizando distintos animales... Todos tenían en común una extraña materia en alguna de sus extremidades, algunos en sus brazos, otros en sus piernas e incluso en sus ojos... Primero pensamos que solo eran experimentos médicos, estudios sobre la regeneración de cédulas a través del Ninjutsu médico para recrear brazos, piernas o curar una ceguera, algo que para el ninjutsu médico convencional es imposible – Comentó el Uzumaki extremadamente serio, mientras era observado por la Hokage quien habló.

\- Eso es verdad, aquellas lesiones nunca han podido ser curadas con chakra... Incluso yo he dedicado años para lograrlo pero concluí en que era imposible – Interrumpió.

\- Eso no es todo, al principio no nos pareció algo muy relevante, pero igualmente decidimos guardar todos los cadáveres en un pergamino para que los examinen aquí. Pero luego... Cuando encontramos el lugar donde estaba la información acerca del paradero de Sakura-chan, encontramos algo que nos hizo atar todos los cabos sueltos – Susurró, llamando aún más la atención de los dos – Hallamos el verdadero plan de Orochimaru con respecto al Sharingan – Habló, sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que descubrieron? - Preguntó el peliblanco, atento a la respuesta de su alumno.

\- Él no solo busca el Sharingan, sino que quiere adueñarse de todos los Kekkei Genkai del mundo y a través de la modificación genética, crear el cuerpo perfecto – Respondió el Jinchuuriki con seriedad, dejando estáticos a los dos ninjas más importantes de Konoha.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Exclamó la Hokage, totalmente sorprendida.

\- Si te paras a pensar un segundo, suena a un plan de Orochimaru. Además siempre he tenido la duda del porque entrenó al Uchiha por tanto tiempo, si tarde o temprano acabaría con su cuerpo... Nunca le vi la razón por la cual él le enseñe a ser más poderoso, ya que incluso podría volverse en su contra... Pero ahora tiene sentido, Orochimaru quiere que el Uchiha desarrolle su Sharingan al máximo, para luego matarlo y quedarse con sus ojos. A él no le hace falta su cuerpo, porque inclusive si se hiciera de su cuerpo, solo le duraría tres años, ya que luego su alma se debilita al estar usurpando un cuerpo ajeno... Al crear un cuerpo desde cero, ya no tendría la necesidad de cambiar de cuerpo... - Susurró el peliblanco, comenzando a atar cabos.

\- ¿Dices qué lo que planea Orochimaru es crear un cuerpo artificial pero orgánico utilizando fragmentos de ADN de los poseedores de cada Kekkei Genkai del mundo? -Preguntó la Hokage aún sorprendida y algo asustada por lo que su antiguo compañero podría crear.

\- Así es, todo lleva a aquello... - Contestó el rubio – Al abrir aquel expediente se encontraban los resultados de los experimentos que habían sufrido las personas fallecidas que habíamos encontrado en un primer momento, junto con las fotos de varios ninjas usuarios de algún Kekkei Genkai entre las que se encontraban la de Sasuke... Y la de Sakura-chan – Reveló seriamente, sorprendiendo a ambos de nuevo.

\- ¿También de Sakura? - Preguntó Jiraiya con dudas, ya que no estaba al tanto de que el clan Haruno posea algún Kekkei Genkai.

\- Que yo recuerde, el Clan Haruno no cuenta con ningún Kekkei Genkai... No entiendo qué significa eso... - Respondió la Hokage.

\- Yo tampoco, por lo que pretendo hablar lo antes posible con el padre de Sakura-chan, quizás el sepa algo que estamos ignorando... - Comentó el rubio, cerrando sus ojos.

\- Quizás tengas razón... En treinta minutos tengo la reunión semanal con el Consejo, Naruto, quédate aquí y acompáñame... Debemos informar con urgencia esto a los demás clanes, especialmente al Hyuuga y al Inuzuka para que estén alertas ya que ellos son los únicos que poseen Kekkei Genkai en la aldea... Aparte hablaremos para que Sakura quede exenta de cualquier pena por "habernos entregado esta información". Además llamaré a Kizashi Haruno para informarle el regreso de su hija, el también estará en la reunión por lo que podremos discutir con el acerca de esto... - Comentó la Hokage, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la ventana para observar la aldea.

\- Al parecer el tiempo de la tormenta se acerca Tsunade... - Susurró el peliblanco, colocándose a un lado de la rubia, tomando su mano.

\- Akatsuki y ahora esto... Todo se complica – Musitó la Hokage con preocupación, observando al peliblanco.

\- Tranquila oba-chan, lograremos salir adelante, pero debemos entrenar duro y evitar que Orochimaru sea capaz de completar su plan – Comentó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos aún en su asiento.

\- El idiota de mi alumno tiene razón. Juntos podremos con esto, después de todo la voluntad de fuego inunda el alma de cada ninja en esta aldea... - Susurró recordando a su fallecido sensei con una sonrisa.

 _Los tres se miraron. Tanto la Hokage y el Sannin se encontraban realmente preocupados por lo que acababa de contar el rubio. Ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que Orochimaru sería capaz de idear un plan de tal magnitud. Además ambos eran los únicos que sabían hasta donde podría llegar la locura de su antiguo compañero, de aquel hombre que años atrás solo era un niño algo frio y calculador pero totalmente leal a su aldea y que con los años había dado un cambio drástico, llegando a asesinar a su propio maestro a quién él de niño veía como a un padre..._

 _Pero a diferencia de aquellos dos, el rubio se encontraba con una mirada determinante. Le había prometido a Sakura que Orochimaru pagaría el haberla sometido a aquellas torturas y también le prometió que nada le pasaría a partir de ahora, por ello no se dejaría intimidar por la ambición del Sannin serpiente y le haría frente._

* * *

 ** _Bien! Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews con sus críticas y/o cualquier comentario al respecto! Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: La Reunión del Consejo

Bueno, antes que nada pedir perdón por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin seguir el fic, estuve bastante complicado con el trabajo y la universidad... Quiero agradecer a todos por comentar y seguir el fic a pesar de mi ausencia y también desearles un gran 2018 a todos! Sin más acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo!

P.D: En respuesta a **Guest** , sí, mi historia esta en Youtube, fue subida al canal de Nat:v con mi autorización, saludos!

 ** _Capítulo XVIII: La Reunión en el Consejo y la Sentencia._**

 _Luego de aquella charla entre los dos Sannin y la Hokage, el rubio decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones dentro de la oficina de Tsunade, esperando a que el Anbu que había enviado la Godaime regrese junto al padre de Sakura._

 _Luego de unos cinco minutos, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta del despacho, por lo que Tsunade dio el visto bueno para que aquella persona pase, al abrirse la puerta se descubrió que quien se había presentado era Kizashi Haruno, un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad aproximadamente, su cabello era de color rosado-grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo, sus patillas al mismo tiempo se extendían por sus mejillas e incluso formaban una especie de bigote, poseía ojos de color azul claro y vestía con una bata de color azul oscuro algo suelta, unos shorts marrones y calzaba unas sandalias del mismo color que su short._

\- ¿Me llamo usted Hokage-sama? - Preguntó cortésmente, para luego observar al rubio y al Sannin quienes también se encontraban en dicha oficina – Oh, buenos días Jiraiya-sama... Y tú debes ser Naruto-kun, es un gusto chico, al fin puedo conocerte... - Comentó con una gran sonrisa, saludando a ambos.

\- Buenos días Kizashi, yo te llame debido a que necesitamos hablar sobre algo contigo, ven toma asiento – Indicó la Hokage sutilmente, mientras el hombre pelirrosado se sentaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? - Consultó algo inquieto, mientras varios pensamientos le acechaban su mente – ¿Es sobre mi hija? Por ello Naruto-kun también está aquí... ¿¡Tienen noticias sobre donde se encuentra!? ¿¡O acaso!? - Preguntó nervioso, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Tranquilízate Kizashi... Hace una semana atrás envié a un grupo de ninjas al Puente Tenchi, debido a que teníamos información de que Orochimaru se encontraría allí... En aquel lugar, Naruto lo enfrentó y estuvo a punto de derrotarlo... - Respondió la Hokage, asombrando al hombre por la hazaña del rubio – Pero logró escapar hacia su escondite, todo el grupo lo persiguió encontrando su guarida y lograron infiltrarse para buscar información... - Susurró, entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de observar al shinobi que la miraba expectante – Allí descubrieron que Sakura se encontraba en otra guarida, cercana al País de las Olas... - Comentó, sorprendiendo al hombre, quien se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Iré ahora mismo a buscarla! - Exclamó nervioso y feliz por tener novedades sobre el paradero de su hija.

\- Eso no será necesario Kizashi-san... - Interrumpió el peliblanco con una sonrisa, provocando su desconcierto.

\- Luego de aquella misión en Kusagakure, Naruto decidió ir solo hacía aquel lugar en busca de tu hija... Y como vez que el ya está aquí... Me da gusto anunciarte que tu hija se encuentra sana y salva aquí en la aldea... - Comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa, observando como el hombre comenzaba a llorar.

\- ¡Gracias Hokage-sama! ¡Por dios! ¡Gracias! - Exclamó sin poder contener sus lágrimas por la alegría que sentía.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer Kizashi – Susurró manteniendo su sonrisa hacía el Haruno, quien volvió a ponerse de pie para luego darle un gran abrazo a Naruto, quien se sorprendió por aquella acción.

\- ¡Gracias Naruto-kun! ¡Mi familia está en deuda contigo! - Exclamó, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven shinobi.

\- No tiene porque agradecerme Kizashi-san, Sakura-chan también es muy importante para mí, y cuando tuve aquella oportunidad no dude ni un segundo en ir a sacarla de aquel lugar... - Comentó con una sonrisa sincera al mayor de los Haruno.

\- Aún así gracias Naruto-kun ¡Quiero ver ya mismo a mi hija! - Exclamó eufórico, provocando la risa del rubio y del peliblanco.

\- Sakura en este momento se encuentra en el Hospital Kizashi, se quedará en observación durante todo el día, solo por precaución, no tiene ninguna herida gracias a que Naruto, cuando la encontró, pudo curarla con su ninjutsu médico – Explicó la Hokage – Entiendo que estés emocionado y la quieres ver cuanto antes, pero recuerda que primero debemos reunirnos con el consejo en unos minutos, y te necesitamos ya que daremos un aviso que concierte al parecer a toda tu familia junto con los demás... - Comentó, observando al Haruno quien se puso serio.

\- ¿Tan importante es lo que se tratará hoy? - Preguntó el pelirrosado con intriga.

\- Si no fuese así no te pediría que te quedes a la reunión con la posibilidad de ver a tu hija después de estos tres años... - Contestó la Sannin con algo de pesadez pensando en lo que Naruto les había informado.

\- Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que hemos descubierto acerca de los planes de Orochimaru, también sobre toda la información que Naruto y su equipo consiguió. Además propondremos quitar cualquier tipo de castigo a tu hija por haber desertado... Será una reunión algo larga según parece... - Comentó el peliblanco, observando al pelirrosado para luego golpearle el hombro amistosamente – Pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien... El idiota de mi alumno no permitirá que nada le pase a Sakura a partir de ahora... ¿Verdad baka? - Preguntó el Sannin divertido al ver el rostro sumamente sonrojado de su alumno.

\- Claro... - Contestó el rubio aún avergonzado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Entonces acompáñenme, ya se acerca la hora de la reunión... - Ordenó la Hokage, mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por los tres shinobis.

 _Al salir de la oficina de la Hokage, los cuatro subieron un piso de la misma torre, ya que allí se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Al entrar en aquel despacho, el rubio que era el que nunca había ingresado a ese lugar, notó como era el doble de grande en comparación al de Tsunade, en el centro se encontraba una mesa larga rodeada por varias sillas y en las paredes se podían ver las pinturas de los cinco Hokages. No pudo evitar observar con nostalgia el retrato de su padre, el Yondaime. Tsunade se sentó en su lugar, ella se ubicaba en la cabecera de la mesa y a su lado se hallaba el lugar de Jiraiya, mientras que Kizashi se sentó en el lado izquierdo medio de la mesa, por último, el pelirrubio se ubico parado detrás de la Hokage._

 _Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar todos los miembros del consejo. El primero en llegar fue Shikaku Nara, en representación del Clan Nara, quién al ver a Naruto allí no dudo en saludarlo, sentándose luego frente a Kizashi. Al rato llegaron Inoichi Yamanaka y Chouza Akimichi, en representación del Clan Yamanaka y Akimichi respectivamente, quienes se ubicaron al lado de Shikaku. Luego se hicieron presentes Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame y Hiashi Hyuga, quienes se ubicaron en el extremo izquierdo contrario a la Hokage, cerca de Kizashi. Unos minutos más tarde llegó Asuma Sarutobi, en representación del Clan Sarutobi, quien también saludo amistosamente a Naruto y luego se ubicó al lado del líder del Clan Haruno, quedando frente al grupo de Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza. Por último se hicieron presentes Danzou Shimura, quien se ubico en la cabecera contraria a Tsunade, seguido por Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, quienes se sentaron a ambos lados del líder de la División Raíz del Anbu._

\- Al parecer ya estamos todos presentes, por lo que doy inicio a esta nueva asamblea – Comentó con voz firme la Sannin, siendo observada por todos los líderes de los clanes.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí el Jinchuuriki? - Preguntó de manera soberbia Homura, ganándose la desaprobación de gran parte del Consejo por su expresión.

\- Naruto Uzumaki está aquí por indicación mía. ¿Algún problema con eso? - Repreguntó la Hokage, golpeando la mesa e imponiendo su presencia.

\- Prosiga Tsunade-hime – Contestó Koharu fríamente.

\- Si tanto Naruto como Jiraiya-sama se encuentran aquí presentes... Estimo que tenemos que tratar un tema problemático... - Comentó Shikaku Nara, con pesadez, ya que su hijo ya le había adelantado algo.

\- Así es Shikaku – Asintió la Godaime – Naruto, junto a Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Yamato, un Anbu de mi división y Sai, de la Raíz hace una semana fueron enviados a una misión, para obtener información acerca del paradero de Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno – Explicó, ganándose la mirada interesada de todos – En dicha misión lograron eliminar a dos miembros de Akatsuki, y además, Naruto debió enfrentarse al mismísimo Orochimaru... Estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, pero a último momento logró escapar – Comentó, asombrando a todos debido a que ninguno imaginaba que el Uzumaki sería capaz de aquello – Luego siguieron a Orochimaru hasta su guarida, donde pudieron infiltrarse, encontrando información acerca del paradero de Sakura Haruno, donde decía que ella se encontraba en una de sus guaridas cercana al País de las Olas – Explicó, ante la mirada expectante de los demás – Luego de aquello, Naruto se dirigió solo hacía allí, logrando infiltrarse en aquella guarida y así luego de recorrer todo ese lugar, finalmente pudo dar con Sakura, quien se hallaba prisionera en una de las celdas y en un estado bastante deplorable. Él logró darle los primeros auxilios con su ninjutsu médico, para luego liberarla de aquella celda. Al estar mejor y antes de marcharse de aquel lugar, Sakura Haruno le mostró a Naruto el lugar en donde Orochimaru guardaba todos sus informes acerca de sus planes... - Comentó, hasta que Inoichi interrumpió.

\- ¿Sakura le dio esa información a Naruto? - Preguntó con intriga sobre que podía llegar a descubrirse en dichos documentos.

\- Exacto Inoichi, ella le entregó toda la información que había allí. Naruto guardó todo en un pergamino de almacenamiento y luego partieron de aquel lugar, no sin antes destruirlo por completo – Informó la Hokage, mientras los restantes consejeros seguían muy sorprendidos por la hazaña del rubio – Me tome el trabajo de hacer fotocopias sobre el informe más preocupante que encontramos, están en los sobres enfrente de ustedes – Indicó, mientras que todos abrían esos sobres y comenzaban a leer.

\- ¡Esto es una locura! - Exclamó Tsume, la representante de los Inuzuka y madre de Kiba.

\- Si Orochimaru logra cumplir su objetivo, estaremos perdidos... - Musitó Kizashi, aún sorprendido por lo que leía y preocupándose aún más al observar la foto de su hija en dicho expediente.

\- Si Sarutobi hubiese dejado de lado sus sentimientos como maestro hacía él y lo hubiese matado cuando tuvo su oportunidad, esto no ocurriría... - Susurró Danzou con odio, provocando molestias por sus comentarios en la mayoría de los presentes, más aún en los dos Sannin, Asuma y Naruto.

\- Como ven, al parecer hemos estado equivocados en lo que respecta a Orochimaru en estos últimos años, el no quiere solo el Sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha... Él quiere todos los Kekkei Genkai del mundo, para crear un cuerpo perfecto... - Comentó Jiraiya, mientras ninguno podía salir del asombro – Sabiendo esto, todos tenemos que estar mucho más atentos, en especial ustedes Hiashi y Tsume, ya que sus clanes son los únicos que poseen un Kekkei Genkai actualmente... - Susurró, centrando su atención en ellos.

\- Lo tendremos muy en cuenta Jiraiya-sama, aumentaré la cantidad de guardias alrededor de nuestro hogar, no bajaremos la guardia en ningún momento... - Contestó Hiashi seriamente.

\- Esto es muy preocupante... - Musitó Tsume.

\- En verdad es una locura... - Comentó Shibi, representante de los Aburame, secamente.

\- Aunque sus métodos sean monstruosos, desde el punto de vista científico es impresionante el avance que ha logrado con respecto a la mutación genética... Lo positivo de todo esto es que también irá por los shinobis más fuertes de las demás villas que estarán vulnerables al no contar con esta información, debilitándolas en el proceso... - Comentó Koharu, seriamente hasta que fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa dado por Chouza.

\- ¡Koharu-sama, no sea cínica! ¿¡Acaso no comprende la gravedad de esta situación!? ¡Debemos avisar a las demás villas! - Exclamó el líder de los Akimichi exaltado por la actitud de la anciana.

\- ¡Mas respeto Akimichi! - Gritó Homura enfurecido, observándolo.

\- Chouza tiene razón, no debemos aprovecharnos de las demás villas, tienen el derecho de estar informados sobre esto... Además, si Orochimaru consigue todos los Kekkei Genkai de las demás aldeas, ¿Creen que seremos capaces de enfrentarlo? - Preguntó Asuma enfurecido por las palabras de ambos consejeros.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Sarutobi? Al parecer eres igual que tu padre – Respondió Danzou, desafiando al Jounin.

\- ¡Atrévete a repetir eso Danzou! - Exclamó el maestro del Equipo 11, golpeando la mesa con furia.

\- ¡Silencio! - Gritó la Hokage, enfurecida por la actitud de los miembros del consejo y de los líderes de los clanes, logrando que todos se callen - ¡Dejen de actuar como estúpidos! ¡Está claro que daremos aviso a todas las aldeas restantes! ¡No nos aprovecharemos de esto ni iniciaremos una guerra bajo ningún punto de vista! - Sentenció, provocando la ira de los dos ancianos y de Danzou.

\- Bien dicho Hokage-sama – Susurró el padre de Shikamaru – Ahora, volviendo a lo importante, lo que me llama la atención es ver la foto de tu hija Kizashi, siendo que el Clan Haruno no posee ningún tipo de Kekkei Genkai – Comentó, mientras que todos se centraban en el líder de los Haruno.

\- Tienes razón Shikaku, mi clan no posee ningún Kekkei Genkai, por lo menos de los que yo tenga conocimiento... Aunque... Si tenemos una habilidad especial que no es directamente un Kekkei Genkai en si... - Respondió, causando la intriga de todos – Nuestros genes poseen la característica de ser totalmente adaptables a cualquier otro gen... - Comentó, notando que nadie había comprendido lo que había dicho – Verán, como sabrán, si alguien de un Clan, como fuese el Uchiha tiene familia con alguien del Clan Hyuga, el niño o niña nacerá con solo uno de los dos genes del Kekkei Genkai, extinguiendo la característica especial del gen restante. En cambio, nuestros genes pueden adaptarse a otros genes, por lo que si el niño fuese de la unión de un Haruno con un Hyuga, este nacería con el Byakugan y las habilidades especiales de nuestro clan, como el control perfecto de chakra o nuestra facilidad para dominar el ninjutsu médico – Explicó sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- Entonces, ahora encaja todo... - Comentó Naruto, siendo observado por todo el Consejo – Orochimaru planea usar los genes del Clan Haruno, obtenidos de Sakura-chan para que dicho gen adapte a los genes de los demás Clanes y así el cuerpo que está creando pueda utilizar todos los Kekkei Genkai... - Susurró el rubio, sorprendido ante aquella posibilidad.

\- Un hombre que sea capaz de usar el Sharingan, junto al Byakugan, los sentidos desarrollados de los Inuzuka y quien sabe que otro Kekkei Genkai más al mismo tiempo... Realmente esto es preocupante, debemos evitar que todo esto ocurra... - Musitó Shikaku, realmente preocupado al igual que los demás líderes de los clanes.

\- Tomaremos cartas en el asunto, Sakura, además de estos informes, nos ha otorgado un mapa con la ubicación exacta de cada una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, por lo que tenemos esta ventaja – Anunció la Hokage, dándole un poco de esperanza a los demás.

\- Podríamos organizar una reunión con todos los Kages, explicando esta situación para reunir grupos especiales de élite de todas las villas para intentar eliminarlo antes de que logré su objetivo. - Comentó Asuma, mientras la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con esa idea.

\- Recordemos que aún está Akatsuki, por lo tanto no podemos dejar desprotegida a la villa, algo que creo que también pensarán los demás Kages – Musitó Danzou con seriedad.

\- Danzou tiene razón, quedaríamos muy expuestos si hiciéramos aquello – Agregó Koharu.

\- Al parecer tenemos dos frentes abiertos que pueden generar problemas muy graves... Creo que el plan de Orochimaru es de los que esta mas lejos de concretarse si tenemos en cuenta de que según estos informes, solo cuenta con Sasuke Uchiha y dos shinobis mas de quienes no conocemos sus habilidades... Sin embargo, por lo que sabemos gracias a nuestros informantes, Akatsuki ya posee a cinco de los nueve Bijuus, solo les resta derrotar a Naruto, al Kazekage-sama, al hermano del Raikage-sama y a la poseedora del Nibi... Creo que por el momento debemos centrarnos en Akatsuki, sin bajar la guardia sobre el plan de Orochimaru – Comentó el Nara, con pesadez, mientras cerraba los ojos pensando acerca de los duros tiempos que estaban por llegar gracias a esos dos frentes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Shikaku – Comentó Inoichi.

\- Yo igual, por más de que esto sea preocupante, no debemos descentrar nuestra atención sobre Akatsuki, debemos seguir teniéndolos como prioridad para derrotar – Agregó el hombre pelirrosado.

\- Es lógico tu pensamiento Shikaku, y personalmente creo que siempre eres el más acertado en cuanto a las estrategias para llevar a cabo, por lo tanto seguiremos con la caza de Akatsuki, pero mientras tanto formaré un grupo especial para seguir informados acerca de los pasos de Orochimaru… - Aceptó la Hokage, mientras observaba a todos.

\- Creo que en ese sentido estamos todos de acuerdo Tsunade... - Agregó Danzou, manteniendo su mirada seria hacia la Hokage.

\- ¿Tiene algún tema más que proponer en esta reunión Hokage-sama? - Preguntó Hiashi, observando a la líder de la aldea.

\- Sí, al ver la cooperación de Sakura Haruno al entregarle toda esta información a Naruto, llevando a cabo un claro acto de lealtad hacía nuestra aldea y teniendo en cuenta de que ella ha sido prisionera de Orochimaru e incluso víctima de sus experimentos, propongo que quede absuelta por el delito de traición a la aldea... - Dijo Tsunade seriamente, sin dejar de observar a cada uno de los presentes, y ganando la atención de Naruto y de Kizashi.

\- ¡Tsunade! Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, ya que esa chica coopero con nosotros, pero eso no quita que haya desertado de la villa voluntariamente – Contestó Koharu, fríamente – No podemos dejar que aquel acto quede impune, sino estaríamos dando un mal ejemplo para las futuras generaciones, quienes se verán incentivadas a dejar la aldea para luego volver gracias a nuestra suave manera de castigar estos asuntos – Agregó.

\- Koharu tiene razón Tsunade, no podemos permitir aquel acto de traición – Respondió Homura, con la misma actitud que su antigua compañera.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hokage-sama, de no ser por esa chica, no estaríamos al tanto del peligro que nos acecha – Comentó secamente Shibi Aburame.

\- Opino igual que Shibi-san, si no fuese por Sakura seguiríamos pensando que Orochimaru solo está interesado en Sasuke Uchiha – Agregó Inoichi, mostrándole una leve sonrisa a su amigo Kizashi quien se encontraba de frente suyo.

\- Creo que Tsunade-sama tiene razón, castigarla por traición sería demasiado extremo, yo creo que la chica ya ha sufrido su condena siendo prisionera de Orochimaru – Añadió Tsume Inuzuka.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que sancionarla con la muerte o con años de prisión sería algo extremo, pero creo que una mínima condena debería tener, propongo que por lo menos pase dos años sin poder ascender de rango y seis meses bajo custodia completa de alguno de nuestros Jounin – Propuso Hiashi, ganando la atención de los demás.

\- Creo que lo que propone Hiashi no es algo disparatado, estoy de acuerdo con él – Comento Shikaku, observando a la Hokage – Si bien es cierto que ella coopero con nosotros y fue prisionera de Orochimaru, también es verdad que ella abandonó la aldea por voluntad propia por lo que le corresponde un castigo, mínimo, pero castigo al fin y al cabo – Argumentó, al mismo tiempo en que los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con ese punto medio.

\- Me parece bien, siempre y cuando sea custodiada por integrantes de la Raíz – Comentó Danzou, observando seriamente a la Hokage.

\- Puedo estar de acuerdo con la propuesta de Hiashi, me parece justa. Pero no pondré a tu grupo paramilitar a custodiarla Danzou, si fuese así no me sorprendería que la chica aparezca muerta en unos días, todos aquí conocemos tus métodos y mientras yo sea la Hokage no los aceptaré – Sentenció seriamente, enfrentando su mirada a la del líder de la Raíz – Propongo que el custodio de Sakura Haruno sea Naruto Uzumaki, quien deberá custodiarla durante las veinticuatro horas. En el caso de que él sea requerido para realizar alguna misión, será reemplazado por Ino Yamanaka o incluso por mí misma o Kakashi Hatake. Creo que Naruto es ideal para esta tarea ya que posee una gran relación con Sakura, por lo que será una situación menos traumática para ella que estar siendo custodiada por desconocidos con mascaras luego de sufrir aquel calvario durante tres años bajo la custodia de Orochimaru. Con Naruto a su lado creo que es la forma en la que menos se la revictimizará – Argumentó, proponiendo ante el consejo al rubio para que lleve a cabo dicha tarea.

\- Creo que no tenemos ninguna objeción con respecto a eso – Comentó Shikaku, luego de discutir con los demás, tomando la palabra en representación de los líderes de todos los clanes, ganándose la mirada de odio de los dos ancianos junto a Danzou.

\- Entonces esta dicho, Sakura Haruno quedará bajo supervisión de Naruto Uzumaki durante las veinticuatro horas en un término de seis meses, mientras que al mismo tiempo será inhabilitada para subir al rango de Chunnin y Jounin durante los próximos dos años. - Sentenció la Godaime, provocando una sonrisa en los rostros del rubio y del padre de la pelirrosa – Si nadie tiene nada más que decir, se concluye esta asamblea y los mantendremos al tanto si conseguimos una nueva información acerca de Orochimaru o de Akatsuki. Pueden retirarse y gracias por su presencia – Indicó, mientras todos comenzaban a marcharse del lugar de la reunión, quedando solo ambos Sannin, Naruto y Kizashi.

\- Bueno Kizashi-san, supongo que querrá ir a ver a su hija ahora – Comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

\- Claro Jiraiya-sama... Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun, quiero darles las gracias nuevamente, les estaré eternamente agradecido y en deuda con ustedes – Contestó el pelirrosado, haciendo una reverencia hacia ambas personas.

\- No tienes porque agradecer Kizashi-san... Naruto, cuando Sakura salga del Hospital, deberá mudarse contigo – Comentó la Hokage, causando un sonrojo en el rubio.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no veo la forma en que entremos ambos en mi departamento... - Susurró el rubio, aún sonrojado – _Aunque si se me ocurre una forma bastante divertida... Maldición, finalmente por pasar tantos años con Jiraiya-sensei se me está pegando lo pervertido..._ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras era observado con una mueca divertida de parte de su sensei, quien imaginaba lo que estaba pensando.

\- Por eso no te preocupes Naruto, durante esta semana que no estuviste, me tomé la facultad de comprarte un nuevo departamento con mayor espacio y más cerca de mi oficina con tus primeros tres meses de sueldo como Jounin – Contestó con normalidad la Sannin, causando la sorpresa en el rubio.

\- ¿¡Qué hiciste quéeeeee!? ¿¡Tres meses de sueldo!? - Exclamó el Jinchuuriki aterrado por lo que Tsunade había hecho.

\- No seas llorón Naruto, ahora eres un Jounin, no podías seguir viviendo en aquella pocilga – Comentó la rubia, mientras observaba al rubio deprimido en un rincón del lugar, causando la carcajada de Kizashi y de Jiraiya – Aquí tienes las llaves de tu nuevo departamento mocoso, se encuentra a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, cerca del centro, en la calle Yondaime Hokage 656, departamento 10, disfrútalo – Susurró, entregándole las llaves con una sonrisa al rubio, quien las tomó de mala gana pensando en los gastos que le significaría su nuevo hogar.

\- Naruto, ¿Quieres acompañarme al hospital para visitar a Sakura? - Preguntó el hombre pelirrosado.

\- ¡Claro! Después de todo yo también iba a visitarla ahora ya que le prometí que volvería con ella luego de la reunión – Contestó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

\- Perfecto, entonces vayamos ahora, aunque primero acompáñame a avisarle a mi esposa, no imagino la cara que pondrá cuando se entere de que finalmente nuestra hija está aquí de nuevo... - Comentó totalmente feliz, mientras se despedía de la Hokage y del Sannin junto con Naruto.

 _Y así, el padre de Sakura junto a Naruto, partieron en dirección de la casa de los Haruno, para encontrarse a Mebuki Haruno, la madre de la joven pelirrosa._

 _Luego de unos minutos, ambos atravesaban el centro de Konoha caminando tranquilamente mientras charlaban sobre cosas triviales. Al poco tiempo, al dirigirse unos metros hacia el este, Kizashi paró frente a una casa de dos plantas, allí sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió, haciendo pasar a Naruto a la sala de dicho hogar, allí el rubio observó que aquel lugar poseía un ambiente realmente cálido, se encontraba muy bien decorado y cubierto de fotos de la familia Haruno, en las que su compañera evidentemente era la protagonista._

\- ¡Amor, estoy en casa! – Gritó con entusiasmo el hombre pelirrosado, cuando al poco tiempo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se hizo presente observando a su marido desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, llevando consigo un delantal blanco encima de sus ropas mientras sostenía una olla en su mano derecha.

\- Llegaste justo para el almuerzo amor… Oh, has venido con visitas… - Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa, observando a su marido y al Jinchuuriki.

\- Buenas tardes señora Haruno – Respondió tímidamente Naruto, devolviendo el saludo a la madre de Sakura.

\- ¡Deja la comida aquí Mebuki! ¡Debemos ir al hospital urgente! – Exclamó Kizashi eufórico, extrañando a su mujer - ¡Nuestra hija ha regresado! – Volvió a exclamar, dejando sin palabras a Mebuki, quien debido a la sorpresa, dejo caer la olla al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar de alegría.

\- Sakura… ¿¡MI PEQUEÑA SAKURA ESTA AQUÍ!? – Preguntó a los gritos, sin poder parar de llorar, mientras su marido le deba un gran abrazo.

\- Si cariño, Naruto-kun ha ido a rescatarla y esta mañana ha regresado con ella, ahora está en el hospital, pero no te preocupes solo está allí por precaución, ella se encuentra bien… - Contestó el hombre pelirrosado con una gran sonrisa, llorando junto a su mujer sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- ¡Al fin ha llegado el día! Mi niña… ¡No puedo esperar para abrazarla! – Exclamó la mujer pelirrubia con una gran sonrisa, soltando el abrazo con su marido para dirigir su atención hacía el joven rubio, quien se encontraba parado en la sala observando la escena con una sonrisa – Así que tú eres Naruto-kun… Recuerdo que Sakura hablaba mucho de ti cuando era niña… Mi familia estará eternamente agradecida contigo – Susurró, abrazando fuertemente a un sorprendido Naruto, quien luego de un momento correspondió el abrazo.

\- No tiene nada de que agradecer señora Haruno… - Musitó el rubio algo avergonzado luego de que Mebuki lo dejo de abrazar.

\- No me llames así Naruto-kun, llámame solo Mebuki por favor – Comentó con una sonrisa, para luego observar a su marido – ¡Vamos al hospital a ver a nuestra hija! – Exclamó, para luego correr hacía la puerta.

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó el pelirrosado con el mismo entusiasmo que su esposa, saliendo de su hogar, acompañado por el joven Jounin.

 _Así los tres comenzaron a correr rumbo hacía el Hospital de Konohagakure, donde los Haruno al fin se reencontrarían con su primogénita y única hija luego de unos tres largos años…_

* * *

Muy bien hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana o como mucho la siguiente! Saludos a todos y muchas gracias otra vez por seguir el fic y perdón por mi ausencia. Abrazo!


	19. Capítulo XIX: Comenzando de Nuevo

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Acá les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIX: Comenzando de Nuevo.**_

 _Ya había llegado el mediodía y en el Hospital de Konohagakure, más precisamente dentro de una habitación de dicho nosocomio, se encontraban dos jóvenes, una joven de un extraño cabello rosado y de ojos verdes, quien se encontraba acostada en la cama del lugar, acompañada por su amiga rubia de ojos azules, sentada en una silla al lado de donde se encontraba la ojijade. Ambas hablaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros._

\- ¡Como te dije Sakurita, Neji y Tenten llevan un año saliendo juntos! – Exclamó Ino con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vaya… Y ¿qué es de la vida de Lee-san y de Gai-sensei? – Preguntó Sakura divertida por los chismes que le estaba contando su amiga.

\- Esos dos siguen igual de raros que siempre, nunca cambiaran – Contestó, provocando una pequeña carcajada en su amiga.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu grupo? ¿Tú aún no has conseguido a nadie? – Volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa, provocando la indignación de la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Puedes creer qué el flojo de Shikamaru haya conseguido novia? – Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a su amiga.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Repreguntó la Haruno sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Se está tirando a la hermana mayor de Gaara-sama, el Kazekage! – Contestó a los gritos.

\- ¿A Temari-san y desde cuándo? – Interrogo.

\- Ambos debían organizar juntos el examen Chunnin del año pasado y al finalizar aquel examen ellos comenzaron a salir – Respondió rememorando aquel día – Aunque debo admitir que hacen buena pareja, tengo lastima por Temari-san ya que debe soportar la flojera de Shikamaru… Chouji… Bueno, Chouji aún mantiene su amor incondicional a las papas fritas. Y Asuma-sensei está viviendo con Kurenai-sensei desde hace dos años y medio – Contó la pelirrubia.

\- Vaya, al parecer el amor esta en el aire en tu equipo, aunque no me has dicho nada acerca de ti… - Comentó, sonriendo maliciosamente haciéndole saber a su amiga que no se le había pasado ese detalle.

\- Que puedo decir sobre mí… Soy la soltera más codiciada en Konoha, aunque aún no he conocido a mi príncipe azul… No todas tenemos la misma suerte que tú en ese sentido Sakurita… - Respondió, provocando un notorio sonrojo en la pelirrosa – He notado como lo observabas cuando me encontraron en el hall del hospital, no lo niegues… - Comentó, sintiendo que había conseguido la victoria en esa charla.

\- No lo niego… Estos tres años y todo lo que pase hicieron darme cuenta de lo que en verdad significa Naruto para mí… Es irónico sabes, creo que desde un principio, cuando me encontraba en ese lugar, solo pensaba en que Naruto me salvaría cuando antes lo consideraba un estorbo… Me di cuenta que era una niña estúpida cegada por un capricho… Con el paso del tiempo allí, me di cuenta también que en el que más pensaba y por el que más me sentía arrepentida era por él. Recordaba todas las veces que él me había salvado y cada vez que hablábamos o me defendía… Cuando quise darme cuenta, solo me quedo admitir lo que sentía y jurarme que si de pronto tuviese una nueva oportunidad para verlo y estar con él, esta vez la aprovecharía sin dudar, sin caprichos y le haría saber cuán importante es en mi vida y lo que verdaderamente siento por él… - Respondió Sakura, observando la ventana de su habitación con determinación.

\- Me alegra que pienses así frentona, se nota a la distancia en la forma en que lo ves… Naruto es un gran chico. El poco tiempo que estuve con él en nuestra última misión me permitió darme cuenta de que sin duda ha cambiado y ahora el no es el mismo Naruto de hace tres años, ha madurado y ha crecido mucho, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte que no ha cambiado es el profundo amor incondicional que tiene hacia ti… - Comentó, provocando nuevamente un sonrojo en su amiga – Aunque no por eso debes confiarte, debes decirle lo que sientes lo antes posible, que él te quiera no quiere decir que no tengas competencia, Hinata por ejemplo también está loca por el…

\- Lo sé, ayer estuve a punto de decírselo, pero algo me interrumpió y luego no encontré el momento para confesarme… - Susurró con pesadez, recordando el percance que tuvieron con el clon del rubio en el bosque.

\- Bueno, no dejes que nada te interrumpa, quiero verlos felices a los dos, ambos se lo merecen después de todo lo que ha pasado… - Comentó, tomando fuertemente de la mano a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias Ino… - Agradeció, respondiendo al gesto cuando de repente se escucho que alguien llamaba la puerta de la habitación - ¡Adelante! – Contestó, mientras observaba como la puerta se abría poco a poco y cuando logró divisar quienes se encontraban detrás de la puerta no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Exclamó llorando, siendo abrazada fuertemente por sus padres quienes lloraban desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Hija! – Exclamaron ambos al unísono, mientras derramaban sus lágrimas.

\- Les falle… Lo siento mucho, mamá… Papá… - Musitó aún llorando luego de separarse de los brazos de sus padres.

\- No tienes nada que disculpar hija, somos tus padres, siempre estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase… - Contestó Mebuki, con una gran sonrisa volviendo a abrazar a su hija.

\- Hija, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy por tenerte nuevamente aquí con nosotros… Y como dijo tu madre, a nosotros no nos tienes que pedir perdón, somos tus padres y siempre seguiremos apoyándote, sin importar lo que suceda. Cometiste un error, si, pero aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarte a enmendarlo, no dudes que siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo hija… - Susurró, para luego unirse al abrazo familiar, mientras los tres eran observados por Naruto y por Ino, quienes aún se encontraban en la habitación.

\- Gracias… Los extrañe mucho, estoy feliz por poder abrazarlos de nuevo – Comentó Sakura, con una sonrisa entre lagrimas, provocando la alegría de sus padres. Cuando de pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y se adentraba en la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Exclamó Ino, observando a la Godaime Hokage quien se encontraba sonriendo.

\- Hola, he venido a revisar por mi misma el estado de Sakura y a hablar con ella… – Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras saludaba a los presentes.

\- Hokage-sama… - Musitó la pelirrosa sorprendida, observando a la Godaime.

\- Sakura, primero que nada, quiero darte nuevamente la bienvenida a Konohagakure, posiblemente hoy te quedes en observación aquí, pero una vez que se te dé el alta y cuando ya estés recuperada, podrás volver a tus funciones como Gennin de la aldea – Comentó la Hokage, observando a la susodicha – Sin embargo… - Susurró con un semblante un poco más serio - A pesar de que hayas vuelto y a pesar del esfuerzo de Naruto para que no se te imponga ningún tipo de sanción o pena por haber renegado de la aldea, el Consejo ha decidido sancionarte por tus actos… - Musitó, mientras era observada con temor por Sakura, su madre y por Ino, quienes no sabían que era lo que se había hablado en el Consejo – No te preocupes, no es nada grave, sin embargo el Consejo ha decidido inhabilitarte para ascender a Chunnin o Jounin por dos años y que pases seis meses en custodia permanente por uno de los Jounin de nuestra aldea – Explicó, dando tranquilidad a todos los presentes, excepto a la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Custodia permanente? – Preguntó temerosa, sin poder evitar recordar los tres años en los que había sido "custodiada" en la prisión de Orochimaru.

\- Tranquila, pude intervenir en aquella decisión y designar para tu custodia al Jounin en el que más confianza tengo… Naruto será tu custodio por los próximos seis meses – Contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva, causando el alivio de la joven y la sonrisa en el Jinchuuriki – Esto implica que por lo pronto deberás convivir con él durante este tiempo, tendrás que vivir en el departamento de Naruto y el deberá entregarme informes semanales acerca del estado de dicha custodia. – Comentó, causando un leve sonrojo en ambos - Y en el caso en que él tenga que realizar alguna misión o salir de la aldea por algún motivo, sus reemplazantes seremos Ino o incluso yo misma… ¿Tienes algún problema con esto? – Preguntó.

\- Para nada Hokage-sama, al igual que usted, Naruto es la persona a la que más confianza le tengo, claro que estaré tranquila con él – Contestó con sus pómulos algo rosados, causando una sonrisa en la Hokage y un leve sonrojo en el rubio.

\- Perfecto, ahora los demás salgan por un momento para que pueda revisarla tranquila. – Ordenó la Godaime, provocando que todos siguieran sus órdenes, saliendo de dicha habitación.

\- Gracias por preocuparse Hokage-sama… Le prometo que esta vez no les fallaré – Susurró la pelirrosa, cabizbaja.

\- ¿Sabes Sakura? Si cualquier otro estuviese en tu lugar, no me hubiese opuesto a una pena más dura. Sin embargo, más allá de la situación que te toco vivir en aquel lugar, tú eres la persona más importante para Naruto. Eres la única con la que él muestra su verdadera sonrisa… Estos años él ha vivido solo para poder rescatarte, a pesar de que el mismo sabe que ninjas muy poderosos están detrás de su cabeza a él lo único que le importaba era poder rescatarte para volver a verte, para asegurarse de sacarte de ese infierno… Para verte feliz… - Musitó la mujer rubia con una sonrisa pensando en el rubio ante la atenta mirada de Sakura – Por ese motivo me opuse a que te den una sanción más dura, porque no soportaría ver a Naruto sumido en la tristeza nuevamente… Por eso te pido que aproveches esta segunda oportunidad… Y acompaña a Naruto, que a pesar de ser un chico que vive demostrándole al mundo su inquebrantable determinación y una gran sonrisa, solo los que lo conocemos de verdad sabemos lo duro que lo ha tratado y trata la vida… - Comentó, mientras terminaba de revisarla con su ninjutsu médico y colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven.

\- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama… Si tengo que agradecer algo de los últimos tres años, es el hecho de que ahora soy totalmente consciente de mis errores, tanto del error que ha sido marcharme de la aldea, como los errores que he cometido antes de aquello, con los cuales solía lastimar a Naruto – Contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas recordando todo aquello – Al parecer estoy hecha una llorona… Aunque siempre lo fui… Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal al recordar como lo trate cuando éramos niños, como lo ignoraba y lo maltrataba sin importar todo lo que él hacía por mí… Todo aquello me hace pensar que no merezco su amor… Pero no quiero ser cobarde, no quiero seguir cometiendo errores, quiero aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que él me ha dado salvándome. Me duele haber defraudado a todos mis amigos y a mis padres, pero lo que nunca me podré perdonar es el hecho de haberlo defraudado a él... A la persona que menos lo merecía… Por eso pienso retractarme, haré que él se sienta orgulloso de mi y utilizaré todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo feliz… - Susurró con una gran mueca de determinación y una sonrisa, aún con los restos de sus lagrimas en su rostro, siendo observada con una sonrisa por la Hokage.

\- A si se habla Sakura. Ambos merecen ser felices. Y no cometas el mismo error que yo he cometido durante años, el amor no se trata de merecerlo o no. Una vez que llega nada se puede hacer, negarlo es una pérdida de tiempo y la mayor causa de dolor en un ser humano. Me alegra que muestres esa determinación, por un momento creí ver a Naruto mientras decías esas palabras – Comentó la Sannin con una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en la pelirrosa – Bueno, al parecer te encuentras bien, evidentemente Naruto ha hecho un buen trabajo velando por tu salud, claro, después de todo yo fui quien le enseñó – Agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica – Deberás ingerir muchas calorías para llegar al peso que deberías tener, deberás aumentar unos quince kilos. Además de las calorías tendrás que hacer ejercicios físicos para recuperar tu masa muscular. Naruto podrá ayudarte con eso, le daré una lista de comidas que te harán recuperar relativamente rápido y además le pediré que cuando hayas aumentado siete kilos, comience a entrenarte – Explicó, mientras la joven asentía a sus indicaciones.

\- Gracias Tsunade-sama – Agradeció la pelirrosa con una sonrisa sincera.

\- No me las des Sakura, puede que ya te reintegres como miembro de la aldea, pero debes saber que ahora será todo más difícil. No todos piensan igual que Naruto, seguramente habrá quienes te miren con recelo o te maltraten por haberte ido, pero no cedas por ellos, no te rindas y haz que aquel tonto se sienta orgulloso de ti – Respondió la Hokage, mientras revolvía los cabellos de la joven sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo haré Hokage-sama – Asintió la chica con determinación.

 _Luego de aquella conversación, la Hokage dio el visto bueno para que todos vuelvan a adentrarse a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Allí explico los pasos a seguir con respecto a la recuperación de Sakura y también con respecto a su sanción. Después de terminar de explicar bien todo aquello y mientras Kizashi, Mebuki e Ino seguían hablando alegremente con Sakura, la Godaime se acercó a Naruto quien se encontraba junto a la ventana de la habitación observando a la aldea y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro._

\- Te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir de ahora en adelante con Orochimaru y Akatsuki… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la Hokage, observando a los ojos del rubio quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Estoy feliz… Al fin pude rescatar a Sakura-chan y no hay nada que me importe más que eso, pero… - Musitó el Uzumaki, con el rostro algo perturbado – No puedo evitar pensar en los problemas que se avecinan… Es una preocupación que venía dejando a un lado hasta ahora, pero Akatsuki y Orochimaru han comenzado a moverse… Debemos estar preparados oba-chan, debemos ser capaces de enfrentarnos a dos poderosos enemigos casi al mismo tiempo, además no me fio de ese Danzou… Pienso que también está detrás de todo esto… – Comentó, llamando la atención de la Hokage, quien puso un semblante serio.

\- No me extrañaría, después de todo Danzou es una de las peores escorias de la aldea – Contestó, soltando un bufido y cerrando sus ojos pensando en las preocupaciones del rubio – Tienes razón con que enfrentarnos a ellos será algo complicado, pero no olvides que dentro de nosotros arde la voluntad de fuego Naruto, aquello que nos da fuerzas para enfrentarnos a las adversidades. Estaremos preparados, no por nada somos de Konohagakure, además confío en ti… – Susurró, observando la aldea a través de la ventana – Pero por ahora intenta despejarte, disfruta de estar con Sakura, ayúdala a recuperarse y se feliz Naruto, eso es lo más importante – Agregó con una sonrisa, observando al joven que apreciaba como si fuese su nieto.

\- Lo haré oba-chan, claro que lo haré– Susurró con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a la pelirrosa quien se encontraba hablando divertidamente con Ino.

\- Deberías ir a conocer tu nuevo departamento Naruto, me tomé la libertad de comprarte algunos muebles, aunque creo que deberías comprar otra cama para Sakura, ya que el departamento también tiene dos habitaciones, es mucho más grande que tu antiguo hogar… - Comentó, mientras veía con diversión la reacción del rubio.

\- Aún no puedo creer que me hayas dejado sin tres meses de sueldo oba-chan… - Bufó el rubio con desgana.

\- En realidad los tres meses son solo por la propiedad, eso sumado a los muebles que compré… Serán unos cinco meses sin sueldo **.** – Respondió la Hokage lo más normal posible, mientras al rubio casi le da un ataque el corazón.

\- ¿¡QUÉ QUÉEEEE!? ¿¡CINCO MESES!? – Gritó el rubio asustado e indignado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en dicha habitación, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de la Sannin.

\- ¡NO SEAS TACAÑO! ¡ADEMÁS ESTAS EN UN HOSPITAL IDIOTA, NO DEBES GRITAR AQUÍ! – Exclamó la rubia aún más fuerte que el jinchuuriki, dejando a todos sin habla.

 _Después de aquel altercado, el rubio decidió partir hacía su nuevo hogar, luego de despedirse de todos y de prometerle a Sakura que volvería en la noche, cuando Ino se marchara para no incumplir la sanción que le había dictado el Consejo. Una vez fuera del Hospital, el joven comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha en busca de la dirección del departamento que Tsunade le había comprado sin su consentimiento, aquello le fastidiaba un poco, pero en el fondo, sabía que la Hokage tenía algo de razón, ya no podía vivir en aquella pocilga. Luego de caminar unas cinco cuadras, dio con la dirección indicada. Se sorprendió un poco, sin duda la Godaime no le había mentido en el hecho de que su nuevo departamento se encontraba en el centro de Konoha, a unas pocas calles de la Oficina de la Hokage. Se trataba de un complejo inmobiliario muy grande, era una edificación de tres pisos, la fachada del lugar era de color blanco junto con algunos detalles en madera. Luego de observar aquello, se adentró en el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, donde debió subir dos pisos, ya que su departamento se encontraba en el último piso del lugar. Al llegar, buscó la puerta del departamento "3A", la cual se hallaba en el fondo del pasillo._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió aún mas, el lugar era realmente grande, quizás el triple de su antiguo hogar. Al cruzar la puerta notó que el lugar estaba pintado de dos colores, dos de las paredes de un color crema y las otras dos de color rojo y vio que el piso era de madera flotante, de un color marrón claro, se encontró con el living comedor, el cual Tsunade ya se había ocupado de amueblar. Cerca de la puerta contra la pared de su derecha había un gran sillón de tres cuerpos junto a una pequeña mesita con algunos adornos, en frente, alejado un metro y medio había un gran televisor plasma de 55' y unos dos metros más al fondo se encontraba una gran mesa cuadrada de madera de color negro, junto con ocho sillas de tela blanca con algunos detalles en negro al igual que las patas de dichos asientos. Cerca de aquello se hallaba un mueble contra la pared que contenía varios estantes, además de un lugar para colocar un tocadiscos, algo que le vendría bien pensó, ya que luego del viaje con Jiraiya había desarrollado una gran pasión por la música._

 _Pasando por unos metros la mesa de aquel living, se encontraba la puerta que llevaba hacía la cocina. Al entrar en ella vio que se encontraba muy bien equipada, ya que tenía un horno con cuatro hornallas y una heladera bastante grande, además de un microondas, una tostadora y obviamente el fregadero. Encima de la mesada de mármol negro en donde se encontraba todo aquello, había una gran lacena de madera colgada sobre la pared, y en el fondo del lugar se hallaba el lavarropas. Además, el lugar contaba con un desayunador con dos sillas muy bien iluminado. Luego de confirmar que aquel lugar era quizás un poco más chico que el living de su anterior departamento, decidió salir por la puerta en la que anteriormente había entrado que lo llevaba al living, y allí fue hacía la derecha, en donde seguía el pasillo hacía los dormitorios._

 _Se adentró en el dormitorio principal, el cual se encontraba pintado con dos colores al igual que el living, pero en este caso las paredes eran de color naranja y blanco, allí Tsunade le había comprado un somier de dos plazas y media, con sabanas blancas y un cubrecama de color naranja junto a algunos almohadones de igual color, además de que poseía a sus lados dos mesitas de madera de color marrón oscuro sobre las cuales se encontraban los veladores. En el extremo derecho de la habitación se hallaba una gran ventana que se extendía desde el suelo hasta casi llegar al techo, la cual daba a un balcón y era cubierta por unas cortinas naranjas con sus extremos de color marrón, cuya vista daba hacía el monte de los Hokages, por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse maravillado con aquella imagen. En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba el cambiador con un gran armario y a su lado una puerta que daba a uno de los baños. Decidió adentrarse en aquel lugar y lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla… ¡El baño era igual de grande que su antigua habitación! En una esquina se hallaba una ducha espejada con forma de cilindro, contra una de las paredes se hallaba el lavamanos y en frente de ello, separado por un metro y medio se encontraba el retrete junto al bidet. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue en la otra esquina, enfrentado a la ducha y al lado de un armario, había un gran jacuzzi con una nota pegada en el, por lo que se acercó y la tomó para leerla._

\- _**"Para mi discípulo preferido, del gran Jiraiya-sama! Espero que lo disfrutes mocoso, sabes a lo que me refiero, no por nada eres mi alumno jejeje"**_ – Leyó, algo sonrojado – Ero-sennin pervertido, aunque... Deberé darle las gracias – Susurró con la misma mirada pervertida que solía usar su maestro.

 _Luego de aquello, volvió a salir hacia el pasillo, allí se encontró con un baño más pequeño, el cual también contenía una ducha, y también, ya al otro extremo del pasillo y por último, se hallaba una habitación vacía, no tan grande que la principal, pero un poco más extensa que la de su antiguo hogar, aquella no estaba amueblada, solo tenía las cortinas y un gran armario._

 _Al terminar de recorrer el lugar, decidió sentarse en el gran sillón del living._

\- _Por más de que sea algo caro, debo darle las gracias a oba-chan, en verdad este lugar tiene de todo y es muy cómodo… Además, el dinero no será un problema, ya que por más de que recién sea Jounin y que hace poco que tengo un buen sueldo, pase toda mi vida ahorrando el dinero de todas las misiones y de los trabajos que hice en mi viaje con ero-sennin… Aparte… Ya era hora de salir de aquel lugar en donde pase toda mi infancia, debo guardar aquellos recuerdos y empezar de nuevo…_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se relajaba en el sillón – Haré algunos clones para que vayan a buscar mis cosas de mi antiguo departamento y mi cama para colocarla en la habitación que sobra… Y también para que compren comida y todo lo que haga falta, mientras yo tomo una pequeña siesta… - Susurró, mientras formaba cinco clones y les indicaba sus tareas.

 _Cuando los clones se fueron, decidió acostarse en su nueva habitación y probar su nueva cama, sin dudas era muy cómoda, eso sumado a la vista que tenía desde su ventana lograron que conciliara el sueño muy rápido, no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en lo bien que había salido todo y que finalmente Sakura se encontraba nuevamente en la aldea…_

 _Luego de unas horas, cuando el sol ya poco a poco terminaba de esconderse, se despertó, soltando un gran bostezo. Después de pasar unos minutos aún acostado, decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse a comprobar que sus clones hayan finalizado sus tareas. Al notar que todo se hallaba en su lugar, tanto sus pertenencias, como su antigua cama y los víveres en su heladera y en su lacena, se marchó, partiendo en rumbo hacía el Hospital para ver nuevamente a su Sakura-chan._

 _Al poco tiempo, ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación en donde se hallaba la pelirrosa, al tocar y obtener permiso se adentró al lugar, observando a su querida compañera acostada en la cama de la habitación mientras hablaba con Ino, quien se había quedado a hacerle compañía y a custodiarla hasta que él volviera._

\- Buenas noches chicas… - Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Naruto! Volviste… - Susurró la pelirrosa, observando al jinchuuriki mientras le devolvía el gesto.

\- Claro Sakura-chan, te dije que volvería – Respondió manteniendo su sonrisa mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

\- Bueno frentuda, Naruto, iré a mi casa, creo que ya sobro aquí, además mis padres me esperan para cenar… - Comentó la pelirrubia, provocando el sonrojo en ambos – Adiós chicos, mañana pasaré a verte Sakurita, no te libraras tan pronto de mi… - Susurró, mostrándole la lengua a su amiga, provocando su sonrisa, para luego marcharse del lugar.

\- Bueno, al parecer quedamos solos Sakura-chan – Comentó, observando a su compañera.

\- Ha sido un gran día… Extrañaba mucho a Ino y a mis padres, aunque también te extrañé a ti al momento en que te fuiste – Musitó, sonrojando al rubio.

\- Me hubiese gustado quedarme, pero debía preparar todo en el nuevo departamento, después de todo mañana tendré visitas por primera vez en mi vida… - Contestó, sonriendo algo nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca.

\- Baka, no debes preocuparte por eso. Estoy muy feliz por todo lo que está pasando, aunque deberé acostumbrarme a comer Ramen durante seis meses… - Comentó la pelirrosa divertida, provocando la risa del rubio.

\- Prometo cocinar algo más que solo ramen Sakura-chan – Respondió aún riendo – Ya es tarde, deberías descansar, mañana será otro día… Yo me quedaré aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas Sakura-chan – Añadió el rubio, sonriéndole a la pelirrosa.

\- Sí, tengo algo de sueño… Fueron muchas emociones para un solo día... – Contestó, sonriendo al igual que su compañero – Naruto…

\- ¿Si Sakura-chan? – Preguntó, observándola a los ojos mientras se acostaba en el sillón que había en la habitación para los acompañantes.

\- Descansa, te quiero baka y gracias por todo… - Musitó la pelirrosa sonrojada, mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormirse.

\- Y yo a ti Sakura-chan – Contestó con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos al igual que su compañera – _No imaginas cuanto…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo, antes de caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, para dormirse profundamente.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta acá llegamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo! Saludos a todos!**


	20. Capítulo XX: Convivencia

_**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, aunque ya haya pasado el día, quería desearles un gran día de la mujer a todas las mujeres que siguen el fic, a pesar de que sea un día más para reflexionar que para festejar, eso no quita el hecho de que en los últimos años, gracias a su exhaustiva lucha se hayan logrado muchos avances para disminuir ciertos aspectos de la desigualdad de género. Por eso se debe seguir por ese mismo camino y los hombres debemos tomar conciencia, acompañar y ayudar a terminar con la violencia de genero y la desigualdad que sufren las mujeres, ya sea defendiendo a nuestras compañeras en el trabajo o ayudando a alguna conocida cuando sean víctimas de una situación así o mismo reviendo actitudes propias ante nuestras respectivas familias, novia, amigas, etc. Así, luchando todos juntos y recapacitando las actitudes de uno mismo, estoy convencido de que lograremos avanzar en la lucha para conseguir que las futuras generaciones no sigan sufriendo esta problemática, como así también terminar de una buena vez con la violencia de género en la sociedad en todas sus facetas.**_

 _ **Dicho esto, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, algo más corto que los anteriores pero que resulta ser el principio de la convivencia entre Naruto y Sakura. Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XX: Convivencia.**_

 _Luego de pasada la noche, cuando ya era de madrugada y el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los bosques de Konohagakure, un joven rubio empezaba a abrir sus ojos debido a la molestia que le causaba la luz solar que atravesaba la ventana de aquella habitación del Hospital. Había sido una noche larga, el Uzumaki había experimentado por primera vez lo que era dormir en el sillón del hospital. Su espalda lo aquejaba ya que había dormido en una posición muy poco ortodoxa, pero sabía que aquel ser de cabellos rosados que aún se encontraba durmiendo hacía que todo aquello valga la pena. Con pesar se reincorporo, poniéndose sus sandalias ninja, para luego acercarse a la cama de la pelirrosa y sentarse a su lado. No podía evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía Sakura durmiendo, sin preocupaciones, parecía que finalmente, luego de haber vivido aquel infierno, se hallaba soñando algo que no la perturbaba. Con suavidad corrió unos mechones rosas de su frente y la besó en aquel lugar que para Sakura era un martirio. Aquello provocó que la pelirrosada comenzara a abrir poco a poco sus ojos y cuando verde y azul chocaron, la joven no pudo más que sonreír._

\- Buenos días Naruto… - Susurró la pelirrosa algo adormecida y sonrojada debido a la cercanía que mantenía con su compañero.

\- Buenos días Sakura-chan – Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras su compañera se sentaba en la camilla.

\- ¡Qué bien he dormido! – Exclamó la Haruno, feliz, sintiéndose rejuvenecida, ya que hacía tiempo que no pasaba una noche sin que las pesadillas la atormentaran.

\- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, había escuchado que dormir en el sillón era incomodo… ¡Pero no creí que tanto! – Bufó el rubio tomándose la cintura en señal de dolor, haciendo reír a la pelirrosa.

\- Descuida baka, hoy podrás dormir en tu nuevo departamento – Comentó con una gran sonrisa, intentando molestar al rubio.

\- Aunque me molestó que Tsunade me haya gastado todo el sueldo de mi primer trimestre como Jounin, creo que valdrá la pena… ¡El departamento es una locura Sakura-chan, ya lo verás! – Exclamó el rubio, entusiasmado con la idea de que su compañera conozca su nuevo hogar - ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura-chan? – Preguntó, observándola.

\- Me siento bien, aunque tengo mucha hambre… - Contestó con algo de vergüenza, escondiendo su rostro.

\- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, cuando te den el alta, ¡Te llevaré a desayunar Ramen en Ichiraku! – Respondió con sus ojos brillosos al pensar en su comida favorita.

\- ¿Ramen para desayunar? No sé por qué me sorprende viniendo de ti baka… - Comentó con gracia – Aunque creo que un tazón de Ramen no me vendría nada mal… - Susurró, alegrando al rubio, cuando en aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

 _Al abrirse la puerta de la habitación, la Quinta Hokage se hizo presente en el lugar, saludando a ambos jóvenes con una gran sonrisa._

\- Veo que ya han despertado… ¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura? – Preguntó la Godaime.

\- Me siento muy bien Tsunade-sama – Respondió, observando a la Sannin, quien se acercó a ella para comenzar a revisarla.

\- Parece que esta todo en orden… Bien, creo que ya puedo darte el alta – Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Podremos ir a Ichiraku ahora Sakura-chan! – Exclamó el rubio muy contento.

\- Idiota… Normalmente te daría un buen golpe, pero por el estado actual de Sakura a ella le vendrá muy bien comer Ramen, debido a que tiene que recuperar peso – Susurró, con una gota en su nuca – Naruto, a partir de ahora recuerda que Sakura no se puede separar de ti, y también recuerda que debe seguir la dieta que te detalle ayer, cualquier ayuda que necesiten no duden en avisarme, saben donde estaré… - Comentó, mientras firmaba el acta de alta de la pelirrosa.

\- Relájate oba-chan, yo me ocuparé de todo. Verás cómo te recuperaras en poco tiempo Sakura-chan… - Contestó el Jinchuuriki con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo sé Naruto, pronto me recobraré y mientras tanto recuperaré el tiempo perdido… - Agregó Sakura, provocando la sonrisa tanto de Naruto como de la Sannin.

\- Bien chicos, pueden irse, ya está todo firmado – Comentó la Hokage.

\- ¡Yossh! ¡En marcha a Ichiraku! – Exclamó el Jounin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras era observado con gracia por las dos kunoichis.

 _Así, Naruto junto con Sakura se marcharon del hospital para dirigirse hacia el restaurante preferido del Uzumaki. En el camino, el rubio intentaba enseñarle a la pelirrosa todos los cambios que había sufrido la aldea, como la ampliación del local de la Barbacoa o la gran tienda de armas ninja que había abierto Tenten. Al poco tiempo lograron llegar al pequeño puesto de Ramen ubicado justo en el centro de la aldea, en donde decidieron entrar y sentarse en la barra ante la atención de Ichiraku y su hija Ayame._

\- ¡Mira quién está aquí Ayame-chan! Y ha venido con una linda señorita, espera… ¿Pequeña Sakura en verdad eres tú? – Preguntó el hombre mayor sorprendido al individualizar a la joven Haruno ya que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tres años acerca del equipo de su cliente favorito.

\- ¡Hola, Ichiraku-san! – Saludó con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Ayame-chan! ¡Nuestro mejor cliente lo ha logrado! ¡Encárgate de los demás clientes! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, la casa invitará un súper mega ramen especial para Naruto-kun y para Sakura-chan! – Exclamó Ichiraku con llamas en sus ojos y muy motivado, comenzando a tomar todos los ingredientes para realizar su receta secreta.

\- ¡Oh viejo! ¡Eres el mejor! – Exclamó el Jinchuuriki con estrellas en sus ojos mientras observaba como el viejo comenzaba a preparar su amado Ramen.

\- Gracias Ichiraku-san, Ayame-san – Agradeció Sakura haciendo una reverencia hacía los dos cocineros.

 _Luego de un tiempo en el que se dedicaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, Ayame les dio sus platos de Ramen, sin dudas el viejo si se había esmerado en preparar su especialidad ya que se veían magníficos. Ambos comenzaron a almorzar, el rubio como siempre estaba desesperado comiendo mas y mas platillos de su comida preferida, sin embargo la pelirrosa tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que de verdad sentía que le hacía falta la energía que le proporcionaba dicha comida, además de que hacía años que no comía algo tan delicioso._

 _Una vez que ambos terminaron con el estomago lleno, el rubio insistió en pagar por los platos, pero el viejo Ichiraku se negó agregando que esta vez invitaba la casa con la condición de que ambos fuesen más seguido. Los dos luego de esto agradecieron y se despidieron del padre y de su hija Ayame, para así comenzar a caminar por el centro de la aldea._

\- Naruto… ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar algo de ropa? Ya que actualmente no tengo nada que me quede y mis padres me han dado algo de dinero… - Susurró la pelirrosa con algo de vergüenza.

\- Claro Sakura-chan, cuenta conmigo – Asintió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

 _Así comenzaron a recorrer varios locales de ropa, en donde Sakura recordó su pasión por las compras para desgracia del rubio. Fueron a tantas tiendas que hubo un punto en el cual Naruto había perdido la cuenta de cuantas ya habían recorrido. El punto de vista positivo para el Jinchuuriki era que la pelirrosa le pedía su opinión sobre cada prenda que ella se probaba, por lo que ya había visto a su compañera con todos los tipos de ropas y ya no soportaba su sonrojo. Se alegraba, ya que veía a la Haruno feliz mientras observaba las ropas que había adquirido, notaba como de a poco recuperaba su autoestima._

 _Luego de unas horas, la pelirrosa había decidido finalizar con sus compras. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando observó que a su compañero ya no le alcanzaban los brazos para sostener todo lo que había comprado. Más allá de que parecía una exageración, todo lo que había comprado realmente lo necesitaba, ya que no tenía absolutamente nada que ponerse, toda la ropa que tenía en Konoha de antes de que se marchase le quedaba totalmente chica, en los últimos años se había desarrollado bastante por lo cual actualmente solo tenía la ropa que Ino le había prestado cuando Naruto la rescato._

\- ¿Comprarás algo mas Sakura-chan? – Preguntó el rubio con pesadez, mientras hacía equilibrio para no tirar todas las bolsas que cargaba.

\- Creo que es todo Naruto, gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme… - Contestó la pelirrosa, para luego acercarse al Jinchuuriki y darle un beso en la mejilla, paralizando al Uzumaki y provocando que se le caigan todas las bolsas, lo que la hizo soltar una gran carcajada.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó avergonzado y sonrojado, mientras levantaba todo lo que se le había caído - ¿Quieres que vayamos al departamento para que puedas acomodar todas tus cosas Sakura-chan? – Preguntó, manteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡Claro Naruto, ya quiero conocer tu nuevo departamento! – Exclamó, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

 _Después de aquella charla amena, ambos se dirigieron hacía el nuevo hogar del Uzumaki. En el camino, ambos se mantenían en un silencio agradable, el rubio había decidido crear un clon de sombra para que lleve todas las bolsas de ropa que había comprado Sakura. Mientras que la pelirrosa caminaba observando cómo los aldeanos que cruzaban dirigían sus vistas hacía su compañero. Luego de aquella revelación que obtuvo de parte de Kabuto sobre Naruto comenzó a recordar que en sus momentos de Gennin, solía ver de forma extraña como todos los aldeanos observaban con recelo al Uzumaki o simplemente lo ignoraban. Ahora le alegraba que aquello comenzara a ser distinto, aunque aún identificaba a varias personas que mantenían ese tipo de miradas, notaba como también, gran parte de los aldeanos sonreían al observar al rubio, también notaba cierta admiración en unos pocos, pero concluyó con que la mayoría ya no parecía tener ningún tipo de rencor hacía su amigo y eso le alegraba muchísimo, sin duda ella misma mas allá de todo aquel sin fin de emociones y sentimientos que le provocaba, sentía admiración por Naruto. Admiraba como fue capaz de soportar todo aquel sufrimiento, admiraba como había podido salir adelante y nunca darse por vencido. Estaba orgullosa de él y por eso ella tampoco quería defraudarlo, tomaría su ejemplo y daría una vuelta de página en su vida, dejando todo el sufrimiento y el dolor del pasado atrás. Mientras pensaba todo aquello, no había podido evitar observar al Jinchuuriki y regalarle una tierna sonrisa, llamando su atención y avergonzándolo un poco._

\- Sakura-chan… ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Preguntó, algo avergonzado notando como la pelirrosa lo observaba, provocando un notorio sonrojo en ella.

\- ¡No, no, Naruto, no es nada! Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, disculpa… - Contestó totalmente roja de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta.

\- ¿Segura? Tienes el rostro muy caliente Sakura-chan… ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Susurró algo preocupado, tocando la frente de su compañera para sentir su temperatura.

\- ¡No baka! Solo… Solo me quedé pensando, no te preocupes – Respondió nuevamente, sin poder quitar su sonrojo.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo… Ya casi llegamos Sakura-chan – Comentó, observando a su compañera con una gran sonrisa.

 _Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al complejo de departamentos en donde se encontraba el nuevo departamento del rubio. Al entrar, la pelirrosa se sorprendió ya que realmente era un lugar muy amplio y muy bien decorado. El clon de Naruto dejó las bolsas con la ropa de Sakura en la que sería su nueva habitación mientras que el rubio original le mostraba toda la casa._

 _Pasadas unas horas, cuando ya la noche había caído en Konohagakure, la pelirrosa decidió vestirse con un conjunto de entre casa que había comprado esa misma tarde, ya que le resultaba más cómodo, mientras el rubio preparaba la cena algo nervioso, ya que aparte de su sensei, nunca había cocinado para alguien más. Luego de probar un poco lo que había cocinado y al notar que ya estaba listo, preparó la mesa en el living y llamó a Sakura para cenar. Había cocinado un poco de carne con unas papas fritas de guarnición, algo que para la pelirrosa era totalmente desconocido, ya que no era una comida muy conocida en Konoha, por lo que al principio le miro con desconfianza._

\- ¿Qué es esto Naruto? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, algo extrañada revolviendo el plato con sus cubiertos.

\- Se llaman papas fritas Sakura-chan, aquí no es muy común pero es algo que descubrí recorriendo el mundo en mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sensei, pruébalo, son un camino de ida – Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras se devoraba su plato.

\- _Veamos…_ \- Susurró para sí misma, aún con un poco de desconfianza ya que no era de aquellas personas que les gustaba experimentar con sus gustos culinarios, tomó una papa frita pequeña y se la llevo a la boca, casi conteniendo la respiración ante la atenta mirada del Jinchuuriki – Esto es… ¡Esto es delicioso Naruto! – Exclamó saboreando y comiendo rápidamente todo en su plato.

\- Te lo dije Sakura-chan, luego de recorrer el mundo con Jiraiya-sensei he aprendido a cocinar varias comidas que aquí no se encuentran… - Comentó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar más comida.

\- Es exquisito, además debo admitir que nunca imagine que se te diera tan bien la cocina… - Susurró sin dejar de disfrutar su plato.

\- Bueno, creo que es el lado positivo de vivir solo desde pequeño, no iba a vivir a base de ramen por toda mi vida – Respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa nostálgica, dejando una nueva gran porción de papas fritas en el centro de la mesa.

\- Guapo, fuerte y gran cocinero, sin dudas eres un gran partido para cualquiera baka… - Comentó sin pensarlo, avergonzándose un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y causando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro del Jinchuuriki.

\- jeje… Gracias Sakura-chan… Si quieres puedo enseñarte algo y podríamos cocinar juntos _dattebayo_ – Musitó, muy sonrojado sin poder mantenerle la mirada a su compañera y sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Me encantaría Naruto… - Asintió la pelirrosa en el mismo estado que el Uzumaki.

 _Luego de aquello, la cena se hundió en un silencio muy agradable, ambos disfrutaban de la comida. Cada tanto el rubio la observaba sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, pensando en aquel comentario que ella le había hecho y en todo lo que compartiría con la pelirrosa a partir de ahora._

 _Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Sakura levantó los platos y los lavo en el fregadero a pesar de la insistencia del rubio para que dejara a él ocuparse de aquello. Después, se sentaron juntos en el sofá del living a mirar un poco de televisión. Mientras el rubio hacía zapping, logró encontrar la última película de Yukie Fujikaze, más conocida como la "Princesa Fuun". Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nostálgica, recordaba cuando conocieron a aquella mujer en el País de la Nieve, antes de que ocurriera todo. Pasados unos minutos, y totalmente adentrados en observar la película, la pelirrosa, algo nerviosa, reposó su rostro sobre el hombro del rubio provocando un notorio sonrojo en el Jinchuuriki, aunque luego de sobrellevar su nerviosismo, el mismo rubio apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su compañera para seguir viendo la película._

 _Cuando la película terminó, Naruto dio un gran bostezo y observo por un momento el reloj, que marcaba casi la una de la madrugada. Al ver la hora que era miró para su costado derecho y se percató que la pelirrosa se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa al ver dormir a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo con tanta tranquilidad en su rostro. Decidió moverse lo más suave posible para no despertarla y cuando se logró zafar de aquella posición, la tomo despacio en sus brazos para llevarla hacía la que sería su habitación. Cuando logró llegar, la acostó en su cama y la arropo para que no pasara frio, para luego darle un suave beso en su frente._

\- Descansa, Sakura-chan… - Susurró, observando con ternura a la Haruno para luego dirigirse a su propia habitación y así rendirse ante Morfeo luego de un día en el que paso por muchas emociones…

* * *

 _ **Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! A partir de acá veremos como se desenvuelve Sakura en su regreso a la aldea como también con su relación con el rubio! Espero que les haya gustado! Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


	21. Capítulo XXI: Amor

**Hola a todos! Espero que todos estén bien, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, sin duda hacen que me den mas ganas de seguir con la historia! Acá les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste! A partir de ahora van a empezar a ver como Sakura empieza a tener otro tipo de protagonismo. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXI: Amor.**_

 _Era una noche lluviosa en Konohagakure, el día se encontraba inestable desde el mediodía y todo hacía parecer que el tiempo no iba a mejorar hasta el día siguiente. La tormenta junto con la ventisca arrecia, dando pasó a incesantes truenos y relámpagos que hacían vibrar todo el departamento del Uzumaki. En aquel momento, los dos jóvenes se encontraban levantando los platos de la mesa luego de haber pasado una agradable cena en compañía como lo habían hecho desde que la pelirrosa se hospedaba en el hogar del rubio._

 _Luego de aquel primer día de convivencia entre Naruto y Sakura, los días fueron pasando con rapidez, y día a día la relación entre ambos iba aumentando notoriamente con varios acercamientos, aunque sin llegar aún a nada en particular, la convivencia estaba estrechando muchísimo sus lazos._

 _De a poco la pelirrosa comenzaba a recuperar su peso y su forma, ya se notaba más enérgica y con más confianza en sí misma, provocando la alegría en su rubio compañero._

\- Bueno Sakura-chan, es hora de que te peses… - Comentó el rubio, llevando una pequeña balanza hacía donde se encontraba la joven Haruno.

\- ¡Bien, aquí vamos! – Exclamó con energía, haciendo reír a su compañero para luego subirse encima de aquella balanza, mientras cerraba sus ojos con ansiedad - ¿Cuánto Naruto? – Preguntó.

\- 45.4kg… ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan, lo lograste! – Felicitó, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras observaba a la pelirrosa.

\- Corrección, lo logramos baka… No podría haberlo logrado sin ti… - Corrigió la joven dándole un gran abrazo al Uzumaki, quien no dudo en corresponderlo.

 _Después de estar unos minutos abrazados, decidieron separarse de a poco, ambos manteniendo su sonrisa hacía el otro._

\- A partir de mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento Sakura-chan… ¿Te parece? – Preguntó, sin dejar de observar a su compañera.

\- Claro baka, estoy ansiosa y deseando comenzar ahora mismo… - Contestó, sonriendo al igual que el rubio - ¿Qué es lo que entrenaremos mañana? – Preguntó observándolo atentamente.

\- Bueno, tengo varias cosas en mente para tu entrenamiento. Aunque mañana nos dedicaremos a hacer que vuelvas a entrar en ritmo con tu manejo de chakra y comenzaremos con los ejercicios físicos Sakura-chan – Explicó.

\- Me parece muy bien, entonces deberíamos ir a descansar ahora, ya se hizo bastante tarde… - Comentó, observando el reloj en la pared que ya marcaba la llegada de la medianoche.

\- Tienes razón Sakura-chan, mañana iremos temprano a alguno de los campos de entrenamiento, solo espero que esta lluvia nos dé una tregua… - Respondió el rubio, comenzando a caminar hacía el pasillo que dirigía a ambas habitaciones junto a la pelirrosa – Así que, descansa Sakura-chan… - Se giró para observar nuevamente a la pelirrosa y darle un beso en su frente, provocando su sonrojo.

\- Hasta mañana Naruto… - Contestó, sin poder esconder su sonrojo, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y echarse sobre la cama para sumirse en sus pensamientos - _Baka, quisiera decirte ahora mismo lo que siento, pero aún no tengo el valor para hacerlo… Maldición, prometí que no perdería tiempo y ya casi han pasado tres semanas desde que estoy aquí con él y no lo he hecho… ¿Tan cobarde eres Sakura?_ – Pensaba, recriminándose a sí misma mientras se tapaba con las sabanas hasta el cuello, esa noche hacía algo de frío debido a los fuertes vientos de la tormenta. Estaba a punto de caer en sueño cuando de repente un trueno que retumbo en toda la aldea haciendo vibrar toda su habitación la exaltó, dejándola intranquila – _Dios Sakura, además de cobarde eres una niñita que aún le tiene miedo a los truenos… Como odio las noches de tormenta…_ \- Susurró en su mente, apretando con más fuerza las sabanas.

 _La pelirrosa pasó unas dos horas sin poder dormirse, asustada a causa de la fuerte tormenta que caía en Konohagakure, daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormirse en vano, hasta que luego de intentarlo e intentarlo lo logró a duras penas, cayendo en un sueño forzado, dando paso a una horrible pesadilla._

 _En aquel sueño, la joven se encontraba nuevamente en una de las celdas de la guarida de Orochimaru siendo abusada por su antiguo compañero, Sasuke Uchiha. Los orbes de color sangre del Sharingan le atravesaban la mente mientras el Uchiha soltaba una risa macabra ante el dolor y el sufrimiento de la Haruno, quien no paraba de llorar y de gritar a causa de la humillación a la cual el pelinegro la estaba sometiendo. Dicha escena se repitió durante un interminable tiempo hasta que un joven pelirrubio apareció, rompiendo los barrotes de la celda y echándose enfurecido contra el Uchiha al ver aquella situación. Allí la pelirrosa aún magullada y herida emocionalmente por aquel ultraje fue testigo de una nueva batalla entre el pelinegro y el Jinchuuriki. Aquella pelea parecía muy igualada, hasta que luego de unos minutos y en un instante de distracción por parte del Uzumaki, el Uchiha había logrado atravesar el corazón del rubio utilizando su Chidori, matándolo al instante, dejando enmudecida a la pelirrosa quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cuando Sasuke, con una sonrisa fría y macabra, quito su brazo del pecho de Naruto violentamente, dando pasó a una marea de un liquido color carmesí proveniente del cuerpo del Jinchuuriki, para luego tirar su cuerpo inerte a los pies de la Haruno, quien quedó en shock al ver el semblante inerte del hombre que era el dueño de su corazón._

\- ¡No! ¡Narutoooo! – Gritó fuertemente exaltada la pelirrosa al despertar de aquella ruin pesadilla, sin poder evitar largarse a llorar desconsoladamente mientras llevaba ambas manos a la zona de su corazón, sintiendo su acelerado latir – _Solo ha sido un sueño… Solo ha sido un sueño…_ \- Se decía así misma intentando calmarse, cuando de repente alguien entró rápidamente en su habitación.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? – Preguntó el Uzumaki asustado por el grito de su compañera, acercándose a ella al ver sus lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, solo ha sido una horrible pesadilla… - Contestó entre sollozos, evitando la mirada de su rubio amigo.

\- ¿Qué has soñado? Si se puede saber Sakura-chan… - Interrogó, sentándose a su lado para luego acariciar las mejillas de la joven con el dorso de sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas e intentando calmarla.

\- Soñé que nada de esto era verdad… Soñé que aun era prisionera de Orochimaru… Estaba con Sasuke y el… el… - Susurró, volviendo a llorar, abrazándose al pecho del rubio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Tranquila Sakura-chan, desahógate conmigo, no debes guardarte esos pensamientos… - Consoló, acariciando la espalda de la Haruno.

\- Luego apareciste tú… - Musitó, llamando más la atención del rubio – Estabas enfurecido e intentaste salvarme luchando contra él, pero después de un descuido… Sasuke… Sasuke te asesinaba… Fue horrible, tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño, tengo miedo de perderte Naruto… - Susurró, mientras temblaba y lloraba con más fuerza sobre el pecho del Uzumaki, quien la envolvió en un gran abrazo.

\- Esto es real Sakura-chan, estas aquí conmigo y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño… - Susurró, pegando su frente contra la de ella, provocando que ambos se miraran fijamente a los ojos – Y tampoco tengas miedo de perderme, porque siempre estaré aquí para ti Sakura-chan, prometo que nunca me alejaré de tu lado, pase lo que pase… - Musitó con una gran sonrisa, provocando que la pelirrosa se pierda en sus ojos azules.

\- Baka… - Contestó, parando de llorar con una tierna sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del Uzumaki - ¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó, apretando un poco la remera del rubio en donde había estado llorando.

\- Claro Sakura-chan, y sabes que yo cumplo todas mis promesas – Respondió, con una mirada decidida sobre la pelirrosa, sonrojándose un poco al ver su semblante… Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Verla con sus ojos brillosos dirigiendo toda su atención hacía el, con aquella sonrisa dedicada a su persona y siendo iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación frente a la oscuridad del lugar… sin duda ya no era consciente de nada en el mundo, excepto de ella.

\- Te amo, baka – Susurró de pronto, terminando con las distancias para colocar sus labios sobre los del Jinchuuriki, quien se sorprendió y quedo estático por unos momentos debido a los nervios, pero luego, cuando pudo bajar un poco de las nubes y percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la tomó suavemente por la cintura y correspondió aquel beso que comenzó siendo tímido, pero que con el pasar de los segundos demostraba cada vez mas y mas el profundo amor que ambos sentían… Luego, de unos minutos se separaron a su pesar debido a la falta de oxigeno. Volvieron a observarse fijamente con una gran sonrisa, ahora la pelirrosa lloraba pero a causa de aquel sentimiento que el rubio despertaba en su corazón.

\- Yo también te amo Sakura-chan, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré – Musitó, besando nuevamente en los labios a la Haruno, quien correspondió al instante, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Uzumaki, abrazándolo con fuerza, intensificando aquel beso e ignorando la tormenta que arrecia aun mas fuerte sobre la aldea.

\- He querido decírtelo desde que me rescataste Naruto, pero no he podido hasta ahora… Ya no podía ocultar mas lo que siento por ti… - Susurró al separar sus labios de los del rubio, para luego apoyar su rostro sobre su hombro.

\- Hemos pasado por lo mismo Sakura-chan, como te he dicho, siempre te he amado y ahora, al saber acerca de tus sentimientos, al tenerte aquí conmigo y poder besarte y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi… Siento como si mi corazón estallara de felicidad, me siento pleno, como nunca antes me he sentido… Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Sakura-chan – Comento con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a la joven pelirrosa.

\- También yo baka, también yo… - Respondió suavemente, abrazando el pecho del rubio reposando su rostro allí, para sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón del Jinchuuriki.

 _Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en aquella posición por varios minutos, aunque para ellos fue por una eternidad, se sentían completos, con una alegría plena que ninguno de los dos había experimentado en sus vidas hasta aquel momento. Uno desde niño condenado a la soledad, odiado e ignorado por todo su pueblo… A pesar de haber superado aquella etapa hace un tiempo y que todo estaba mejorando, su mente aun lo hostigaba con los recuerdos de aquel sufrimiento, haciéndose preguntar si en algún momento llegaría el día en el que se sintiera realmente feliz y pleno en su vida. Mientras que la pelirrosa, luego de haber sufrido el maltrato de los niños de su edad debido a su "amplia frente", había generado un muro de inseguridad en si misma que había padecido durante mucho tiempo, siendo agravado aquello durante el cautiverio sufrido por Orochimaru y sus erradas decisiones, sin dudas, al lado de Naruto se sentía protegida y realmente feliz por primera vez en su vida por más de que las dudas, la culpa y la inseguridad le carcomían la mente para callar aquello que sentía por su compañero, aunque finalmente el amor pudo más y ahora sentía su corazón estallar._

 _Al poco tiempo, ambos cayeron ante el poder de Morfeo en esa misma posición, el rubio acostado con el rostro de la pelirrosa recostado sobre su pecho. Aquella había sido una noche que nunca olvidarían, Sakura al parecer había perdido el miedo que le propinaban las tormentas y finalmente los miedos y dudas de ambos se dejaron vencer ante el amor que había entre ellos._

 _Al día siguiente, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación de la joven Haruno, golpeando directamente en el rostro del Uzumaki, quien comenzó a abrir vagamente sus ojos y se extraño al sentir un peso sobre su pecho, pero luego al observar la causa de aquello no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa._

\- _Esto sí es como un sueño, Sakura-chan…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras acariciaba suavemente los mechones rosados de su compañera sin dejar de sonreír, mientras observaba como comenzaba a moverse, abriendo de a poco sus orbes jades y dando un gran bostezo – Buenos días Sakura-chan – Saludó, llamando la atención de la adormecida joven.

\- Buenos días Naruto – Contestó con una sonrisa, para luego darle un corto beso en sus labios.

\- Evidentemente, este día no podría haber empezado mejor… - Comentó el Uzumaki, sonrojando a la pelirrosa.

\- Baka… - Susurró manteniendo su sonrojo con una sonrisa divertida.

 _Pasados unos minutos de aquella escena en donde ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, decidieron levantarse para poder cambiarse cada uno en su habitación, ya que ambos seguían con sus piyamas. Una vez cambiados, desayunaron juntos en el living del departamento. Allí el rubio le recordó a la pelirrosa que debía alimentarse bien y prepararse, ya que hoy comenzarían con su entrenamiento._

 _Al oír aquello, Sakura se tenso un poco, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a entrenar pero que el rubio fuese quien estaría a cargo de su entrenamiento la ponía algo nerviosa, no quería que aquel que ocupaba su corazón vea lo débil que podía llegar a ser, no quería defraudarlo… Aunque todas esas dudas se esfumaron cuando vio como el rubio sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba con una gran sonrisa. Al centrar su atención en el objeto que llevaba el rubio, no pudo más que estremecerse y mostrar una sonrisa nostálgica pero llena de determinación al notar que era su antigua bandana de Konoha… Naruto la había resguardado esperando que llegase este día, sin dudas no volvería a defraudar ni a él ni a nadie de su aldea. Tomó la bandana con determinación y se la ató fuertemente sobre su frente con una gran sonrisa._

\- No puedo creer que la hayas guardado todo este tiempo Naruto… Gracias… - Susurró con una sonrisa observando al rubio, quien se revolvió sus cabellos algo nervioso.

\- Claro que la guarde Sakura-chan, incluso la lleve conmigo todo este tiempo, nunca me separé de ella. Era una forma de sentirte cerca y recordar el motivo por el cual entrenaba hasta desfallecer todos los días. Procuré cuidarla hasta que llegara el día en que pudiera devolvértela… - Admitió el shinobi algo avergonzado, causando un gran sonrojo y una mirada enternecedora de la pelirrosa hacia su persona.

\- _¿Cómo podría no amarlo?_ – Se preguntaba manteniendo su sonrisa mientras se perdía en los orbes azules del Jinchuuriki – Eres un baka… Pero eres mi baka, Naruto. Te amo, y juro que llevaré esta bandana por el resto de mi vida. Porque no solo me recuerda que debo luchar y defender mi hogar, ahora me recordará todo lo que tú hiciste por mí, te haré sentir orgulloso Naruto, es una promesa – Musitó la pelirrosa con sus ojos algo húmedos debido a la felicidad que sentía luego de las palabras del rubio, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de este y se fundió en un gran beso con el _"baka"_ que tanto amaba.

\- Yo también te amo y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti Sakura-chan. Yo te ayudaré a retomar este camino, verás como pronto te convertirás en una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea – Comentó el rubio luego de separarse del beso a causa de la falta de aire, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelirrosa, encima de su bandana provocando nuevamente su sonrojo – Ahora vayamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, ¡debemos comenzar! – Exclamó, tomándola suavemente de la cintura y levantándola un poco, mientras ella soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¡Hai, Naruto-sensei! – Respondió la Haruno bromeando, causando una risa divertida en el rubio mientras salían de su departamento en dirección a la zona de los campos de entrenamiento.

 _Así se dirigieron hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Decidieron ir caminando tranquilamente, ya que era temprano y el rubio no quería que Sakura malgaste sus energías. Él iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que logró rescatar a su compañera, sin duda se sentía más feliz y pleno que nunca al tenerla a su lado. También no pudo evitar recordar la promesa que ella le había hecho hacia unos momentos y soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura no imaginaba que el ya estaba orgulloso de ella, admiraba la fortaleza que tenía su amada, él no podía imaginar todo lo que había sufrido estando en cautiverio por Orochimaru y sin embargo ella lo había soportado, manteniendo una luz de esperanza. Estaba orgulloso de la madurez que ella mostraba a pesar de todo. A los pocos días de su regreso, podía ver que aún se sentía insegura de sí misma y desconfiaba un poco de sus antiguos amigos, pero con el correr de los días ella volvió a ser aquella joven amable y dulce, aunque a veces algo dura y violenta kunoichi que recordaba. Poco a poco fue superando aquella horrible etapa de su vida y pudo asumir los errores que había cometido en su pasado. Sin duda estaba orgulloso de Sakura._

 _Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea, una vez allí el rubio decidió explicarle lo que tenía en mente a la pelirrosa._

\- Sakura-chan, primero que nada creo que deberías practicar nuevamente tu control de chakra, ya que has estado mucho tiempo sin usarlo… - Comentó el rubio, enfrente de la pelirrosa.

\- Tienes razón, hace mucho que no utilizo bien mi chakra… - Asintió, dando la razón al Uzumaki.

\- Entonces empezaremos a escalar algunos árboles y a caminar sobre aquel lago usando nuestro chakra – Explicó, señalando los arboles y el lago en donde comenzarían el entrenamiento.

 _Luego de aquella explicación, comenzaron con dicho entrenamiento. El rubio volvió a explicarle los fundamentos para utilizar el chakra concentrado en ciertos puntos del cuerpo. Empezaron escalando los arboles, ya que aquello era algo más simple. La pelirrosa estuvo casi una hora para lograr escalar todos los arboles hasta la cima, algo que normalmente a un principiante le llevaría todo el día, pero ella tenía la ventaja de que antes sabía hacerlo y aún contaba con su innato control de chakra, por más de que lo haya tenido inactivo durante tres años. Al ver aquel progreso, el rubio no hizo más que sonreír, ya que no esperaba menos de Sakura._

 _Al terminar de escalar los arboles, se dirigieron hacía el lago. Aquí la historia era distinta, ya que al momento en que Sakura se había marchado de la aldea, eso era algo que recién aprendían y que la pelirrosa no dominaba mucho. El rubio repitió el proceso, primero le explico cómo debía concentrar su chakra y luego se lo demostró, quedando parado sobre el agua. En aquel caso, Sakura falló varias veces, sumergiéndose en el agua al no concentrar su chakra correctamente, aunque no tardó demasiado en dominar dicha técnica gracias a su habilidad. Tardó solo un poco más que con los arboles, tres horas para ser exactos, algo que esta vez había sorprendido al rubio, ya que imaginaba que estarían todo el día con aquello._

\- ¡Lo hice! – Exclamó la pelirrosa, con todas sus ropas empapadas por el agua, mientras saltaba encima del lago utilizando su chakra sin sumergirse.

\- ¡Lo has dominado muy rápido Sakura-chan! – Felicitó el Uzumaki, observando a su compañera.

\- Si, aunque ha sido difícil, creo que poco a poco voy controlando cada vez mejor mi chakra… - Susurró la pelirrosa, observando al Jinchuuriki.

\- Eso es normal, tu cuerpo se está adaptando de nuevo. Tu control de chakra siempre fue perfecto, es cuestión de práctica para que vuelvas a utilizarlo de la misma manera – Respondió, mientras sacaba algo de comida de su mochila – Ya es medio día Sakura-chan, así que mejor almorcemos algo y luego seguiremos con la parte física de tu entrenamiento – Comentó, mientras se dirigía hacía uno de los arboles seguido de la pelirrosa.

 _Ambos almorzaron tranquilos sentados debajo de la sombra de uno de los arboles del lugar, apoyados sobre su tronco. El rubio había llevado dos recipientes de ramen instantáneo que se había encargado de cocinar utilizando su Katon. Mientras almorzaban, cada tanto ambos cruzaban sus miradas y se sonrojaban, aún no estaban acostumbrados a todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche del día anterior. Luego de terminar sus respectivos tazones de ramen, decidieron descansar un poco para hacer la digestión, el rubio se recostó, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, mientras que la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo, pero apoyándose en el pecho del Uzumaki. Así se quedaron durante un tiempo, disfrutando de la brisa del mediodía y de la compañía del otro, el rubio acariciaba los cabellos rosados de la Haruno, relajándola por completo mientras ella no dejaba de oír los latidos del Jinchuuriki._

 _Pasada una hora, decidieron levantarse para seguir con el entrenamiento ya que ahora comenzaría la parte física de la preparación de Sakura._

\- Bueno Sakura-chan, ya que ya estas volviéndote a acostumbrar al manejo de tu chakra, debes empezar a trabajar tu cuerpo y ponerte en forma – Comentó el rubio, llamando la atención de la Haruno – Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en una rutina adecuada y creo que lo mejor será comenzar con algo liviano para que no te sobre esfuerces, aún así, como no soy un especialista en esto, he pedido la ayuda de alguien… - Susurró, observando un lugar en especifico entre los arboles – Ya te estabas tardando, creí que no vendrías…

\- Siento el retraso Naruto-kun, vine ni bien termine de dar mis 200 vueltas diarias alrededor de la aldea… - Respondió con mucha energía un joven con un gran par de cejas y un cabello negro con un peinado tipo "taza".

\- ¿Lee-san? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, que aún no entendía todo.

\- ¡Exacto Sakura-san, yo ayudaré a Naruto-kun para que tu llama de la juventud brille como nunca antes! – Exclamó Lee, con llamas en sus ojos.

\- Lee te ayudará con esta parte del entrenamiento Sakura-chan, después de todo, no creo que nadie en la aldea sepa más acerca del entrenamiento físico que el… - Comentó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yossh! ¡Seré un gran maestro mi bella flor de cerezo! ¡Incluso he traído uno de los uniformes de Gai-sensei! ¡Póntelo y verás cómo te ayudará a entrenar al máximo! – Exclamó, mostrando un atuendo verde igual al suyo, provocando que tanto la pelirrosa como Naruto se cayeran de espaldas al piso.

\- ¡No usaré eso! – Respondió la pelirrosa, sonrojada al imaginarse cómo se vería su cuerpo en ese atuendo.

\- Vamos cejotas, déjate de payasadas y empecemos con el entrenamiento de Sakura-chan… - Susurró el rubio, luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Lee a modo de reprimenda.

\- ¡Hai Naruto-kun! – Asintió el extraño joven – Sakura-san, primero empezaremos con una rutina de abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas, algo sencillo para que tu cuerpo entre en ritmo – Comentó el shinobi, mientras demostraba como había que hacer cada ejercicio.

 _Así la pelirrosa comenzó con aquellos ejercicios a la par de Lee, mientras el rubio meditaba cerca de los arboles. Al principio, la joven kunoichi le seguía el ritmo al Chunnin, pero al poco tiempo la inactividad comenzó a pasarle factura, sentía como con cada ejercicio su cuerpo le pesaba mas y mas y sus músculos comenzaban a fallarle. Siguió haciendo eso durante una hora entera, quedando exhausta, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido. Lee, al ver el estado de la pelirrosa decidió darle un descanso de algunos minutos para que se recupere y mientras tanto le demostraba como debía realizar los siguientes ejercicios._

 _Por el lado del rubio, cualquiera que lo viera creería que se encontraba durmiendo o descansando, pero en realidad estaba manteniendo una conversación con el ser que habitaba en su interior._

\- **Me parece bien que entrenes a la mocosa, pero no debes descuidar tu entrenamiento Naruto, después de todo Akatsuki y Orochimaru no tardaran en comenzar a moverse –** Comentó el zorro de nueve colas, observando seriamente a su Jinchuuriki.

\- Lo sé Kurama, no te preocupes – Contestó el rubio, sin dejar de observar a su compañero Bijuu – Tengo pensado entrenar nuestra sincronización, además de que deseo aprender una técnica que tengo en mente y sería de mucha utilidad – Agregó.

\- **Esa técnica será de mucha ayuda… Sé que lograrás aprenderla rápido, después de todo está en tu sangre, niño –** Susurró, mientras acomodaba sus patas debajo de su hocico y volvía a echarse – **Al parecer me estaba preocupando sin razón, pensé que ahora que estas con la pelo chicle te olvidarías de lo que nos espera, pero veo que no es así… Volveré a dormirme un rato, llámame si me necesitas Naruto** – Agregó, mientras cerraba sus ojos, despidiéndose de su jinchuuriki.

\- Lo haré Kurama, tranquilo – Musitó, dando por finalizada la conversación, para luego abrir los ojos y observar con gracia como la pelirrosa se quejaba de los ejercicios que Lee le hacía hacer – _Kurama tiene razón, no debo bajar la guardia, después de todo las amenazas de Akatsuki y Orochimaru siguen vigentes… Comenzaré a entrenar ahora mismo…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo, mientras tomaba un kunai de tres puntas de su bolso ninja para observarlo atentamente – _Padre, verás que finalmente lograré dominar tu técnica…_ \- Musitó al aire, con una mirada llena de determinación.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre si tienen algo que decirme o recomendarme respecto a la historia estoy abierto a opiniones! Comenten!**

 **Nuevamente aprovecho para volver a agradecer a todos los que siguen cada capitulo del fic!**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	22. Capítulo XXII: Mi Nuevo Camino Ninja

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios! Quiero hacer una mención especial a Angron11 y a Jimsop098 que dejan su comentario en cada capítulo motivandome a seguir con esto! Y a todos en general que siguen el fic, la verdad que me cuesta creer el hecho de que ya 30.000 personas lo hayan visitado! Este mes estuve complicado con los parciales de la universidad, pero por suerte ahora tengo un pequeño respiro. Por lo tanto acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Como dije anteriormente, a partir de acá Sakura va a empezar a tener otro tipo de protagonismo. Espero que les guste!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII: Mi Nuevo Camino Ninja.**

 _Los días fueron pasando, no había día alguno en el que Naruto no ayudara a Sakura junto con Lee en su entrenamiento, por lo que a la semana de haber empezado con aquello, ya se podían notar los avances en el físico de la pelirrosa, verla ya no daba una sensación de debilidad, sino todo lo contrario ya que tenía tonificado cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ella estaba muy feliz, ya que finalmente se sentía plena con su cuerpo por lo que también comenzó a estar más segura de sí misma, dejando atrás gran parte del calvario que había vivido._

 _La relación entre el rubio y la pelirrosada, aunque ellos aún no habían oficializado nada ya era de público conocimiento debido a que a pesar de todo, no se inhibían al pasear tomados de la mano por el centro de la villa. Muchas jóvenes envidiaban a la Haruno por estar junto a uno de los shinobis más guapos de la aldea, lo mismo ocurría por el lado del rubio, ya que ningún shinobi ni habitante de la aldea era ajeno a la belleza de la pelirrosa._

 _En este instante ambos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 7, junto con Lee quien ayudaba a Sakura a terminar una rutina de ejercicios, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Naruto._

\- Bien Sakura-chan, lo has hecho muy bien, ¿Verdad cejotas? – Preguntó el rubio observando a su amigo de uniforme verde, al mismo tiempo que había captado la atención de la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba jadeando, reposando sobre sus rodillas – Creo que es momento de finalizar con el entrenamiento físico, es hora de comenzar a trabajar en tu estilo de pelea – Comentó, sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Has superado nuestras expectativas, pareces tener un don para el entrenamiento físico, ¡Tu llama de la juventud brilla como ninguna, mi bella flor de cerezo! – Exclamó Lee, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte del Jinchuuriki, a quien se le notaba su vena en la frente, provocando la carcajada de la pelirrosa.

\- _Es muy divertido ver cuando a Naruto lo atacan los celos por mi…_ \- Pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa enternecida, viendo la actitud del dueño de su corazón, para luego ponerse seria nuevamente – Entonces… ¿Qué sigue Naruto? – Preguntó, provocando que el rubio vuelva en si luego del ataque de celos.

\- Con Lee estuvimos bastante tiempo discutiendo y observando tus puntos fuertes… Tienes un excelente control de chakra, Sakura-chan, quizás seas de las mejores en ese ámbito. Casi no se nota que has estado tres años sin usar nada de chakra… Eso, sumado a tu fortaleza física nos hizo pensar que tu estilo de taijutsu debería centrarse en el **Gouken Ryu (Estilo del Puño Poderoso)** , este estilo consiste básicamente en atacar con todas tus fuerzas – Intentó explicar el rubio, mientras Sakura no dejaba de observarlo atentamente.

\- Es tal cual dice Naruto-kun, el Gouken Ryu se basa en el acondicionamiento físico y la fuerza superior del usuario, básicamente se basa en ir a la ofensiva, y esa misma ofensiva se convierte al mismo tiempo en tu defensa… - Interrumpió Lee, ayudando al Jinchuuriki con su explicación.

\- Tú tienes una fuerza asombrosa Sakura-chan, y tu control de chakra es tan perfecto que podrías utilizarlo para incrementar el daño de cada uno de tus golpes… Tanto Lee y yo, como Gai-sensei o la vieja Tsunade somos usuarios de este estilo, claro que cada uno tiene un estilo distinto en base a ese modo de lucha… Por ejemplo, mi taijutsu se basa prácticamente en mi fuerza bruta y en mi agilidad, mientras que el de Lee o el de Gai-sensei se caracteriza por su agilidad y su resistencia… Por lo tanto nosotros dos te enseñaremos las bases de este estilo de lucha, pero luego serás tú la que deberá crear tu propio modo de utilizarlo, aunque tengo en mente alguien que quizás pueda ayudarte a perfeccionarlo… - Comentó el rubio, pensando en la Sannin – ¡Bien, comencemos dándote una pequeña demostración! – Exclamó, mientras tanto el cómo Lee se ponían en posición de lucha.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió, el joven de cejas pobladas, observando al rubio ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa.

 _Así el rubio comenzó a llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento de taijutsu ante el discípulo de Gai-sensei. Lee se encontraba expectante, intentando leer cada movimiento del Uzumaki, ya que no lo había visto pelear desde su regreso, y según recordaba, su estilo de lucha de cuando eran más jóvenes no era algo de lo que había que preocuparse demasiado, sin embargo notó como aquello había cambiado simplemente por la posición que había tomado el joven para enfrentarlo, pudo identificar una de las posiciones de lucha del Gouken Ryu, el rubio se hallaba con su pierna izquierda adelante, utilizando su pierna derecha de apoyo, con su puño derecho cerca de su abdomen y el izquierdo algo mas separado. Apenas notó un mínimo movimiento en el pie derecho del rubio, supo que debía ponerse a la defensiva. Y así fue, el rubio comenzó a atacar al Chunnin utilizando sus puños con una gran velocidad, Lee apenas podía esquivarlos, pero aún así sentía que si le lograba conectar un solo golpe realmente estaría en problemas. Se esforzaba por esquivar cada golpe, cuando en un instante el rubio dejó de utilizar sus puños y le lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda directamente hacia su pecho, acción que el pelinegro pudo contener cruzando sus brazos para retener aquel golpe, pero para sorpresa tanto de él como de la pelirrosa, a pesar de haberse cubierto de aquella patada, salió expulsado varios metros hacia atrás y sintió un gran dolor en sus brazos._

 _La pelirrosa, al observar con detenimiento el cuerpo del rubio, pudo observar una pequeña aura azulada que envolvía el pie izquierdo del Uzumaki, llegando a la conclusión de que había utilizado su chakra en aquella zona para potenciar su ataque._

 _Cuando Lee se recompuso, no pudo evitar mirar con una gran sonrisa al Jinchuuriki, entendió perfectamente lo que había llevado a cabo y también entendió que era poseedor de un taijutsu digno de temer, llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente aquel shinobi estuviese al nivel de Gai-sensei o de el mismo en lo que se refería a las habilidades de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que decidió quitarse las pesas que llevaba en cada uno de sus tobillos ante la expectante mirada del Uzumaki, quien se puso en guardia sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Cuando las pesas cayeron al suelo, este se agrieto para que luego, en un instante Lee corriera a toda velocidad hacía el rubio, quien ahora estaba en la situación en la que anteriormente se encontraba Lee, solo podía esquivar los golpes que este intentaba conectar, pero lo hacía con maestría, para sorpresa del joven de grandes cejas. El rubio esquivaba cada golpe con una agilidad nunca vista por Lee, siguieron así por un par de minutos en donde el Chunnin no dejaba de atacar al mismo ritmo, mientras que el Uzumaki comenzaba a perder el ritmo de su agilidad. Al notar esto, el pelinegro dirigió un rápido puñetazo hacia el rostro del rubio, que parecía que este no iba a poder esquivar, pero en el momento exacto, el jinchuuriki logró esquivar el golpe, dejando descolocado al Chunnin, para luego golpear su rostro con su codo, provocando que este caiga al suelo con su nariz sangrando._

 _Tanto Lee como Sakura se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos por la habilidad demostrada por Naruto, sin dudas había incrementado muchísimo su nivel en su entrenamiento fuera de la aldea, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir una gran rivalidad hacía el rubio, la misma que sentía hacía Neji y la misma que sentía su sensei hacia Kakashi. Con una sonrisa intento limpiar su nariz, pero cuando se quiso incorporar, sintió el chakra de Naruto, curando su zona golpeada y tomándolo de una de sus manos para ayudar a que se reincorporase._

\- Eso ha sido impresionante Naruto, Lee-san… - Susurró la pelirrosa aún sorprendida, viendo a los dos jóvenes.

\- Solo fue una pelea de demostración Sakura-chan… ¿Pudiste fijarte bien en las posturas de ambos al luchar? – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió la pelirrosa.

\- Como dijo Naruto-kun en un principio, este estilo se basa en la fuerza del usuario, por eso ambos al momento de luchar, llevamos nuestra pierna más fuerte de apoyo, al igual que nuestro brazo hábil, para tener más impulso y aumentar la potencia de nuestros golpes con ellos – Explicó el Chunnin, quitándose el polvo de su uniforme por su última caída.

\- Entiendo, además pude ver como Naruto utilizaba su chakra en los puños o en los pies con los que golpeaba, al igual que cuando tu comenzaste a atacarlo, al poco tiempo a pesar de que el comenzó a bajar el ritmo mientras intentaba esquivarte, tu mantenías tu ritmo en la ofensiva, así que también pude percatarme de la diferencia entre sus estilos – Comentó Sakura, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes por su capacidad de análisis.

\- Exacto Sakura-chan, como bien te había dicho, mi estilo se basa en la fuerza bruta y en la agilidad, pero eso mismo provoca que me canse más rápido, en cambio Lee basa su estilo en su fortaleza física, por lo tanto el puede mantenerse luchando por más tiempo a ese ritmo… - Explicó el Jinchuuriki – Bien, ahora que entendiste un poco las bases de este estilo de lucha, comencemos a enseñártelo – Susurró el joven, mientras comenzaba a explicarle a Sakura junto con Lee las bases del Gouken Ryu.

 _Luego de aquella breve explicación, tanto Naruto como Lee siguieron explicándole a Sakura todas las posturas del Gouken Ryu y así siguieron entrenando durante todo el día, hasta que comenzó a acercarse el atardecer, momento en el cual decidieron dar por finalizado el entrenamiento. El shinobi cejudo se dirigió hacia el centro de la aldea, ya que debía encontrarse con su sensei para su entrenamiento nocturno diario, mientras que la pareja decidió poner rumbo hacía el departamento del rubio._

 _Mientras caminaban por el centro de la aldea, a la pelirrosa, que se encontraba bastante cansada, le comenzó a rugir el estomago, provocando su vergüenza y la carcajada del Uzumaki, por lo cual decidieron ir a cenar a algún lugar antes de llegar al hogar del Jinchuuriki._

 _Tal fue así que ambos acabaron sentados uno junto al otro en Ichiraku's Ramen, el lugar predilecto del rubio, quien se encontraba feliz por cenar su plato favorito. Mientras que la pelirrosa estaba igual, feliz por estar junto a Naruto y tampoco iba a negar que debido a todo el tiempo que compartía con el Jinchuuriki, también había despertado un cierto fanatismo por esos fideos._

 _Mientras esperaban a que Teuchi y Ayame terminen de cocinar, la pelirrosa apoyo su rostro sobre el hombro del Uzumaki, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro ante la mirada divertida y feliz de los dueños del lugar. Hablaron de todo un poco, acerca del entrenamiento y también de los pasos a seguir después de terminar con él._

 _Luego de haber cenado, y ya caída la noche, ambos salieron del lugar, despidiéndose de la joven Ayame y de su padre, allí decidieron dar un paseo por la aldea, caminando tranquilamente tomados de las manos. Los aldeanos que observaban a la pareja por el camino no hacían más que sonreír, algunos saludaban al rubio y otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Así siguieron hasta llegar a la cima del monte de los Hokages, lugar que se encontraba iluminado solamente por la luz lunar y por las luces de la aldea que se veían a lo lejos. Ambos se sentaron en un banco ubicado en un extremo del lugar, en el que se podía apreciar la vista de toda la aldea._

\- Casi me había olvidado de la hermosa vista que se podía apreciar desde este lugar… - Susurró la pelirrosa, observando la aldea mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro del Jounin.

\- Es un lugar perfecto, ¿No crees Sakura-chan? – Preguntó el rubio, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su acompañante, abrazándola sin dejar de apreciar aquella vista – Cuando era niño siempre venía a este lugar a poner mi mente en blanco para poder soñar con mis metas… Para abstraerme de todo el dolor que sufría… Aquí me tranquilizaba y me olvidaba por unos momentos de todos mis problemas y de mi soledad – Comentó, llamando la atención de la joven – Este lugar me daba esperanzas en el futuro, me hacía pensar que todo cambiaría, y veo que no me equivocaba en pensar así en aquel momento… - Musitó, causando una enternecedora sonrisa en la pelirrosada.

\- Naruto… Cualquier lugar es perfecto si estás tú… - Comentó la pelirrosa ruborizada, escondiéndose en el pecho del shinobi, quien sonrió sonrojado y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rosados – Y no tengas dudas de que todo irá mejorando cada día más, ya todos saben lo que vales y los aldeanos te respetan, eres una persona y un ninja increíble Naruto, eso no lo dudes nunca – Agregó, mientras se concentraba en el tranquilo latir del pecho del rubio.

\- Estas aquí conmigo, no hay dudas de que todo ha mejorado, creo que nunca fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora contigo Sakura-chan – Susurró, sin dejar de acariciar a la pelirrosa, para luego observarla fijamente a sus ojos – Eres la persona más importante que tengo Sakura-chan, te amé como a nadie, te amo y sé que siempre lo haré, por eso no habría algo que me haga más feliz que comenzar de verdad nuestro camino juntos, Sakura-chan… ¿Te gustaría ser la novia de este baka? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también eres la persona más importante para mi baka, y te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie, con locura… Claro que quiero ser tu novia tonto – Contestó la pelirrosa altamente sonrojada, para luego unir sus labios con los de aquel shinobi, iniciando un beso que se extendió por segundos, minutos u horas, pero que selló el verdadero camino que emprenderían juntos.

 _Luego de aquella escena, los dos se quedaron en aquel lugar por un buen rato besándose y hablando muy felices debido a su noviazgo. Bromearon pensando en como lo tomaría Lee en la próxima sesión de entrenamiento, y en como lo tomaría Ino, quien ni siquiera sabía de la pequeña relación que estuvieron llevando a cabo durante esas semanas, ya que no la habían vuelto a ver desde el día en que la pelirrosa había regresado debido a que la Yamanaka se encontraba en una misión con su equipo, aunque los rumores no le tardarían en llegar ni bien regresara a la aldea. Así siguieron por unos minutos, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, provocando el frío en la joven Haruno, por lo cual decidieron poner rumbo finalmente hacía el hogar del rubio._

 _Al llegar al departamento, y luego de haberse aseado cada uno en uno de los baños del lugar, se despidieron con un apasionado beso y se marcharon algo avergonzados rumbo a sus habitaciones para descansar, ya que al día siguiente debían seguir con el entrenamiento. Antes de dormirse, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír pensando en el otro y en todo lo ocurrido en ese día, para luego si caer vencidos ante los brazos de Morfeo._

 _Luego de unas horas, cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse nuevamente, el rubio se levantó de su cama y se vistió con su uniforme Jounin, para luego corroborar que su novia seguía dormida en su habitación, por lo que decidió hacer un clon de sí mismo y dejar una nota en la mesa de la sala, avisando a Sakura que saldría por unos minutos para dejarle el informe semanal de la custodia a Tsunade. Al terminar, salió por la puerta de su departamento y comenzó a saltar por los tejados rápidamente en dirección a la Torre Hokage._

 _Al llegar a la Oficina de la Godaime, tocó la puerta, obteniendo el permiso para entrar y allí encontró a Tsunade bebiendo Sake junto a su sensei Jiraiya, quienes lo observaron con una gran sonrisa._

\- Vaya… ¿No creen que es algo temprano para el Sake? Digo, teniendo en cuenta que recién son las siete de la mañana… - Preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo, observando a los dos Sannin con una gota en su nuca.

\- Cállate idiota, ¿Acaso no tenemos el derecho de festejar? – Exclamó un ebrio Jiraiya, con su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol.

\- Jiraiya tiene razón, ¡Debes tenerle más respeto a tus superiores mocoso! – Gritó la Godaime, golpeando su escritorio y asustando al Jinchuuriki.

\- Perdón, solo venía a traerte el informe sobre la custodia de Sakura-chan, por ahora no ha habido ningún inconveniente – Comentó el rubio intentando cambiar de tema para no recibir los golpes de la Hokage.

\- Oieee oieeee Naruto, por la aldea corren ciertos rumores ¿Sabes? – Musitó el aún ebrio shinobi peliblanco con un semblante totalmente pervertido – Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, estoy orgulloso de ser tu maestro… - Comentó, moviendo sus dedos, provocando la aparición de una vena en la frente en el rubio, quien le dio un coscorrón.

\- Viejo pervertido… - Susurró luego de golpear a su sensei, para después sonrojarse – Si, es verdad que Sakura-chan y yo bueno… Somos novios… - Admitió con una sonrisa, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos para luego ser sorprendido por un abrazo maternal de la Sannin.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Naruto – Comentó la Hokage luego de aquel gesto de cariño.

\- A mí también me pone muy feliz baka, de verdad me siento orgulloso de ti – Agregó el Sannin ya reincorporado y sobrio con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a los dos… - Agradeció el Jinchuuriki sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Bien, volviendo al tema por el cual viniste quiero que tengas cuidado y estés muy alerta a partir de ahora, según mis espías Danzou no está muy contento con el perdón de los crímenes a Sakura, por lo que no sería raro que planee un atentado, teniendo en cuenta sus ya conocidos métodos – Comentó la Hokage, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

\- Lo sé Tsunade, Sai también me lo ha advertido. No tengas dudas de que la protegeré de cualquier circunstancia – Contestó con una sonrisa confiada – Además he empezado a entrenarla y me ha sorprendido muchísimo, sigue teniendo un control de chakra inmejorable, quizás el más perfecto que he visto y además también tiene una fuerza envidiable… - Comentó, recordando los golpes que había recibido en su último entrenamiento de parte de la pelirrosada, ganando el interés de ambos ninjas presentes en aquella oficina.

\- Pareciera que te esta describiendo a ti, Tsunade… - Comentó el Sannin, divertido por la descripción que había hecho su alumno de la joven Haruno.

\- Sin dudas, su manera de pelear y su manejo del chakra me recuerdan mucho a ti oba-chan – Agregó, mientras Tsunade lo observaba atentamente – Yo le he enseñado lo básico de nuevo, también he estado enseñándole Taijutsu con la ayuda de Lee, pero nuestros estilos son muy distintos al que debería utilizar ella para perfeccionar sus habilidades, por eso… Me gustaría que tú fueses la que lleve a cabo su entrenamiento, Tsunade. Creo que sería una excelente alumna, además de que le veo mucho potencial para aprender ninjutsu médico… - Explicó el Jinchuuriki, sorprendiendo a la Hokage y ganándose una sonrisa de su sensei.

\- ¿Qué opinas Tsunade? – Preguntó el shinobi peliblanco – Después de todo estas avanzada en edad como yo, debes encontrar alguien que sea capaz de adquirir todos tus conocimientos para que ellos no se pierdan con el tiempo, como hice yo con este baka aquí presente – Comentó, mientras revolvía los cabellos de su alumno, obteniendo un bufido molesto de parte de él – Es verdad que tú has entrenado a Shizune, pero siendo sincero ella no es el mismo tipo de kunoichi que tu, sin embargo, si lo que dice este tonto es cierto, Sakura sería una buena opción… - Agregó, observando atentamente a su compañera, quien se encontraba pensando con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Quizás tengas razón, Jiraiya… Es tiempo de que pase mis conocimientos a las futuras generaciones… Acepto a Sakura como alumna, empezaré hoy mismo con su entrenamiento, por lo que los esperaré en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 13, el más cercano al Bosque de la Muerte, después del mediodía, aunque adviértele que mi entrenamiento será mucho más exigente que el tuyo Naruto – Contestó la Hokage, observando con una sonrisa al Jounin, para luego dirigirle una seria mirada a su pareja – Y tú… No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que me has llamado vieja, ya me las cobraré… - Susurró señalando a Jiraiya, quien comenzó a sudar frio, para luego volver a sentarse en su silla y comenzar con su papeleo diario – Ahora será mejor que regreses con Sakura mocoso, si alguien te ve aquí sabrá que no la estas custodiando al cien por ciento – Comentó, dirigiéndose al Jinchuuriki, quien asintió y se despidió de ambos, para luego salir desde la ventana en regreso a su departamento – Aún no creo todo lo que ha madurado… - Susurró, observando al peliblanco quien la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Es la viva imagen de su padre… - Musitó el domador de los sapos, observando la ventana por la cual se había retirado su alumno – Se que logrará hacerle frente a todos los problemas que se nos vienen encima…

\- Lo sé, todos confiamos en él, y yo estoy más que segura que él podrá vencer a Akatsuki, al Uchiha y a Orochimaru, según el caso… Su destino es ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, y yo velaré para que aquello se cumpla algún día… Al verlo no puedo evitar ver al nieto que nunca tuve… - Comentó, parándose y quedando al lado de Jiraiya para observar la aldea a través de aquella ventana, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del Sannin.

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo, aunque… Quizás no un nieto, pero un hijo si podríamos llegar a tener, Tsunade-hime… - Susurró, tomando fuertemente la mano de la Hokage con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiéndola y provocando un enorme sonrojo en ella.

\- Quien sabe Jiraiya… Quizás aún estemos a tiempo… - Contestó entre susurros, para luego besar apasionadamente al hombre peliblanco.

 _Mientras tanto, el rubio ya había llegado a su departamento y había podido comprobar que la pelirrosa seguía durmiendo, por lo que decidió deshacer su clon y preparar el desayuno. Al terminar, entró a la habitación de la pelirrosa llevando una bandeja con dos cafés y algunas galletas, apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de la cama y se acercó a la joven dormida para darle un suave beso en su frente y moverla suavemente, logrando que se despierte._

\- ¿Naru?... ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó la pelirrosa aún adormilada, refregándose los ojos.

\- Son las 8am Sakura-chan, traje el desayuno… - Respondió el rubio, observando a su novia con una gran sonrisa, para luego recibir un tierno beso en sus labios de parte de ella.

\- Buen día baka, no hacía falta que lo hagas – Susurró la Haruno, dejando un espacio para que el rubio se recueste con ella y así comenzar a desayunar en su cama.

\- Hoy debes alimentarte bien Sakura-chan, por la tarde comenzarás tu entrenamiento con la que será tu verdadera sensei – Comentó el rubio, mientras no dejaba de desayunar, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Mi verdadera sensei? – Preguntó con curiosidad y una de sus cejas levantada sin dejar de mirar a su novio.

\- Hoy por la tarde la conocerás y te sorprenderás bastante Sakura-chan… - Contestó con una sonrisa.

 _Así el rubio dio por terminada esa conversación y siguieron hablando sobre temas sin importancia mientras cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro._

 _Luego de unas horas, decidieron ir al campo de entrenamiento en donde la Hokage los había citado al rubio y a la pelirrosa. Faltaban unas tres horas para que la Godaime apareciera, pero el Jinchuuriki decidió que el entrenamiento con su amada pelirrosa no había finalizado._

\- Sakura-chan, más allá de que ahora comenzarás a entrenar con alguien más, quiero que sepas que nuestro entrenamiento aún no ha terminado – Comentó, llamando la atención de la Haruno, mientras tomaba una serie de papeles de color blanco de su bolsillo – Estos papeles son especiales, reaccionan a la naturaleza de chakra, solo con concentrar un poco, estos descubrirán a que elemento de chakra eres afín Sakura-chan – Susurró.

\- Vaya… ¿Cómo lo hago? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, tomando uno de esos papeles entre sus manos.

\- Verás, solo debes acumular un poco de tu chakra en tu mano, si el papel se corta a la mitad, significa que eres afín al Futton, si se quema al Katon, si de repente comienza a mojarse, al Suiton, si se tritura al Doton y finalmente si el papel se arruga significará que tienes afinidad con el Raiton, observa… - Explicó el rubio, para luego tomar tres papeles y acumular chakra en sus manos, para mostrarle a su novia como el primero se cortaba a la mitad, el segundo se quemaba y el ultimo se trituraba.

\- Así que tú tienes afinidad al Futton, Katon y Doton… ¡Eres increíble Naruto! – Exclamó la pelirrosa sorprendida, observando a su novio ya que sabía de lo extraño que era que un shinobi domine tres naturalezas de chakra.

\- Ahora es tu turno Sakura-chan… - Susurró el Jinchuuriki con una sonrisa en su rostro sin quitar su mirada sobre la joven.

\- Bien… Aquí vamos… - Musitó, enfocándose en el papel que llevaba en su mano derecha, para luego acumular un poco de chakra, lo que provoco que este comenzara a triturarse de repente.

\- Por lo visto tienes afinidad con el Doton Sakura-chan… Es una ventaja ya que si logras dominarlo te servirá mucho cuando pelees cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que yo te podré ayudar enseñándote algunas técnicas y aconsejándote sobre como dominarlo – Comentó el rubio, observando divertido el rostro de felicidad de su novia.

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamó con alegría la Haruno, para luego abrazar a su novio y darle un gran beso en sus labios.

\- Bien, para comenzar a dominar el Doton debes de poder sentirlo y materializarlo con tu chakra, Sakura-chan – Comentó el Jinchuuriki, luego de separar sus labios de los de su novia – Deberás hacer fluir tu chakra y formar una apertura en la tierra solo con él, mira… - Explicó para luego formar una posición de manos y concentrar chakra haciendo que el suelo comience a temblar, generando una grieta en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de la joven Haruno.

\- Ya veo, haces fluir tu energía hacia la tierra y esta reacciona debido a la naturaleza de tu chakra… - Susurró, pensando en lo que su novio acaba de hacer.

\- Exacto, para lograr esto debes sentir el chakra Doton fluyendo sobre tu cuerpo, solo así podrás conseguirlo – Comentó, haciéndose a un lado para que la pelirrosada comenzará a practicar.

 _Así la joven comenzó a intentar llevar a cabo lo que el rubio le había explicado. Estuvo al menos durante dos horas sin conseguir ningún avance, aquello ya la estaba estresando, ya que de a momentos le parecía que no lo llegaría a lograr. No entendía como su novio no solo lo había logrado, sino que lo había hecho con tres elementos distintos. En un momento se cansó y se sentó en el suelo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sabía que esto era algo que si conseguía dominarlo la haría mucho más fuerte, no pudo evitar sentirse igual a como se sentía cuando era una niña, se sentía débil, sentía que estaba siendo una molestia para con Naruto ya que lo hacía perder su tiempo esperando un avance en aquello que nunca llegaría. Cerró fuerte sus puños para ocultar su frustración, cuando de repente sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, al girarse no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que allí estaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa comprensiva._

\- No debes frustrarte Sakura-chan, es normal que no puedas lograrlo en tan poco tiempo… A mí me costó bastante también, pero verás que cuando logres el primer paso, lo demás solo será cuestión de tiempo – Comentó el shinobi, sentándose al lado de su amada.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste Naruto? Realmente siento que no avanzo ni siquiera un poco… - Preguntó la pelirrosa aún frustrada.

\- Bueno… Los primeros días me encontraba igual que tu Sakura-chan, y así estuve durante un par de semanas sintiendo que no podría lograrlo, que era inútil. Pero luego comencé a pensar que lograr dominar mi chakra elemental sería una herramienta más para poder proteger a los que me importan… Para poder salvarte, Sakura-chan. Y Gracias a esos pensamientos fue que poco tiempo después lo conseguí – Explicó el Jinchuuriki, ganándose un beso en su mejilla de parte de su novia, quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo, gracias baka – Agradeció la joven, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y estiraba sus brazos - ¡Bien, ahora estoy segura de que lo lograré! - Exclamó con determinación, provocando otra sonrisa en su novio, quien la observaba aún desde el suelo – _Lo lograré… Quiero dejar de sentirme una molestia, quiero dejar atrás mi pasado y centrarme solo en mi futuro… Junto a ti Naruto, por eso no dejaré que tu lleves toda la carga solo, yo lucharé a tu lado, te protegeré y nunca me rendiré… ¡Porque ahora ese es mi nuevo camino ninja!_ – Susurró para sí misma con sus ojos cerrados mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra, para luego abrirlos de repente - ¡Shannaro! – Exclamó con fuerza, provocando que el suelo comience a agrietarse a una gran velocidad, causando la mirada incrédula de su novio.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en la próxima! Abrazo a todos y espero que sigan bien!**


	23. Capítulo XXIII: El Equipo 10

_**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quería pedir disculpas por haberme ausentado todo este tiempo, la verdad es que he estado bastante complicado con los exámenes de la Universidad y con el trabajo, pero lo bueno es que finalmente he terminado con los finales así que espero recuperar la constancia para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Como ya había anticipado anteriormente, con este capítulo termina la etapa de tranquilidad de nuestros protagonistas... ¡Por fin de nuevo un poco de acción! ¡No los entretengo más! ¡Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII: El Equipo 10.**

 _Después del logro de Sakura dominando el Doton y la sorpresa de Naruto, ambos decidieron descansar, sentándose debajo de uno de los arboles del campo de entrenamiento para esperar la hora en la que la pelirrosa se encontraría con su nueva sensei. Allí sentados ambos siguieron hablando acerca del entrenamiento que seguirían, en el cuál el rubio le enseñaría distintas técnicas de su elemento a su novia._

\- A partir de hoy dividiremos el tiempo de tu entrenamiento Sakura-chan. Cuando no estés entrenando con tu sensei yo te enseñaré algunos ninjutsus que seguramente te serán útiles… A decir verdad ya tengo varias técnicas en mente… - Comentó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia.

\- Me esforzaré lo más que pueda Naruto, contigo de sensei seguramente aprenderé rápido… - Contestó la pelirrosada, acurrucándose junto a su novio, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

\- Si interrumpo algo puedo volver en unos minutos… - Se escuchó una voz enfrente de ellos, al ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, la joven Haruno se quedó estática,

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Exclamó la ojijade, aún sorprendida.

\- Sakura, espero que estés preparada… Mi entrenamiento no será tan fácil como el de este mocoso. Conmigo entrenarás hasta desfallecer. ¿Eres consciente de ello? Aún estas a tiempo de rechazar esta propuesta – Preguntó la Hokage, observando seriamente a la pelirrosa.

\- Me esforzaré al máximo Tsunade-sama, le prometo que no le haré perder el tiempo. Quiero fortalecerme para ayudar a enfrentar todo lo que vendrá. No quiero seguir siendo una carga… ¡Quiero convertirme en la mejor kunoichi! – Exclamó con determinación, provocando una sonrisa de orgullo tanto en Naruto como en su nueva sensei.

\- ¡Eso quería oír! – Respondió la Hokage cruzándose de brazos – Nuestro entrenamiento se basará en un principio en pulir tus habilidades físicas y tu control de chakra, luego comenzaremos con los ninjutsus y si observo que tienes condiciones también te enseñaré ninjutsu médico. Yo también me esforzaré al máximo para enseñarte, luego de mi entrenamiento podrás barrer el piso con cualquiera que se te cruce – Comentó, con una sonrisa confiada mientras la pelirrosa la observaba con admiración.

\- Bien, las dejaré para que puedan entrenar sin preocupaciones, yo iré a entrenar también a algunos kilómetros de aquí… Luego nos veremos, Sakura-chan, Tsunade oba-chan – Se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa, causando la aparición de una vena en la frente de la Sannin por aquel apodo.

 _Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de la pelirrosa, como bien había anticipado la Hokage, iniciaron con pulir el aspecto físico de la Haruno a través de una serie de complejos ejercicios que llevaban a Sakura al límite de su resistencia física. Aunque sin duda alguna la instrucción de la Sannin era mucho más exigente que la que había llevado a cabo con Lee y Naruto, pudo hacerle frente sorprendiendo a Tsunade por la fortaleza tanto física como mental de la joven. Allí la Sannin comprobó que lo que Naruto le había dicho era verdad, podía ver en Sakura a su yo antiguo, en la época en la que formaba equipo con Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Veía en la pelirrosa su propia determinación por no quedarse atrás de sus compañeros, sin duda disfrutaría instruirla, sería como volver a aquellos tiempos._

 _Mientras tanto, alejados por unos diez kilómetros el rubio se encontraba meditando en el centro de uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Se lo podía observar totalmente compenetrado con el ambiente, sus parpados fueron rodeados por unas ojeras de color bordo mientras que varios animales se le acercaban, había entrado en el Modo Sennin y al mismo tiempo mantenía una charla con su huésped._

\- **Bien Kurama, hoy podremos seguir entrenando para perfeccionar nuestra unión** – Comentó el joven dentro de su propia mente, enfrente del mismísimo Kyubi.

\- **Si cachorro, debemos lograr dominarlo a la perfección, eso será nuestra máxima arma para enfrentarnos a esos malditos de Akatsuki –** Respondió el zorro, observando a su jinchuuriki – **Además también puedes aprovechar para seguir intentando dominar el Hiraishin no Jutsu de tu padre, sería algo muy útil** – Aconsejó, al tiempo en que el rubio asentía.

\- Lo sé, tienes razón. Al parecer hoy será una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento extremas como las que teníamos en nuestro viaje con Jiraiya-sensei – Susurró con algo de nostalgia mientras sonreía.

\- **Hmmph, solo procura no terminar inconsciente como aquellas veces, sino la mocosa de pelo chicle se preocupará** – Contestó, riéndose de la expresión del rubio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto con Sakura-chan! – Exclamó el jinchuuriki, provocando la carcajada del Bijuu.

 _Y así el rubio siguió entrenando junto a Kurama, mientras que la pelirrosa comenzaba su entrenamiento con la Godaime Hokage._

 _De a poco comenzaron a pasar las semanas, en las cuales Sakura se dedicaba a entrenar todas las mañanas con la Sannin y por las tardes entrenaba con su novio, quien la instruía en sus técnicas elementales. Además, a veces la Hokage le asignaba algunas misiones simples para realizar, acorde a su rango de Gennin, algo que le molestaba un poco ya que se estaba cansando de atrapar gatitos perdidos, cuidar niños y todo tipo de tareas simples y absurdas para una kunoichi, eso sumado a que siempre la debía acompañar su novio o su mejor amiga, debiendo aguantarse la burla de ellos. Naruto le había dicho que en lo que a él le parecía, ella ya podría tener el Rango de Chunnin, ya que su mejora había sido notoria con el entrenamiento de Tsunade y el dominio de las técnicas elementales. La Haruno había redescubierto su pasión por la lectura, cuestión que ayudó a dominar el Arte del ninjutsu médico en muy poco tiempo, parecía tener un don innato para aquello, algo que tenía muy sorprendida gratamente a la Hokage._

 _Por otro lado, el Jinchuuriki tampoco había dejado de lado su propio entrenamiento con Kurama, había logrado una gran mejora y también había aprovechado en perfeccionar alguna de sus habilidades con la ayuda de Jiraiya. Nadie excepto su maestro y Kurama sabían en lo que estaba entrenando, aunque todos imaginaban que era algo impresionante, ya que Yamato debía ir todos los días a restaurar el desastre que provocaba el rubio con sus habilidades en el bosque._

 _Además de su entrenamiento, también se había encargado de hacer misiones de rango B y A, había adquirido muchísima experiencia en lo que respectaba al liderazgo de equipos de shinobis y ya muchos en la aldea hablaban de lo bien que se desenvolvía en todas las misiones. Todos los Jounin lo respetaban, aunque aún nadie había visto ni un poco de su poder, ya que las misiones en las que estuvo involucrado las había llevado a cabo con éxito casi sin tener una batalla que lo exija._

 _Luego, en la vida personal de ambos, su relación avanzaba cada día más. Solían pasear todas las noches por el centro de Konoha luego de desocuparse de sus obligaciones. A veces también los padres de Sakura los invitaban a cenar y otras veces ellos iban a visitarlos a la casa del rubio. Lo mismo con sus amigos más cercanos, como Shikamaru, Neji e Ino, quien había comenzado una relación con Sai, haciendo que este ultimo afianzaré sus lazos con la pelirrosa, ya que casi no la conocía a pesar de que él era quien le informaba a Naruto acerca de los movimientos de la Raíz para perjudicar a la Haruno._

 _En todas esas semanas no había ni una sola novedad tanto de Akatsuki como de Orochimaru, por lo que la aldea se encontraba muy tranquila… Era la calma antes de la tormenta._

 _Ya era la mañana de un lunes y en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 7 se encontraban Tsunade junto a su alumna, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre, pero a diferencia de otros días se notaba la preocupación en el semblante de la Hokage._

\- ¿Sucede algo maestra? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, percatándose del semblante de la Sannin.

\- No Sakura, lo siento, no me ocurre nada solo es el cansancio por tanto trabajo – Mintió la mujer con una sonrisa falsa, engañando a la Haruno.

 _La verdad era que algo ocurría, la Hokage se encontraba preocupada debido a que hace una semana había enviado a un grupo de Shinobis a investigar la supuesta presencia de dos Akatsukis dentro del País del Fuego y ya desde hace dos días que no tenía novedades de ellos. Además por si fuera poco, esa misma mañana había ganado el premio gordo de la lotería, algo que era un muy mal augurio teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte… Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Sakura seguía practicando el ninjutsu médico, algo en lo que sin duda en poco tiempo se había convertido en una experta, cuando de repente un Anbu apareció en frente de ella tras una nube de humo._

\- ¡Hokage-sama! – Exclamó el shinobi con máscara, dirigiéndose hacia la mandataria y llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, observando atentamente al shinobi, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Ha llegado un mensaje de Asuma-sempai! ¡Solicita refuerzos de manera urgente! ¡Se encuentran en las inmediaciones del Templo del Fuego y han tomado contacto con Akatsuki! – Respondió, provocando la rabia de la Hokage, quien comenzó a apretar sus puños.

\- ¡Encuentra a Kakashi, a Yamato y a Sai y llévalos a mi despacho de manera urgente! – Ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia el Anbu quien asintió, desapareciendo en una nube de humo – Lo siento Sakura, pero nuestra sesión de hoy se suspende, acompáñame a encontrar al idiota de tu novio – Comentó, mientras era observada por su alumna.

\- Hai Tsunade-sensei, él estaba entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 10, no debería estar lejos – Respondió la pelirrosa, cuando de repente se escuchó un poderoso estruendo, seguido de un pequeño temblor que provenía del lugar de donde se encontraba el rubio.

 _Debido a aquello, ambas procedieron a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el Uzumaki a toda velocidad. Al llegar se encontraron con un enorme cráter en donde debía estar la vegetación del campo de entrenamiento, ninguna podía ver dentro de aquél ya que una cortina de tierra impedía la vista, lo único que pudieron divisar por un instante fue la silueta de un hombre rodeada por un aura dorada. Al dispersarse la cortina de polvo, pudieron ver al rubio con su ropa algo chamuscada y con sus ojos cerrados por lo que procedieron a acercarse._

 _Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki se encontraba manteniendo una conversación con su Bijuu en su mente._

\- Este poder sobrepasa todo lo que habíamos imaginado Kurama… - Comentó el rubio, siendo observado atentamente por el gran Zorro.

\- **Es verdad, la unión de nuestros poderes resulto ser más poderosa de lo que creía. Será mejor que este poder lo utilices solo como última opción o contra enemigos realmente poderosos… Sin duda alguna será un buen as bajo nuestra manga, además recuerda que esos malditos de Akatsuki cuentan con esa planta de espía, por lo tanto no debemos utilizarlo hasta que sea realmente necesario.** – Aconsejó el Bijuu, logrando el asentimiento de su Jinchuuriki.

\- Tienes razón, con este poder podremos hacerle frente tanto a Orochimaru como a las cabezas de Akatsuki… Este poder inclinará la balanza a nuestro favor… - Contestó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

\- **Hmmph, ahora ve a hablar con la vieja y la pelo chicle, están chillando reclamando tu atención, al parecer algo ha ocurrido** – Susurró el zorro, para luego cerrar sus ojos y echarse a descansar.

 _Al mismo tiempo, fuera de la conciencia del rubio, tanto la Hokage como la Haruno se preparaban para darle un buen golpe al Uzumaki al ver que no despertaba de su trance._

\- ¡Baka! ¡Responde! – Exclamó la pelirrosa con su vena marcada en su frente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede oba-chan, Sakura-chan? – Preguntó el rubio, estando nuevamente consciente al cortar la conexión con Kurama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pasa que llevamos diez minutos gritándote y tú ni te enteras idiota! – Contestó furiosa la Hokage, causando el miedo en el joven.

\- Lo siento, estaba discutiendo algo con Kurama – Respondió, rascándose la nuca.

\- Naruto, tú y Sakura vayan a prepararse, tendrán una misión urgente – Comentó la Sannin, llamando la atención del rubio – Envié hace una semana al Equipo Asuma a explorar los alrededores del País del Fuego debido a unos rumores que se escucharon acerca de la presencia de Akatsuki, y acaban de informarme que finalmente tomaron contacto con dos de ellos en las cercanías del Templo del Fuego, por lo que ustedes junto con Kakashi, Yamato y Sai serán los refuerzos y tú serás el líder de esta misión y Sakura, tú serás la ninja médico del equipo – Exclamó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su alumna – Procuren rescatar a Asuma y a los demás y eliminen a esas dos escorias, confío en ustedes. Nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea en diez minutos junto con los demás.

\- ¡Hai! – Exclamaron ambos, para retirarse a gran velocidad hacía la casa del rubio para así preparar sus equipos ninjas para el desafío que les deparaba Akatsuki.

 _Al llegar a su casa, el rubio se colocó su uniforme de Jounin y guardó en su mochila varios kunais, shurikens y algunos pergaminos. Mientras que la pelirrosa se vistió con su típico atuendo consistente en una camisa corta roja con un circulo blanco en su espalda, coderas de color rosa y guantes negros, botas de color gris oscuro, un short de lycra negro y por encima de este una minifalda rosada, además de colocarse su antigua banda ninja encima de su cabello._

 _La Haruno se encontraba algo inquieta, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del departamento del rubio mientras esperaba a que este terminará de preparar todo, ante esto el rubio se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente, tranquilizándola en el proceso._

\- Tranquila Sakura-chan, todo saldrá bien – Susurró el Uzumaki al separarse de los labios de su novia.

\- Baka… Lo sé, solo que estoy algo nerviosa, después de todo es mi primer misión real desde mi regreso, no sé si estoy preparada… - Musitó, abrazando al Jinchuuriki, mientras este al mismo tiempo la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

\- Claro que lo estas, en poco tiempo te has vuelto muy fuerte Sakura-chan, has superado las expectativas de la vieja… Si ella te asigno a esta misión es porque cree que estas preparada. Pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien, después de todo vamos a estar juntos – Comentó el rubio para luego besar la frente de la pelirrosa – Vamos a la entrada de la aldea antes de que se nos haga tarde, no quiero que la vieja me golpee – Susurró soltando una pequeña risa, animando a la Haruno.

\- Baka… Por cierto, estás muy guapo con tu uniforme… - Comentó, tomando de la mano al Jinchuuriki mientras salían del departamento, causando un leve sonrojo en su novio – Tendré que esforzarme por alejar a cualquier buitre que se te acerque... – Musitó con una mirada extraña, provocando un escalofrío en el rubio, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada al notar su expresión.

 _Luego de aquello, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea donde se encontraba el resto del equipo junto con la Hokage y Jiraiya._

 _Al llegar, Tsunade procedió a repetir la ubicación del Equipo de Asuma y los recaudos que deberían tomar al encontrarse con los Akatsukis y el grupo a rescatar. Sin más, la Hokage ordenó la partida del equipo, siendo despedidos por esta y por el Sannin, quienes les desearon éxitos a todos._

 _Por su parte, ya saltando a gran velocidad a través de los árboles, Naruto iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguido por Kakashi y por Sakura, mientras que por detrás se encontraban Yamato junto con Sai. El rubio había notado el rostro de preocupación del pelinegro y no era para menos ya que deberían darse prisa para rescatar al Equipo que conformaba su novia junto a los demás. En el camino, Kakashi intentó cortar un poco con la tensión comentándole a Sakura que la veía muchísimo mejor desde la vez que había regresado a la aldea, siendo que él entre tantas misiones no había podido visitar a sus alumnos desde ese entonces. Al oír aquello, la pelirrosa agradeció el halago y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que lo que su sensei no sabía era que su novia se había convertido en una kunoichi con una gran fuerza y muchísima habilidad._

 _Ya en las inmediaciones del Templo del Fuego, el equipo decidió frenar para lograr ubicar la posición del Equipo Asuma y los Akatsukis. En base a aquello, Yamato utilizando su Mokuton procedió a tocar con la palma de sus manos a uno de los arboles de la zona, logrando así localizar a sus objetivos._

 _-_ Siento la presencia de ocho personas a una distancia de tres kilómetros delante, estimo que debe ser el Equipo de Asuma-sempai junto con Izumo-san y Kotetsu-san y los dos Akatsukis…- Informó el Jounin, observando seriamente a Naruto.

 _-_ Bien, entonces debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder _–_ Sentenció el Uzumaki, dando la orden al grupo para continuar con el camino por los adentros del bosque.

 _Mientras tanto, a pocos kilómetros del Equipo de Naruto, el ambiente era abrumador, una gran cantidad de arboles se encontraban totalmente calcinados, además de que había varios escombros en el lugar. En el centro de lo que hacía poco tiempo había sido un profundo bosque, se encontraba el Equipo de Asuma junto a otros dos shinobis de Konoha, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki, frente a ellos se hallaban dos Akatsukis, de los cuales uno portaba una extraña hoz._

 _Tanto Shikamaru, junto a Chouji, Kotetsu e Izumo se encontraban de frente a ambos Akatsukis, mientras Ino se resguardaba detrás de la formación poniendo todo su empeño en intentar salvar a su Sensei, quien se hallaba herido de gravedad._

\- ¡Resista Asuma-sensei! – Exclamó la Yamanaka aplicando su chakra médico en el cuerpo del Sarutobi, mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.

\- Te esfuerzas en vano mocosa, Hidan ha atravesado su corazón y su estomago. A tu sensei le quedan apenas minutos de vida, al igual que a todos ustedes… - Susurró con voz macabra el Akatsuki que mantenía su boca tapada y poseía unos extraños ojos verdes y rojos.

\- ¡Malditos! ¡Los mataremos! – Exclamó Kotetsu con rabia, causando la carcajada del Akatsuki que portaba la hoz.

\- ¿¡Escuchaste eso Kakuzu!? Estos ateos aún se creen con posibilidades luego de que acabé con su líder, ya me están hartando… ¡Todos serán un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama! – Gritó con fuerza el peligris, mientras se reía macabramente y comenzaba a llevar a cabo movimientos irregulares con su hoz.

\- Chouji, Kotetsu… - Susurró Shikamaru seriamente, sin dejar de observar al causante de las heridas de Asuma – Manténgase alejados, ustedes dos no pueden pelear frente a ese tipo. – Sentenció seriamente, siendo observado atentamente por sus dos compañeros.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos dices Shikamaru!? – Exclamó Kotetsu ofendido.

\- Shikamaru, yo quiero enfrentarlo… ¡Ese tipo hirió a Asuma-sensei! – Exclamó Chouji observando seriamente a su mejor amigo.

\- Chouji, entiendo cómo te sientes… Yo me siento igual, pero no pretendo que otro ser querido salga herido hoy – Respondió, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños – Ese Akatsuki es un luchador de corta distancia, si logra tocarnos con esa hoz estamos muertos. De todos nosotros yo soy el único que puede mantenerlo alejado con mi sombra, ustedes también luchan a corta distancia por lo que si interfieren sería un suicidio – Explicó el Nara, analizando toda la situación y logrando que sus compañeros entren en razón – Ustedes encárguense del otro y de proteger a Ino, debemos aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos – Indicó el joven, mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo y comenzaba a formar sellos - **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Técnica de la Imitación de Sombras)** – Exclamó, mientras su sombra se extendía a gran velocidad en dirección hacia el Akatsuki peligris.

\- ¡No volveré a caer en ese juego estúpido! ¡Hoy serás el sacrificio para Jashin-sama mocoso! – Gritó el Akatsuki maniáticamente, para luego dar un salto quedando suspendido en el aire, esquivando la sombra del Nara, quien luego de aquello soltó una pequeña sonrisa confiada, mientras formaba un nuevo sello.

\- **¡Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Técnica de la Costura de Sombra)** – Exclamó, mientras su sombra se dividía en lo que parecían ser varias agujas que comenzaron a dirigirse rápidamente hacía el Akatsuki, quien no tenía forma de huir, logrando atravesar algunas extremidades de su cuerpo gracias al filo que poseían esas agujas de sombra, al mismo tiempo en que logró dejarlo inmovilizado.

\- Maldito… ¡Kakuzu! – Exclamó el Akatsuki, notándose atrapado.

\- Eres un idiota Hidan, subestimaste a ese chico… - Comentó el otro Akatsuki, quien comenzó a formar sellos mientras pensaba dentro de sí – _Es interesante, el predijo que Hidan saltaría para evitar su sombra, atacó utilizando una técnica directa sin sentido que ya había utilizado, como medio para llevar a cabo su estrategia… Al parecer en Konoha hay mocosos interesantes, pero es una lástima que este sea el fin_ – Murmuró, mientras finalizaba la secuencia de sellos - **¡Katon: Zuko…!** ¿Pero qué? – Se preguntó, observando como un puño enorme se le acercaba.

\- ¡No te dejaré! **¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu!** **(Técnica del Multi Tamaño Parcial)** – Exclamó, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Kakuzu, logrando evitar que realizará su técnica, pero para su sorpresa el Akatsuki ni se inmuto por el golpe y pudo notar que la piel de este de pronto se había vuelto de un color más oscuro.

\- Interesante, pero no es suficiente… - Sentenció Kakuzu, mientras apretó el puño del Akimichi con una fuerza increíble, para luego tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo hacía el cielo.

 _\- En verdad este tipo no es un ninja común y corriente… Posee una fuerza abismal, sin dudas está fuera de nuestro alcance_ – Susurró Chouji para sí mismo mientras salía disparado hacia el cielo, para luego observar como Ino trabajaba arduamente para salvar a su sensei -¡Sensei! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Lucharé hasta sobrepasar mi límite! – Exclamó con fuerza mientras volvía a formar sellos ante la mirada indiferente de Kakuzu - **¡Cho Baika no Jutsu! (Técnica del Súper Multi Tamaño)** – Gritó para luego incrementar exponencialmente el tamaño de su cuerpo entero, mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por un enorme chakra azulado – **¡Cho Harite! (Empuje de Mega Palma)** – Sentenció, para luego aplastar con ambas manos al Akatsuki con una fuerza terrible, provocando innumerables destrozos en el lugar, pero lo que lo sorprendió como también a Izumo y a Kotetsu que se encontraban observando la batalla, fue que Kakuzu había parado el golpe con sus manos desnudas, para luego soltar una gran cantidad de chakra Raiton, electrocutando al joven Chunnin y causando que vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Hablas demasiado para ser tan débil mocoso… - Susurró el Akatsuki, estando a centímetros del ninja de Konoha quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo – A diferencia de tu amigo, tu cuerpo no valdrá nada en el mercado negro por lo que procuraré eliminarte rápido – Murmuró siniestramente mientras observaba impasible al Akimichi, para luego tomarlo fuertemente del cuello comenzando a asfixiarlo.

\- ¡Chouji! – Exclamaron al unísono Kotetsu e Izumo, quienes se acercaron al Akatsuki realizando una combinación con la cual lograron liberar al Chunnin, para luego tomar distancia de Kakuzu y acercarse nuevamente a Ino sin bajar la guardia.

 _Mientras tanto, a unos metros de donde se encontraban Chouji y los demás, Hidan seguía atrapado por las sombras de Shikamaru, aunque el Akatsuki no dejaba de sonreír._

\- No tiene caso, eres muy débil… Esta técnica no funciona frente a mí… - Susurró Hidan, mientras comenzaba a moverse de a poco, resistiendo al Jutsu al mismo tiempo en que observaba desafiante al Nara.

\- _Maldición… Es ahora o nunca…_ _Debo usar mi técnica más poderosa si quiero tener alguna posibilidad de acabar con el_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras volvía a formar sellos - **¡Kage Onishibari no Jutsu! (Técnica de la Unión de Sombra Demonio)** – Exclamó, mientras que de las sombras que rodeaban al Akatsuki comenzaron a formarse varias manos, que comenzaban poco a poco a subir hasta el cuello del peligris, comenzando a ahorcarlo.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Gritó como pudo, mientras sentía como su cuello comenzaba a romperse, dando un poco de resistencia hasta que luego de unos minutos, dejó de moverse por completo y su cabeza se fue de lado, por lo que el Nara sonrió con satisfacción, dispersando su técnica mientras el cuerpo del Akatsuki caía al suelo inerte.

\- _Lo logré, Asuma-sensei_ – Musitó para sí mismo con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta para sumarse a su equipo, pero cuando dio un par de pasos escuchó algo que lo hizo temblar… El ruido de una carcajada demente hizo que se diera la vuelta y observo como el Akatsuki desde el suelo y con su cuello roto lo observaba mientras se reía como un maniático, para luego levantarse como si nada y acomodarse el cuello naturalmente… El ruido que hicieron sus huesos al reacomodarse le retumbaban en su mente, no había explicación para lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Esta si me las pagarás! ¿¡Acaso creías que con esa técnica mediocre podrías derrotarme!? ¿¡A mí!? ¿El iluminado por Jashin-sama? No me hagas reír… - Susurró con una sonrisa sádica, ya totalmente recuperado mientras lamia el filo de su hoz – La matanza es el precepto más importante de la fe de Jashin-sama… Ya empecé con tu maestro, seguirás tú y luego todos esos inútiles que llamas compañeros. – Musitó, aún sonriendo macabramente, provocando al Nara quien lo observaba con su ceño fruncido - Hoy me ganaré la iluminación de Jashin-sama gracias a todos los sacrificios que haré en su nombre… ¡Me bañaré en tu sangre pagana maldito ateo! – Exclamó para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia Shikamaru, esgrimiendo su hoz.

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó para sí mismo desfundando su tanto para neutralizar los ataques del Akatsuki – Es demasiado bueno con esa hoz, si no tomo distancia rápido estoy perdido… - Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se defendía incesantemente de los ataques de Hidan.

\- ¡Hoy llegó el día del juicio para ti! ¡Tu cadáver se pudrirá en nombre de Jashin-sama! – Exclamó, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas con su hoz, poniéndolo en aprietos al Jounin.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Susurró para sí al recordar que aún contaba con un as bajo su manga gracias a su sensei quien le había dado esa idea – Aunque eso solo me servirá para tomar distancia, lo haré y me reagruparé con los demás… - Musitó en su mente, recordando el estado de su sensei.

 _Luego de unos minutos de seguir esquivando y rechazando los ataques de la hoz del Akatsuki, al momento en que este le dio un pequeño respiro, el Nara sacó de su bolso ninja una de las cuchillas características de su sensei, pero que tenía la particularidad de que atada a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser un sello explosivo. Al sacarla, esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Hidan._

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un sello explosivo a esta distancia? ¡Tú también explotaras! ¡Es evidente que estas desesperado! – Exclamó riéndose maniáticamente y burlándose del Nara mientras no dejaba de atacar, cuando de repente Shikamaru logró lanzar la cuchilla, pero para su sorpresa este no estaba dirigido a él, sino que iba dirigido hacia su sombra, sorprendiéndolo por completo - ¡Eres un desgraciado! – Maldijo al encontrarse nuevamente paralizado con una vena en su frente y sus ojos como platos.

\- Y tú eres un idiota… **Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu (Técnica de la Imitación de Sombra Shuriken)** completado… - Musitó, luego de dar un salto para reagruparse junto con el resto del grupo, ya que dicha técnica solo era efectiva para aquello debido a su poca duración y resistencia – Ino… ¿Cómo se encuentra Asuma-sensei? – Preguntó, para luego observar de reojo a su compañera rubia, quien se encontraba llorando a mares y tomando firmemente una de las manos de su sensei – _No puede ser…_ \- Musitó para sí mismo anonadado observando el estado de su maestro - ¡Ino! – Exclamó, desesperándose…

\- Shi… Shikamaru… Ya no tiene caso… - Susurró con dificultad el hijo del Sandaime Hokage, mientras tanto el Nara como Chouji se acercaban hacia el – Ustedes tres… Fueron el mejor equipo que pudo haberme tocado… - Musitó, causando las lagrimas de sus tres alumnos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables! – Exclamó Shikamaru, mientras Ino volvía a aplicarle su ninjutsu médico.

\- _Aún tiene sus órganos vitales muy dañados, y ya perdió demasiada cantidad de sangre… A este paso…_ \- Musitó para sí misma, mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer con mayor intensidad, siendo observada atentamente por Shikamaru, quien pudo darse cuenta del grave estado de su maestro, por lo que cerró sus ojos para contener sus lagrimas.

\- Ino… Chouji… Shikamaru… Quiero decirles algo… - Susurró débilmente, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡No hables! – Exclamó el Akimichi, muy angustiado, siendo interrumpido por Shikamaru.

\- Chouji… Estas son las últimas palabras de Asuma-sensei… Solo escuchen… - Musitó, cerrando sus ojos con pesadez para ocultar sus lagrimas, haciendo llorar aún más a sus compañeros.

\- Ino… - Musitó, llamando la atención de su alumna – Eres muy fuerte, confiable y responsable… Cuida a este par de tontos y no permitas que Sakura te derrote… Ni en el ninjutsu ni en el amor… - Susurró, provocando un mar de lágrimas en la Yamanaka y logrando su asentimiento, por lo que soltó una leve y dificultosa sonrisa – Chouji… - Esbozó, dirigiendo su atención hacía el Akimichi, quien no podía parar de llorar – Tú eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa por sus compañeros… Es por eso que te volverás muy fuerte, solo… Confía más en ti mismo, y quizás… Podrías hacer un poco de dieta… - Musitó, causando una pequeña sonrisa en su alumno mientras asintió sin dejar de llorar, luego posó sus ojos cansados en Shikamaru, el que fue como su hijo durante todo el tiempo que transcurrieron como equipo – Shikamaru… Tú eres alguien muy listo y tienes un gran sentido de cómo debería ser un shinobi… Sin dudas podrías ser Hokage, pero… Sé que eso sería muy problemático para ti… – Susurró, lanzando una pequeña carcajada para luego toser, ante la atenta mirada del Nara – Ni siquiera pude vencerte al Shougi… El rey del que tanto te hablé… - Esbozó con más dificultad, llamando la atención de su alumno, mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar – Son los niños… las futuras generaciones… Mi hijo que aún está por nacer… - Susurró, sorprendiendo a todos – Por favor Shikamaru… Debes protegerlo ante mi ausencia… Ya que… Tú serás su padrino – Musitó, mientras el Nara no podía dejar de llorar, sorprendido por las últimas palabras de su maestro.

\- Asuma-sensei, yo… - Susurró, sin saber que decir.

\- Díganle a Kurenai que siempre la amé y seguirá siendo así… Y que… Me disculpe por no volver a casa… - Susurró con dificultad, volviendo a toser sangre – Creo que… Ya no importa… Si fumo un último cigarrillo… - Finalizó, por lo que luego de aquello, Shikamaru procedió a prenderle uno de sus cigarros y colocarlo en su boca, mientras todos comenzaban a recordar los grandiosos momentos que habían vivido juntos, llorando aún más, al mismo tiempo en que el último cigarro de Asuma comenzaba a consumirse, ante la dolorosa mirada de Izumo y Kotetsu quienes a su vez no dejaban de observar a los Akatsukis, siendo que Hidan aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de la técnica del Nara y Kakuzu se hallaba callado y no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba, observándolos indiferente – _Por fin entiendo la razón por la que te sacrificaste, padre… Pero como siempre, tardé mucho en darme cuenta… Parece que nos volveremos a reunir…_ \- Se dijo así mismo, para luego cerrar sus ojos, al tiempo en que el cigarrillo caía debido a que Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del Sandaime Hokage y sensei del Equipo 10, finalmente había dejado de respirar…

\- ¡Sensei! – Exclamaron al unísono Ino y Chouji tras un mar de lágrimas al mismo tiempo en que Shikamaru lloraba en silencio, mientras recostaban sus rostros sobre el pecho del cuerpo inerte de su maestro, quien más que un sensei, había sido una figura paterna para todos ellos.

\- Asuma-taicho… Murió como un verdadero shinobi… - Musitó Izumo, observando hacia el suelo apretando fuertemente sus puños.

\- Hmmph… Dejen de llorar mocosos, ese barbudo era un mediocre… - Comentó el Akatsuki con una sonrisa macabra, provocando que los jóvenes lo observaran con odio – Acabar con él fue muy aburrido… - Susurró con ironía.

\- Claro idiota, sobre todo cuando te cortó la cabeza… - Agregó Kakuzu, interrumpiendo a su compañero, causando su ira.

\- ¡Kakuzu! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! – Exclamó, observando indignado a su compañero, para luego volver a dirigirse hacia los shinobis de Konoha – Con un fracasado así como su maestro no me sorprende que los tres sean tan inútiles… - Agregó, provocando aún más al Equipo 10.

\- ¡No insultes a Asuma-sensei! – Exclamó Chouji con ira, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas, siendo calmado por el Nara.

\- Ahhh el adorable vinculo entre maestro y alumnos… Que patético… Lo que más gracia me da, es que tú eres un GORDO que nunca lo podrá vengar por ser tan débil, patético – Comentó, con una sonrisa altanera, viendo que había logrado lo que buscaba cuando el Akimichi, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que no habían podido detenerlo, totalmente furioso y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr directamente hacía el, por lo que comenzó a esgrimir su hoz para cortarlo, viendo como se acercaba cada vez más, pero cuando estaba a punto de asestar el corte, recibió una poderosa patada en su costado, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia su derecha para luego chocar contra varios árboles, aún sin saber de dónde le habían propinado dicho golpe.

\- ¡Hidan! ¿¡Pero qué!? – Exclamó y se preguntó, cuando escucho un extraño chirrido detrás suyo y al percatarse de aquello, fue atravesado en su pecho por un brazo rodeado de electricidad, mirando hacía su costado y observando un Sharingan de tres aspas viéndolo impasible – Ya veo… El ninja copia… Kakashi Hatake… - Susurró, mientras comenzaba a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre – Al parecer llegaron refuerzos… Pero… Llegaron tarde… - Musitó con una sonrisa macabra, para luego caer al piso sin vida.

\- ¡Es el grupo de Kakashi-taicho y Naruto-sempai! – Exclamaron Izumo y Kotetsu algo aliviados por la llegada de los refuerzos.

\- Lamentamos haber llegado tarde… - Susurró el Jinchuuriki con dolor en sus palabras quien había sido el que le había acertado el golpe a Hidan, salvando a Chouji, mientras observaba el cuerpo del hijo del Sandaime inerte en los brazos de Ino – Asuma-sensei fue un gran hombre… - Musitó, colocándose al lado de Shikamaru, posando una de sus manos en su hombro, mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente su puño, al mismo tiempo en que Sakura y Sai consolaban a Ino y a Chouji que aún se encontraban destrozados.

\- Lo fue… - Asintió el Nara con una sonrisa nostálgica – _Asuma-sensei, prometo cumplir su petición… Intentaré ser para su hijo, lo que usted fue para mí... Protegeré a las siguientes generaciones con mi propia vida, tal y como tú lo hiciste…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo, mientras observaba al cielo.

\- Acabemos con esto, Shikamaru… - Susurró el rubio, mientras se unía Kakashi junto a Yamato, luego de haber almacenado el cuerpo de Asuma en un pergamino para después trasladarlo a la aldea – Estos dos tipos, son distintos al resto… - Comentó el Jinchuuriki seriamente, al observar como el supuesto cuerpo de Kakuzu comenzaba a moverse, extrayendo de repente un extraño material con una máscara de su cuerpo, para luego introducirse en el agujero en su pecho que le había hecho Kakashi con su Raikiri, al mismo tiempo en que Hidan volvía de los escombros con la ropa algo magullada, observando a los refuerzos de Konoha con odio.

\- ¡Maldición Kakuzu! ¡Ese golpe si me dolió! ¡Al parecer se unieron más escorias para Jashin-sama! – Exclamó, observando cómo se recomponía su compañero, quien había tirado su capa y ahora miraba seriamente al grupo de Konoha.

\- Hidan, esto será totalmente diferente, no te confíes – Sentenció el shinobi que había estado muerto por un momento.

\- Hoy Akatsuki tendrá dos escorias menos… - Susurró el rubio observando seriamente a ambos enemigos con una mirada impasible.

* * *

 _ **¡Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les agradezco a todos por seguir el fic y nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, a partir de ahora espero no volver a ausentarme por tanto tiempo. ¡Saludos a todos y espero que me disculpen por mi ausencia! ¡Espero sus comentarios y Nos leeremos en la próxima! ¡Abrazo!**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV: El Cerezo Florece

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero que nada quiero pedirles a todos disculpas por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar el fic, en este tiempo me ausenté porque priorice la universidad al 100% y finalmente hace un mes me gradué! Así que espero poder administrar el tiempo mejor ahora solo con el trabajo para poder escribir con mas constancia. Como siempre, agradezco a cada uno de los usuarios que dejan sus reviews y follows, como también a cada lector que se suma día a día, y como dije anteriormente por más de que me retrase con las actualizaciones, no es mi idea abandonar el fic, incluso tengo varias ideas con respecto a esta historia y otros proyectos en mi mente que espero que ahora que tengo algo mas de tiempo pueda finalmente escribirlos! No los entretengo más, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo y el primero de este nuevo año! Espero que les guste y nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIV: El Cerezo Vuelve a Florecer.**_

 _El ambiente era hostil, en algún lugar del País del Fuego se encontraban los shinobis de Konoha frente al par de Akatsukis, los cuales observaban impasibles a los demás. Detrás de todo el grupo de Konoha, se hallaba Sakura aún consolando a Ino, quien seguía afectada por la pérdida de su maestro, junto con Chouji que se encontraba en su mismo estado pero intentaba apoyarla al igual que Izumo y Kotetsu. Mientras que delante de ellos se encontraban Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, todos alertas a los movimientos de Kakuzu y Hidan, mientras el Nara comenzaba a informarles a todos acerca de las habilidades de sus enemigos._

\- ¿Dices que el de la hoz es inmortal? – Preguntó sorprendido Yamato, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

\- Sin dudas, yo le he roto el cuello e incluso Asuma-sensei lo decapitó, pero de alguna forma ese tipo logró sobrevivir… Lo he visto hablando con su cabeza desprendida de su cuerpo… - Respondió el Nara, causando que todos se pongan serios – Además eso no es todo… Si él logra herirte y obtener un poco de tu sangre, luego hace una especie de ritual en la que todas las heridas que se cause a si mismo afectan a tu cuerpo… Así fue que logró derrotar a Asuma-sensei… Clavándose una estaca en su pecho y en su estomago, lo que causó que sucumbiera de repente… - Comentó, apretando sus puños con fuerza al recordar el deceso de su maestro.

\- Podríamos suponer algo parecido con respecto a su compañero… - Agregó el Uzumaki, llamando la atención de los demás – Después de todo Kakashi-sensei lo atravesó con su Raikiri en el corazón y sin embargo pudo levantarse, aunque tengo una teoría con respecto a eso… - Susurró, ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros – Cuando el parecía estar muerto, salieron esas cuatro cosas raras con mascaras de su cuerpo… Una de ellas tenía la máscara destruida y luego de unos momentos, cuando ese tipo revivió, la cosa de la máscara rota cayó al suelo y se disolvió… - Musitó, haciendo que el peliplata abra sus ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esas cosas serían como sus corazones? – Preguntó el Hatake, sorprendido por el análisis de su alumno.

\- Exacto, incluso si observas con atención, pareciera que cada uno late por si mismo… Ya destruimos uno de sus corazones, pero para matarlo debemos destruir los otros cuatro… - Explicó el rubio.

\- Tiene sentido Naruto… Además ese tipo es fuerte en el cuerpo a cuerpo ya que utiliza una extraña técnica con la cual endurece su cuerpo y usa jutsus muy fuertes a distancia… - Agregó el Nara.

\- Ya veo, entonces podemos decir que ese tipo usa un estilo de lucha de corta y larga distancia, mientras que el de la hoz solo lucha a corta distancia… - Comentó el rubio, analizando la situación – Lo mejor sería que tú lo enfrentes, junto con Kakashi-sensei, ya que gracias al Sharingan le será más fácil lidiar con esa hoz y evitar ser golpeado y junto a Sai lo podrían atacar a distancia… Mientras que Yamato-taicho y yo nos enfrentaremos a Kakuzu, ya que ambos tenemos estilos de lucha parecidos a él – Finalizó el rubio, logrando el asentimiento de todos sus compañeros.

\- Me parece bien, debemos procurar pelear con ambos por separado ya que si se unen podrían ser un problema mayor – Susurró el Hatake mientras tomaba uno de sus kunais, observando seriamente a Hidan – Shikamaru, Sai, ustedes cúbranme con sus técnicas, debemos aprovechar cada oportunidad que nos dé, yo intentaré distraerlo y cuando sea el momento necesito que uses tu sombra para atraparlo Shikamaru. Puede que sea inmortal, pero yo tengo algunos métodos para acabarlo – Sentenció el ninja copia mientras sus compañeros asentían.

\- Yamato tú ocúpate de esas cosas, yo me ocuparé del Akatsuki – Comentó el rubio, mientras Yamato se ponía en posición para comenzar la batalla.

\- ¡Dejen de hablar y peleen escorias, Jashin-sama reclama sus sacrificios! – Exclamó Hidan comenzando a mover su hoz, observando atentamente a los ninjas de Konoha al igual que Kakuzu.

 _Y así tanto Naruto como Kakashi se lanzaron hacía sus objetivos, el Hatake con su Sharingan al descubierto y portando un kunai en su mano derecha dirigiéndose hacia Hidan, quien lo esperaba en posición defensiva cubriéndose con su hoz, para luego comenzar una ardua batalla con sus armas. Mientras que el Uzumaki comenzó a hacer sellos mientras corría en dirección a Kakuzu._

\- **¡Futton: Renkudan! (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire Meteórica)** – Exclamó, lanzando grandes proyectiles de chakra Futton desde su boca en dirección al Akatsuki, quien al ver aquella técnica, realizó el sello del tigre concentrando su chakra.

\- **¡Katon: Zukkoku! (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal)** – Exclamó, lanzando una gran llamarada que al hacer impacto con la técnica del rubio se potenció, dirigiéndose directamente hacía el jinchuuriki, quien concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies y saltó al aire, esquivando la técnica del Akatsuki que luego fue reducida por el Suiton de Yamato.

 _Al esquivar la técnica, el rubio desde el aire realizó un clon que lo impulsó hacía Kakuzu, dando lugar a un enfrentamiento de alto nivel de taijutsu, allí el rubio pudo comprobar que la fortaleza que le había mencionado Shikamaru con respecto a las técnicas físicas del Akatsuki se debía a que aquel se encontraba utilizando un Jutsu Doton que fortalecía sus extremidades. Aún así el rubio esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques, al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba mientras que el Akatsuki al igual que él lograba evadir sus golpes, luego de unos minutos de seguir en esa situación, el rubio logró conectarle un duro puñetazo en el rostro a su rival, aprovechando una apertura en su defensa, y cuando estaba a punto de propinarle una patada, escuchó como algo se le acercó por sus espaldas._

\- ¡Cuidado Naruto! – Exclamó Yamato quien se encontraba lidiando con dos de las máscaras, siendo que la restante había tomado dirección hacía el rubio para proteger al Akatsuki.

 _El rubio, al notar aquello y ver como la máscara abría lo que parecía ser su boca y expulsaba una gran cantidad de proyectiles de viento, procedió a alejarse del Akatsuki y esquivar aquellas técnicas que cortaban todo a su paso. Al estar a unos metros de su oponente, este se recompuso del golpe que había sufrido y lo observo seriamente._

\- Veo que eres fuerte niño, pero un mocoso como tú no es rival para alguien que se ha enfrentado a Hashirama Senjuu. Han logrado destruir uno de mis corazones, pero luego de acabar con ustedes añadiré los suyos a mi colección – Susurró el Akatsuki, sonriendo confiado mientras el Uzumaki le devolvía la mirada.

 _-_ Confías demasiado en tus habilidades maldito… - Respondió el rubio, observando fijamente al Akatsuki, cuando de repente sus pupilas cambiaron a una forma horizontal y sus ojos se vieron rodeados por unas ojeras rojizas – Esto terminará ahora mismo – Sentenció el Uzumaki, para luego juntar las palmas de sus manos y acumular chakra natural, siendo este visible para todos los presentes y dejando sin palabras al shinobi renegado.

\- _Es imposible… Esa es una de las técnicas que dominaba el Shodaime Hokage… ¿Acaso este niño es tan fuerte?_ – Se preguntó a sí mismo anonadado, para luego hacer un sello con sus manos, dirigiendo a una de las máscaras hacia el rubio, la cual se encontraba a sus espaldas – Bajaste la guardia Jinchuuriki, es mi oportunidad – Murmuró con una sonrisa macabra por debajo de su máscara.

 _Mientras el rubio se encontraba concentrando la energía natural para su próxima técnica, la máscara de Raiton logró escaparse de Yamato y se acercó peligrosamente por detrás de él, pero cuando comenzó a cargar el chakra eléctrico, alguien portando una poderosa técnica se interpuso entre el ente y el Uzumaki._

\- **¡Shanaroooo!** **¡Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)!** – Exclamó la kunoichi, golpeando de lleno la máscara con su nueva técnica, logrando destruirla al instante sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y causando una sonrisa de orgullo en su novio.

\- _Sin dudas, es una técnica perfecta para ti Sakura-chan_ … – Pensó el Jinchuuriki para sí mismo, mientras un recuerdo de unos días atrás se le cruzaba por su mente.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Konohagakure, dos semanas atrás…**_

 _En un campo de entrenamiento, algo alejado del centro de la aldea, se encontraba un shinobi pelirrubio portando su uniforme de Jounin frente a su novia pelirrosada, quien se encontraba ansiosa observando atentamente a su novio y sensei temporal._

\- ¿Qué técnica Doton me enseñarás hoy Naru? ¿O acaso descubriremos si tengo una segunda naturaleza de chakra? ¿O solo nos centraremos en perfeccionar mi taijutsu? – Preguntó la Haruno ansiosa, causando una leve carcajada en su novio al ver la emoción de la kunoichi por comenzar con el entrenamiento.

\- Nada de eso Sakura-chan… - Respondió, llamando la atención de su novia – He tomado la decisión de enseñarte una técnica que resultará perfecta para ti, tanto por tu control de chakra como para tu estilo de lucha, incluso Kakashi-sensei me ha confesado que él pensaba enseñártela hace unos años si lograbas ascender a Chunnin – Comentó, extrañando aún más a la joven, quien se encontraba impaciente por saber a qué técnica se refería el Jinchuuriki.

\- ¿De qué técnica hablas Naruto? – Preguntó, observando sin pestañar al joven Jounin.

\- Es uno de los legados del Yondaime Hokage… - Contestó, mientras extendía su brazo para luego abrir la palma de su mano derecha, formando rápidamente una esfera de chakra azulado – **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)** – Susurró el Uzumaki, causando una gran impresión en su novia debido a que aquella era la técnica predilecta del rubio.

\- Naruto… No creo que sea correcto… No solo que es tu técnica, sino que es una de las técnicas más famosas de tu padre… - Musitó la pelirrosa, algo insegura respecto a su capacidad de lograr dominar aquella técnica.

\- Tonterías Sakura-chan, antes que nada eres la persona más importante para mí y estoy encantado de poder enseñarte esta técnica, además de que sería una gran herramienta para ti en batalla – Respondió con determinación, causando un sonrojo en su novia – Por otro lado, esta técnica es perfecta para ti, ya que para realizarla se requiere un excelente control de chakra y tú eso lo cumples con creces, además de que tiene la ventaja de que no se requieren sellos para llevarla a cabo, por lo que se complementaria perfectamente con tu estilo cuerpo a cuerpo – Comentó el Uzumaki, generando más confianza en la kunoichi – Como te expliqué, el Rasengan se basa principalmente en la manipulación de la forma del chakra, debes emitir un gran flujo de chakra desde la palma de tu mano y hacerlo girar en todas las direcciones a alta velocidad, así lograrás que el chakra se comprima y es así que este toma la forma de esfera, al llegar al nivel más alto de chakra comprimido, la rotación y el poder de destrucción se sincronizan y aceleran mutuamente y al impactar en tu objetivo crearas una onda de choque que barrerá con todo en su camino, te lo demostraré… - Explicó para luego acercarse hacía uno de los arboles que se encontraban allí e impactar la técnica en el centro del tronco, partiéndolo y haciéndolo volar en un instante, ante el asombro de la pelirrosada.

\- Creo que entiendo tu explicación Naru… La emisión de flujo de chakra es algo parecido al ninjutsu médico que Tsunade-sensei me enseñó… Solo debo emitir más cantidad de chakra y luego provocar su rotación para darle la forma de esfera… - Susurró la Haruno, logrando el asentimiento de su novio.

\- Exacto, conceptualmente es una técnica simple, pero pocos llegan a dominarla… Solo los que poseen una gran capacidad para el control de chakra como tú o los que cuentan con grandes reservas de chakra como yo pueden lograr llevarla a cabo… Notarás que al principio te agotarás fácilmente ya que es una técnica que consume mucho chakra, pero con el tiempo lograrás dosificar ese consumo y verás que podrás usarla varias veces en un combate. Actualmente solo tres personas en el mundo somos usuarios de esta técnica Sakura-chan… Jiraiya-sensei y yo, que no nos destacamos por nuestro control de chakra pero sí contamos con grandes reservas del mismo y eso nos permite utilizarla, y Kakashi-sensei ya que posee un enorme control de chakra como tú… - Comentó el rubio, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la pelirrosa mientras le entregaba un globo lleno de agua para iniciar con la primer etapa del entrenamiento, mientras le explicaba el procedimiento que llevarían a cabo, tal cual como lo había hecho Jiraiya con él.

\- Naru… ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo a ti dominarlo? – Preguntó curiosa la kunoichi.

\- Yo logré dominarlo en una semana Sakura-chan… - Respondió el Uzumaki, mientras su novia lo observaba con una gran determinación en su rostro.

\- ¡Entonces yo también lograré dominar el Rasengan en una semana, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí! – Exclamó con ánimos mientras comenzaba a entrenar, provocando una gran satisfacción en su novio.

\- _Y sé que lo lograras Sakura-chan…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras observaba el semblante seguro y determinado de la pelirrosada, el cual contrastaba totalmente con el rostro apagado e inseguro que recordaba de cuando la había rescatado de la prisión de Orochimaru…

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- _Y finalmente lo lograste, sin dudas has florecido nuevamente Sakura-chan, eres increíble…_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa en su mente, mientras observaba como su novia había hecho trizas a aquella sombra del Akatsuki.

\- ¡Baka! ¡No vuelvas a bajar la guardia de esa forma! – Recriminó la pelirrosa acercándose y observando molesta al Uzumaki.

\- No me preocupe porque sabía que intervendrías tú Sakura-chan, gracias por eso, veo que tenía razón… el Rasengan es perfecto para ti, y has logrado dominarlo a la perfección en muy poco tiempo… - Respondió el rubio, observando a su compañera, quien solo sonrió ante las palabras de su novio.

\- Eso ha sido porque tuve al mejor sensei de Konoha a mi lado… - Contestó la Haruno con una sonrisa, para luego observar con determinación y molestia al Akatsuki – Hoy les demostraré a todos lo que he aprendido contigo y con Tsunade-sensei, a partir de ahora no te miraré la espalda Naruto, desde ahora lucharemos codo a codo, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño porque ese es mi nuevo camino ninja – Exclamó con determinación, causando orgullo tanto en su novio como en Ino quien también había escuchado la declaración de su amiga y se encontraba impactada por la habilidad mostrada por la pelirrosada.

\- _Estos mocosos… Si escuche bien esa niña, además de utilizar esa técnica, es alumna de la Hokage… Ella junto al jinchuuriki y al shinobi del Mokuton podrían ponerme en serios problemas, será mejor que pase a mi forma de larga distancia para alejarme de ambos y poder atacarlos, además ya han eliminado a dos de mis corazones… Maldición…_ \- Pensó para sí mismo observando con odio a la pareja, para luego volver a realizar una posición de manos con la que atrajo a las dos máscaras que quedaban, la de fuego y la de viento, las cuales se unieron a su cuerpo impresionando a todos los Shinobis de Konoha y provocando que tanto Naruto como Sakura y Yamato se pusieran en guardia.

\- Es un monstruo… - Susurró la pelirrosa al observar el drástico cambio de aspecto del Akatsuki.

\- No solo cambió su apariencia, sino que su chakra ha aumentado de una manera considerable – Agregó Yamato, observando a Kakuzu sin bajar la guardia.

\- Piensa atacarnos a distancia, por ello gracias a las máscaras parece que consiguió una suerte de alas para mantenerse alejado de nosotros… - Comentó el Jinchuuriki, analizando el nuevo aspecto de su oponente – Tengo una técnica que acabaría con él, pero necesito tiempo y una distracción para que no pueda esquivarla… - Musitó hacia su novia y a Tenzo, quienes escucharon con atención su plan.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de provocar la distracción y ganar algo de tiempo Naru, tu encárgate de acabarlo… - Respondió la Haruno con una mirada llena de determinación tronando sus dedos para luego ajustarse sus guantes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, no te preocupes Naruto, nosotros nos encargaremos – Añadió el Jounin sonriendo gracias a la actitud de la kunoichi.

\- Bien, entonces terminemos con esto de una vez – Finalizó el rubio, mientras creaba tres Kage Bushin realizando su típico sello en cruz.

\- Hmmph, no lograras vencerme con tus clones de sombra mocoso, no importa lo que intenten, hoy morirán y me quedaré con sus corazones antes de vender sus cuerpos al mercado negro – Comentó el Akatsuki con una sonrisa macabra, mientras la sombra en su cuerpo se extendía en forma de proyectil hacía los shinobis de Konoha.

\- **¡Doton: Doryuuheki! (Elemento Tierra: Gran Muro de Tierra) –** Exclamó la pelirrosada, creando un enorme muro con su Doton, logrando frenar el ataque del Akatsuki, para luego volver a formar sellos - **¡Doton: Doryuudan! (Elemento Tierra: Misiles del Dragón de Tierra) –** Dijo al terminar de formar los sellos, haciendo aparecer lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un dragón desde el extremo del muro enfrente del Akatsuki, para luego este escupir cientos de proyectiles de lodo a gran velocidad.

\- Maldita mocosa… - Musitó el Akatsuki, mientras giraba en el aire para esquivar el ataque de la Haruno.

\- ¡Ahora Sakura! – Exclamó Yamato, mientras terminaba de formar sellos, creando un enorme tronco de madera y dirigiéndolo a gran velocidad hacia Kakuzu, mientras la pelirrosada se subía en él con su puño cubierto en chakra, a lo que el Akatsuki dirigió su máscara de Katon para lanzarle una llamarada a la kunoichi, siendo esta protegida por un muro de madera creado por el Anbu para luego quedar a centímetros del enemigo quien observaba a la Haruno sorprendido por la cantidad de chakra que llevaba en su puño.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Shanarooo! – Exclamó, para impactar su puño en el rostro de Kakuzu, haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre y enviándolo hacía el suelo con violencia a causa del golpe.

 _Al momento en que el Akatsuki se recuperó del golpe recibido, fue acechado nuevamente por la Haruno, comenzando un encuentro de taijutsu, donde la kunoichi demostró que había sido entrenada en el rubro por su novio y por Lee, demostrando un enorme nivel. Mientras se repartían y esquivaban puñetazos y patadas, Kakuzu también intentaba golpear a la pelirrosada con hilos provenientes de sus máscaras, pero ella se las arreglaba para esquivarlos. Sakura igualaba completamente el nivel del shinobi renegado, algo que sorprendía enormemente al mismo e incluso a Ino y a Chouji quienes se encontraban observando el encuentro desde la distancia, principalmente la Yamanaka se mostraba incrédula ante el enorme progreso de su mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo. Luego de unos minutos en los que tanto la kunoichi como el Akatsuki no habían logrado impactarse ningún golpe, de repente la pelirrosada se dirigió hacia el suelo para propinarle una patada en la altura de los tobillos de Kakuzu, logrando desestabilizarlo por un momento para luego conseguir impactarle un violento puñetazo cargado por su chakra en el estómago, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás hasta impactar con varios árboles del lugar._

\- _Maldición… No puedo perder frente a estos insectos… A este paso…_ \- Musitó para sí mismo, mientras escupía sangre y recuperaba el aire perdido tras el golpe de la kunoichi de Konoha, al mismo tiempo en que la observaba con furia – Debo admitir que me han sorprendido, son fuertes… Pero aún así no lograrán derrotarme… Llego tu fin mocosa, despídete – Sentenció, mientras la máscara de Katon y Futton aparecieron a la altura de sus hombros con sus bocas abiertas, lanzando una constante llamarada junto a un intenso vórtice de viento al mismo tiempo, combinándose para crear una técnica realmente devastadora.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Detrás de mí! – Ordenó el Anbu con semblante preocupado al ver el poderío destructivo de la técnica del Akatsuki mientras formaba sellos - **¡Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento Agua: Muro Acuático)!** – Exclamó, haciendo aparecer un enorme muro de agua, que al hacer contacto con la técnica combinada de fuego y viento comenzaba a evaporarse – _Mierda, el fuego es tan intenso gracias a la combinación con el viento que causa que el agua de mi técnica llegué a su punto de ebullición… A este paso no lo podré contener…_ \- Susurro para sí mismo, mientras observaba con impotencia como su Jutsu perdía ante el del Akatsuki, hasta que escuchó un grito detrás de él.

\- ¡Yamato! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Háganse a un lado! – Ordenó el jinchuuriki, mientras llevaba una enorme técnica en una de sus manos, sorprendiendo a ambos shinobis quienes rápidamente se alejaron de la técnica del Akatsuki para dejarle vía libre al pelirrubio - **¡Senpo, Futton: Oodama RasenShuriken! (Artes Ermitañas, Elemento Viento: Gran Shuriken Giratoria)** – Exclamó, lanzando su poderosa técnica hacía la del Akatsuki, quien no logró observar aquello debido a las intensas llamas provocadas por sí mismo. La técnica del rubio para sorpresa de sus compañeros absorbió la técnica de Kakuzu por completo debido a su poderoso nivel y su intenso chakra, convirtiéndose así en una poderosa y enorme Shuriken de viento cubierto por las intensas llamas del enemigo, por lo que al encontrarse en esa situación, el Akatsuki se percató al instante que ese sería su final.

 _Al impactar la técnica en el shinobi renegado, esta creó una colosal explosión destruyendo todo a su paso, incluso los shinobis de Konoha debieron concentrar chakra en sus pies para no salir volando al igual que los arboles del lugar. Una vez que la explosión y la nube de polvo se disiparon, se encontraron con un enorme cráter de un kilómetro de diámetro en el cual en el centro se hallaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo sin vida de Kakuzu totalmente carbonizado, por lo que el grupo se acercó al lugar y el rubio procedió a almacenar el cuerpo del Akatsuki en uno de sus pergaminos mientras era observado por el resto de sus compañeros, quienes seguían sorprendidos por el poderío de su técnica ya que anteriormente tanto Yamato como Ino habían presenciado cuando la utilizó frente a Orochimaru, pero aquel se las lidió para evitar las consecuencias de dicho Jutsu, por lo que era la primera vez que observaban el verdadero potencial destructivo de la técnica del rubio._

\- Eso fue impresionante Naruto… Nunca había visto una técnica tan destructiva como esa… - Comentó el Akimichi aún sorprendido por el desenlace de la batalla.

\- Bueno, para ser sinceros es la primera vez que observo la destrucción que puede llegar a causar ya que nunca había logrado usarla por completo... En su momento Orochimaru logró bloquearla por lo que no llegó a su máximo potencial, la técnica libera toda su destrucción cuando finalmente impacta en su objetivo, causándole inclusive un grave daño celular, ya que actúa como si se formaran agujas microscópicas que cortan las células del enemigo… Aunque también es cierto que hoy a eso se le sumó el daño que causo la técnica del Akatsuki… - Explicó el rubio ante la mirada de sus compañeros, mientras que al mismo tiempo era observado con orgullo por su novia.

\- Debemos ir con Shikamaru y los demás por si necesitan apoyo con el otro Akatsuki. En marcha… - Ordenó Yamato luego de haber escuchado la explicación del rubio, siendo seguido por los demás, mientras detrás del grupo se quedaron rezagados el jinchuuriki con la pelirrosa.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Sakura-chan, peleaste de una forma increíble e incluso me salvaste el pellejo… Realmente te has vuelto fuerte en muy poco tiempo – Comentó el rubio, observando a su novia con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ya te lo dije, fui entrenada por el sensei más fuerte y guapo de Konoha, no veo como no podría lograrlo… Te lo debo todo a ti Naru, si comparo a mi yo de hace un tiempo, cuando era prisionera de Orochimaru con lo que soy ahora incluso siento como si fuese un sueño… - Susurró la kunoichi, mientras seguía a su grupo.

\- No me debes nada a mi Sakura-chan, el progreso que mostraste hoy lo lograste solo con tu esfuerzo. Gracias a tu propio esfuerzo fue que lograste dominar el Rasengan en una semana y volverte tan fuerte con oba-chan en tan poco tiempo. Además debes dejar de pensar en el pasado y debes seguir mirando en el presente y el futuro. Eres increíble Sakura-chan – Comentó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su novia.

\- Te prometo que a partir de ahora dejaré de pensar en el pasado completamente y como dices, me centraré en el presente y en el futuro… Nuestro presente y futuro… - Agregó la kunoichi, tomando la mano de su novio para luego darle un suave beso en los labios.

 _Mientras ambos seguían centrados en su conversación, no se percataron que eran observados por su amiga Ino, quien solo mostraba una gran sonrisa ante la escena que había presenciado y al progreso mostrado por su mejor amiga._

\- _Esa determinación en tu mirada solo la había visto en nuestro enfrentamiento por las preliminares de los exámenes Chunnin… Hoy has vuelto a florecer Sakura…_ \- Musitó en su mente observando a la pareja con una sonrisa, para luego mirar el cielo por un momento sin aflojar el ritmo de sus saltos entre los árboles – _Al parecer ya me ha ganado en el amor Asuma-sensei, pero prometo que no me rendiré… ¡Honraré sus últimas palabras y me volveré mucho más fuerte! Después de todo, también le prometí que cuidaría del par de tontos de mis compañeros…_ \- Susurró para sí, con una sonrisa mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos al recordar la pérdida de su maestro.

* * *

 _ **Bien, hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo cerraré la etapa de Hidan y Kakuzu y el Equipo 10 y comenzaremos con lo que se viene. De nuevo les agradezco a todos por seguir el fic y como siempre cualquier crítica, recomendación o review serán más que bien recibidos! Saludos a todos y espero que hayan comenzado muy bien este 2019!**_


	25. Capítulo XXV: Adiós Asuma-sensei

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, todavía no puedo creer que ya cuente con más de 40.000 visitas! Mención especial a todos los que dejan sus reviews, en especial a Angron11, jimsop098 y a .ad por seguir apoyándome con sus comentarios a pesar del tiempo que estuve sin actualizar el fic. Y en ese sentido en respuesta de tu comentario Angron, tengo pensado mostrar a Sakura celosa pero llevándolo un poco a lo cómico, no sé si será un obstáculo en sí, lo que sí seguramente haré es que hayan pequeños roces por distintas perspectivas de ambos, aunque eso iré viéndolo con el correr de los capítulos! Finalmente, y c**_ _ **omo prometí acá traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo XXV: Adiós Asuma-sensei.**

 _A varios kilómetros del País del Fuego, en donde hace unas horas había un espeso bosque, se encontraban tres shinobis de Konoha frente a un Akatsuki peligris, quien observaba a aquellos con aires de superioridad y totalmente tranquilo ante la batalla que estaba pronto a suceder. Los de Konoha se encontraban planeando como contrarrestar la habilidad del ninja renegado, quien solo atinaba a sonreír mientras realizaba su plegaria a su dios en voz baja._

\- Lo mejor será que yo lo ataque de frente utilizando mi Sharingan para esquivarlo, mientras ustedes me apoyan desde la distancia con sus técnicas – Comentó Kakashi, sin dejar de observar al enemigo mientras tomaba uno de sus kunais en su mano derecha.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo lo venceremos si es que ese tipo es inmortal? - Preguntó Sai, mientras preparaba su pergamino con el cual realizaba sus jutsus.

\- Yo ya comprobé que es imposible asesinarlo, por lo que pienso que debemos desmembrarlo hasta que no pueda valerse por sí mismo y luego podríamos sellarlo en el algún pergamino… - Respondió Shikamaru – Kakashi-sensei, yo lo cubriré desde aquí utilizando mi Kagemane no Jutsu, si logro atraparlo usted podrá cortarlo con su Raikiri, mientras tanto tu Sai deberás atacarlo desde el aire para distraerlo… - Musitó, mientras comenzaba a realizar sellos, al mismo tiempo en que Sai creaba un pájaro de tinta para comenzar a volar y Kakashi se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía el Akatsuki mientras blandía su kunai.

\- ¿Planean derrotarme de esta forma tan básica escorias? ¡Los mataré uno por uno como hice con aquel barbudo, hoy todos serán mi ofrenda al gran Jashin-sama! - Exclamó el Akatsuki, mientras blandía su guadaña para luego chocar con el guerrero del Sharingan y comenzar una gran pelea de kenjutsu.

 _Mientras ambos chocaban sus armas sin lograr cortarse, en un momento Kakashi se alejó un poco para sorpresa de Hidan, ya que detrás del ninja copia apareció un enorme pájaro de tinta creado por Sai que finalmente no le trajo peligro alguno ya que lo deshizo en un instante con su guadaña, pero luego se percató de que la sombra del Nara se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la suya, por lo que tuvo que dar un salto hacía atrás para escapar, siendo recibido nuevamente por el peliplata, quien logró asestarle un golpe de puño en su rostro, por lo que se recompuso enseguida para así volver a enfrentarse al guerrero del Sharingan con su hoz, donde el Akatsuki sabía que contaba con ventaja. Las combinaciones entre Sai y Shikamaru no lograron preocupar seriamente al ninja renegado de Kirigakure, quien en un momento utilizó su lanza retráctil para frenar el ataque del kunai de Kakashi y lanzó su guadaña hacía Sai, quien tuvo que realizar una acrobacia en el aire para esquivarla, pero luego utilizando el cable de la guadaña no la regresó hacía si, sino que hizo un movimiento para dirigirla hacía Shikamaru, quien tuvo que cancelar su técnica para evitar ser cortado por el arma de Hidan, quien al mismo tiempo que manipulaba su guadaña de esta forma, mantenía el ritmo de Kakashi en su enfrentamiento de kenjutsu, logrando neutralizarlo totalmente._

\- _Tssk, este tipo realmente es peligro… Esa guadaña es un dolor de cabeza a pesar de que Kakashi-sensei lo está enfrentando a corta distancia…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo el Nara luego de esquivar el ataque del Akatsuki, para luego observar como la guadaña volvía a toda velocidad hacía su portador - ¡Cuidado Kakashi-sensei! - Exclamó, ya que el Jounin se encontraba en el camino entre la guadaña y Hidan, por lo que el guerrero del Sharingan tuvo que alejarse unos centímetros del Akatsuki para luego dar un salto, quedando suspendido en el aire, mientras comenzaba a formar sellos.

\- **¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** – Exclamó, formando una enorme bola de fuego que impactó directo en el Akatsuki, pero para su sorpresa este atravesó la técnica blandiendo su guadaña, quemando su capa en el medio pero logrando estar a punto de herir al peliplata, quien observó como si fuese en cámara lenta como Sai apareció allí y logró neutralizar el ataque de Hidan con su Tanto – _Gracias Sai, eso estuvo cerca…_ \- Musitó para sí mismo, para luego reincorporarse y volver a enfrentar al Akatsuki con su kunai.

 _Así siguieron durante unos minutos, ni Kakashi y Sai juntos lograron herir al Akatsuki debido a que aquel se defendía con maestría utilizando su guadaña y su lanza al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo cuando este pasaba a la ofensiva, los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban en una situación peligrosa, ya que de a poco se iban cansando y no podían mantener el ritmo que llevaba Hidan, quien se percataba de aquello y cada vez que atacaba lo hacía con una sonrisa macabra, como una presa que se encuentra al acecho de sus víctimas. Shikamaru, quien se encontraba a unos metros también se percató de como sus compañeros habían bajado el ritmo y como el Akatsuki los tenía contra las cuerdas, por lo que tomó una de las cuchillas que le había regalado su antiguo sensei y la lanzó hacía Hidan, quien al verla y recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente golpeó dicha herramienta con su lanza y la envío lejos, mientras tanto Kakashi como Sai retrocedieron para reagruparse con el Nara._

\- Esto se vuelve más peligroso en cada minuto que pasa… - Musitó Sai, aprovechando la pausa para retomar fuerzas.

\- Este tipo sabe utilizar muy bien su inmortalidad… No podemos atacarlo con jutsus físicos como el que hiciste Kakashi-sensei, ya que a él no le importa ser dañado… Maldición… - Agregó el Nara mientras analizaba la situación.

\- Creo que tengo la solución… Pero necesito un poco de tiempo, además es esencial que lo atrapes con tu sombra Shikamaru, ya que para tener éxito necesito que no pueda moverse… Sai, utilizaré la técnica con la que derroté a Deidara, aquel Akatsuki al que nos enfrentamos cuando fuimos en busca de Orochimaru, por lo que ambos deberán trabajar juntos para poder inmovilizarlo… - Explicó, mientras su ojo izquierdo cambiaba de forma, dando paso al Mangekyo Sharingan.

\- Bien, hagámoslo… - Susurró Shikamaru mientras volvía a formar sellos para dirigir a su sombra hacía Hidan, mientras que al mismo tiempo Sai creaba bestias de tinta que iban directamente a atacar al Akatsuki.

\- Otra vez con lo mismo… ¿No entienden que no tiene caso? ¡Malditos ateos, todos ustedes pasaran a ser parte de Jashin-sama! - Exclamó, mientras deshacía la técnica de Sai y se alejaba de la sombra de Shikamaru.

 _Siguieron así durante unos minutos, los de Konoha no podían atrapar al Akatsuki, quien cuando podía dejar de esquivar las técnicas de sus enemigos, intentaba cortarlos con su guadaña desde la distancia, pero estos también lo esquivaban. Mientras tanto Kakashi se encontraba algo alejado concentrando su chakra en su Sharingan preparando su técnica, pero sería en vano si Shikamaru y Sai no lograban atrapar a Hidan._

\- Mierda, no tiene caso Shikamaru… Este maldito es muy escurridizo… - Susurró el pelinegro, mientras volvía a dibujar dos leones en su pergamino, los cuales tomaron vida al aplicarle chakra.

\- Tengo una idea Sai… Lanzaré una bomba de humo entre nosotros y el Akatsuki, y antes de que se disipe debes dibujar líneas parecidas a mi sombra y dirigirlas hacía él junto con mi técnica, para que así no sepa cuál de todas es la verdadera… - Explicó el plan el Nara, logrando que Sai entendiera a lo que iba, por lo que en un momento tomó de su bolsa ninja dos bombas de humo y las lanzó delante de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pretenden escorias? ¿Acaso intentaran escapar? - Preguntó el Akatsuki soltando una carcajada maniática mientras no dejaba de blandir su guadaña.

 _En un momento, para sorpresa de Hidan, desde la enorme nube de humo surgió lo que parecían ser cientos de sombras que se trasladaban por el piso como la molesta técnica de uno de los shinobis de Konoha que tantos problemas le traían, por lo que comenzó a retroceder, esquivando a cada una, pero al ver que aquello era imposible debido a la cantidad que había pudo notar que no todas eran iguales, por lo que intento deshacerles con su guadaña, dándose cuenta que aquellas resultaban ser de tinta, pero aún así debía estar atento a no encontrarse con la verdadera sombra. Luego de unos instantes totalmente centrado en esquivar la sombra y después de haber acabado con cientas de esas líneas de tinta, al disiparse un poco la nube de humo pudo observar desde donde era que venían aquellas, pudiendo identificar la posición de Sai, por lo que decidió esquivar las líneas a gran velocidad para cruzar la nube de humo y aparecer frente al ninja de Konoha blandiendo su guadaña para cortarlo, pero de un momento a otro quedó inmóvil frente a la sonrisa de aquel shinobi, y allí fue que se percató de su error. Observó cómo pudo el suelo_ frente a él y pudo notar que no había ninguna sombra, luego alzó su vista al frente y solo encontró al shinobi pelinegro que creaba las sombras de tinta.

\- Ma… Malditos… ¿Cómo...? - Preguntó el Akatsuki haciendo fuerzas en vano para moverse, ya que había caído totalmente en la trampa de Shikamaru.

\- Entre los cientos de sombras de tinta creadas por Sai nunca estuvo la verdadera… Aproveche esa distracción y espere el momento justo en el que decidieras cruzar la nube de humo. Cuando la cruzaste, me ubiqué a tus espaldas y recién en ese momento utilicé mi técnica… Estas acabado Akatsuki, ahora pagarás en nombre de Asuma-sensei. Reza para que tu dios te salve de esto… - Susurró el, dirigiendo una mirada fría hacía Hidan, quien comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

\- ¿¡Piensan que pueden eliminarme!? ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Soy el elegido de Jashin-sama! ¡Los mataré a todos ustedes! - Exclamó con una risa maniática, hasta que el ninja copia apareció frente a él.

\- Veremos cómo sobrevives con la mitad de tu cuerpo en otra dimensión… - Comentó, observando fijamente con su ojo izquierdo al Akatsuki.

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? - Preguntó, con algo de miedo al observar el Mangekyo Sharingan en los ojos del Hatake.

\- Estas acabado… ¡ **Kamui (Vórtice)**! - Exclamó, creando un vórtice en el medio del cuerpo del Akatsuki, el cual se llevó la mitad del cuerpo de aquel a otra dimensión, por lo que al cancelar su técnica, las piernas y parte del torso de Hidan cayeron inertes al suelo mientras el Jounin desactivaba el Sharingan exhausto.

\- Lo logramos Asuma-sensei… - Musitó el joven Nara, para luego dejarse caer a la tierra exhausto al igual que el Hatake.

\- Bien, ustedes descansen, yo iré a darle apoyo a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-san con el otro Akatsuki… - Comentó Sai, mientras se disponía a partir del lugar en dirección donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, cuando de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y una enorme explosión se evidenció a unos pocos kilómetros de allí.

\- Creo que no será necesario Sai, apuesto lo que sea a que Naruto ya termino con el otro… Esperemos a los demás aquí… - Ordenó Kakashi, quien se imaginaba que el causante de aquella explosión había sido su alumno pelirrubio.

 _Luego de unos minutos, el grupo del rubio llegó al lugar donde se encontraban Shikamaru y los demás. Al llegar, el Jinchuuriki pudo notar que el Nara se encontraba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, mientras que su sensei se hallaba sentado en el suelo recargado contra un árbol mientras se tapaba con una de sus manos su ojo izquierdo, aunque se podía ver como corría sangre a través de aquel, por lo que Sakura se acercó y procedió a aplicar chakra curativo en Kakashi, mientras que Ino hizo lo propio con su compañero de equipo._

\- Veo que no has tenido muchos problemas con ese Akatsuki Naruto… - Comentó el peliplata observando a su alumno, quien al escucharlo mostró una sonrisa cubierta de orgullo.

\- El mérito de hoy es de Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei – Respondió, sorprendiendo al Hatake, quien observó a su alumna que se encontraba con una sonrisa vergonzosa y algo sonrojada – Ella peleó de una forma increíble y puso en apuros al Akatsuki, yo solo termine de derrotarlo – Agregó, posando sus manos en los hombros de su novia.

\- Felicidades Sakura, te has esforzado mucho en este último tiempo. Al parecer tu novio se encuentra orgulloso de tenerte como alumna – Comentó el peliplata, logrando provocar una pequeña risa en la pareja.

 _Después de descansar durante un tiempo y recomponer energías, el jinchuuriki decidió regresar a Konoha junto a todos los integrantes del grupo, los cuales se encontraban cabizbajos por la pérdida del Sarutobi. En el camino, tanto Ino como Chouji comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al recordar los momentos que habían vivido con su maestro, por lo que la pelirrosa fue a consolar a su amiga, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru comenzaron a caminar al lado del Akimichi._

\- Chouji… Asuma-sensei no querría verte así… - Susurró el Nara cabizbajo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo, mientras apretaba su puño libre.

\- Nuestro sensei era como un padre para mí… Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte quizás podría haberlo ayudado… Maldición, después de todo ese maldito de Akatsuki tenía razón… Soy un gordo inútil y débil… - Respondió sin dejar de llorar, mientras era observado por el Uzumaki.

\- No debes sentirte así Chouji, lo que pasó no hay forma de revertirlo por lo que es una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ello… Además no creo que Asuma-sensei piense así de ti, al contrario, si estuviese aquí él te regañaría amigo… - Musitó el Jinchuuriki, siendo observado por el Akimichi, al igual que por el Nara.

\- Pero Naruto… Asuma-sensei era… - Susurró, sin poder terminar la oración debido a sus lágrimas.

\- Asuma-sensei era un excelente shinobi, pero más importante que ello es que él era una gran persona… A pesar de que no éramos tan cercanos en la actualidad, en mi niñez él era de los pocos que no me veían de mala forma, él nunca me juzgo por lo que soy sino que al contrario, era de los únicos que se acercaban a mí en la Academia para explicarme y tampoco me regañaba… Incluso el me daba consejos para molestar al viejo Sandaime… No es mucho comparado con lo que vivieron ustedes con él, pero en esa época de mi vida fue muy importante para mí… Y así lo recordaré por siempre, como el hombre al que no le importaba lo que dirían los demás por ayudar a un niño necesitado… También lo recordaré como el gran Shinobi que era y como aquel maestro que se sacrificó por la seguridad y el bienestar de sus alumnos… Ese era Asuma Sarutobi, un enorme shinobi pero un maestro y un hombre aún más grande… - Comentó el rubio, haciendo llorar aún más al Akimichi, mientras que el Nara aún apretaba sus puños cada vez más fuerte, mientras se esforzaba para no soltar sus lágrimas – No está mal llorar Chouji, y tú también debes soltarlo Shikamaru… Dejen salir toda la tristeza y el miedo que tengan dentro… Lloren y recuerden todo lo que ha hecho Asuma-sensei y sus enseñanzas por ustedes, solo así podrán seguir adelante amigos… - Agregó, logrando que finalmente el pelinegro se relaje y comience a llorar soltando todo el desahogo que venía cargando desde la muerte de su sensei.

\- Tienes razón Naruto… Debemos recordar a Asuma-sensei por lo que fue como persona con nosotros y no solo por como termino… Aunque será difícil superar esto, se que lo lograremos porque Asuma-sensei lo querría así... – Susurró Chouji, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos a través de los hombros del Nara para contenerlo.

\- Así se habla amigo, además saben que por más de todo esto, Asuma-sensei sigue vivo en cada uno de ustedes, después de todo la voluntad del maestro la heredan sus alumnos… - Comentó el Uzumaki, causando una sonrisa en ambos shinobis.

\- _Sensei, gracias…_ \- Musitó para sí mismo el Nara con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el encendedor de su sensei y lo apretaba con fuerza al recordar al hombre que había sido como su segundo padre.

 _Mientras tanto, retrasados unos metros de Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraban Ino y Sakura, siendo seguidos por Sai, Yamato, Kotetsu e Izumo quienes ayudaban a Kakashi a mantener el ritmo debido a que aquel aún se encontraba exhausto debido al uso de su Sharingan. En el camino, al igual que como había hecho el rubio con los dos miembros del Equipo 10, la pelirrosa había logrado subirle un poco los ánimos a su mejor amiga luego de charlar por un buen rato y prestar su hombro para las lagrimas de la rubia. Después de unas horas de recorrer el frondoso bosque que cruzaba Konohagakure, finalmente regresaron a la aldea, en donde todos se dirigieron hacia la Torre de la Hokage, a excepción de Izumo y Kotetsu quienes llevaron al ninja copia al hospital para que sea atendido allí. Una vez dentro de la Oficina de la Godaime, esta observaba con pesar al grupo mientras tanto Shikamaru como Naruto le entregaban el informe de lo que había ocurrido. Tanto a Shizune como a Tsunade les había chocado saber acerca de la muerte del primogénito del Sandaime, aún más para la Hokage debido a que como aquel era el hijo de su antiguo sensei, ella había vivido varias anécdotas de su crecimiento y desarrollo como ninja. Tras aquella noticia, la Godaime requirió la presencia de dos Anbus que se encontraban de servicio para pedirles que busquen a Kurenai, pero ante aquello el joven Nara intervino y se ofreció a la Hokage para ser el quien se encargue de darle la noticia a la esposa de su sensei._

 _Luego de esa escena, todos se retiraron del despacho de la Godaime, excepto Naruto y Sakura, quienes se quedaron observando a la mandataria quien aún se encontraba cabizbaja._

\- Quitando esta noticia, me alegro por tu progreso Sakura, evidentemente tu novio no se ha equivocado acerca de tu potencial… - Comentó la Hokage, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su alumna, aunque el rubio aún se mantenía serio.

\- Tsunade, luego de lo que ha ocurrido hoy quiero comenzar a moverme para terminar con estas escorias de Akatsuki. – Mencionó el rubio, sorprendiendo tanto a su novia como a la Hokage y a su ayudante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, observando a su novio.

\- Quiero que me permitas ir a encargarme de ellos Tsunade… Es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan a buscarme aquí y luego de lo que ocurrió hoy no pretendo que nadie más muera por mi culpa… - Respondió el Jinchuuriki, mientras que la Haruno ante las palabras del Uzumaki comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

\- Eso sería un suicidio Naruto, no lo permitiré… - Sentenció la Hokage, y cuando el rubio iba a reclamar recibió un cachetazo en su rostro de parte de su novia, sorprendiéndose para luego observar el semblante de furia y las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de Sakura.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Crees que puedes ir a una misión suicida así y nada más!? – Exclamó, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su chaleco Jounin para quedar cara a cara – ¿Pretendes ir a morir sin pensar en las personas que destruirías aquí con tu muerte? ¿Tan egoísta eres? – Preguntó, disminuyendo su furia a causa de sus lágrimas, para luego esconder su rostro en el pecho del Jinchuuriki - ¿Acaso crees que ver a Asuma-sensei hoy no me causo miedo por pensar en lo que podría pasarte a ti? Te… Te perdí durante tres años Naruto, no soportaría volver a perderte… - Musitó la pelirrosa aún entre lagrimas.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan, tienes razón… Soy un idiota… - Respondió el Uzumaki con culpa al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su novia, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Además recuerda lo que te prometí… Esta vez pelearemos juntos pase lo que pase Naruto, no te perdonaré si cometes tal estupidez… - Agregó la Haruno postrando sus ojos verdes en los de su novio.

\- Sakura tiene razón, tonto… - Se escuchó decir desde el marco de la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage, desde donde apareció el Sannin peliblanco – Todos enfrentaremos esto, no debes cargarte todo el peso sobre tus hombros mocoso, como tu sensei es mi deber cuidarte el trasero, recuerda eso. – Agregó Jiraiya causando una sonrisa en todos los presentes – Además no creas que estamos estáticos, espero un mensaje de mi informante en Akatsuki, cuando obtenga la información ten por seguro que te avisaré e iremos con todo… - Comentó el Sannin, sorprendiendo al rubio y a la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Informante? – Preguntó la pelirrosa observando al Sannin.

\- ¿Qué información está buscando? – Interrogó el rubio, sabiendo un poco más del tema del que hablaba su sensei.

\- La ubicación del supuesto líder de Akatsuki, cuando la encuentre iremos a derrotarlo y así podremos comenzar a centrarnos en Orochimaru… - Respondió el Gamma Sannin, dejando aún más dudas en la Haruno.

\- Bien, si este tema está terminado, retírense ambos y váyanse a preparar, pronto será la despedida de Asuma en el cementerio de la aldea… Los veré allí… - Comentó la Hokage y mientras la pareja se dejaba el despacho, observó a Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

\- Por momentos ambos me recuerdan tanto a Minato y a Kushina… - Susurró el peliblanco con algo de nostalgia.

\- Sin dudas Kushina estaría orgullosa de su nuera, tiene algo de su personalidad y sabe ubicar a ese tonto cuando se lo merece… - Agregó Tsunade al igual que su compañero, recordando esos viejos tiempos.

 _En ese momento, ya caminando en las calles de la aldea luego de haberse retirado de la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraban Naruto y Sakura caminando hacía el departamento del rubio en silencio debido a que la pelirrosa aún se encontraba enojada con su novio, quien estaba algo avergonzado por la actitud que había tenido minutos antes._

\- Sakura-chan, en verdad lo siento… A veces hablo sin pensar bien las cosas y este tema me tiene algo inquieto, más aún ahora que estoy contigo… Realmente quiero que se acabe todo pronto para poder vivir tranquilo junto a ti, sin Akatsuki ni Orochimaru… Solo tú y yo… No me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo, te amo demasiado Sakura-chan… - Comentó el rubio observando el suelo mientras no dejaba de caminar al lado de su novia, hasta que sintió que ella tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

\- Eres un baka, pero también te entiendo Naruto… Yo también quiero que todo esto termine para poder estar contigo sin ninguna preocupación y así poder pensar en nuestro futuro juntos… Pero aún así eso no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer sacrificios tontos, no debemos tomar nada a la ligera… Sé que quizás también suene un poco egoísta, pero quiero que sepas que yo preferiría vivir una vida con todas estas preocupaciones encima pero contigo en vez de vivir una vida en paz sin ti… Por eso te pido que no cometas ninguna locura, superaremos todos los obstáculos juntos tonto, yo también te amo demasiado como para soportar perderte… - Musitó la pelirrosa, para luego frenar al rubio y darle un profundo beso en los labios a su novio – Además… ¿A quién engaño? No puedo estar enojada contigo… - Agregó con una sonrisa en sus labios luego de separarse unos milímetros de la boca del Uzumaki, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada tras su comentario, para luego darle un gran abrazo ante la mirada de los aldeanos que caminaban por aquella zona.

 _Luego de aquella escena, ambos siguieron su rumbo hacía el departamento del rubio, donde al llegar procedieron a cambiarse para ir al funeral del Sensei del Equipo 10. Los dos se pusieron ropas oscuras para así dirigirse hacia el cementerio de la aldea. Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar se encontraron con que la mayoría ya estaban formados. El rubio pudo identificar que en la primer fila se encontraba Konohamaru quien no podía dejar de escapar sus lágrimas estando acompañado de Iruka, su sensei Ebisu y sus compañeros de equipo Udon y Moegi, por lo que se dirigió hacía allí y lo abrazó para darle su apoyo a aquel al que consideraba como su hermano menor. Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ino, la cual se encontraba cabizbaja acompañada por Sai. Las campanas comenzaron a sonar dando comienzo a la ceremonia y en el mismo instante comenzó a llover. La primera en acercarse poco a poco al altar fue Kurenai, a quien se la notaba muy deprimida, llevando un ramo de flores para colocarlo frente a la foto del que fuera su novio y padre del hijo que se encontraba gestando. A ella le siguió su sobrino Konohamaru y sus alumnos quienes hicieron lo mismo que la Jounin. Después comenzaron a acercarse todos los demás, siendo los últimos Jiraiya y la Hokage. Finalmente, cuando ya todos habían dejado las flores en el altar, la Godaime procedió a dar unas palabras y llamó a recordar a Asuma no solo como el gran shinobi que fue, sino como una gran persona que dejo su vida para proteger a los suyos. Cuando Tsunade terminó su discurso el sol comenzó a asomarse de entre las nubes y la lluvia cesó. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, cuando ya todos estaban partiendo del lugar, tanto Naruto como Sakura se unieron al Equipo 10 para consolar juntos a Kurenai y a Konohamaru, quienes seguían siendo los más afectados._

 _Mientras tanto, muy alejado de Konohagakure, más precisamente en una guarida en algún lugar del País de la Tierra, se encontraban dos personas hablando en una habitación que parecía ser un dojo, el cual se encontraba solo iluminado por unas pocas velas…_

\- Ha llegado el día Kabuto… Sasuke-kun ya está listo… - Susurró Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra, siendo observado por su súbdito.

\- Hoy comenzará su dominio del Mundo Shinobi, Orochimaru-sama – Agregó el peliplata con una sonrisa confiada, mientras que una nueva sombra se hacía presente en la habitación.

\- ¿Me buscabas Orochimaru? – Preguntó el Uchiha sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz y con su Sharingan activado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! En el próximo capítulo tendremos algo de acción otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen el fic! Espero sus reviews y todas las críticas son bien recibidas! Saludos a todos!**_


End file.
